James & Lily
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: C'est l'histoire de leur dernière année. C'était la fin de Poudlard ; c'est là où tout a commencé pour eux.
1. Mais Il est fou !

**C'est super stressant de poster son premier chapitre. Oui, oui, je vous jure. Parce que, déjà. On se demande si ça va plaire, ou pas. Voilà. En fait, c'est surtout à cause de cela.**

**J'ai toujours vu l'histoire de James et Lily comme ça. TOUJOURS. Alors, je sais que ça va ressembler à d'autres histoires, parce qu'en effet, beaucoup pense comme moi. Et, du coup, je m'en excuse d'avance si je donne l'impression de "piétiner sur leurs plates-bandes". Parce que ce n'est vraiment pas dans mon intention. Surtout que j'ai cette histoire commencée dans mon ordinateur depuis des mois, et que je ne connais Fanfiction que depuis... 1 mois. Donc voilà, soyez indulgents si des moments vous semblent pareils que d'autres, ce n'est surement pas volontaire de ma part.**

**Voilà, que dire sur cette histoire... Il devrait y avoir pas loin de 40 chapitres. Yep, tout ça. Désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas le courage d'attendre ^^'... Et deux épilogues. Le dernier sera triste, je vous préviens.**

**Sinon, pour ce qui est "disclaimer". Les personnes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, tout comme les lieux, et beaucoup des objets / sortilèges / moments qui seront évoqués. Voilà. L'histoire, les détails, sont de moi.**

**Je pense que je n'ai rien oublié. Enjoy !**

* * *

**I – Mais… Il est fou !**

Lili Evans, rousse aux yeux verts, avait toujours apprécié Poudlard. Déjà, parce que l'école était comme sa seconde maison. Après tout, elle y passait plus de temps qu'elle n'en passait chez elle. Ensuite, parce que l'école lui permettait d'oublier sa sœur qui la détestait. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de l'époque où Pétunia la traitait encore comme sa sœur ou, tout simplement, qu'elle l'enviait. Maintenant, c'était seulement de la haine. Ce qu'elle trouvait dommage. Elles s'entendaient bien, avant…

Elle soupira. C'était son premier jour à Poudlard, et elle le passait à songer à sa sœur qui la haïssait. Elle ferait mieux de se concentrer sur les problèmes qu'elle pouvait rencontrer à l'école. Sur le problème en fait. Celui qui avait passé leur cinquième et leur sixième année à lui courir après. Peut-être s'était-il calmé pour la septième ? Elle croisa les doigts et pria très, très fort pour que ce soit le cas. Parce que, sincèrement, elle ne supportait plus de le voir l'attendre à tous les coins de couloirs et à lui demander, inlassablement, si elle voulait bien lui accorder un peu de son temps. Juste un peu. Elle se lassait vraiment de lui répondre non. Vraiment. Si encore elle pouvait lui lancer un sort...

Elle soupira une fois encore. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui envoyer un sort parce que, malgré son caractère agaçant, buté, fier et insupportable, il ne faisait rien d'autre que de lui poser des questions.

Elle chassa de son esprit ses pensées concernant James Potter, et passa les portes de la Grande Salle. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle était légèrement en retard, et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amies pour manger quelque chose et prendre connaissance de son emploi du temps.

Machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil au groupe des « Maraudeurs ». Ils s'étaient surnommés ainsi, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais su pourquoi. Elle avait juste compris que c'était leur nom de code, et qu'ils préféraient que le moins de monde soit au courant. Comme si beaucoup de personnes s'intéressaient à eux…

Elle eut une moue exaspérée en réalisant qu'en fait, beaucoup de personnes s'intéressaient à eux. Sirius Black faisait toujours tourner toutes les têtes, ou presque. Ses beaux yeux gris et ses paroles enjôleuses faisaient tomber les filles, qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elles ne changeraient jamais Black, et qu'il s'amusait avec elles. En fait, ce n'était même pas vrai. Mais Lily avait décidé de ne pas l'aimer. Remus Lupin, le garçon le plus intelligent du groupe, était le plus calme et celui qui retenait ses amis, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Si, en effet, il faisait quelques efforts, et qu'elle le trouvait supportable, son estime pour lui était toujours rabaissée à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait qu'il avait pour meilleurs amis les trois idiots. Peter Pettigrow était le moins futé de la bande, et semblait vouer une admiration sans limite pour ses amis. Surtout pour Sirius et James, qui se faisaient toujours remarquer et qui, grâce à cela, étaient les personnes les plus estimées par Peter. Et James Potter…

Elle plissa les yeux. Ne vit que trois des compagnons, et faillit pousser un cri de joie. Peut-être que Potter était déjà malade ? Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas arriver avant quelques jours à l'école. Peut-être même des mois ! Elle s'assit aux côtés de ses deux amies, Natasha et Mary, et se mit à chantonner une chanson moldue qu'elle avait écouté durant l'été.

- Tu me sembles de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, -remarqua Natasha en haussant les sourcils.

La jolie brune, aux yeux noirs, regardait son amie comme si elle était folle. Mary, la blonde replette, sourit.

- Je pense qu'elle est heureuse parce que les cours reprennent.

- Toute personne normalement constituée ne peut pas se réjouir de ceci, -gémit Natasha-. Il y a forcément autre chose.

- En effet, -dit-elle avec un air espiègle-, il y a autre chose. En fait, c'est plutôt l'absence de quelqu'un qui me fait plaisir ! -sourit la jolie rousse.

Natasha et Mary la regardèrent, comme si elle était folle.

- Tu es contente de l'absence d'un professeur ? -s'exclamèrent ses deux amies, stupéfaites.

- D'un professeur ?

Décidemment, Lily n'y comprenait plus rien. Quel professeur ? Elle pensait seulement à Potter… Son air ébahi fit comprendre à ses amies qu'en effet, elles n'avaient pas la bonne personne absente. Mary expliqua rapidement à Lily ce qui se passait.

- Slughorn aurait, comme qui dirait, fait une intoxication de trop bonne nourriture durant l'été, -gloussa la blondinette-. Et même les potions de Mme Pomfresh ne l'ont pas aidé. Alors, il est en convalescence.

- Oh, non ! -gémit Lily.

Elle adorait le professeur de potions, et celui-ci lui rendait bien. Elle était son élève favorite.

Natasha ne prêtait plus attention à ce que se disaient Mary et Lily, cherchant plutôt ce qui avait pu enchanter son amie quelques instants plus tôt. Enfin, elle réalisa l'absence d'un des piliers du quatuor de la maison de Gryffondor.

- Où est James ? -demanda-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Mary tourna la tête en direction des trois amis, constatant elle aussi l'absence du quatrième membre.

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de l'appeler de façon aussi familière lorsque tu es avec moi ? -demanda Lily en grommelant.

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, te rappeler qu'il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et que je suis une poursuiveuse ? Et que, par conséquent, nos rapports sont différents de ceux de simple camarade de maison ?

Lily grogna, ce qui fit rire Mary et Natasha.

- Si on changeait de sujet ? -demanda la rouquine-. Le premier jour de cours n'a pas encore commencé que, déjà, Potiron me gâche la vie.

Mary et Natasha éclatèrent de rire, puis réussirent à reprendre leur sérieux au bout d'un moment.

- Peux-tu, une fois de plus, nous rappeler pourquoi tu l'appelles ainsi ? -demanda Natasha, prête à céder au fou rire une fois de plus.

- Parce que son égo est tellement surdimensionné qu'il s'est logé au seul endroit complètement vide chez lui : son orifice crânien. Et que, là-dedans, il en a profité pour gonfler, gonfler, jusqu'à ressembler à un potiron. Voilà pour la petite explication, -conclut Lily d'un air très sérieux qui fit rire un peu plus ses amies.

- Hum. Je suis désolée de te gâcher ta journée mais, malheureusement pour toi, Potter ne semble pas très malade, et… Oh non, -gémit Mary-. Lily, -reprit-elle précipitamment- essaie de ne pas t'énerver contre Potter dès le premier jour, s'il te plait…

Lily se retourna sans trop comprendre ce que voulait dire son amie. Elle vit alors que Potter, ou Potiron, ne s'était pas arrêté au niveau de ses amis, mais qu'il se dirigeait, obstinément, vers elle. En plus, il ressemblait à un pingouin dans cet accoutrement.

Elle gémit. Vraiment, dès le premier jour ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela, par Merlin ?

Elle se leva de sa place, s'apprêtant au pire. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et attendit Potter avec un air hautain sur le visage. Personne n'avait encore remarqué le manège de Potter, mais cela n'allait pas tarder.

Il s'arrêta en arrivant face à Lily, et, sans dire un mot, il s'agenouilla. Elle haussa un sourcil. Quel coup tordu avait-il prévu pour la rentrée ?

- Lily Evans, que dirais-tu de devenir Lily Potter ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne mieux ?

* * *

**Voilà... Bon, les chapitres suivant sont plus longs. En fait, ça va en augmentant. Mais je ne veux pas faire trop long -d'où le grand nombre de chapitres- car je ne trouve pas du tout pratique de lire sur ce site. Donc pour vos petits yeux, je suis gentille, et je coupe un peu, eh eh !**

**Si jamais quelque chose vous gêne, ou autre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me ferais une joie de m'expliquer.**

**Ah, et pour ce qui est de la fréquence du postage... Bah ce sera quand j'aurais le temps. Et que j'y penserais. (Trouvez un remède pour l'Alzheimer précoce pour le second cas, svp).**

**A bientôt ! (?)**


	2. Humiliation Publique

**Voici donc le second chapitre de cette histoire. Toujours un peu court, par rapport à d'autres qui vont suivre. J'aurais pu l'intégrer au premier mais, dans ce cas-là, il aurait été trop long, donc voilà.**

**Merci aux quelques reviews que j'ai pu avoir, parce que cela fait très plaisir, vraiment :D ! Et pour vous prouver à quel point ça me fait plaisir, je vous le redis une fois encore : MERCI :D !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**II – Humiliation publique**

Elle baissa les yeux vers Potter. Regarda autour d'elle, attendant que quelqu'un se mette à crier « C'est une blague ! » mais rien ne venait. Bon. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais, définitivement, pas à ça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mary et Natasha, qui étaient bouche bée, et absolument pas prêtes à l'aider, bien trop choquées par ce que venait de dire Potter.

De plus en plus de regards convergeaient vers eux, et, définitivement, Lily trouva que Potter allait trop loin. Il devenait insupportable, avec cette manie à lui courir après, et à la trouver là où elle ne s'y attendait pas. C'était peut-être une blague ou un pari, fait avec l'un de ses trois amis ? Dans un dernier espoir, elle regarda les trois autres Maraudeurs.

Peter avait les yeux exorbités, et la confiture de sa tartine coulait sur sa tunique. Sirius secouait la tête en regardant James d'un air désapprobateur, mais il ne semblait pas que ce soit parce qu'il venait de perdre un pari. Lily déglutit. Son dernier espoir reposait sur Remus, le plus posé d'eux tous. Remus lui jeta un regard désolé, et elle était presque sure d'avoir vu ses mains se serrer autour de quelque chose. Le cou de James, peut-être.

Lequel James était toujours agenouillé, face à Lily, attendant de toute évidence une réponse qui ne venait pas, alors que le silence le plus complet s'abattait sur la Grande Salle. Bon. Elle regarda un peu plus attentivement ce que lui montrait James. C'était une très belle bague, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle était une fille après tout, et elle savait apprécier les beaux bijoux. Mais de là à accepter un bijou provenant de James Potter, alias le Potiron… Surtout quand celui-ci la lui offrait dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte de l'épouser.

Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle, puis, sans avoir le courage de lancer des mots bien trop méchants au garçon dès le premier jour de la rentrée, elle choisit une voie qu'elle jugea plus sure.

Elle éclata de rire. D'un rire cristallin, qui monta jusqu'au plafond, qui résonna dans la Grande Salle, tandis que Mary et Natasha, elles, se retenaient tant bien que mal de rire. Lily avait des larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux, et elle s'était mise à hoqueter, incapable de se retenir. Vraiment, c'était ça, la première tentative de drague de James Potter de l'année ? Elle n'en pouvait plus, et riait vraiment très, très fort.

La plupart des personnes qui assistaient à la scène crurent alors que tout ça n'était qu'un pari. Que Lily avait défié James de faire quelque chose de vraiment fou, et qu'il l'avait prise au sérieux. Et donc, ils se mirent à rire aussi, tout en rejoignant leur place respective.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, la jolie rousse réussit à retrouver son calme, sans pour autant effacer le sourire moqueur qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

- Potter, je savais que tu étais arrogant, sûr de toi, superficiel, prétentieux, vide de toute subtilité, incorrigible dragueur, insupportable joueur de Quidditch, et encore plein d'autre choses, mais je ne savais pas, mais alors vraiment pas, que tu étais capable de faire des blagues qui me feraient rire.

Elle ne réussit pas à retenir un petit rire, mais elle se reprit vite, plus sérieuse cette fois.

- Cela dit, je dois bien te reconnaître une chose. Tu as su être original pour le début de l'année. Enfin, presque, si le but de ta venue n'était pas uniquement pour me demander de sortir, une fois encore, avec toi. Bon, je suis bien contente d'avoir ri, mais je dois y aller à présent. Allez, Potter. Je ne te dis pas au revoir, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te croiser une fois encore dans la journée. Je doute que tu réussisses à me faire rire une fois encore, j'ai peur que tu m'exaspères.

Et elle partit en se remettant à rire, incontrôlable, suivie par ses deux amies.

James resta planté, debout, au milieu de la Grande Salle, alors que tous les regards se détournaient. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir compris ce que lui avait dit Lily.

- Eh ! Lily ! C'est d'accord alors ? Non parce que, je sais qu'il existe un dicton moldu qui dit « Femme qui rit, à moitié dans… »

Il ne se tut pas en voyant les signes de mises en garde d'un élève qui avait passé les sélections de Quidditch l'année précédente, qui était né d'une sorcière et d'un père Moldu. Il se tut lorsqu'un premier sort lui siffla aux oreilles et que son seul réflexe fut de se jeter sur le côté droit, comme lorsqu'il feintait pour éviter un Cognard au Quidditch. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily réussit à l'avoir avec son second sort informulé, et il se retrouva propulsé contre le mur opposé de la Grande Salle, pour le plus grand plaisir de la table des Serpentards, qui se mit à rire. Lily n'y prêta pas attention et s'approcha de James, la baguette toujours levée, des étincelles dans ses yeux verts, et un air de profonde colère sur le visage. James déglutit. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais, apparemment, il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Evans ! -hurla Sirius.

Et James fut reconnaissant à son meilleur ami de prendre sa défense et de s'approcher en courant de Lily.

- Black, si tu t'approches d'un seul mètre encore, je laisse tomber au sol ton précieux copain Potter, et, dans la foulée, je te stupéfixie ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Sirius réfléchit un moment. S'il arrêtait Lily, James tombait. S'il retenait James, Lily l'attaquait. Et la jeune femme était plus que douée en Sortilèges, il le savait parfaitement. C'était elle qui regagnait les points que James et lui perdaient à chacun des cours de Sortilèges.

- C'est bien, Blackie, c'est très bien, -persiffla Lily. Tu auras, une fois dans ta vie, réussi à te comportement de façon intelligente. Tu pourras le dire à ta maman.

- Evans, tu es une fille, et je n'aimerais pas te faire de mal, -dit Sirius d'une voix blanche- mais ne parle jamais de ma mère.

Elle lui jeta un léger regard, surpris de son ton, puis haussa les épaules. Elle s'en fichait après tout, cela ne la concernait pas. Elle se reconcentra vers James.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que veut dire le proverbe que tu as entendu, Potter ? -demanda Lily d'un ton hargneux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Quand on ne sait pas, on se tait, -aboya la jeune femme. Maintenant, je vais te proposer un marché pour que notre dernière année à Poudlard se passe pour le mieux. Tu…

- Evans !

James n'aurait jamais cru dire cela, mais, pour une fois, il fut content de voir le professeur McGonagall s'approcher de lui. Surtout parce que sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers lui, pour une fois.

- Miss Evans, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec Monsieur Potter ?

- Avec plaisir, professeur. Je me demandais quel sort je pourrais apprendre à Potter pour qu'il comprenne ce que je veux lui dire à chaque fois que je lui demande de me laisser en paix.

- Oh, très bien.

Et le professeur commença à s'éloigner, laissant James désemparé. Mais tout à coup, le professeur de Métamorphoses sembla réaliser ce que venait de dire la meilleure élève de septième année.

- Miss Evans !

McGonagall s'approcha rapidement et, s'emparant du sort de Lily, elle fit redescendre James de la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait.

- Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce grotesque accoutrement que vous portez ?

Lily haussa un sourcil, satisfaite de la question du professeur. Vas-y, Potiron, jubilait-elle, explique donc ce que tu fais dans cette tenue.

- Oh, et puis, je suis lasse d'entendre vos excuses. Tous les deux, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Immédiatement !

Elle suivit lentement McGonagall, lançant à James un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « Tu es mort ». Lui, au contraire, sourit tranquillement. Les punitions avec McGonagall n'étaient pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il avait cela dit peur de Lily, qui tenait toujours sa baguette serrée contre elle.

* * *

**Je suis une rapide. Voici le second chapitre, toujours un peu court. J'en suis désolée, mais je vous assure qu'ensuite, ils seront un peu plus longs. Et puis, vous plaignez pas trop, ça me fait plein de chapitres du coup ! Et du coup, le plaisir (?) dure plus longtemps ! Mais oui, c'est sensé ce que je vous dis là.**

**Bref. Ne vous habituez pas trop. Là, je reprends tout juste mon semestre, et je pourrais même en poster un autre dimanche (oui, oui !) Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir un tel rythme, même si j'essaierai de le faire. Parce que vu le nombre de chapitre, ça va durer trop longtemps pour moi si je ne poste pas toujours aussi régulièrement ! Enfin. J'espère que celui-ci plaira aux quelques personnes qui ont lu le premier !**


	3. Chez McGonagall

**Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! Rapide, comme prévu. Tant que j'ai pas trop de boulot, j'essaierai de poster dans une fréquence assez rapprochée, promis !**

**Merci encore aux reviews que j'ai eu. Je vais d'ailleurs répondre à l'anonyme que j'ai reçu ici. Donc...**

Guest** : je suis contente que le surnom "Potiron" te fasse rire ! Pour ma part, à chaque fois que je le lis, je ris aussi :D ! Et merci pour mes cours, j'espère que tu me porteras chance !**

* * *

**III – Chez McGonagall**

- J'ai, pour ainsi dire, l'habitude de vous voir dans mon bureau, Monsieur Potter. Et ne jubilez pas lorsque je dis cela, vous devriez plutôt en avoir honte. Je pense que vous avez battu votre record. Il n'est même pas encore 8h30 du jour de la rentrée !

James s'efforça de prendre un air contrit, mais la tête de McGonagall, énervée, et celle de Lily, agacée, ne pouvait pas le rendre triste. C'était au contraire exceptionnel à voir.

- Par contre, vous, mademoiselle Evans, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ici. À dire vrai, avez-vous déjà eu la moindre punition depuis votre entrée à l'école ? -demanda McGonagall d'un ton songeur.

James ria intérieurement. Ok, Lily était une bonne élève, presque modèle, mais elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite.

- Non, -reconnut Lily.

- Pardon ? -s'exclama James.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes, et il choisit de se taire, tandis que Lily lui lançait un regard furieux.

- Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous a fait sortir de vos gonds aujourd'hui, au point que vous ayez utilisé votre baguette contre un autre étudiant, et ce en présence de nombreux professeurs ?

- Il m'avait poussé hors de moi ! -se justifia Lily.

- N'est-ce pas ce qu'il fait depuis deux ans ?

- Si. Et d'ailleurs, je devrais être récompensée pour ma patience, -grommela Lily.

James rêvait-il, ou bien McGonagall venait de sourire à Lily ? Il n'en était pas certain, vu que le visage du professeur était à nouveau impassible.

- Très bien… Très bien ! Puisque je reconnais que le manège de James est plus qu'un fardeau pour vous, j'accepte de ne pas vous punir pour cette fois-ci, mademoiselle Evans. Mais, par pitié ! Contrôlez votre colère, aussi dur cela soit-il ! Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter…

- Madame ! J'ai été pris au piège du sort de Lily ! -s'exclama James, espérant ainsi échapper à une punition.

Elle haussa le sourcil, contrariée d'avoir été interrompue.

- Je suis désolé, professeur, -dit James. Continuez, je vous en prie, -ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Lily resta bouche bée. Quelle insolence !

McGonagall fit mine de ne pas remarquer l'attitude de James, et reprit son discours.

- J'allais vous dire que j'ai une très grande liste de personnes intéressées pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. La voici.

Elle jeta un long regard admiratif à la coupe qui était derrière elle, puis reprit la parole.

- Autant que je dise les choses telles qu'elles sont, monsieur Potter. J'aime beaucoup observer cette coupe, et même si Slughorn m'affirme ne pas aimer spécialement le Quidditch, je sais qu'il envie chacune des années que cette coupe a passé dans mon bureau. Et j'aimerais, beaucoup, que vous me permettiez de la garder une année de plus. -Elle sourit légèrement, ce qui surprit les deux élèves-_._ Avec votre départ, je ne suis pas sure, malheureusement, qu'elle reste longtemps encore sur mon étagère. Alors, laissez-la une année entière, afin que je puisse me rappeler de vous, et que je ne regrette pas le fait de vous avoir nommé capitaine.

James sourit largement, dévoilant ses dents blanches, et se redressa, fier des paroles de McGonagall.

- Oh… Et enlevez cet accoutrement ridicule, par pitié. Vous êtes dans une école de Sorcellerie, non pas dans une rue de Londres, en train de vous faire passer pour un Moldu ! -s'insurgea McGonagall.

Lily sourit, ravie de la gêne de Potter, tandis que celui-ci rougissait légèrement. Ça lui apprendra à tenter de la séduire d'une façon totalement ridicule.

Cette dernière reprit la parole, s'adressant à Lily cette fois.

- Mademoiselle Evans, il faudrait que vous affichiez ceci sur le panneau de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce sont les dates importantes de l'année scolaire.

Lily saisit le papier qu'elle lui donnait. Sortie à Pré-au-Lard, matchs de Quidditch…

- Très bien, professeur. Je le ferais tout de suite.

- Oh, et, sur ce bout de papier, -continua McGonagall en lui tendant un bout de parchemin- vous aurez le mot de passe de la salle de bains des préfets. Pourriez-vous donner à monsieur Lupin tous les renseignements que je viens de vous donner ? Et, surtout, n'oubliez pas ce mot de passe ! Je me rappelle d'avoir nommé, une fois, un préfet incapable de se rappeler comment lacer ses chaussures, -soupira le professeur. J'espère ne plus jamais faire cette erreur.

Lily regarda le mot de passe, et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, James vit passer un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Et à présent, sortez de mon bureau avant que je ne décide d'être plus sévère avec vous ! -exigea McGonagall d'un ton sévère.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent précipitamment de la pièce, non sans saluer leur professeur.

Lily commença à s'éloigner à grande enjambée de James, mais celui-ci la rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras. Elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette, ses yeux verts clairs s'obscurcissant beaucoup trop. Il la lâcha immédiatement.

- Euh, je voulais te demander quelque chose, rien de plus, -balbutia James.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, pour un tas de très bonnes raisons, mais je suis déjà fatiguée rien qu'en pensant à la longueur de la liste, alors je préfère résumer ceci en un mot : non.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, et il dut crier pour se faire entendre.

- Non mais je ne passe pas mon temps à te demander de sortir avec moi !

Elle se retourna rapidement, et haussa le sourcil dans un signe qui voulait dire « Oh, vraiment ? »

- Bon, je passe la majorité de mon temps à faire cela, je le conçois, et je m'en excuse, princesse Lily. Mais là, vraiment, je voulais te demander quelque chose de sérieux.

Elle haussa le second sourcil, surprise et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui blesserait le jeune homme.

Comme si James Potter, alias le Potiron, était capable d'être sérieux.

- C'est quoi le mot de passe de la salle de bains des préfets ?

- Tu sais qu'ils demandent aux préfets d'être sérieux, entres autre qualités ? Et sais-tu que tu n'en possèdes aucune ?

Il sentait le sarcasme dans la voix de Lily, mais choisit de ne pas s'y attarder.

- Je te demande cela parce que j'ai remarqué ton expression lorsque tu l'as vu. C'était un peu comme si tu étais blessée, ou triste, je ne sais pas.

- Les deux vont souvent ensemble, -murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux ; de toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Rien qui te concerne. Et même si cela te concernait, je ne te le dirais pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je profite du bonheur d'être dans une salle de bains, de temps en temps, seule, sans un crétin du nom de James Potter qui trouve amusant d'entrer dans les douches de filles. Entre autres plaisanteries hilarantes, bien évidemment.

- Je ne suis rentré qu'une fois ! -se justifia-t-il. Et puis, c'était un pari de Sirius.

- Oh, et tu fais toutes les stupides choses que te conseille Black ? Je pensais que tu étais celui qui commandait, pas celui qui subissait, cher Maraudeur, -ironisa-t-elle.

- Comment connais-tu ce nom ? -demanda James, suspicieux.

- Je vous ai entendu le prononcer, un soir, -dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Moi, je vous aurais plutôt appelé les « Chambardeurs », si vous appeler était une de mes préoccupations. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je vais décider d'oublier cette dernière heure, que j'ai dû passer avec toi –super premier jour, au passage. Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire- et aller retrouver mes amies. Elles ont cet avantage de ne pas avoir pour occupation principale la lévitation des gens, -termina-t-elle en lançant des éclairs à James.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement.

- Eh ! Lily, attends ! Dis-moi au moins quand sera la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour que je me prépare à mon rendez-vous avec toi !

Elle lui lança un signe peu poli, et il se mit à sourire. Elle avait écouté une de ses conversations…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je les accueille avec plaisir !**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le suivant. En principe, je finis tôt les mardis. Mais pas celui-ci ! Du coup, si j'arrive à le poster, ce sera tard. Donc je ne sais pas si cela vaudra le coup. A moins que je ne réussisse à le poser à ma pause de midi. Bref, que de questions qui ne vous intéressent même pas, et dont on ne connaîtra la réponse que mardi !**

**Bonne fin de week-end à vous touuus !**


	4. Petites discussions

**Bénissez-moi. Ou, plutôt, bénissez mes profs qui ne me tuent pas encore à la tâche. Et bénissez le fait que je puisse rentrer chez moi le midi pour manger. Je peux donc vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mardi, comme je comptais le faire.**

**Encore merci aux reviews, j'adore, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'essaie de répondre à chacune, ça va que j'en ai pas trop, sinon, j'y arriverais pas !**

**Oh, et je réponds ici à **Blowyn : **merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça te plait toujours autant, j'espère que ce sera encore le cas après ce chapitre ^^.****  
**

* * *

**IV – Petites discussions.**

- Remus ?

- Oui, Lily ?

- McGonagall m'a donné les prochaines sorties à Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets.

- Merci Lily !

Ils étaient au milieu d'un couloir. Tous les deux, ayant eu les mêmes très bonnes notes à leurs B.U.S.E.S, suivaient les mêmes cours, et avaient les mêmes emplois du temps. Et, heureusement pour Lily, James Potter trouvait que la plupart des matières qu'étudiait Remus, et par extension, qu'étudiait Lily, étaient « inutiles, indignes d'intérêts et totalement futiles ». Et Lily n'avait pas cherché à l'en dissuader, de peur qu'il décide de venir étudier ces matières.

- Et, au fait… -commença Remus, gêné. Elle ne t'a pas donné de retenue par rapport à ce matin ?

- Non, c'est gentil de t'en préoccuper. Mais, tu voudrais me faire plaisir ?

Il hocha la tête, heureux de l'aider. Lily ne connaissait pas son secret, mais elle avait toujours été très gentille avec Remus, lui prenant les cours lorsqu'il devait s'absenter à chaque pleine lune, et ce, sans lui poser des questions sur ses absences répétées. Alors évidemment, il était vraiment prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir, afin qu'elle continue à être agréable. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire ; être ami avec Lily Evans était quelque chose d'agréable. Elle était gentille, prête à aider tout le monde, et d'un tempérament calme. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de James.

- Pourrais-tu dire à ton cher ami qu'il cesse de se ridiculiser, et moi en même temps, et qu'il cesse, une bonne fois pour toutes, de me demander de sortir avec lui ? Il n'y a aucune fille stupide de Gryffondor qui serait prête à lui sauter dans les bras pour qu'il me laisse en paix ? C'était presque, je dis bien presque, amusant au début, mais là, ce n'est même pas lassant, c'est juste exaspérant ! -se plaignit-elle.

- Woh. Il t'énerve vraiment ? -s'étonna Remus.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Il m'attend à chaque coin de couloirs, me demande de sortir avec lui à chaque fois qu'il me voit, frappe les garçons qui s'approche trop près de moi… Ne le nie pas, je sais très bien que Stan Daxey n'est pas tombé tout seul du haut des escaliers. Alors, je t'en supplie, si tu as un tant soit peu d'amitié pour moi, dis-lui d'arrêter tout ça !

- Euh… Lily ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait trois ans que je lui répète ça. Mais il n'a pas l'air de le comprendre…

Elle gémit, voulant se cacher le visage avec ses mains, mais ne le put pas, à cause des nombreux livres qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Enfin, Remus, tu es celui qui m'a convaincu de ne pas le frapper à chaque fois qu'il venait me voir, et pourtant, Merlin seul sait à quel point j'ai eu envie de le faire ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as aucune influence sur lui ?!

- Je suis désolé, Lily, mais je te le répète : je lui ai dit cela des centaines de fois ces dernières années. Mais, -poursuivit-il face à son air dépité- je veux bien le faire une dernière fois. On sait jamais, peut-être qu'il se décidera enfin à m'écouter !

Elle lâcha ses livres, qui tombèrent dans un bruit sourd sur la pierre du couloir, et sauta au cou de Remus.

- Oh, merci, merci ! Vraiment, mille mercis !

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça fonctionnerait ! -ria Remus, surpris.

- Ne te sous-estime pas, Remus, je sais que ça va marcher. Oh, et, par la même occasion… Pourrais-tu lui dire qu'il arrête d'utiliser des proverbes moldus dont il ne comprend pas le sens ?

- Promis, je lui dirais aussi ! -ria à nouveau Remus. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me lâcher à présent ?

Elle se détacha de lui, confuse.

- Désolée Remus. C'est le trop plein de joie de m'imaginer bientôt libre de Potiron. Potter, pardon !

Il éclata de rire.

- Je ne lui parlerais pas de ce surnom, promis. Bon, je vais y aller maintenant. James a déjà besoin de moi pour un devoir. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas comprendre les cours. On est que le premier jour de l'année !

Lily haussa un sourcil, comme pour dire « Moi, je sais très bien comment il fait… » mais elle ne dit rien. Après tout, Remus était ami avec Potter, même si elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait, et il avait accepté de l'aider. Donc, elle allait se taire.

- On se voit en cours d'Arithmancie ?

- Bien sûr, Lily ! À toute à l'heure !

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune, tandis que Lily décidait de prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque. Peut-être réussirait-elle à lire tranquillement dans un coin. Le premier jour de l'année, il n'y avait jamais personne dans la bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme.

* * *

- Lily, j'ai besoin de toi.

La jolie rousse soupira. Apparemment, on ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille aujourd'hui.

- Oui, Natasha ?

Cela dit, ça aurait pu être pire. Ça aurait pu être Potiron.

- Les sélections de Quidditch ont lieu dimanche, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'aides à m'entrainer…

Lily gémit. Chaque année, c'était pareil.

- Natasha, même si je sais que cela ne sert à rien de te le dire, je te rappelle que tu es une très bonne joueuse de Quidditch, et que, comme chaque année, tu vas être reprise dans l'équipe.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

La brune se rongeait les ongles, anxieuse.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu sois anxieuse pour des sélections alors qu'avant chaque match, tu es tout simplement excitée…

- Il vaut mieux ça que l'inverse ! Alors, tu m'aideras ?

- Comme chaque année… Je ne suis même pas bonne en Quidditch, mais d'accord.

- Ne mens pas, tu es plutôt douée. Tu pourrais rentrer dans l'équipe !

- Si l'équipe en question n'avait pas un certain Potiron dans ses rangs depuis des années, oui, je l'aurais peut-être intégrée. Mais voilà. Il y a Potiron, -dit-elle d'un ton tragique.

Natasha explosa de rire.

- Que dirais-tu qu'on fasse cela samedi soir ?

- J'espère pour toi que personne d'autre n'aura eu la même idée. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit sur un balai. Je n'aime même pas ce sport.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer ce sport ?

- Eh, au fait…

- Quoi ? -demanda Lily en relevant les yeux de son livre.

- Joli sort contre James.

Lily sourit, pas peu fière.

- Et jolie intimidation de Sirius.

- Tu crois qu'il se remettra d'avoir dû s'incliner devant une fille ?

- Hum, sincèrement, j'ai des doutes… Mais il est tellement sexy lorsqu'il est en colère !

Lily baissa doucement son livre sur la table, le referma, et regarda son amie étrangement.

- Est-ce que tu viens de dire de Blackie qu'il est sexy ?

- Et alors ? C'est vrai !

Lily leva son livre et en frappa son amie.

- C'est un imbécile fini, qui se croit intelligent qui plus est ! Les pires des imbéciles ! Ah non, Natasha, pas ça ! En plus, tu as bien vu sa façon d'être avec les filles !

- Eh, oh, j'ai pas dit que j'allais me marier avec lui non plus… Et puis, il n'est pas _si _affreux que ça avec elles...

- Encore heureux, -grommela Lily en se plongeant à nouveau dans sa lecture, faisant abstraction de la seconde phrase de son amie.

Et puis quoi encore ? Si son amie se mettait à sortir avec Blackie, elle serait obligée de le supporter, et, du coup, de supporter Potiron. Elle était capable de beaucoup de choses pour son amie, mais pas ça. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser !

* * *

**Voilà ! Pas de James dans celui-ci, ah ah, ça permet à Lily de ne pas s'énerver contre lui, seulement contre ceux qui doivent lui faire passer un message ^^**

**D'ailleurs, on m'a fait la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas toujours très gentille avec James. Euuh... C'est vrai. La vilaine. Il faut dire qu'elle est poursuivie par lui depuis des années, elle doit en avoir plus que marre la pauvre, faut la comprendre ! (Moi, je la comprends en tout cas. Mais on s'en fiche). Bref, elle va devenir plus gentille, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'espère juste que je vais bien réussir à me faire comprendre lorsqu'elle change d'opinion à propos de James, que vous le voyez bien, que ça ne fasse pas trop "cheveu sur la soupe".**

**J'essaierai de poster le suivant soit jeudi (pour vous donner à vous réjouir pour la fin de semaine) soit vendredi (pour fêter le week-end !)**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Avec les Maraudeurs

**Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Si le surnom de James vous fait rire, moi, ce sont vos reviews ! Bon sang, lorsque je les lis, j'éclate de rire à chaque fois ! Du coup, lorsque je vois que j'ai reçu un mail pour m'avertir d'une review, je ne lis que lorsque je suis seule, de peur qu'on m'emmène immédiatement à l'asile !**

**Pour répondre au revieweur sans compte... **Guest** : oui, c'est exactement ça ! En fait, James a beau la poursuivre depuis des années, il n'a rien compris à ce que pense Lily ^^... Pauvre gars ! Mais il va redevenir un peu plus posé, promis ! (Vous allez en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre).**

Blowyn**, moi, ce sont devant vos review que je me fends la poire, ah ah !**

* * *

**V – Avec les Maraudeurs.**

- Remus, dis-le moi ! -gémit James.

Le loup-garou qu'il était leva les yeux de son livre, soupira doucement et répéta, pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes et pour la cent troisième fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint son ami :

- Non.

- Mais allez, qu'est-ce que tu risques en me le disant ?

Remus le fixa avec ses grands yeux bruns, légèrement parsemés de gris, et eut un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Premièrement, tu veux le savoir uniquement parce que Lily a eu, soit disant, un comportement étrange en le voyant. Deuxièmement, si tu connais le mot de passe, tu le diras à Sirius puis à Peter, et, au lieu de me laisser prendre ma douche tranquillement, vous viendrez m'embêter, et je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir un seul moment tranquille, un seul moment sans vous, dans cette école. Troisièmement, si je te le dis, Lily me tuera, ou, du moins, je perdrais son amitié, et ça, c'est tout simplement hors de question. Surtout que je suis préfet avec elle, et que je préfère que nos relations soient cordiales, et non pas déplorables à cause de toi. Alors, mon cher Cornedrue, tu peux toujours supplier, je ne te dirais jamais ce mot de passe.

- Remuuuus…

- Non ! Tu es insupportable !

- Cornedrue, tu es pitoyable, -commenta Sirius. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber cette histoire avec Evans, et ne te cherches-tu pas une fille parmi toutes les Gryffondors ? Je te rappelle que toutes seraient prêtes à te sauter dans les bras. Être attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch qui a gagné chaque année la coupe depuis que tu l'as intégré a des avantages…

Peter hocha frénétiquement la tête, plus que d'accord avec Sirius. Peter avait cette tendance, parfois insupportable, d'être toujours d'accord avec tout le monde. Sirius lui lança d'ailleurs un regard empli de pitié, avant de regarder à nouveau James.

- Écoute, Cornedrue, je vais dire ça pour ton bien, mais Evans est beaucoup, beaucoup trop intelligente pour toi, et je dois bien lui reconnaître ça, même si elle m'exaspère. Tu vois, c'est le genre de fille pour Lunard. Elle lui saute au cou à chaque fois qu'il lui cède un de ses caprices, il est intelligent, posé…

- Elle saute au cou de Lunard ?!

Remus toussota légèrement, un peu gêné.

- Merci Patmol de ne pas me laisser faire les choses à ma manière. En effet, -expliqua-t-il au regard assassin de James- à chaque fois que je dis à Lily que je vais faire quelque chose pour elle, elle me remercie. Et cette fille est drôlement expansive. Elle sait être très gentille. Elle est tout le temps gentille, même.

- Elle n'est jamais gentille avec Cornedrue, -fit remarquer Peter. Elle ne lui saute jamais au cou non plus, sauf pour tenter de l'étranger, -continua-t-il.

- Queudver, tais-toi ! -crièrent les trois autres Maraudeurs.

- En fait, -reprit Remus- elle m'avait justement demandé quelque chose. Te concernant, -précisa-t-il à l'attention de James.

Puis il se tut à nouveau, attendant que son ami soit suffisamment impatient.

- Ne te presse surtout pas pour me dire ce que c'est, après tout, cela ne me concerne pas ! -s'énerva finalement James.

- C'est bon, Cornedrue, pas la peine de t'énerver aussi facilement… Je vais te dire ce qu'elle m'a dit, et, si tu veux qu'elle te respecte un peu, sois gentil, et fais ce qu'elle te demande. Elle dit que, si ça aurait pu l'amuser, au début, que tu passes ton temps à lui courir après pour lui demander de sortir avec elle, elle en a à présent plus que marre que tu te ridiculises en venant la voir, surtout que tu la ridiculises en même temps. Ah, et elle apprécierait aussi que tu essaies de ne pas blesser chacun des garçons l'approchant.

- Eh, je promets que cet imbécile de Brody l'avait mérité ! -se justifia James.

- En fait, elle ne …

- En fait, je ne pensais pas à Brody, lorsque j'ai dit ça à Remus, mais c'est très bien comme ça, j'ai la confirmation que Brody non plus n'a pas été victime d'un aléa de la vie, seulement du plus grand imbécile que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

Lily se tenait sur le seuil du dortoir des Maraudeurs, et son regard était fixé sur James, furieux. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs, et si elle s'écoutait, elle le tuerait par ses yeux.

- J'espère au moins que, cette fois, tu auras compris ce que je m'évertue à te dire depuis trois ans, stupide Potter.

- Pourrais-tu éviter d'insulter James à chaque fois que tu le vois ? -demanda Sirius d'un ton exaspéré.

- Désolée, Blackie, il y a des choses que j'ai dû mal à contrôler. Surtout lorsqu'elles concernent une personne passant son temps à me courir après sans comprendre que cela m'insupporte.

- Très bien, -soupira Sirius. Je vais donc me contenter de voir mon meilleur ami se faire insulter à chaque fois qu'il croise ta route. Et, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, on peut savoir pourquoi tu es venue chercher Remus ?

- McGonagall demande à ce que l'un d'entre nous surveille les premières années, et l'autre, les secondes. Il parait que l'un des deux groupes a l' intention de faire exploser quelques Bombabouses dans la Tour. Une charmante blague, digne de celles que vous avez l'habitude de faire.

- Et, tu n'aurais pas pu, je ne sais pas moi, envoyer une note ? -demanda Sirius.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, tu l'as brûlée avant que Remus ait pu la lire, Blackie, -dit-elle d'un ton froid.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis, sans un regard pour James ou Peter, elle regarda à nouveau Remus, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et le visage beaucoup plus calme.

- Tu viens ?

- Tout de suite, Lily !

Elle sourit et l'attendit, le temps qu'il se lève de son lit. Puis, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres, et sans regarder les trois autres Maraudeurs, elle se retourna et commença à descendre les escaliers.

James put alors constater qu'elle avait relevé ses cheveux, et que sa nuque était très, très belle. Que sa démarche était gracieuse, presque volante. Et qu'elle parlait sans aucune difficulté à Remus, alors qu'elle lui lançait toujours des insultes, à lui, James Potter. Et si... S'il suivait le conseil de Remus, pour une fois ?

- Tu sais, mon cher Cornedrue, -commença Sirius- je crois qu'il est temps que tu abandonnes l'idée de sortir avec Lily, et que tu laisses une chance à Remus. Je suis sûr qu'il aura plus de chance que toi. Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle l'appelle par son prénom, pas comme avec toi, elle est gentille avec lui, pas comme avec toi, et je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait déjà insulté. Toi, par contre…

- Je pense comme Patmol ! -s'exclama Peter.

- Tu penses toujours comme Patmol, -répliqua James. Non, je pense qu'en fait, je vais appliquer le conseil de Lunard. Je vais arrêter de la harceler, et essayer de me comporter d'une façon agréable avec elle. Peut-être que, comme ça, elle cessera de me détester.

Sirius regarda son ami, surpris. Est-ce que, vraiment, James songeait à ne plus courir après l'amour de sa vie, mais seulement à être son ami ? Peter semblait d'ailleurs partager ses doutes.

- Tu es malade, Cornedrue ?

* * *

- Merci de m'aider en tous cas, Remus, -dit Lily dans un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas préfet pour rien. Il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, de temps à autre, -dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Avec un peu de chance, tu as réussi à me libérer de Potter. Et si, vraiment, tu as réussi, tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle !

- Oh, vraiment ? -Elle acquiesça-. Alors je vais m'efforcer de le convaincre que non, je ne dis pas certaines choses uniquement pour l'embêter, mais pour son bien aussi ! Non, sérieusement Lily, je vais vraiment essayer de le convaincre qu'il te laisse tranquille. Je comprends qu'il t'énerve.

- Si au moins il était sérieux, -gémit la jeune fille.

- Mais… Il est sérieux ! James ne court pas après une fille pour le simple plaisir, surtout pendant trois ans.

Il lui jeta un regard étrange, elle lui répondit avec un regard surpris. Potter, sérieux ? Toutes ces fois où il avait tenté de lui parler, ce n'était pas qu'un jeu ? Remus se moquait d'elle, pas vrai ?

Mais vu le regard que Remus posait sur elle, elle comprit que non. Apparemment, Potter agissait pour lui seul, et il était sérieux. Et ça, c'était une sacrée nouvelle. Et lorsque Lily apprenait une nouvelle comme celle-ci, elle se devait de réfléchir à son sens.

* * *

**Par rapport à ma fréquence de postage, en fait, ça dépend de mon emploi du temps de la semaine suivante. Mais, je promets d'essayer (ça va, je m'engage pas trop, ah ah !) de poster 3 fois par semaine. Je trouve que c'est un bon rythme ! Pour le moment, tant que j'ai du temps de libre, j'avance la correction des chapitres et autres, afin de continuer à ce rythme :) ! Prochain chapitre, donc : samedi ou dimanche ! Surveillez votre écran.**

**Oh, et, je n'aime pas quémander, mais, sérieusement, laissez des reviews, que je puisse rire ! Non mais sérieusement, vous me faites tous bien rire :') !**


	6. Sur un balai

**Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, et surtout, merci de continuer à me faire rire grâce à elles :D !**

* * *

**VI – Sur un balai.**

- On se les gèle, -murmura Lily-. Il fait vraiment, très, très froid, -gémit-elle-. Natasha, rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider !

La brunette éclata de rire et continua de marcher d'un pas énergique vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- Au moins, avec ce temps, personne ne sortira pour venir nous voir jouer ! Allez, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, et dépêche-toi ! On sait toutes les deux que tu es impatiente de voler !

Lily grommela, puis se mit à sourire en suivant son amie. Elle aimait bien voler, c'était plaisant. C'était juste qu'elle détestait toute cette pression autour des matchs… Et toute cette tension pour savoir quelle maison remporterait la coupe. Et toutes ces filles qui criaient dès qu'elles voyaient Potiron.

- Allez, Lily, on se dépêche !

Elles n'avaient pas pu emprunter le souaffle, car il aurait alors fallu s'expliquer avec leur professeur de vol, et elles ne voulaient pas qu'il vienne voir ce qui se passait, ou qu'il en parle à quelqu'un d'autre. Lily avait donc pris une balle lors d'un cours de Sortilèges, prétendant en avoir besoin pour s'entraîner pour les cours, et avait légèrement modifié sa forme pour qu'il ressemble plus à un souaffle.

- Bon, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on fasse quelques passes pour s'échauffer ? Je suis rouillée depuis l'année dernière. Depuis ta dernière sélection, que tu as réussi avec brio, -railla Lily.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude, elle pensait ne pas être au niveau pour rejoindre l'équipe une année de plus. Puis elle s'élança en l'air, aussitôt suivie par Lily.

La jolie rousse n'avait pas un équilibre extraordinaire, à cause de son manque de pratique. Elle n'était pas non plus une joueuse extraordinaire, pour la même raison. Mais elle faisait l'effort, chaque année, de s'appliquer au maximum pour aider son amie à prendre confiance en elle pour les sélections.

- Mary n'a pas voulu venir ? -demanda Natasha.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Non, elle ne fait que parler avec Steven ces temps-ci.

- Mais… ils se voient tous les jours ! Ils vivent ensemble, ils vont en cours ensemble, ils mangent ensemble… Elle nous abandonne ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter à présent ? Ils ne se sont pas déjà tout dit ?!

- Que veux-tu que je te dise… C'est l'amour ! On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, d'accord ? Faisons en sorte de t'entrainer avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir, et que je ne sois complètement congelée sur ce fichu balai !

Natasha éclata de rire, et se mit en action.

Durant une heure, elles passèrent en revue les différents mouvements que connaissaient Natasha, Lily faisant quelques feintes, de temps à autre, pour la déstabiliser, sans jamais y arriver. Bon, certes, elle n'avait pas le niveau de Natasha sur un balai, mais elle se débrouillait pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait presque jamais de Quidditch ! Du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas réussir quelque chose. Elle avait toujours aimé être douée dans chacune des choses qu'elle faisait, se démarquer, se faire remarquer, complimenter. Elle aimait les honneurs, parce qu'elle pouvait alors les montrer à ses parents, qui étaient fiers d'elle, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas la moitié des choses qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard.

Par contre, elle n'avait pas la résistance de son amie, et elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle se rapprocha de la brune.

- Natasha, sérieusement, je pense que tu es prête. Si on redescendait au sol ? Je suis fatiguée…

- D'accord Lily.

Elles descendirent jusqu'à la terre ferme, puis de leurs balais.

- Au fait, tu l'as emprunté à qui, celui-ci ? -demanda Lily en désignant son balai.

- A un Serpentard insupportable qui essaie toujours de me mettre la main aux fesses. Tu sais, celui de la dernière fois, que Slughorn a dû libérer d'un nombre incalculable de sortilèges. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas lui rendre immédiatement. Ça lui apprendra ! En parlant de mec trop encombrant, on fait quoi pour Steven et Mary ?

Elle semblait vraiment contrariée que son amie passe moins de temps avec elles qu'avant. Cela se voyait à son front plissé, et à ses yeux qui s'étaient noircis, encore plus que d'habitude.

- Rien, je suppose. Ils sont amoureux, ils n'ont donc qu'une seule envie, c'est de passer leur vie ensemble, et ce, dès maintenant. Mais je dois bien le reconnaitre, c'est assez difficile à supporter… Tu crois qu'on serait comment, nous, si on avait des petits amis ?

- Hum… Je n'ai personne avec qui m'imaginer… Oh, je sais ! Imaginons la personne la plus improbable avec qui on pourrait sortir. Et tu commences ! Toi, avec Potiron. Comment ça se passerait ?

- Potiron, vraiment ? Tu n'avais personne d'autres sous la main ?

Natasha fit signe que non, et, avec un grand sourire, fit signe à son amie d'imaginer cette situation.

- Alors, je pense que le matin, je le stupéfiexierais, puis que je le réveillerais après l'avoir transporté dans un lieu improbable, dans une tenue improbable, et puis que je lui demanderais d'enfin me laisser tranquille ! Il est tellement insupportable !

- Tu sais, je te trouve dure quand même - dit doucement Natasha-. Il est vaniteux, d'accord, mais au fond, il est sympa. Et puis, s'il se vante, c'est parce que tout le monde le complimente, mais jamais il n'a pris la grosse tête en gagnant une coupe. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il est vraiment agréable à vivre. Il est proche de chacun de ses joueurs, il est serviable. Lorsqu'on gagne un match, il nous remercie toujours. Il sait qu'il n'est pas indispensable, il sait qu'il peut compter sur son équipe. Des fois, même, il estime que nous sommes plus indispensables que lui ! C'est la stricte vérité, ne rit pas ! Il nous l'a déjà dit, et pas qu'une fois. Et si, lorsqu'il vient te voir, il se comporte comme un imbécile, je pense que c'est parce que tu l'intimides. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Et puis, depuis quelques jours, il te laisse en paix. Depuis que tu es allée lui clouer le bec dans son dortoir. Peut-être qu'il a, enfin, compris qu'il t'exaspérait, et qu'il n'est donc pas aussi bête que ce que tu sembles croire.

Lily réfléchit un peu. Il était vrai que, depuis qu'elle était allée chercher Remus dans son dortoir, au milieu des Maraudeurs, et qu'elle avait expliqué plus ou moins avec tact à Potter qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa façon d'être, le garçon avait un peu changé. Mais juste un peu, il ne faudrait pas exagérer. Et, certes, il était devenu plus agréable, à tel point que Lily avait même accepté qu'il s'assoit à la même table qu'elle à un cours où il était arrivé en retard. Et elle lui avait même dit bonjour, étonnée par sa propre gentillesse. Mais ça n'effaçait pas toutes les fois où il l'avait insupporté, et qu'il s'était décidé à lui déclarer sa flamme d'une façon tout à fait déplacée et énervante.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Potiron est un ange, c'est bien connu. Ce n'est pas son genre de s'amuser à énerver les gens juste pour le plaisir. Allez, à toi maintenant. Oh, je sais ! Avec ce stupide Serpentard qui te met la main aux fesses. D'ailleurs, c'est qui ? Tu m'as dit que c'était celui de la dernière fois ?

- Ouais, ça nous intéresserait de savoir qui c'est, nous aussi. Qu'on aille lui casser la figure, ou pire, -dit une voix d'un ton badin.

Quatre personnes venaient d'apparaître devant elles. Apparaître était le mot ; elles ne les avaient pas entendus arriver. Les quatre Maraudeurs se tenaient face à elles, et Black venait de parler.

- Un très bon ami à ton frère, Sirius. Mais pas la peine d'aller te venger, je lui ai lancé un sortilège de _bloclang_, puis de _furunculus_, avant de lui immobiliser les mains par de magnifiques cordes, pas vrai qu'elles étaient belles Lily ? et pour finir, je lui ai lancé un joli sortilège de _mucus ad nauseam_. Enfin, pour le dernier, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit moi qui l'ai lancé, parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il avait déjà le nez qui coulait. Mais c'était très drôle, en tout cas. Slughorn ne savait pas qui avait lancé tous ses maléfices, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel défaire en premier, de peur que la personne qui les avait lancé ai placé un sortilège pour les lier tous les uns entre les autres, et qu'il faille absolument les défaire dans un ordre précis. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, -songea Natasha- j'aurais peut-être dû faire ça… Dommage qu'il ait peur de moi, maintenant, -soupira-t-elle- je ne vais pas pouvoir le tester sur lui.

Elles commencèrent à se dégager, à moitié en riant en se rappelant de la scène devant la classe de potions, avant qu'ils ne leur posent plus de questions, mais la voix de Peter les arrêta.

- Mais, vous faisiez quoi dehors, dans le froid ?

Natasha montra son balai.

- À ton avis, Peter ? Il y a les sélections demain, et je ne voudrais pas décevoir mon capitaine.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Natasha, comme tu le sais très bien, je compte te reprendre dans l'équipe depuis que la saison s'est terminée. Je serais fou de te laisser partir. Je connais bien trop ton talent pour le laisser passer et, qui plus est, tu as démontré plus d'une fois ton habileté à marquer des buts et à éviter les cognards. Donc, je pense vraiment qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de prendre peur à chaque sélection.

Sirius hocha la tête, tout comme Remus.

- Il a raison, Natasha. Si tu étais mauvaise, il ne t'aurait pas gardé, -renchérit Sirius-. Je pense que s'il devait choisir entre toi et moi, ce serait toi, sans hésitation !

Lily regarda James, surprise. Il était vraiment capable d'être gentil, ce n'était pas un mythe ! Il venait tout juste de réconforter sa meilleure amie et de la complimenter, sans dire un seul mot méchant, taquin, et sans perdre son sérieux à un seul moment. À croire qu'il était capable de se comporter comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, de temps à autre. Ou alors, c'était juste un très bon capitaine. En dehors du Quidditch, il ne pouvait pas être très intelligent. Il n'avait rien fait pour lui montrer, du moins. Et malgré tout ce que Natasha venait de lui dire, malgré ce que Remus lui avait dit la dernière fois, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse se comporter comme quelqu'un de vraiment sérieux.

- Eh, Lily, tu comptes passer les sélections cette année ? -demanda Peter, en désignant le balai.

Aussitôt, quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur elle, et elle se sentit rougir.

- Oh ! Non, non, pas du tout. Je n'aime pas l'ambiance des matchs, -avoua-t-elle-. Je suis juste venue, euh…

- Lily m'aide chaque année à m'entraîner avant la sélection. Mais non, elle n'aime pas l'adrénaline, et tout ça…

- Mais… Tu voles bien ? -demanda James, étonné.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Assez pour aider Natasha, mais c'est tout. De temps en temps, on joue, lorsque vous n'avez pas trop d'entraînements ou que je vais passer quelques jours de vacances chez elle, mais sinon, c'est rare que je monte sur un balai, donc je n'ai pas un super niveau, -grimaça-t-elle-. C'est la première fois que je remonte sur un balai depuis les dernières sélections, par exemple.

- Tu nous montres ? -demanda Sirius, curieux.

Lily jeta un regard désespéré à Natasha. C'était elle qui l'avait entrainé là-dedans après tout ! Mais son amie ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Vous voulez qu'on joue avec vous ?

- On ne va rien faire d'extraordinaire, -dit Sirius-. Il n'y a que James et moi qui avons un balai, et il va bientôt faire noir, mais on peut faire quelques passes…

- Lily, dis oui, s'il te plait ! -supplia Natasha.

- Non, sérieusement, j'ai pas joué depuis des mois, et puis…

- Allez, dis ouiiii !

Elle hésitait. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'aider Natasha, sans songer une seule seconde à la possibilité de croiser les Maraudeurs ? En même temps, si elle ne grimpait pas sur le balai, James insisterait pour qu'elle lui montre sa façon de voler, puis Sirius se moquerait d'elle en la traitant de lâche qui ne veut pas assumer de perdre, Remus lui rappellerait gentiment cet épisode à chaque fois qu'ils seraient seuls pour leurs devoirs de préfet, et Peter finirait par le faire savoir à toute l'école.

- Bon, bon, d'accord, -céda-t-elle face au regard insistant de son amie-. C'est bon, je veux bien qu'on fasse quelques passes. Mais seulement quelques-unes, d'accord ?

James, Natasha et Sirius sourirent. Elle ne savait apparemment pas que pour James, quelques passes signifiaient « Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir ».

* * *

**Grande nouvelle. J'ai tout fini. Tous les chapitres. Me reste uniquement les deux épilogues. Soyez contents, ça veut dire qu'il y aura forcément une fin à cette histoire , que je ne l'abandonnerais pas en route !**

**Mouhaha, pauvre Lily ! Elle qui ne voulait que personne ne sache qu'elle soit capable de monter sur un balai, la voilà obligée à faire un micro match... Avec les Maraudeurs ! Vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle a de la ressource ;) !**

**Quant au prochain chapitre, ce sera pour... Mardi ! A plus les amis !**


	7. Match amical

**Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font tellement plaisir, vraiment :D ! J'adore ! J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette fiction :) ! Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre !**

* * *

**VII – Match amical.**

- Bon, donc on fait deux équipes de deux ! On surveille les buts tant qu'on peut, et on joue jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir. Trop noir, -insista-t-il en regardant Lily.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce que Potter veut dire par « trop » noir ? -demanda-t-elle en haussant légèrement le sourcil.

- Oh, lorsqu'il ne peut plus voir le bout de son balai -répondit Sirius d'un ton joyeux.

Elle gémit, horrifiée. Ils allaient rester des heures sur les balais.

- Ca m'apprendra à céder une fois de plus à un caprice de Natasha. Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ? -répliqua Natasha d'un air innocent.

- Là, je ne suis plus si sure de ça, -grommela Lily.

Les trois joueurs éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, comment on répartit les équipes ? -demanda James.

- Une fille, un garçon, -dit Sirius. Et je prends Evans dans mon équipe.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, puis se tourna vers Potter, qui semblait accepter la décision avec sagesse. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il insisterait pour l'avoir dans son équipe, afin de passer du temps avec elle. Ce qui l'aurait énervé un peu plus…

- Très bien, on fait comme ça ! Mais, méfie-toi, Sirius, je connais ma joueuse par cœur !

- Ouais, surement, -répliqua Sirius en riant- mais ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas approché un souaffle ?

Et, disant cela, il s'éloigna, entrainant Lily à sa suite.

- Bon, James n'a pas touché de souaffle depuis des mois, il ne faut pas croire qu'il est mauvais. Ce serait sous-estimer l'ennemi.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vu que James perd plus ou moins ses moyens à chaque fois qu'il te voit, je te propose que tu te postes jamais bien loin de lui, afin de pouvoir lui prendre le souaffle à chaque fois que l'occasion est possible.

- Blackie, je pense que malgré sa capacité à se ridiculiser à chaque fois qu'il m'aperçoit, Potter ne sera pas assez déstabilisé pour faire tomber le souaffle.

- Je pense que je connais mieux mon meilleur ami que toi, Evans. Tu as passé ces deux dernières années à l'insulter à tout bout de champ, et moi, à le réconforter, -répliqua-t-il.

- OK, touché. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Je fais confiance à mon charme pour déstabiliser Natasha, rien de plus simple.

- Attends, -ricana Lily- tu penses qu'on peut gagner uniquement grâce à ton charme ? Parce que, je veux bien croire que Natasha te trouve attirant, mais elle ne s'est jamais laissée démonter par un bel homme.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ?

- Match de l'année dernière, contre les Serdaigles. Elle a manqué faire tomber de son balai Johnny Castap. Et Merlin seul sait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Enfin, je le savais aussi, mais c'est différent, je suis sa meilleure amie. Mais, vois-tu, il a eu le malheur de lui prendre le souaffle, et de marquer ensuite. Dois-je ajouter que leur relation s'est terminée après ce match ?

- Castap n'est pas si beau que ça ! -s'insurgea Sirius.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es un mec, -répliqua Lily.

- Bon, d'accord, changement de tactique pour moi. Je me bats comme si c'était un homme.

Elle éclata de rire.

- D'accord Blackie, on fait comme ça !

- Alors, en selle, Evans !

Ils grimpèrent sur leur balai, et s'élevèrent au niveau de Natasha et James, qui les attendaient depuis un moment.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! -s'exclama James.

- Désolé mon pote, mais il a fallu que je convainque Evans qu'elle ne craignait rien avec un partenaire comme moi.

Le rousse leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

- On joue ou on parle ? -s'écria Natasha alors que James allait répliquer.

- Vous jouez ! -s'exclama Remus du sol.

Et il lança le souaffle, dont s'empara Natasha. Aussitôt, Sirius partit à sa poursuite, tandis que Lily tentait de rester près de James. Qui volait trop bien pour qu'elle réussisse vraiment à le suivre. Et à cause de son niveau de vol, et de sa difficulté à suivre le brun, ils marquèrent trois buts de cette façon.

Sauf que Lily détestait perdre. Alors, bien qu'elle soit fatiguée, congelée et qu'elle avait envie de retourner dans la salle commune pour lire auprès du feu, ou bien pour étudier un peu, elle se démena pour mieux jouer. Ainsi, lorsque Natasha passa le souaffle à James, elle l'intercepta au dernier moment, et se dépêcha de rejoindre les buts.

- Vas-y Evans ! -hurla Sirius.

Et elle réussit à marquer.

À partir de ce moment-là, James ne fut plus aussi galant. Si avant, il la laissait s'approcher de lui, il essayait par tous les moyens de la semer, à présent. Mais à trop bouger, Natasha n'arrivait plus à savoir où envoyer le souaffle, et le score se resserra, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne 70 – 60, et ce, en faveur de Sirius et de Lily.

- Bon, il fait peut-être assez noir maintenant, non ?

C'était Remus qui disait ça, depuis le sol.

- Non ! -s'écria James.

Et il repartit à la poursuite du souaffle. Lily lui bloqua la route, l'obligeant à changer de trajectoire, et à s'éloigner de Natasha. Il tenta tout de même de lui faire passer le souaffle, mais Sirius l'intercepta, et partit à toute allure vers les buts. Lily le suivit, et alors que le garçon se faisait encercler par leurs adversaires, il renvoya le souaffle à Lily, qui manqua le rater, glissa de son balai légèrement, et, avant de tomber ou de ne plus avoir la possibilité de marquer, elle envoya la balle de toutes ses forces et le fit passer dans l'un des anneaux. Finalement, elle n'était pas si mauvaise… Bon, d'accord, il n'y avait pas de gardiens, ni de cognards, et seulement deux adversaires, et elle n'avait marqué que deux des buts les faisant gagner.. Mais tout de même !

- Très bien, on arrête, -grommela James.

- Eh, capitaine, ne tire pas cette tête ! -s'amusa Natasha-. C'est parce que tu ne touches plus assez au souaffle. Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire ! Elle aurait pu être dans l'équipe adverse…

- Je ne suis dans aucune équipe moi ! -s'exclama Lily-. J'ai joué aujourd'hui, c'était sympa et tout, mais c'est fini, jusqu'à ce que Natasha ait à passer des sélections pour une équipe quelconque.

- Attends, -demanda James en s'arrêtant-. Tu comptes continuer le Quidditch après Poudlard ?

Elle rougit légèrement.

- On avait dit que ça restait entre nous, Lily !

- On avait aussi dit qu'on ne parlait pas de Potter entre nous, ce que tu as fait avant qu'ils ne débarquent, tous les quatre, et on avait aussi dit que tu me couvrirais si un jour quelqu'un découvrait que je savais monter sur un balai. Ce qui fait que tu as rompu deux de tes promesses, alors que moi, une seule. Et si tu ne t'expliques pas tout de suite, -la menaça Lily- je révèle à toute l'école ton petit secret*****…

- Traitre !

Lily eut un grand sourire, mais ne rajouta rien. Natasha se contenta de soupirer, incapables de ne pas répondre aux questions muettes des Maraudeurs à présent.

- Oui, bon, je compte tenter de passer les sélections pour les Harpies de Holyhead, -avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée.

James prit un air très sérieux, la regarda un long moment, puis s'exclama.

- Mais c'est génial ! Tu as toutes les chances d'être prise en plus ! Viens, on va parler d'un petit entrainement auquel j'ai pensé pendant les vacances, et qui pourrait t'être vraiment bénéfique pour les sélections. Pas que tu en ais besoin, mais c'est toujours mieux d'être prêt à toutes les éventualités, et à développer ses acquis dans ce sport…

Et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, suivis de près par Peter et Remus, qui discutaient aussi Quidditch, parlant des chances de victoire de Gryffondor.

Il ne restait plus que Sirius et Lily, en retrait, sur le terrain encore.

- Alors comme ça, tu as demandé à Natasha de ne pas te parler de James ? -demanda-t-il, curieux.

- En effet, -soupira-t-elle-. Ça devenait tout simplement insupportable de l'entendre me dire qu'il est super sympa, intelligent, et tout le reste. Ah, et qu'il fallait que je lui laisse une chance aussi.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort, -dit lentement Sirius.

- Écoute, Blackie, je veux bien concevoir que Potter n'est pas qu'un imbécile fini, mais, sincèrement, donne-moi un seul exemple où il se soit bien comporté avec moi ?! -dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Evans, un jour, je me plongerais dans la littérature moldue pour comprendre pourquoi tu me surnommes ainsi.

- Tu sais lire ? -s'étonna-t-elle-. Non, c'est bon, je blaguais et c'était mesquin, désolée. En fait, tu ne trouveras rien qui te corresponde. C'est juste que ma mère me lisait une histoire de son invention, quand j'étais petite, avant que je ne dorme, et il y avait toujours un animal qui s'appelait Blackie. C'était souvent un chien, d'ailleurs. Je devrais peut-être appeler Peter comme ça. Il ressemble un peu à un toutou obéissant, à toujours vous suivre partout. Enfin, il est sympa sinon, mais un peu envahissant…

Elle ne remarqua pas l'air surpris de Sirius, voire même un peu inquiet.

- Et moi, si j'étais un chien, je serais quoi ?

- Un gros chien plein de poils, ingérable, mais sympa. Oui, Blackie, lorsque tu ne te comportes pas comme un imbécile, je sais que tu peux être sympa. La preuve, je l'ai eu lorsque tu as encouragé Natasha à avoir confiance en elle, en ses capacités.

- Wah, Evans, faut que tu arrêtes avec les compliments, tu vas me faire rougir. Non, pour être sérieux, -continua-t-il en se mettant en marche- je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu détestes tant James.

- Je ne déteste pas vraiment Potter, c'est juste qu'il est insupportable avec moi ! -s'exclama-t-elle-. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il était capable d'être gentil avec quelqu'un, avant de l'entendre parler à Natasha, et lui dire qu'il l'entraînerait pour passer les sélections des Harpies. Mais, je dois bien lui reconnaître une chose. Il est plus sympa ces derniers temps qu'habituellement. La preuve, c'est que, depuis lundi, il ne m'a pas demandé une seule fois de sortir avec lui. Et, soyons honnêtes, c'est un record. Vous lui avez fait quoi ? Un lavage de cerveau ? -s'enquit-elle.

- Non, -dit Sirius en riant- il est juste devenu intelligent ! Il a décidé de ne plus t'embêter. Enfin, pas trop.

- Oh ! -dit-elle d'un ton surpris.

- Tu pourrais même finir par l'apprécier, tu verras... Voire même par devenir son amie. Et ne dis pas non. Tu es la première à dire qu'il faut laisser une seconde chance à tout le monde, mais la dernière à le faire... Tu dispenses de bons conseils sans pour autant les suivre ? -se moqua-t-il.

Touché. Elle grommela, puis reprit sa marche vers le château en silence, en compagnie de Sirius. Et malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, elle avait de sérieux doutes sur sa capacité à devenir amie avec Potiron. Pas après l'avoir rejeté aussi durement ces dernières années. Pas après qu'il se soit comporté comme un parfait crétin.

* * *

*** Quand Lily parle de son petit secret qu'elle va révéler à toute l'école, c'est bien le fait que Natasha pense poursuivre le Quidditch après Poudlard. Je le précise ici car, dans un certains nombre de chapitre, on parlera à nouveau de "secret" concernant notre jolie brune, et, cette fois, ce sera quelque chose de totalement différent !**

**Pauvre James, il a perdu contre sa belle ! S'il voulait frimer, c'est raté :p ! Bref, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :).**

**Le suivant sera surement posté vendredi, car exceptionnellement, je ne serais pas dispo jeudi, à moins que j'ai le temps de bien revoir le chapitre et de bien le peaufiner :).**

**Voilà, bonne journée à touuus !**


	8. Les sélections de Quidditch

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir, si si ! Et rire même, ah ça, je rigole bien devant certaines :') !**

* * *

**VIII – Les sélections de Quidditch.**

- James a été vraiment sympa ! Il m'a donné plein de conseils, et m'a même proposé de me donner quelques cours particuliers pour m'aider à me préparer aux sélections des Harpies, -disait Natasha, assise sur son lit, incapable de dormir-. Je pense vraiment que, si tu lui laissais une chance, il pourrait se révéler être très agréable à vivre, tu sais. Je pense même qu'il serait un petit copain très attentionné.

Lily s'étouffa avec le biscuit qu'elle mangeait.

- Est-ce que tu viens de dire que je devais envisager la possibilité de sortir avec Potiron ?! Ma pauvre amie, tu es folle ! Si, à la rigueur, je peux peut-être envisager d'être amie avec lui, je te jure que je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec lui !

- Je n'en serais pas si sure, -glissa Natasha d'un ton espiègle.

- Tu sais quoi ? -répliqua Lily d'un ton acerbe-. Moi, je vais descendre à la salle commune pour lire tandis que toi, tu vas dormir et arrêter de songer à des idées aussi stupides !

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Lily descendit rejoindre les quelques Gryffondors qui n'étaient pas encore allés se coucher. Apparemment, ses cris avaient porté, car les regards étaient tous tournés vers l'escalier des dortoirs des filles, et elle se sentit rougir tandis qu'elle allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré, sans faire attention aux personnes qui étaient autour d'elles.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi mon surnom est Potiron ? -demanda une voix moqueuse.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, hésitant entre lui hurler dessus et ne rien dire.

- A la base, c'est parce que j'ai décrété que tu n'avais pas de cerveau, mais seulement un potiron mou dans ton orifice crânien. Ensuite, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais trompée : ce n'est pas un potiron mou, c'est juste ton ego sur-dimensionné. Mais comme j'ai décidé que ton ego devait être laid, j'ai gardé le surnom potiron. Et puis, ça fait un jeu de mot avec Potter.

Sirius éclata de rire face au regard stupéfait de James, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde aussi sincèrement. Remus sourit doucement, et Peter faisait passer son regard de l'un à l'autre de ses amis, avide de voir ce qui allait se produire.

- Hum. D'accord. Et pourquoi trouves-tu l'idée de Natasha stupide ? Après tout, peut-être que nous pourrions sortir ensemble ? Allez, Lily, laisse-moi une chance ! -supplia-t-il.

- Cinq jours, Potter. Tu as tenu cinq jours sans me demander de sortir avec toi. C'est un record ? Tes amis t'avaient jeté un sortilège pour te faire taire ? Ou bien, c'était un stupide pari entre vous ? -demanda-t-elle d'un ton amer.

- Cinq jours, tu devrais en être contente !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, referma son livre à peine rouvert, et se leva, en donnant deux claques amicales, mais un peu fortes, sur la joue de James.

- Je vais être gentille et répondre à ta question. Je ne sors pas avec les potirons, c'est pour cela que, toi et moi, nous ne sortirons jamais ensemble.

- Et si je n'étais plus un potiron ? -demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je réfléchirais à l'éventualité. Mais comme ce n'est pas près d'arriver…

Et elle éclata de rire, un rire léger, en grimpant les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Finalement, elle préférait la compagnie de Natasha. Et puis, si elle était trop insupportable, elle lui lancerait un maléfice de _bloclangue_. Et elle aurait la paix.

James se renfonça dans son fauteuil, dépité.

- Tu sais, James, je crois vraiment que tu n'as pas compris comment être agréable avec Lily. Je pense que tu aurais pu avoir une chance si tu avais continué à être agréable, mais là, tu viens de t'écraser en beauté.

- Sirius, la ferme.

* * *

- Lily, réveille-toi, Lily, réveille-toi, Lily, réveille-toi, Lily…

La suite de la phrase fut étouffée par un oreiller lancé par la fameuse Lily.

- Natasha, tu veux ma mort ?

- Allez, lève-toi, j'ai faim !

- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment l'adrénaline réussit à te donner si faim, -grommela la jolie rousse-. C'est bon, je me dépêche ! -s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son amie prête à tirer sa couverture-. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'habiller…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lily était trainée hors du dortoir, pas peignée, les yeux à peine ouverts, et avec le besoin urgent de tuer quelqu'un. Soit Natasha, soit James Potter, contre lequel elle était toujours énervée depuis la veille au soir.

Elle s'assit en grommelant à une place libre, sans réaliser que celle-ci était à côté des quatre Maraudeurs, déjà levés eux aussi.

- Alors, Lily, on a passé une mauvaise nuit ? -demanda James sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle lui lança un regard noir en se saisissant du pot de marmelade qui lui faisait face, puis commença à mastiquer sa nourriture, doucement, essayant de se réveiller.

- Tu viens voir les sélections aujourd'hui ? -demanda le brun aux lunettes.

- Non, j'adore me lever aux aurores le dimanche, c'est bien connu ! -ironisa la rousse en lançant un regard assassin à son amie, qui fit semblant de ne pas la remarquer-. C'est surtout que Mary m'a lâchement abandonné, pour passer la journée avec Steven, alors Natasha me traîne de force.

- Lily n'est pas du matin, -remarqua Peter-. Mais, tu vas voir, ce sera amusant ! À chaque fois, il y a des joueurs qui se présentent et qui sont vraiment nuls. Certains ne savent même pas tenir sur un balai !

- Comme toi, Peter, -s'amusa Sirius.

- J'espère qu'il y en aura d'assez bons, tout de même, -s'inquiéta James-. De l'équipe de l'année dernière, qui était juste une super équipe, il ne reste que moi, Sirius, et Natasha. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pris au moins un autre joueur d'une classe moins élevée l'année dernière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, James. Tu vas trouver de très bons joueurs ! Je te rappelle que l'année dernière, il y en avait beaucoup qui était très bon aussi, mais tu as voulu jouer l'assurance en misant sur une équipe que tu connaissais déjà, -répondit Natasha-. Je suis sure qu'on va trouver du monde. En plus, il y aura toujours de jolies poursuiveuses pour l'équipe, parce que « James Potter est trop beeeaaauuu ! », -dit-elle en imitant les filles qui se pavoisaient devant James.

La tablée éclata de rire, sauf James, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai pas besoin d'un fan club, j'ai besoin d'une équipe moi ! -Et il se leva, un peu plus brusquement que d'habitude.

Sirius le regarda partir, moqueur, tandis que Remus fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? -demanda Natasha, surprise-. Il adore plaisanter sur ce sujet, d'habitude ! J'ai dit quelque chose en trop cette fois ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Natasha, -lui répondit Sirius- c'est juste que James cogite un peu trop depuis hier soir. Je l'ai entendu marmonner plusieurs fois le mot « potiron » dans son lit…

Il jeta un regard moqueur à Lily qui plongea le nez dans son bol, pour que personne ne la voie rougir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Potter choisissait les mauvais jours pour faire travailler son cerveau…

* * *

- Non, non, non et non ! -hurlait James au milieu du terrain de Quidditch-. Bon, vous trois, vous êtes des premières années, hors de ma vue !

Les trois fautifs prirent la poudre d'escampette, en riant.

- Bien. Maintenant, vous deux, au lieu de glousser bêtement, montrez-moi que vous savez voler sur un balai !

Deux minutes plus tard, il les faisait sortir du terrain. L'une d'elle n'avait même pas réussi à lever son balai, et la seconde, une fois en l'air, n'avait pas su quoi faire. Le garçon enleva ses lunettes, et se frotta les yeux, exaspéré. Aucun bons joueurs n'étaient venus aujourd'hui ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il se tourna vers les gradins, et aperçut Lily assise à côté de Remus, dans une discussion qui les passionnait. Apparemment, le comportement de Remus plaisait plus à Lily que le sien.

Il se secoua. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à ça !

- Très bien, on commence pour les postes de batteurs !

Un petit groupe se détacha, et monta sur les balais. Tous volaient bien, ce qui rassura James. Mais lorsqu'il lâcha les cognards, il déchanta.

Les trois premiers ratèrent le cognard, ou l'envoyèrent à l'opposé de la direction qu'indiquait James. L'un d'entre eux le frôla, et il manqua chuter de son balai. Heureusement pour lui, ses réflexes d'attrapeur étaient toujours aussi bons, et il se rétablit rapidement. Il tournait le dos à la tribune, mais il entendit clairement quelqu'un pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna, mais ne vit aucune fille le regardant avec de grands yeux éplorés. Il avait dû rêver…

* * *

- Est-ce que tu viens d'être soulagée parce que James a évité un cognard ? -se moqua gentiment Remus.

Lily grommela, sans rien ajouter. Par Merlin, depuis quand elle avait peur pour Potiron? Il fallait vraiment que ses amis arrêtent de lui dire qu'il était sympathique, ça commençait à lui monter à la tête, et elle allait finir par croire qu'ils avaient raison. Que Potiron pouvait être agréable. Brrr. Quelle horreur.

* * *

- OK, on a nos batteurs ! Les poursuiveurs maintenant !

Les deux personnes recrutées pour les postes de batteurs restèrent à côté de James. Pour une fois, une fille, de quatrième année, avait été recrutée, Djamila Robins. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle serait capable d'envoyer un cognard aussi bien et aussi loin, mais il s'était trompé. L'autre batteur avait le physique typique de ceux qui occupaient ce poste. Il était charpenté, carré, et avait de gros bras, musclés. James était très content de ses batteurs. Il sentait qu'ils seraient bien utiles.

Les poursuiveurs, au nombre de dix, étaient répartis en deux équipes, et devaient démontrer leur habileté à récupérer le souaffle, et à viser les buts, où un Gryffondor, changeant à chaque fois, se dévouait pour arrêter les tirs. Lorsqu'il vit Natasha réussir à faire entrer le souaffle dans l'un des buts, dans un angle improbable, il sourit. Comme chaque année, elle était stressée avant les sélections, mais comme chaque année, elle faisait un travail remarquable. Sirius, lui, semblait plus s'amuser qu'autre chose. En fait, James le soupçonnait fortement de ne pas avoir envie de jouer une année de plus au Quidditch. Certes, il aimait bien le sport, mais il aimait aussi d'autres choses. Et, de toute façon, James avait remarqué deux autres personnes qui jouaient très bien, et méritaient leur place dans l'équipe autant que Sirius. L'une d'entre elle était Amélia Gond, qu'il connaissait depuis deux ans, pour avoir été en retenue avec elle plus d'une fois. L'autre était Vince Grap, qui n'avait pas pu passer les sélections l'année dernière. Il appela les quatre personnes, et leur fit signe de descendre au sol avec lui.

- Natasha, la question ne se pose pas, tu restes. Mais j'ai un problème avec vous trois, pour choisir…

Amélia et Vince échangèrent un regard déçu. Face à Sirius Black, ils ne feraient pas le poids, l'un des deux ne pourrait pas jouer. C'était le meilleur ami de James, après tout…

- Sirius, mon pote… -commença James.

- Te fatigue pas, mon vieux, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas trop envie de jouer dans l'équipe cette année. Je te supporte déjà toute la journée, je commence à en avoir marre ! -ria Sirius.

James sourit, satisfait d'avoir bien cerné son ami.

- Alors, Amélia, Vince… Bienvenus dans l'équipe ! Maintenant, mes trois poursuiveurs, débrouillez-vous pour nous trouver le gardien idéal !

Ils remontèrent en l'air, et les gardiens se mirent en place pour les essais.

Un seul semblait convenir au poste. C'était le seul qui avait su arrêter une passe de chacun des trois poursuiveurs. Pas les plus difficiles, mais avec un peu d'entrainement, il devrait s'en sortir très bien. Et puis, il n'était qu'en troisième année, encore un peu jeune, c'était normal qu'il hésite à se lancer.

- Super ! Voilà notre nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor. Mardi soir, entrainement, et je veux que tout le monde soit là. Et… préparez-vous à souffrir !

Et James partit avec Natasha rejoindre Remus, toujours en compagnie de Lily.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Remus : je n'ai pas soupiré de soulagement ! -grommela Lily, exaspérée-. Tu deviens comme Natasha, à voir des signes partout…

- Mais oui, Lily, mais oui… Et si tu acceptais avoir tort pour une fois ? -ria Remus.

- Je. N'ai. Pas. Soupiré. De. Soulagement ! -hurla-t-elle.

- Du calme, Lily, pas la peine de hurler comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que Remus t'a dit pour te mettre dans de tels états ? -demanda Natasha.

- Il parait que je deviens comme toi, -se moqua Remus.

- Outch. Toi, tu as fait une réflexion à propos d'un comportement de Lily… Pourquoi tu as soupiré de soulagement, Lily ? -demanda Natasha, rieuse.

La jolie rousse hurla de désespoir, et, tournant les talons, s'éloigna à grand pas en direction du château. Ceux qui restèrent en arrière éclatèrent de rire. Il était si facile de la faire sortir de ses gonds…

* * *

**Pauvre Lily. Elle est aveugle, voilà ! Bon, peut-être pas aveuglée par l'amour, n'allons pas trop vite en besogne, mais elle est aveugle, ça c'est sûr :p ! Prochain chapitre dimanche les loulous :) ! Je préviens juste que j'ai déjà quelques examens, donc je vais essayer de le poster, mais si je le fais pas parce que j'ai oublié, faudra pas m'en vouloir :) !**


	9. Métamorphoses

**TADAM ! Voici le neuvième chapitre de cette histoire. Lisez-le bien, profitez-en ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je le publie ce matin, comme ça, je suis sure de ne pas oublier, eh eh.**

**Une fois de plus, merci pour les reviews :) ! Hum, d'ailleurs... Quelqu'un est doué en anglais ? J'ai rien compris à la review que j'ai reçu \o/ ! Sachez que si je suis quasi "bilingue" en espagnol, je suis une vraie quiche en anglais, ah ah !**

**Et pour répondre à **Blowyn **: Vii, James est un boulet, eh eh ! Quant au comportement de Lily au petit-déjeuner, j'avoue tout : je me suis un peu (beaucoup) inspirée du mien, et de celui de la majorité des personnes peuplant cette Terre ! J'espère que tu me porteras chance pour mes exams ;) !**

* * *

**IX – Métamorphoses.**

- Remus, aide-moi, s'il te plait !

- Non ! -s'exclama le brun, exaspéré-. Je n'ai pas envie de t'aider, j'en ai plus que marre à la fin ! On a ce devoir depuis le premier cours de métamorphoses, et tu t'y prends trois semaines plus tard, la veille de rendre le devoir ! J'en ai marre de te sauver la mise à chaque fois ! Tu te débrouilles, James !

Lily leva les yeux de son devoir d'Arithmancie. C'était rare que Remus s'énerve contre des premières années qui le méritaient, mais alors qu'il s'énerve contre son meilleur ami… Remus lui parut pâle, ceci dit. Il était souvent malade. Peut-être le serait-il bientôt à nouveau ? Elle ne l'espérait pas. Elle aimait bien discuter avec lui, le soir. Ils avaient toujours des discussions intéressantes, lorsqu'il réussissait à se débarrasser de ses trois amis.

- Remus, je t'en supplie !

- James, ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver ! -s'écria le préfet.

James se leva brusquement de sa chaise, et traversa la salle commune de Gryffondor, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Lily, sans même la remarquer.

Lily trouva cela étrange. Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans son dortoir, Potter faisait des efforts lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. Il ne tentait pas de la draguer de façon peu subtile, était presque capable d'avoir une conversation intéressante et, même, elle envisageait la possibilité que Blackie ait raison : que Potter était quelqu'un de sympathique, et qu'elle pouvait devenir amie avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle avait même songé, un instant durant, à l'appeler James, et non plus Potter. Mais cette idée était vite sortie de son esprit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu faire une farce à un deuxième année de Serpentard. Il restait James Potter, l'insupportable blagueur de Gryffondor. Elle se replongea dans son devoir d'Arithmancie, lequel était à rendre pour dans deux semaines, mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation que James, à devoir le faire la veille au soir. Rapidement, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer.

- Stupide préfet, faux frère, traitre des Maraudeurs, faux ami, égoïste, pas partageur, pas agréable, m'en fiche qu'il soit dans une mauvaise période, c'est de mon avenir qu'on parle, stupide Gryffondor, non je peux pas dire ça, je suis Gryffondor aussi, stupide Remus, tout simplement, je suis sûr qu'il a aidé Sirius en plus, et Peter aussi, mais moi, non, il ne m'aide pas, cet imbécile, il est trop méchant, je me vengerais, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je me vengerais, -grommelait James.

Lily ferma son livre.

- Bon, puisque je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler tranquillement sur mon devoir d'Arithmancie, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter ? Que je sache au moins pourquoi tu maudis Remus ?

Il leva les yeux, surpris de la voir face à lui.

- Désolé, Lily, je ne t'avais pas remarqué. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je vais partir…

- Non, c'est bon, tu peux rester, -dit-elle alors qu'il se levait-. Mais il s'est passé quoi avec Remus ?

Il se rassit lentement, surpris que Lily accepte de lui à sa table, alors qu'il la dérangeait visiblement.

- Tu me dis ce que Remus a dit le jour des sélections de Quidditch en échange ?

Elle sourit légèrement.

- Tu ne perds pas le Nord, -reconnut-elle-. Mais non, je ne te le dirais pas. En plus, je suis sure que Remus ne veut pas t'aider pour un devoir, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais un échange pour quelque chose que je connais. Vous n'êtes pas très discret,- expliqua-t-elle au regard surpris de James.

- Ouais, bon, ce n'est toujours pas aujourd'hui que je saurais pourquoi il t'a tant énervé, -soupira-t-il-. En fait, j'ai tout simplement oublié le devoir de McGonagall, et je suis fichu. Je n'y comprends rien… Et il est pour demain, évidemment. Il y a des fois où je me maudis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais imaginé te maudissant à cause d'un devoir pas fait.

Il haussa les épaules, peu enclin à en dire plus.

- C'est celui sur les dangers de la métamorphose humaine, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Sauf que je n'ai rien dessus, aucune note.

- C'est normal, elle voulait qu'on fasse nos recherches par nous-mêmes. Mais, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas. Après tout, tu as obtenu un « Optimal » au devoir sur les Animagi, et le devoir était bien plus difficile, -remarqua-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

- Comment connais-tu ma note ?

- McGonagall a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant ta note, comme celle de Sirius. Elle a dû se dire que vous aviez volé la copie de quelqu'un d'autre…

- Ah ! -Il était déçu. Il avait cru, un bref instant durant, qu'elle s'était intéressé à sa note, parce qu'elle s'intéressait à lui-. Oui. Bah, le sujet nous a inspiré, alors on a beaucoup travaillé dessus.

Il se retint de rire. En réalité, ils connaissaient tous les deux par cœur ce que c'était que d'être un Animagus. Alors, évidemment, le devoir leur avait semblé très, très facile à réaliser.

- Enfin. Je vais travailler sur ce devoir, et tenter de le finir. Bien, si possible…

Il commença à se lever, mais elle le retint à nouveau.

- Je ne viens pas juste de te dire que tu pouvais rester ? Allez, montre-moi ce que tu as écrit, je veux bien essayer de t'aider…

- Lily… Est-ce que tu es malade ? Je suis ravi de l'attention que tu me portes, ne te méprends pas, mais, vois-tu, tu viens de me proposer de rester à la même table que toi, sans pour autant vouloir t'entraîner au cours de Sortilèges sur moi, et là, tu viens de me proposer de m'aider pour mon devoir. Chose que tu n'as jamais faite !

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Proverbe moldu. Bon, allez, montre-moi ton devoir.

Il lui tendit son bout de parchemin, et elle le lut, ses sourcils se fronçant.

- Tu ne vas jamais jusqu'au bout des choses, c'est dommage ! Regarde, ici, tu dis que certaines fois, lorsqu'une transformation est réalisée, elle peut être désastreuse.

- Bah, c'est vrai !

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, -ria-t-elle- mais tu ne n'expliques pas pourquoi, tu ne donnes aucun détail sur les conséquences que cela peut entraîner et tu ne donnes même pas d'exemples ! En soit, ton devoir n'est pas mauvais, mais tu n'approfondis pas assez.

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- Par Merlin, j'ai cru entendre McGonagall. Professeur, sortez de ce corps !

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Et réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais ri avec James. À chaque fois, il se comportait comme un imbécile avec elle, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

James aussi fit cette constatation. Finalement, Remus, Sirius et Peter avaient raison. En étant lui-même, il était beaucoup plus agréable.

- Allez, -dit Lily après un moment de silence-. J'ai mon livre de métamorphoses ici, on va chercher les renseignements qu'il te manque pour tout ce que tu as écrit.

Et ils se mirent au travail.

* * *

C'était une scène étrange à voir, et beaucoup s'étaient arrêtés de travailler uniquement pour l'observer. Lily Evans, la préfète qui ne faisait que hurler sur James Potter depuis qu'elle le connaissait, était en train de l'aider à travailler. Et ils semblaient presque s'amuser. Oui, s'amuser, c'était le mot.

Natasha descendit de son dortoir, et remarqua cette scène, pour le moins étrange. Elle se tourna vers les trois autres Maraudeurs, et décida d'aller les voir.

- Il se passe quoi ?

Peter haussa les épaules, tout comme Sirius.

- J'ai refusé d'aider James à son devoir de Métamorphose, et il est parti bouder dans un coin, -expliqua Remus-. Le coin, c'était la table de Lily, et je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui a parlé, et puis, elle l'a retenu alors qu'il voulait partir. Deux fois, -souligna-t-il. Et, vu qu'ils ont deux livres de Métamorphoses sous les yeux, j'en déduis qu'ils sont en train de travailler sur le devoir de James. Que Lily est en train d'aider James. Par Merlin, que cette phrase sonne étrangement !

Natasha le regarda ébahie. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se reprit rapidement.

- OK, c'est bon, la plaisanterie a assez duré. L'un d'entre vous a jeté un sort à Lily, un _confundo_, ou alors c'est un pari avec l'un d'entre vous, elle doit supporter James une soirée entière, et la mise était trop grosse pour qu'elle se défile ?

Les trois Maraudeurs firent signe que non. Natasha se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil que James avait laissé libre, et, les bras ballants, elle regarda sa meilleure amie aider James Potter. Et elle la regarda rire avec James Potter.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont sortir ensemble ? -demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Étant donné que James se comporte de façon presque intelligente, et que Lily semble apprécier, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, -déclara Remus-. L'avenir nous le dira.

Natasha frissonna. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

- Vous imaginez, si, dans quelques années, on se retrouve avec des mini James et des mini Lily ?

- Tant qu'ils ont l'intelligence de leur mère… -se moqua Remus.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et le don de James pour le Quidditch, tu en penses quoi ?

- Il parait que dans le monde Moldu, les grands sportifs ne sont pas très agréables à vivre, -dit Natasha en se rappelant de que Lily lui avait dit, une fois, à propos des joueurs de « football »-. Pas sûr que Lily veuille avoir de grands sportifs pour enfants…

- Avec les jolis yeux verts de Lily, -soupira Sirius-. Vous croyez que je serais parrain ? -demanda-t-il, tout à coup inquiet.

- Au risque de doucher ton enthousiasme, Sirius, pour le moment, ils se parlent juste. Et je pense que Lily appelle toujours James « Potter », et elle doit surement continuer à le surnommer « Potiron ». Pas vrai Natasha ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête, pour confirmer.

* * *

- On a fini le devoir depuis un moment, Potter, -murmura Lily-. On devrait peut-être y aller ?

Il la retint.

- Depuis qu'on est assis côte à côte, on est tous les deux la cible de tous les regards…

Elle rougit en entendant cela.

- Les gens sont trop curieux, et s'imaginent beaucoup trop de choses. Je ne fais que t'aider.

- Sauf que tu l'as fait sans m'insulter, et que tu m'as même appelé deux fois « James », au lieu de « Potter ». Alors excuse-moi de te le dire comme ça, mais l'imagination des gens est forcément emballée par ces petits détails.

- Bon, -se résigna-t-elle- on fait quoi alors ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider sur un autre devoir ? -demanda-t-il, innocent.

- Tu m'en demandes trop, Potter, -répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel-. Je ne suis pas sure de réussir à te supporter pour un autre devoir.

- Bon, d'accord. Je ne vais peut-être pas trop abuser de ta patience.

- Non, en effet, -murmura-t-elle-. Donc, je réitère ma question : que faisons-nous en attendant que tous aillent se coucher ? Puisqu'on ne veut pas qu'ils nous voient quitter la salle commune en même temps…

- Un jeu. On pose une question à l'autre, à tour de rôle, sur la personne uniquement, pas sur ses amis, et on doit y répondre sincèrement.

Lily semblait peser le pour et le contre. Elle ne pensait pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Potter allait surement lui poser des questions très gênantes, et si elle s'engageait, elle ne pourrait pas refuser de répondre… Bon. Il fallait qu'elle dise non, quitte à passer pour une lâche.

- C'est d'accord, -dit sa bouche sans écouter son cerveau.

* * *

**Mais que va-t-il se passer durant ce petit jeu entre James et Lily ? Vous le saurez mardi ;) !**


	10. Répondu ! A ton tour

**Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews :p ! Voici donc le petit jeu de Lily et de James. En soit, il n'est pas très révélateur -quoi que-, c'est surtout la fin qui est amusante ;) ! Ou, plutôt, intéressante. Voilà.**

Blowyn **: c'est moi l'auteure, c'est moi qui coupe où je veux d'abord :p ! Aaah, Remus crier, j'avoue m'être demandée si ça passerait... Mais quand même, il est jeune, faut bien qu'il crie de temps en temps, eh eh ! Je veux bien de l'aide en anglais, alors ! Si tu as le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil aux reviews, ou je te l'envoie par MP :) !**

**(Je vous rassure hein, j'aime bien les sportifs sinon. J'ai juste un problème avec les footeux. Et je me suis dit que Lily en aurait parlé à Natasha pour les comparer à James. Et comme elle a du mal à supporter le caractère un peu... vantard de James, je me suis dit qu'elle parlerait uniquement du foot ;). Mais sinon, j'aime bien les sportifs ! Faut pas croire.)**

**Comme j'aime bien vous faire attendre, je vous annonce que mon exam, eh bah... Bah voilà quoi. Ce sera pas folichon. Je pense que ma prof rira en lisant mes réponses. Ou pleurera, tiens. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fera... Faudra que je lui demande, eh eh !**

**(Bon, au cas où ça vous intéresse, je ne pense pas m'être explosée en beauté non plus.)**

**Vous vous en fichez ? Fallait pas m'en parler en reviews / MP \o/ !**

**Je suis sadique ? Oui, je sais.**

**Allez, c'est bon, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

**X – Répondu ! À ton tour.**

James eut un sourire satisfait en entendant ce que venait de dire Lily. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait refuser, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Pourtant, elle avait cédé. Apparemment, quelqu'un n'avait pas réussi à coordonner son cerveau et sa langue.

- Honneur aux dames. À toi de me poser une question.

Elle réfléchit. Quelle chose voulait-elle savoir de James, et qu'il ne lui dirait jamais en temps normal ?

- Je m'impatiente…

- Eh, c'est pas facile ! -chuchota-t-elle en colère-. Tu es une personne plutôt transparente, alors je n'ai pas grand-chose à te demander. Oh, je sais ! Dis-moi avec quelle fille de Gryffondor tu ne pourrais pas sortir.

Il réfléchit profondément, tout en lui parlant.

- Hum, méfie-toi Lily, je vais croire que tu t'intéresses à mes sentiments…

Il ne remarqua pas les yeux levés au ciel de Lily, continuant de réfléchir.

- Oh, je sais, -dit-il dans une grimace de dégoût-. La boutonneuse de sixième année. En plus, elle n'est même pas aimable, et elle se comporte comme un zombie. Et puis, brrr, elle me fait presque peur !

- Tu parles de Katya ? Je te comprends, -ria doucement Lily.

- Répondu ! À ton tour.

Elle déglutit. Quelle question allait-il poser ?

- Je vais commencer doucement, je garde le meilleur pour la fin, -dit-il avec un sourire malicieux-. Je vais donc te retourner ta question. Avec quel garçon de Gryffondor ne pourrais-tu pas sortir ?

- Peter, -répondit immédiatement Lily-. Je sais que c'est ton ami, et il n'est pas méchant, rien de tout cela, mais… il est tout simplement insignifiant ! Ou alors, c'est juste qu'il ne me montre jamais son vrai côté, je ne sais pas. Mais, à l'heure actuelle, je ne serais pas capable de sortir avec lui. Je peux être son amie, à la rigueur. Ça pourrait être mon ami, déjà, s'il n'était pas toujours collé à un brun à lunettes...

James hocha la tête, se retenant de rire. Lui, au moins, était compréhensif, et n'éclatait pas de rire en se moquant de la personne dont parlait Lily. Enfin, c'était peut-être parce que Peter était son ami qu'il ne se moquait pas, en fait. Il sourit.

- Eh, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas la personne avec laquelle tu désires le moins sortir, -remarqua-t-il.

Elle rougit légèrement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Répondu ! À ton tour. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans le Quidditch ?

- Facile ! Tout. L'adrénaline, la tension à chaque fois que je crois apercevoir le Vif d'Or, l'attente, la course poursuite pour l'attraper… C'est tellement bon !

- Quand tu en parles, on dirait vraiment que c'est toute ta vie, -remarqua Lily, impressionnée.

Elle était presque en train de penser qu'elle avait fait une erreur en comparant James aux footballeurs idiots dont on parlait dans les journaux moldus.

- C'est vraiment mon sport. Répondu ! À ton tour. Que penses-tu des absences à répétition de Lupin ?

Elle faillit lui rire au nez. Comme si cela comptait vraiment ! Puis, elle surprit son regard sérieux, et comprit que c'était très important pour lui de connaitre son opinion.

- Je n'en pense rien. Il dit qu'il est malade, et je pense que c'est possible. Peut-être qu'il y a autre chose, et qu'il me ment depuis qu'on se connait, mais s'il le fait, je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est pour une très bonne raison. Et donc, si un jour il veut me la faire savoir, je serais ravie qu'il me fasse confiance. Mais en attendant, je ne vais pas l'obliger à me révéler son secret.

James fut satisfait de sa réponse. Il avait toujours su que Lily était quelqu'un de bien.

- Répondu ! À ton tour. Pourquoi le sujet sur les Animagi t'a tant plu ?

Argh. Elle posait des questions pas si faciles que ça, finalement…

- Je trouve ça vraiment impressionnant, cette forme de magie. Tu imagines à quel point cela peut être utile ? Quand on voit tous les évènements qui se déroulent dans notre monde, actuellement…

Elle hocha la tête, beaucoup plus sérieuse tout à coup. La guerre qu'on sentait approcher, la pression de choisir son camp…

- Répondu ! À ton tour. Que penses-tu, justement, de tous ces évènements ?

- Ils ne me font pas peur. Je pense que je me battrais, dans la mesure du possible. Pour sauver mes amis, ma famille, mes idéaux. Parce que je crois que nos parents ne se sont pas sortis de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour vivre ça, juste après. Désolée, -dit-elle en voyant son air d'incompréhension-, j'imagine que chez vous, dans le monde des Sorciers, la Guerre Mondiale n'a pas eu autant d'impacts…

- Non, en effet. Mais je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire. Moi aussi, je me battrais pour ma famille, mes amis, mes idéaux. Je ne voudrais pas que tout ce en quoi je crois soit détruit. Cela me semblerait trop affreux, trop injuste pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de connaitre « la paix » comme nous.

Les deux visages se firent grave quelques instants durant, mais, pris par le jeu, ils repartirent dans leurs questions.

- Répondu ! À ton tour. Dis-moi ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour tes amis.

- Je serais prêt à mourir, -dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde-. À faire des choses illégales, à me dénoncer pour eux.

- Woh. Ça, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler le sens de l'amitié, -souffla-t-elle.

- Tu ne ferais pas la même chose ?

- Si, je pense que si. Mais je ne me suis jamais posée la question, je ne me suis jamais retrouvée en situation qui exigerait que je m'intéresse à ces éventualités.

- Je t'assure que lorsque tu es dans une situation pareille, tu ne réfléchis pas. Tu fonces. Et, je te connais un peu, Lily. Ça fait sept ans qu'on a cours ensemble. Je sais que tu foncerais pour les aider. Répondu ! À ton tour. Est-ce que tu as une sœur, ou un frère ?

- Elle est bizarre ta question.

- C'est une question pour mieux te connaitre ! Mais je peux en poser une plus difficile, si tu veux, -dit-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Non, ça ira, -répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac-. Oui, j'ai une sœur.

- Chanceuse. Moi, je n'ai pas de frère, ni de sœur, -dit-il avec tristesse-. Enfin, je considère Sirius comme mon frère, donc je vais dire que j'en ai un ! -s'exclama-t-il d'un ton plus joyeux.

- Répondu ! À ton tour. Que font tes parents comme métiers ?

- Mon père travaille au Ministère, en tant qu'Auror, et ma mère dans une librairie de sorciers. Répondu ! À ton tour. Et les tiens, ils font quoi ?

Elle se trémoussa, gênée.

- Je te rappelle que je suis une née-moldue, donc mes parents travaillent dans des emplois de moldus. Alors leurs métiers risquent de ne pas te sembler très intéressants, si seulement tu les connais.

- C'est bon, je ne vais pas faire de réflexion mal placée.

- Non. Mais tu serais capable de te moquer.

- N'ai-je pas prouvé que je me fichais que tu sois née-moldue ?

- Si, -soupira-t-elle-. Mais reconnais que beaucoup de personnes, dans l'école, adore me traiter de « sang-de-bourbe ». Alors comprend que j'ai du mal à parler de mes parents. Mais, d'accord, c'est bon, tu n'es pas pareil que les autres, ô grand monsieur Potter, preux défenseur des nés-moldus et prêt à les secourir, -déclama-t-elle en voyant le regard de reproche que lui adressait James-. Mon père est employé de bureau. Il remplit des papiers, si tu préfères, pour vérifier que les Moldus ont bien payé les assurances de leur voiture, maison, et autres. Ma mère, elle, travaille dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Un peu comme Madame Guipure, sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Je dois reconnaître que je ne comprends rien au métier de ton père. Il vérifie que les gens ont payé quoi ? Des assurances ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, les Moldus doivent protéger leurs maisons, leur voiture, tout plein d'objet du quotidien, et pour cela, ils doivent payer une certaine somme.

- Mais, ils ne peuvent pas, je ne sais pas, mettre des sorts ?

- James, ton ignorance me fait rire ! -s'exclama Lily-. Ce sont des Moldus. Ils n'ont pas de sortilèges, voyons, -continua-t-elle en riant doucement.

Ce fut à son tour d'être gêné par son ignorance. Il n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant en posant cette question.

- Répondu ! À ton tour, -dit-il pour cacher sa gêne-. Quelque chose de plus personnel. Tu as un patronus, je veux dire, sous forme corporelle ? Et quelle est-elle ?

- Ça fait deux questions, Potter, -dit-elle d'un air sévère-. Et, si cela ne te dérange pas, je n'aime pas du tout en parler. C'est trop personnel.

- D'accord, -accepta-t-il. Il se doutait de cette réponse, car lui-même n'aimait pas trop parler de son patronus-. Alors, autre chose. Que te disait Remus le jour des sélections de Quidditch ? Et tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler ! -dit-il en souriant.

- Je savais que je devais m'attendre à cette question, -soupira-t-elle-. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer à ce jeu. Bon, alors, tu as compris qu'il parlait du fait que j'avais poussé un soupir de soulagement ?

- Oui, mais justement, pourquoi ce soupir ? Et qu'est-ce qui faisait tant rire Remus ?

- Il se moquait de moi parce que j'ai soupiré de soulagement lorsqu'un joueur a réussi à éviter un cognard de justesse, -expliqua-t-elle, confuse-. Et j'ai vraiment cru que le joueur allait se faire mal, donc du coup, quand j'ai vu qu'il réussissait à l'éviter de très peu, j'ai soupiré de soulagement.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui se sentit confus. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, personne n'avait manqué se faire désarçonner par un cognard, mis à part lui, donc il ne voyait pas du tout de qui voulait parler Lily. Puis, enfin, il comprit.

- Oh… Oh ! Je vois. Je suis touché. Et je n'en dirais pas plus.

Elle le remercia d'un regard.

- Répondu ! À ton tour. Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

- Recevoir un hibou concernant mes parents, pour une blessure, ou pire. Mon père est Auror, c'est normal, mais ma mère, dans sa librairie, fait quelques actions qui pourraient lui causer des problèmes. Mais je suis fier de ce qu'elle fait, donc je ne me résoudrai jamais à lui demander de ne pas les faire. Répondu ! À ton tour. Quel est le petit secret de Natasha ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a un autre secret que le fait de vouloir jouer dans une équipe de Quidditch après Poudlard !

- Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est une question qui ne me concerne pas ! -s'insurgea-t-elle en souriant tout de même-. Allez, puisque tu as fait deux fois l'erreur, c'est à moi de te reposer une question.

- C'est de la triche !

- C'est toi qui a commencé, Potter.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien arrêter de m'appeler Potter ? -demanda-t-il, un peu exaspéré.

- Non, parce que ça t'énerve, et que je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que nous puissions devenir amis. Et je ne voudrais pas, en plus, que Natasha se fasse encore plus d'idées qu'elle ne s'en fait déjà. Alors, ma question… Qu'est-ce que tu détestes le plus au monde ?

- Hum… Alors, les Serpentards, plus particulièrement Servi… Non, rien, laisse tomber, -dit-il face au regard noir de Lily-. Je n'ai rien dit. Je déteste… -il regarda dans toute la pièce, discrètement, pour que personne ne pense qu'ils avaient arrêté de travailler, et son regard s'arrêta sur Remus, qui frappait Sirius, pour une raison quelconque-. Je déteste les préjugés. Les gens sont trop enclins à juger de nos jours. Un peu comme ceux qui te traitent de tu sais quoi. Je déteste ça. Répondu ! À ton tour.

Lily n'aima pas l'éclair qui passa dans les yeux de James. Et elle avait raison de le craindre.

- Est-ce que tu pourras un jour accepter de sortir avec moi ? -demanda-t-il, fier comme un paon.

Il ne songea pas un seul instant que remettre le sujet sur le tapis puisse énerver à ce point Lily, qui commençait tout juste à se dire que James était quelqu'un de pas si bête que ça.

Elle se dressa d'un coup sur ses pieds.

- Tu n'es pas croyable, Potter ! On ne peut pas discuter sérieusement avec toi, c'est insupportable !

- Mais, Lily Jolie, je te demandais juste si tu pensais sortir un jour avec moi, -continua James d'un ton pitoyable, ne se faisant entendre que de Lily.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Natasha et tous les autres Gryffondors grimacèrent lorsque la gifle claqua, fort, sur la joue de James. Lily tourna les talons alors que James se frottait encore la joue, puis continua à hurler en montant dans son dortoir.

- Stupide Potiron, stupide attrapeur, stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, STUPIDE !

James regarda autour de lui, un peu hébété, et aperçut les regards désolés des trois autres Maraudeurs. Natasha donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sirius, puis lui dit, tout en se levant :

- Je crois que tu peux oublier l'image d'un mini James, ou d'une mini Lily…

* * *

**Dans la catégorie "_Je m'écrase en beauté sans même m'en rendre compte_", j'appelle... JAMES POTTER !**

**Mais je vous rassure hein, il réussira à se rattraper notre Potiron ;) !**

**(OH, et, sur le principe, je n'ai rien contre Peter, mais je ne sais jamais comment écrire sur lui, alors du coup... Bah... Je suis pas très gentille. C'est cruel.)**

**Euh, **Blowyn**, ta review m'a trop fait flipper en fait. Je me suis dit "Mais COMMENT a-t-elle pu deviner ? Elle s'est infiltrée dans mon ordinateur ou quoi ?!"**


	11. Potter le Désastreux

**Voilà, James s'est pris une jolie gifle de la part de sa Lily Jolie. La question est : comment le vivent-ils, tous les deux ? Et leurs amis, hein ? Bref, lisez ce chapitre, et vous le saurez !**

**Tiens, un petit coup de disclaimer : les lieux / personnages sont de J.K. Rowling (notre déesse), l'histoire est de moi, à partir des rares éléments que nous connaissons des personnages que sont les Mauraudeurs, et des personnes leur rôdant autour.**

**Oh, et pour expliquer la gifle, si ce n'est pas clair... (J'ai eu la question, c'est pour cela !) : Lily n'avait pas du tout envie que James lui reparle de cela. Je veux dire, il la harcèle carrément à propos de ça. Là, ils jouaient à un jeu sympa, elle était contente, et BIM ! La question qu'elle déteste arrive... Donc voilà !**

* * *

**XI – Potter le désastreux.**

- Lily… Lily, attends ! -cria James du bout du couloir.

Il la rattrapa facilement, lui saisit le bras. Elle se retourna vivement, sa baguette à la main.

- Potter, je suis tout à fait capable de te faire très mal, compris ? Alors ne t'approche pas de moi à moins de vouloir passer les trois prochaines semaines à l'infirmerie ! Ce qui ne t'arrangerait pas, puisque que samedi, il y a le premier match de la saison de Gryffondor. Alors, maintenant, lâche-moi !

Le mois d'octobre venait de commencer, et depuis deux semaines que Lily avait giflé James, les deux ne se parlaient plus. Enfin, Lily ne parlait plus à James, elle lui hurlait dessus, et James ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner pour son indélicatesse.

Il lui lâcha le bras.

- Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu es un idiot fini ?! -hurla-t-elle-. Même venant de toi, je ne pensais pas ça possible, du moins, je ne pensais pas que c'était encore possible !

Des étincelles sortaient de sa baguette, et James recula d'un pas.

Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir il y a quelques instants encore, mais un attroupement se formait autour d'eux à présent.

- Alors, Potter, tu as encore été repoussé par Evans ? -se moqua un Serpentard-. Tu ferais mieux de te chercher une sang-pure plutôt qu'une sang-de-…

Des bulles de savon commencèrent à se former dans sa bouche. Sirius s'approcha de lui, moqueur.

- Ta maman ne t'a pas appris à ne pas dire de gros mots, Proud ?

Le Serpentard voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais ne put pas.

- C'est bien, Proud, c'est très bien…

Lily et James ne faisaient même pas attention à ce qui se disait autour d'eux.

- Lily, s'il te plait…

- Tu peux mourir, Potter, avant que je ne me décide à t'adresser à nouveau la parole ! Est-ce que c'est clair, ou est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasse une démonstration des souffrances que je serais prête à te causer ?!

Natasha et Remus apparurent dans le couloir. En un instant, ils comprirent ce qui se passait.

Depuis deux semaines, James et Lily ne se parlaient plus. Ils avaient des têtes d'enterrements, ne se regardaient plus. James semblait honteux, Lily en colère. Remus avait tenté de parler à James, qui n'avait rien voulu entendre et n'avait rien expliqué. Natasha avait évoqué le sujet une fois avec Lily, qui s'était mise à hurler dans le dortoir en disant que « Potiron n'est qu'un imbécile prétentieux ! » avant de s'enfuir en courant, comme une furie, et de quitter la tour des Gryffondors, offrant une scène magnifique pour tous les lions réunis dans la salle commune. Mais, dans l'ensemble, Remus et Natasha avaient compris les grandes lignes, qui n'étaient pas bien difficiles à cerner : James avait fait une bêtise.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour des deux jeunes gens, et Natasha s'écria « _Expelliarmus !_ ». Vu la tête de Lily, c'était surement dangereux de lui laisser sa baguette.

- Rend-la moi ! -exigea la rousse-. Que je fasse comprendre à Potter ce que je pense de lui ! -gronda-t-elle.

- Non. Je refuse de te rendre visite à Azkaban, je n'ai jamais réussi à produire un patronus corporel.

Elle saisit le bras de son amie, la tira hors du cercle, tandis que Remus faisait de même pour James.

- James, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais j'espère que tu as une bonne explication…

* * *

- Bon, Lily, j'en ai marre. Maintenant, tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé.

La rousse s'affala sur son lit, boudeuse. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Natasha.

- Où est Mary ?

- Avec Steven, comme d'habitude. On ne la voit plus, c'est effrayant, -dit-elle en haussant les épaules-. Et ne change pas de sujet ! Répond-moi.

- Très bien. Très bien ! -s'écria Lily-. Tu sais, le jour où j'ai giflé Potiron ?

- Ouais. Jolie gifle, au passage, -ricana Natasha-. Rien que pour la tête de James, ça valait le coup.

- Je l'avais aidé pour un devoir de Métamorphoses. On l'avait fini depuis un moment, et je voulais partir, mais James m'a retenu en me disant que tout le monde nous regardait. Potter m'a alors dit qu'il y aurait surement des tas de ragots, et je me suis doutée que tout le monde allait me sauter dessus pour savoir comment j'avais réussi à supporter Potter durant une aussi longue durée. Il a alors proposé qu'on fasse un jeu. Une sorte d'Action et Vérité, un jeu moldu, sauf que là, on ne faisait que répondre à des questions, sincèrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai accepté. Ça a plutôt bien commencé, c'était intéressant, et, vraiment, je m'amusais. J'arrivais à m'amuser avec Potter, et je comprenais ce que toi et Remus, et même Blackie, m'avaient répété plusieurs fois : que James n'est pas si insupportable. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il a fini par poser une question à laquelle je pensais qu'il avait renoncé.

- Ne me dis pas que cet imbécile de Potiron t'a demandé si tu sortirais avec lui un jour ?

- Potiron m'a en effet demandé ça.

- Mais quel idiot. Mais quel idiot !

* * *

Remus garda le silence après ce que venait de lui dire James. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et d'une voix dure, lui dit :

- James Potter, j'ai toujours cru que Sirius était plus bête que toi, mais je viens de comprendre que non.

- Eh !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris quelque chose. Lily commençait à t'apprécier, vraiment. Sauf que là, tu lui as demandé, en parfait imbécile que tu es, si elle voulait sortir avec toi. La question qui l'a fait te haïr ces deux dernières années. Alors, évidemment, elle qui commençait à t'estimer s'est finalement dit que tu n'étais qu'un idiot. Et là, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Elle a parfaitement raison. Alors maintenant, trouve le moyen de te faire pardonner, mais, connaissant Lily, il va te falloir toute ton imagination. Et là, je n'ai vraiment pas la patience de t'aider à réparer une de tes bêtises, parce que je commence à fatiguer. Tu es un désastre, mon pauvre Cornedrue.

Et il quitta le dortoir en laissant son ami sur son lit, dévasté.

* * *

- Hum. Lily ?

Elles n'avaient plus rien dit depuis que Natasha avait traité James d'idiot.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais dire quelque qui ne va surement pas te plaire, mais je crois que c'est la vérité.

- Et c'est quoi, cette chose que tu vas dire qui ne me plaira pas et qui est, selon toi, la vérité ?

- Je pense que tu commençais à apprécier vraiment James. Je veux dire, pour la personne qu'il est. Et, lorsqu'il t'a dit ça, tu as été vraiment déçue de son comportement, et que c'est ce qui t'a blessé plus que le fait qu'il te demande une fois de plus de sortir avec lui. En fait, je pense que tu commençais à songer à l'éventualité que James pouvait être vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable et d'appréciable, sauf qu'en disant ça, tu t'es sentie trahie. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu l'as giflé. Tu t'es dit que les mots ne seraient pas assez suffisants pour lui faire comprendre qu'il t'avait blessé.

- Tu as peut-être raison, -murmura Lily-. Ça me tue de l'avouer, mais je crois que ce que tu dis est vrai. Je n'arrive presque plus à le détester, maintenant que j'ai pu voir qu'il pouvait être, eh bien... comme quelqu'un de normal. Et oui, tu as raison. J'ai surtout été déçue...

- Tu ne vas pas me blesser par je ne sais quel sortilège ?

- Non, même si j'en ai très envie. Tu as toujours ma baguette, en plus, -grommela Lily sur un ton qui fit sourire Natasha-. Je pense juste que Potter est un désastre ambulant.

- Tu vois, le truc, c'est que tu ne sais pas si tu dois l'appeler « James », « Potiron » ou « Potter », ce qui prouve que tu n'es pas sure de comment te comporter avec lui, ni même de tes sentiments pour lui… Bon, j'ai une séance d'entrainement avec le Potiron. Promis, je vais tenter de convaincre Djamila d'envoyer un cognard dans la tête de James…

Lily rit doucement à ce que lui disait son amie, puis saisit un livre tandis que Natasha sortait du dortoir avec son balai. Elle était d'accord sur ce que venait de lui dire Natasha, sauf un point : les sentiments. AMITIÉ, ça s'écrivait comment dans la langue de Natasha ?

* * *

- Vince, tu fais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui ! Djamila, regarde un peu où tu vises ! Natasha, c'était quoi cette passe minable ?

Le ton montait, et tout le monde commençait à en avoir marre de James et de son caractère inmbuvable. Natasha vola jusqu'à James, énervée.

- James, si Lily ne te parle plus, ce n'est pas de notre faute, seulement de la tienne. Donc, je te propose quelque chose : assume ce que tu as dit, ravale ta fierté et va présenter tes putains d'excuses à Lily ! Et, avant cela, est-ce que tu pourrais te comporter comme un capitaine qui a un match contre Poufsouffle en fin de semaine ? Parce que je crois que le but de cette année est de gagner à nouveau la coupe ! Sérieusement, si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais t'appeler Potiron, comme elle ! Tant que tu ne te calmes pas, je refuse de toucher au souaffle, c'est bien compris ? C'est bon, pour la mauvaise humeur, j'ai déjà Lily, pas la peine que mon capitaine s'y mette !

Il maugréa tandis qu'elle repartait au loin, et choisit de se calmer un peu. D'accord, ce n'était pas de leur faute, seulement de la sienne. D'accord, il tenterait une dernière fois de s'excuser.

- Très bien ! Tout le monde en place, on reprend l'entrainement ! -cria-t-il.

- Je préfère ça ! -lui hurla Natasha.

* * *

James était assis sur son lit, sans trop savoir comment faire pour se faire pardonner. Aller lui parler directement était exclu. Elle semblait vraiment prête à lui envoyer un sortilège à la figure, et bon, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, passer trois semaines à l'infirmerie n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour lui. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si elle était vraiment capable d'envoyer quelqu'un trois semaines à l'infirmerie puis, se rappelant des éclairs dans les yeux verts de Lily, il déglutit. De tout évidence, elle était tout à fait capable de l'envoyer _lui_, trois semaines à l'infirmerie.

Et du coup, comment allait-il se faire pardonner ? En lui envoyant des fleurs ? Il avait entendu dire que ça se faisait chez les Moldus. Et puis, toutes les filles aiment les fleurs. Cela dit, faire une référence aux Moldus n'était surement pas la meilleure chose à faire, vu qu'il avait failli être blessé sérieusement lorsqu'il avait dit un proverbe moldu à Lily, le jour de la rentrée. Qu'est-ce que Lily pouvait bien aimer ? Rah, il avait passé des jours à l'observer, il devait bien le savoir !

Les énigmes. Tout ce qui amenait à se poser des questions. Les jeux de pistes aussi. En première année, un jeu de piste avait été organisé, et elle avait adoré ça. Il allait faire ça.

Bon. Maintenant, il devait trouver ce qui plairait assez à Lily pour qu'elle ait l'envie de suivre sa piste. Il voyait déjà comment la piste se finirait. Ce serait dans la tour d'Astronomie, qu'adorait Lily –il avait entendu Natasha et Alice le dire- et il y aurait une lettre qui serait signée « Potter le Désastreux ». Ouais, c'était une plutôt bonne idée. Il savait que ça lui plairait. Il fallait que ça lui plaise. Parce qu'il se sentait vraiment très stupide, maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'il avait blessé la jeune femme en se comportant comme un imbécile. Un désastre ambulant, voilà ce qu'il était.

* * *

**J'avoue tout, ce chapitre est plus court. Pas taper ! Je me rattraperais sur les prochains ! (Ou pas. Je sais plus. Vous verrez :p !)**

**Sinon, vous voulez m'aimer encore plus ? J'ai eu l'idée de rajouter deux nouveaux chapitres à cette histoire. Dans les derniers moments, hein. Mais bref, cela veut dire que vous aurez deux chapitres de plus à lire que ceux qui étaient prévus initialement. (Je vous autorise à me vouer un culte pour cette nouvelle, c'est pas un souci.)**

**Bisous les copaiiins !**

**Et le prochain chapitre sera pour dimanche !**


	12. Les excuses de Potter

**Merci, encore une fois, de toutes vos reviews, parce que ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :D ! (J'ai un peu l'impression de me répéter, mais en même temps, c'est vrai, donc je le dis, eh eh !)**

**Pour faire un petit commentaire à **Guest **(car j'aime faire des commentaires à chacune des reviews que je reçois, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué) : Eh bien, de rien, ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai réveillé ta passion pour Harry Potter, comme tu dis si bien ;) ! J'essaie de ne pas trop faire dans l'amour non plus, je suis pas très douée pour ça, mais bon, entre James et Lily, il y en a forcément ! Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et, oh, c'est vrai qu'au tout début, je voyais leur histoire comme ça, d'où mon introduction. Mais entre les premiers jets de ma fiction et tout ce que j'ai écrit ensuite, je dois bien le reconnaître : certaines choses ont changé ^^.**

**James va-t-il réussir à se faire pardonner ?**

**Eh bien, lisez :p !**

**(Vous avez vu, j'ai pas écrit beaucoup avant le chapitre cette fois. J'arrête de vous faire attendre, ah ah ! Je suis trop gentille, je sais)**

* * *

**XII – Les excuses de Potter.**

- Je suis sure qu'il finira par s'excuser Lily, alors, je t'en supplie, cesse de ruminer sur James et son comportement d'enfant idiot. Et viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

- Pas faim -répliqua Lily.

- Mary, aide-moi, je n'en peux plus !

- Lily, il faut que tu descendes, tu deviens ridicule là -soupira Mary-. Regarde, quand je me suis disputée avec Steven…

- Ah non, ne me compare pas au couple que tu formes avec Steven, car je ne forme pas de couple avec Potiron ! Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Mary et Natasha se regardèrent, puis choisirent de ne pas répondre. Après tout, dans ces moments-là, Lily était plus que butée. Elles quittèrent la pièce sans un regard vers leur amie. Lorsqu'elle serait affamée, elle viendrait les rejoindre.

On était samedi, la veille du premier match de Gryffondor, et la pression commençait à monter chez tout le monde. Sauf Lily, qui en avait marre que tout le monde parle de Quidditch. Et, par extension, de Potter. Dans les couloirs, les sorts pleuvaient sur les équipes adverses. Ou, plutôt, Serpentard faisait pleuvoir des sortilèges sur les joueurs de Gryffondor. En effet, les serpents n'avaient pas du tout bien joué leur premier match, et ils avaient perdu contre Serdaigle.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, puis ouvrit un livre. Elle lisait depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, une odeur de fleurs. Elle leva les yeux de son livre de Sortilèges, et aperçut, posé sur le pied de son lit, un lys. La fleur que son père lui offrait à chaque Noël et anniversaire, car c'était de cette fleur que provenait son nom. Elle saisit la fleur, et la regarda attentivement. Elle remarqua alors qu'il y en avait une autre à l'entrée de son dortoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle hésita un moment, pensant à une ruse de la part de Natasha et de Mary pour la faire sortir, avant de réaliser que ses amies l'auraient tout simplement obligé à se lever en la traînant de force. Elle hésita encore un peu, puis la curiosité l'emporta. Elle laissa son livre sur le lit, et se leva doucement. Elle garda dans sa main la première fleur, puis ramassa la seconde. Elle vit qu'une autre fleur l'attendait en bas de l'escalier.

Elle descendit, trouva la salle commune déserte. Tant mieux, elle devait paraître un peu idiote à se promener en suivant des fleurs. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas très bien habillée, avec les cheveux en bataille. Et que sa tête devait faire peur.

Une autre fleur l'attendait au centre de la pièce. Elle la ramassa, puis se tourna pour voir où était la suivante. Celle-ci était devant le trou du portrait. Elle comprit qu'elle devait sortir de la tour de Gryffondor. Bon. Tant pis pour sa tenue. Tout le monde devait être dehors, à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de l'année.

Elle passa le passage secret.

- Alors, ma jolie, on a un rendez-vous ? -demanda la Grosse Dame.

Lily haussa les épaules et sourit tout en suivant la piste des fleurs. Elle en avait une dizaine en main en arrivant au pied de l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle haussa les sourcils. Seules Mary et Natasha savaient qu'elle y passait son temps libre, lorsqu'elle ne voulait croiser personne. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles feraient tout ce cirque pour la faire sortir du dortoir. Elle songea un instant que ça pouvait être un piège stupide, mais cela paraissait trop maléfique. Et puis, quel Gryffondor pourrait faire ça ? En sachant qu'elle adorait les lys et la tour d'Astronomie ? Elle avait bien une petite idée. Mais c'était surement trop subtil pour lui. Non ?

Elle haussa les épaules en décidant de ne plus y penser. Et elle se mit à grimper, en ramassant les quelques fleurs qui étaient sur les marches, à intervalles réguliers.

En arrivant en haut de la tour, elle ne vit personne. Elle se retourna, mais n'entendit rien. Elle observa un peu mieux la pièce, et remarqua un parchemin, de l'autre côté. Elle traversa la pièce, et lut, en grosses lettres : « Potter le Désastreux ». Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de se retourner à nouveau. Il n'y avait toujours personne, même si elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu du bruit. Elle regarda le parchemin, s'attendant à ce qu'autre chose apparaisse, mais il n'y avait que ces lettres là d'écrites. Bon.

- Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? -s'impatienta-t-elle. Je reste plantée là ? J'attends la personne qui déteste autant Potter que moi ? Dans le froid ?

* * *

James respira un peu plus fort, et, tandis qu'elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le parchemin, il ôta doucement sa cape d'invisibilité, sans faire de bruits, et la glissa sous sa tenue de week-end. Puis, il s'approcha de Lily, toujours sans bruit, et se mit à parler avant qu'elle ne le fuit.

- Lily, c'est moi qui me déteste autant que tu que me détestes. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai réalisé que j'ai été très, très maladroit en te posant cette question. Je ne me suis douté qu'après que j'avais pu te faire du mal, mais surtout, que j'avais pu te décevoir. Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu… J'avais juste envie de me cacher sous terre, en espérant que tu comprennes à quel point je m'en voulais de m'être comporté comme un imbécile. Mais, bien sûr, ça ne marche pas comme ça, alors j'ai dû te regarder me détester, et me maudire, et te voir songer à toutes les façons de me faire du mal. Et ce qui m'a fait du mal, c'est lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais gagné un peu de ta confiance, de ta gentillesse, et que, comme l'imbécile que je suis, je l'ai laissé tomber, je l'ai écrasé sans comprendre ce que je faisais. Je t'ai fait du mal, et c'est ça qui m'a blessé, moi aussi. Je n'étais même pas blessé par ta gifle, je n'étais même pas blessé parce que tu ne me parlais plus, j'étais blessé parce que j'ai compris que je t'avais déçu. Et ça, c'était tout simplement affreux. J'ai été égoïste de te demander ça, parce que, si tu ne veux pas de moi, je devrais accepter ton choix plutôt que de vouloir à tout prix te faire changer d'avis en me comportant comme un imbécile. J'aurais dû comprendre que je te blessais en te posant cette question, j'aurai dû comprendre que de te demander toujours la même chose ne te faisais pas plus réfléchir, que ça te faisait seulement me haïr un peu plus… Vraiment, j'ai compris tout ça Lily, et je voulais que tu le saches, alors j'aimerais beaucoup que tu réussisses au moins à ne plus m'en vouloir autant.

Il regarda la rousse qui faisait toujours rater un battement à son cœur, et fut surpris de ne rien voir de plus que de la compréhension dans ses yeux. Elle désigna les fleurs dans sa main.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Pour ton anniversaire et pour Noël, ton père t'envoie des fleurs. Des lys. Et je sais qu'elles te plaisent, parce que ces jours-là, même si je te cours après, tu as toujours un peu plus de douceur dans la voix et dans les yeux, et tu ne te mets jamais vraiment en colère.

- Oh. Et pour la tour d'Astronomie ?

- J'ai entendu Natasha se plaindre à Mary, en cinquième année, que tu y passais trop de temps.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses de moi.

Il hocha la tête, sans trop savoir comment se justifier. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily.

- En réalité, je t'ai pardonné lorsque j'ai trouvé le premier lys.

- Tu savais que c'était moi ?

- Je ne dirais pas que je savais, seulement que je m'en doutais beaucoup. Enfin, j'ai songé à Mary et Natasha un moment durant, mais je trouvais la mise en scène beaucoup trop subtiles pour leurs talents. Bon, je reconnais que je l'ai trouvé trop subtile pour toi aussi, mais apparemment, je me trompais...

Son ventre gargouilla. C'est vrai que, pour ne pas le croiser, elle n'était pas souvent descendue à la Grande Salle… Elle grimaça.

- Désolée.

- J'ai vu que tu évitais la Grande Salle ces derniers temps, en effet. Tu as faim ?

- Le petit-déjeuner est surement terminé à cette heure-ci… -soupira-t-elle.

- Dans la Grande Salle, oui -répondit-il avec un clin d'œil-. Mais quand on sait où aller, il n'y a plus d'heures pour manger. Allez, suis-moi ! -s'exclama-t-il en la tirant par un bras.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Tu verras !

Et elle se tut, se laissant entraîner, passant par des escaliers dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, dont elle ne connaissait rien. Lui, par contre, n'hésitait pas un seul instant.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant un tableau d'une nature morte. Lily pensait qu'ils se trouvaient un étage en-dessous du rez-de-chaussée. Elle regarda le tableau, et eut encore plus faim. C'était une coupelle de fruits, qui semblaient juteux. La poire, surtout, lui donnait envie… James approcha la main, et commença à chatouiller la poire, qui se transforma en une poignée, qu'il saisit et tourna.

- Allez, entre !

Elle le suivit dans la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, et découvrit ce qui semblait être une réplique de la Grande Salle. Sauf que ce n'était pas la Grande Salle. Il y avait plein d'elfes de maisons qui les regardaient, et deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent et s'inclinèrent devant James.

- Monsieur Potter, quel plaisir de vous voir ! -couina l'un d'entre eux-. Que souhaitez-vous manger ?

Il se tourna vers Lily.

- Aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas pour moi, mais pour la demoiselle.

Les deux elfes observèrent Lily, attendant, de toute évidence, qu'elle se décide à dire ce qu'elle souhaitait manger. Elle, les regardait avec de grands yeux, incapable de croire où elle était. Les cuisines de Poudlard. Elle était dans les cuisines de Poudlard, alors qu'elle mourait de faim !

- Euh, Lily, ils attendent, -dit James, un peu gêné de faire attendre les Elfes.

- Oui… Pardon, désolée ! Euh. Des tartines de marmelade ? Et du thé. Oui, du thé ! Et, vous auriez une poire aussi ? Et des petits gâteaux ?

- Nous vous apportons ça immédiatement, mademoiselle Lily !

Et les deux elfes de maisons repartirent en trottinant, tandis que James faisait s'assoir Lily à une table.

- Alors, c'est ça ton secret pour amener de la nourriture après chaque victoire de Gryffondor, -soupira Lily.

- Eh oui ! Je suis découvert. Enfin, Sirius m'aide, je ne vais pas m'attribuer tout le mérite.

Les deux elfes de maison étaient déjà revenus, avec tout ce qu'avait demandé Lily. En double.

- Je ne vais jamais réussir à tout manger ! -s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est pour monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Lily. Il a toujours faim lorsqu'il nous rend visite.

- Merci Chino pour l'attention.

Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent devant James et repartirent à leurs occupations. Lily mordit dans sa tartine, et savoura le bonheur de la nourriture qui glissait dans son œsophage, dans son estomac. D'accord, elle avait arrêté de manger pour éviter de croiser James, mais à présent, elle réalisait à quel point elle était affamée.

James la regardait manger, souriant. Elle avala une gorgée de son thé, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- James, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- A partir du moment où tu prononces mon prénom, j'accepte tout ! -dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, puis reprit son sérieux.

- Ne me demande plus jamais de sortir avec toi de cette façon. Et pas tant que tu ne penses pas que je sois prête. Et ne me demande plus jamais de t'épouser au milieu de la Grande Salle. D'accord ?

Il acquiesça lentement, gravement.

- Promis, Lily. Je vais essayer de me comporter comme quelqu'un de bien.

- Parfait. Parce que, je m'en voudrais de me disputer avec toi maintenant que tu m'as dévoilé le secret des cuisines de Poudlard, -dit-elle dans un sourire-. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi alors que je songeais à arrêter de t'appeler le Potiron, et à accepter le fait que tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et que, sincèrement, j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, même si je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer à nouveau avec toi.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en disant cela, et il acquiesça lentement.

- Tu sais que tu as répété trois fois que tu ne voulais pas te disputer avec moi ? - s'enquit-il.

- C'est parce que c'est vrai. Je ne veux vraiment pas. Surtout pour ça.

- Compris.

S'il ne pouvait avoir l'amour de Lily, il aurait au moins son amitié. Et voir les yeux de Lily briller lorsqu'elle lui parlait, lorsqu'elle lui souriait, lorsqu'elle riait avec lui, c'était bien trop précieux pour le laisser passer.

* * *

**Mais qu'ils sont mignons ! Z'êtes contents ? Ils se sont réconciliés ! Les oiseaux chantent, et tout et tout. Je dis n'importe quoi ? Je sais. J'ai pas assez dormi avant d'écrire ça. C'est pas bien. Faut dormir la nuit !**

**Breeeef, on se voit mardi pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera axé sur le match de Quidditch !**

**Bises à touuuuuuus, parce que vous êtes tous gentils. Voilà.**

**(Faut que je dorme plus, c'est définitif.)**


	13. Le premier match des Gryffondors

**Comme promis, le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui, mardi ! Je vous le poste même ce matin car j'ai qu'une heure pour manger, qui va me servir pour réviser, et que je dois bosser un travail de groupe en sortant de cours, et qu'ensuite, je devrais à nouveau réviser. Vous vous en fichez ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait normal.**

** Et ce chapitre est bel et bien effet axé sur le match de Quidditch :) !**

**Pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Je sais que le chapitre d'avant a pu vous sembler un peu bizarre : Lily qui n'en veut déjà plus à James, et tout... Disons qu'il y a eu une ellipse de 15 jours pour qu'elle rabâche toute sa colère, et que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée pour vous faire un chapitre intermédiaire qui tienne la route et qui expliquerait sa colère (ou sa fin de colère, d'ailleurs !). Donc voilà, je m'excuse si ce n'était pas très clair. Mea culpa ^^'.**

* * *

**XIII – Le premier match des Gryffondors.**

Pour une fois, et elle insistait sur le « pour une fois », Lily était presque contente d'aller à un match de Quidditch. La veille, elle était restée un moment à parler avec James, dans les cuisines de Poudlard, et celui-ci s'était comporté d'une façon honorable. Et il avait été vraiment très agréable à vivre. Puis, lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que leurs amis allaient s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir là où ils s'attendaient à les trouver, ils étaient sortis de la cuisine, avec des dizaines de gâteaux pour l'après-midi. James était sorti rejoindre les trois autres Maraudeurs, et Lily était retournée très rapidement dans le dortoir, avec ses fleurs et ses gâteaux. Lorsque Natasha et Mary étaient revenues de leur sortie dans le parc, elles avaient retrouvé Lily au même endroit, avec le même livre. Sauf que, sur sa table de chevet, il y avait un bouquet de fleurs et qu'elle mangeait des petits gâteaux.

Et l'un comme l'autre avaient, malgré l'insistance de leurs amis, refusé de dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais aujourd'hui, Lily oubliait tout ça, emportée par l'euphorie de match, comme tous. Elle applaudit avec sa table lorsque l'équipe de Gryffondor entra dans la Grande Salle, portant leur tunique écarlate. Elle avait souhaité bonne chance à toute l'équipe, tout sourire, puis elle avait suivi les élèves de l'école pour aller au match.

Dans les tribunes, l'excitation était à son comble. L'équipe de Gryffondor avait était modifiée depuis l'année dernière, et même Sirius Black n'était pas resté. Alors tout le monde se demandait si le choix était judicieux ou non.

- Qui est-ce qui commente le match ? -demanda Lily à Remus.

Celui-ci regarda son amie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec James hier si je te le dis ?

- Surement pas, -grommela-t-elle-. Blackie ?

- Si tu m'appelles comme ça, surement pas, -répliqua Sirius.

- Sirius ?

Dire cela lui avait brulé la gorge. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà appelé Black par son prénom, le mettant dans le même rang que l'anciennement - du moins l'espérait-elle - insupportable Potiron.

- Il s'est passé quoi avec James hier ? -demanda Sirius d'un air taquin.

Lily grommela des mots pas très polis, puis se tourna vers Peter.

- Il s'est passé quoi avec…

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par le coup que lui donnait Lily.

Mary, qui arrivait derrière avec Steven, éclata de rire.

- Ma pauvre Lily, tu es bien trop violente. C'est Jason McSurrey qui est le commentateur, cette année. De Serdaigle. Il a un an de moins que nous, mais on l'a souvent croisé, parce qu'il connaissait bien le copain de Natasha.

- Ah oui, je me rappelle. Un blondinet, pas très grand ?

- Oui, c'est lui !

- Eh bien, espérons qu'il nous fasse rire !

- Je doute que tu apprécies beaucoup son humour, Lily, -insinua Steven.

Mary lui donna un coup de coude, et il se tut. Lily tenta de lui soutirer des informations, mais il ne dit rien de plus, et elle accepta le fait de devoir attendre, même si elle détestait cela.

Ils trouvèrent des places rapidement, se faisant une place parmi les premières années, Sirius aidant beaucoup à cela. Lily songea à le reprendre là-dessus, mais, finalement, elle choisit de ne rien dire. Après tout, ils avaient les meilleures places…

Les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Poufsouffle n'accueillait qu'une seule fille, une poursuiveuse, que Lily connaissait pour avoir suivi les cours de potions avec elle, jusqu'en cinquième année. Ensuite, elle ne connaissait personne d'autres, et ne fut même pas capable de retenir les noms, sauf celui du capitaine, car Sirius y fit allusion.

- Ce ramassis d'imbécillité, Wright… Je ne comprends même pas comment il a fait pour être capitaine. Il a dû payer le directeur de sa maison, c'est tout !

Puis il se tut lorsque l'équipe de Gryffondor pénétra sur le terrain.

- Potter, le capitaine… Gond, Grap et Piu pour les poursuiveurs… Deux filles, on voit que Potter ne perd pas le nord, -fit remarquer le commentateur en ricanant-. Robins et Samara pour les batteurs… Une fille, encore ! Décidément Potter va faire des ravages ! Et enfin, Touroi pour le gardien… Une équipe nouvelle, qui brille par l'absence de Sirius Black. Il y a eu une dispute entre ces deux-là ? Des problèmes de couple ?

Lily commençait à comprendre quel genre de personnes était Jason McSurrey. Le genre à faire des blagues sexistes et à faire des commentaires sur les couples. Super. Steven avait raison, elle n'allait pas apprécier.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, et les deux équipes s'envolèrent, chaque gardien se postant devant ses buts, les attrapeurs s'élevant au-dessus de tous et tournant, attendant la lâchée du Vif d'or, et des autres balles.

- Et… c'est partiii ! -hurla le commentateur en voyant toutes les balles s'élever-. Pimke se saisit du souaffle, commence à aller vers les cages, est-ce qu'il va avoir une occasion de marquer, est-ce que Potter aura bien fait de nommer Touroi comme gardien ?

Un cri de désappointement s'éleva de la tribune de Poufsouffle.

- Eh bah, on ne le saura pas cette fois-ci, car un cognard de Robins l'a fait lâcher le souaffle. Coup de chance ?

Des huées s'élevèrent de chez les Gryffondors.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille qu'elle ne sait pas viser ! -hurla Mary.

Lily retint un sourire, et se concentra sur le match. Natasha avait le souaffle, et…

- Elle marque ! Premier but de cette partie ! Ah, cette fille, définitivement, c'est une déesse, elle fait chavirer tous les cœurs…

- McSurrey, concentrez-vous sur la partie ! -hurla McGonagall.

- Oui, oui, professeur… Les Gryffondors ont de nouveau le souaffle, mais un cognard le fait lâcher, et Pimke, à nouveau, le récupère… Don, Pimke encore, Wright, ils se rapprochent des buts, Pimke encore, dommage pour le cognard Robins, ça prouve qu'en effet, le premier était un coup de chance…

Des sifflements se firent entendre, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

- Et Pimke se rapproche des cages, tente de marquer… Mais le but est arrêté par Touroi, arrêt plutôt bien fait…

- Tu rigoles ? -rugit Sirius-. C'est même plus de l'arrêt, c'est de l'exploit !

Lily éclata de rire, mais sans perdre son temps sur les paroles peu flatteuses que déversaient Sirius. Elle observait le manège de James, en tant qu'attrapeur.

Habituellement, lorsqu'elle regardait les matchs, elle jetait juste un regard, rien de plus. Elle se concentrait sur Natasha, c'était tout. Mais là, cette fois, elle décida de se concentrer un peu plus. James tournait en rond au-dessus du terrain, tout comme son homologue de Poufsouffle. De temps à autre, il plongeait, mais remontait aussitôt après, laissant son adversaire descendre plus bas. De toute évidence, James avait un meilleur balai, mais elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour cela. Elle regardait juste James, qui balayait le terrain de ses yeux, scrutant chaque centimètre carré à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

Elle entendait les cris des autres, qui s'extasiaient ou, au contraire, soupiraient de désespoir. Elle releva la tête pour regarder le score. Gryffondor menait de vingt points, 90 à 70. Et le match commençait à devenir mauvais. Les Poufsouffles, d'ordinaire calmes, étaient de plus en plus énervés, et les cognards se dirigeaient vers ceux qui n'avaient pas le souaffle. L'arbitre dut siffler de nombreuses fautes, et après, le score avait considérablement changé. Il était passé de 140 à 130, toujours en faveur des Gryffondors, qui avaient tout de même eut trois tirs de moins.

Mais les Gryffondors ne se laissèrent pas faire. Ils remontèrent leur score, encaissant six buts d'affilés, et remontant leur score à 200 points, tandis que celui de Poufsouffle était toujours à 130.

- Il faudrait peut-être que les attrapeurs se dépêchent de trouver le Vif d'or… à moins que Potter ne soit trop concentré à songer à sa nuit passée avec Lily ?

- McSurrey, tu es mort, -murmura Lily.

De nombreux cris se dirigèrent contre le commentateur, qui ne semblait pas les entendre. Par contre, sur le terrain, les joueurs avaient entendu, et les Gryffondors n'avaient pas du tout aimé cela. James se mit à chercher encore plus activement le Vif d'Or. D'habitude, il l'apercevait beaucoup plus rapidement… Il grommelait. Il ferait la peau à McSurrey dès que ce match serait fini.

- On me dit qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble, -continua McSurrey-. Dommage, Lily, je suis sure que Potter est très doux, et…

- Mais, par Merlin, il veut que je le fasse tomber de son estrade ?! -hurla Lily.

Malheureusement pour elle, il y avait eu un bref moment de silence lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler à plein poumons, et tout le monde put l'entendre, et entendre le flot d'injures qu'elle déversait contre McSurrey, ce qui fit rire beaucoup de personnes. Celui-ci l'écouta un instant, puis il se reconcentra sur le match.

- Bon, d'accord professeur McGonagall, je vais arrêter de commenter la vie amoureuse des joueurs, mais… Eh ! On dirait que Potter a vu le Vif d'Or !

En effet, James fonçait vers le sol, couché sur son balai, à pleine vitesse. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle le poursuivait, mais il ne réussirait jamais à rattraper Potter…

- Potter se rapproche du Vif d'Or… Il y est presque… Et, oula, il fonce sur le poteau des buts de Poufsouffle ! Mais il l'a attrapé !

Voyant les buts devant lui, James, la main serrée sur le Vif d'Or, sauta de son balai pour atterrir sur le sable. Il grimaça, il était parti pour avoir de jolis bleus. Mais ils avaient gagné !

- Et le score final est de 290 points à 130 pour Gryffondor ! Un premier match spectaculaire, c'est le cas de le dire. Même si je persiste à croire que les joueurs de Potter ont eu beaucoup de chance, et que…

Un cognard, lancé par Robins, l'arrêta dans sa phrase alors qu'il se jetait au sol.

- Robins ! -hurla McGonagall.

- Désolée professeur, mais c'était lui ou moi, alors, j'ai choisi ! **(1)**

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, puis descendirent sur le terrain pour rejoindre les joueurs.

- Je m'éclipse -s'excusa Sirius-, j'ai une fête à préparer pour le fêter le meilleur premier match de la saison de Gryffondor !

- Je me suis toujours demandé quel était son secret, -dit Mary.

Lily haussa les épaules en souriant. Elle avait sa petite idée sur l'endroit où se fournissait Sirius…

* * *

- Oh, James, c'était un super premier match ! Oh oui ! Vraiment impressionnant ! Dis, tu voudrais venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi le week-end prochain ?

James se dépêtra de l'emprise des cinquièmes années, et se dépêcha de courir dans un angle noir, une bièraubeurre à la main. L'angle était, malheureusement pour lui, occupé par Mary et Steven. Il se pencha légèrement, tournant le dos à la pièce en général, puis grimpa, sans se faire voir, l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons, et alla tout en haut, là où personne ne songerait à venir le chercher.

- Enfin seul !

- Désolée, James, mais je suis là, -répliqua Lily.

Il sursauta, plus que surpris de la croiser là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Hum. Je t'avouerais que j'en avais un peu marre qu'on me demande si les propos de McSurrey étaient vrais, et comme je n'avais aucune envie de blesser du monde avec ma baguette… -dit-elle avec une moue peu convaincante.

Il éclata de rire.

- Oui, j'ai dû repousser une dizaine de filles, ce soir.

- Le revers de la médaille, -murmura Lily.

- Pardon ?

- Ca veut dire que le succès apporte souvent quelque chose de mal en échange, comme pour équilibrer les choses. Fallait pas être aussi fameux, capitaine ! -plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je n'y peux rien si je suis beau, intelligent, doué en Quidditch, et que toutes les filles tombent à mes pieds, -se plaignit-il faussement.

- Mon pauvre enfant, tu as beaucoup de problèmes à ce que je vois !

- Oh oui, ma chère madame. En plus, il y a une fille qui ne fait que m'appeler Potiron, et je trouve cela très insultant, -dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, tous les deux. Personne ne les vit plus de la soirée, et c'est seulement vers deux heures du matin que Lily se décida enfin à retourner dans son dortoir. Le sourire aux lèvres. Parce que, finalement, lorsqu'il se comportait normalement, James était agréable à vivre.

* * *

**(1)** **: j'avoue tout ! La scène ressemble énormément à celle à la fin du match des Gryffondors dans le 6ème tome, avec Ginny qui fonce sur le commentateur. C'est mal. Mais c'est marrant :D ! Non ?**

**Bon, je crois qu'il est plus court que le précédent, aussi. Mais j'en suis pas sure, vu que je raconte toujours ma vie dans les chapitres, ah ah ! Je vous dis à jeudi les amis :) !**


	14. Le stupide pari

**Voici donc le chapitre ! Je vais vous avouer que je m'étais bien amusée à l'écrire, celui-ci. Le suivant aussi. Car ce chapitre est en deux parties, eh oui ! (Je me demande ce que j'avais pris, ce soir-là, quand même. Mais bon, on s'en fiche !)**

**Une fois de plus, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont, comme d'habitude, fait très plaisir, car ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est suivi par du monde !**

**Au fait -oui, j'ai envie de raconter ma vie, désolée- vous vous rappelez du devoir que j'avais foiré ? Bah en fait, je l'ai pas foiré. Voilà. Comme quoi, je ne sais pas m'auto-évaluer.**

**Sur ce, je vous abandonne à cette lecture :) !**

* * *

**XIV – Le stupide pari …**

Au milieu du mois de novembre, James et Lily avaient pour le moins des relations normales. Lily hurlait beaucoup moins à présent, voire jamais contre James, et riait même aux blagues de James. Et Natasha et elle avaient fini par passer la plupart de leur temps avec les Maraudeurs, riant à leurs blagues. Finalement, Natasha avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas si insupportables que ça. Ils avaient juste besoin de se défouler, et ils le faisaient en blaguant sur ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer près d'eux.

James et Lily, parfois, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs amis, discutaient de façon très sérieuse. Ils avaient fait de leur jeu de vérité leur rituel, et à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils y jouaient, cherchant à découvrir des facettes inconnues de l'autre. Et ça les amusait follement.

Lily, en plus, aidait beaucoup les Maraudeurs avec leurs devoirs, chaque fois que Remus était absent. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son absence se répercutait sur les trois autres, qui semblaient eux aussi plus fatigués. Natasha avait fait remarquer qu'ils ressemblaient aux maris qui partagent les peines de leur femme lors de leur grossesse, sauf qu'eux, c'était pour la maladie de l'un d'entre eux. Et Lily n'était pas loin de croire que son amie avait raison.

Actuellement, Lily prenait sa douche en maugréant contre celui qui accaparait la salle de bains des préfets. Elle était sure que c'était ce stupide Davidson, avec sa copine. Mais comme elle n'avait aucune preuve, elle s'était rabattue sur la salle de bains commune des filles, accessibles depuis la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondors. Heureusement pour elle qui aimait bien la solitude, la pièce était vide. Elle avait donc pris son temps en prenant sa douche, et avait chanté une chanson de Moldus, qu'elle avait écouté tout l'été pour énerver sa sœur, qui détestait cette chanson.

_**I, I will be king,  
****And you, you will be queen.**_

Elle chantait à tue-tête, sachant parfaitement que personne ne rentrerait avant encore une heure. Elle avait fait exprès d'y aller tôt, pour être sure d'être tranquille. Et à présent, une serviette autour du corps, seule dans la salle de bain et devant la glace, elle chantait, en se séchant les cheveux grâce à un sort dégageant de la chaleur, et continua de chanter, devant la glace, la tête en bas, persuadé d'être seule.

_**We can beat them  
****Just for one day  
****We can be heroes  
****Just for one day**_

* * *

- Non, Patmol, tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça…

James lança un regard désespéré à son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci semblait bien décidé à ce que James accomplisse son pari.

- Non, non, non, un pari perdu est un pari perdu ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû parier que tu connaissais tout sur Lily, puisque tu ne connais même pas la forme de son patronus ! Bien fait pour toi, Cornedrue !

- Elle a refusé de me le dire !

- Tant pis pour toi ! Allez, mon gars. Tu vas prendre une douche, et ce, chez les filles, -jubila Sirius-. Eh, ça va, fais pas cette tête. À cette heure-ci, tu seras tout seul, et personne ne te verra. Mais je veux que tu y entres nu, que tu prennes une douche qui dure au moins dix minutes, puis que tu me rejoignes dans la Grande Salle dans vingt minutes, en sentant le parfum d'une jolie fille qui avait oublié son savon. Compris ?

Et Remus n'était même pas là pour réfréner les ardeurs de Sirius… Stupide pleine lune !

- Allez, je ne partirais que lorsque je t'aurais vu rentrer dans cette pièce -il désigna la tapisserie qui cachait la porte des douches des filles-, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille.

James grommela. Ça lui apprendrait à trop parler, à être trop sûr de lui… Stupide cabot.

- Bon sang, je pense que c'est le plus stupide de tous les gages que tu ais jamais donné ! Tu me le paierais, Patmol !

Il monta dans son dortoir, se déshabilla, prit sa serviette et l'entoura autour de sa taille, tandis que Sirius l'attendait, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil.

- Une fois que tu seras entré là-dedans, je pars. Et je ne t'attends que dans vingt minutes, Cornedrue !

James poussa la porte comme s'il allait au diable. Il savait très bien pourquoi Sirius avait fait ça. Ça l'amusait de savoir que James sentirait l'odeur des filles jusqu'à sa prochaine douche, et toute l'école le prendrait pour quelqu'un d'efféminé. Oh oui, l'humour de Sirius était très étrange, parfois.

Autant, rentrer dans la douche, la dernière fois, l'avait presque amusé. Autant prendre une douche complète, c'était beaucoup plus risqué, même s'il était tôt. Après tout, c'est bien connu que toutes les filles passent tout leur temps dans la salle de bains. Donc, il allait surement en croiser une. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle ne dirait rien. Dans le cas moyen, elle le dirait à toute l'école. Dans le pire des cas, elle irait se plaindre à McGonagall.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il vit son ami se lever nonchalamment, et sortir de la salle commune, en lui adressant un signe moqueur. Stupide cabot. James laissa tomber sa serviette, en maugréant contre Sirius, puis se figea.

La salle de bain n'était pas vide. Il y avait Lily.

* * *

_**Though nothing  
****Will keep us together  
****We could steal time  
****Just for one day**_

Lily chantait fort, persuadée d'être seule, toujours, et elle était vraiment contente. Elle ne pouvait pas chanter moldu, d'habitude, parce que ses amies se moquaient toujours un peu d'elle. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais ce n'était pas agréable non plus de lui rappeler perpétuellement qu'elle n'avait pas la même culture que la majorité des gens de l'école. Et elle avait donc appris à réfréner ses envies de chanter moldu.

Elle lança ses cheveux en arrière, les yeux fermés, et continua de chanter.

_**We can be heroes  
****Just for one day  
****What d'you say ?**_

Elle continua de chanter, toujours sure d'être seule.

_**I, I will be king,  
****And you, you will be queen.**_

Et, alors seulement, alors qu'elle se retournait, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Que ce quelqu'un était James. Et que James était nu.

Elle le dévisagea, bouche bée, rougit en constatant sa tenue, puis se mit à hurler, en se cachant les yeux.

- JAMES POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que tu FAIS dans la salle de bain des FILLES, par Merlin ?! Et remets cette FICHUE SERVIETTE autour de ta taille, il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas voir sans m'y attendre !

James ramassa sa serviette, la renoua autour de sa taille, et se confondit en excuses.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, mais…

- Non mais c'est pas CROYABLE ! Je viens prendre une douche tôt, dans la salle de bain des FILLES et je croise qui ?! POTTER ! JAMES POTTER ! Un MEC ! Et caches-toi la vue, BON SANG ! Je ne VEUX PAS que tu me regardes comme ça, c'est DÉPLACÉ ! ET RÉPONDS ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- C'est Sirius… Il a voulu me prouver que je ne savais pas plein de choses sur toi, c'était idiot, je sais, je devais me douter que j'allais perdre, mais comme il m'énervait et qu'il semblait fatigué, je me suis dit qu'il ne poserait pas de questions trop compliquées… Sauf qu'il m'a demandé ton patronus, ce que tu ne m'as jamais confié… Et ma sentence, c'était d'aller prendre une douche chez les filles, pour sentir comme elles. Je crois qu'il veut que toute l'école pense que je suis efféminé. Est-ce que cela te dérangerait d'enlever tes mains de tes yeux ? Je ne suis pas si désagréable à regarder, en général, -plaisanta-t-il.

C'était justement le dilemme de Lily. Elle avait eu le temps de voir que James était attirant, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle pensait. Alors elle ne voulait pas enlever ses mains de ses yeux.

- Et toi, tes yeux sont cachés ?

- Oh, Lily, c'est bon, tu as une serviette ! -s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

- Qui ne couvre presque rien, profiteur !

- Lily, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Et arrête de ne pas me regarder, je vais finir par croire que me voir te fait peur !

Elle dégagea lentement ses yeux, et tenta, tant bien que mal, de se concentrer sur le visage de James, sentant ses joues monter en température.

Lui, la regardait, un air moqueur sur le visage, semblant tout à fait comprendre ce que Lily pensait. De toute évidence, il avait l'habitude que les filles réagissent de cette façon à sa vue… Et, combien de filles l'avaient vu torse nu, voire nu ? Elle préféra ne pas penser à ça. Des images lui viendraient en tête, et elle n'en voulait surtout pas. Elle fixa les yeux de James, et essaya de ne pas bouger son regard d'un seul millimètre.

- Tu sais, on dirait que tu te forces à rester focalisée sur mon visage, -se moqua-t-il.

- Non, tu crois ? -fit-elle, sarcastique-. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à moitié nu devant moi… Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais il n'y a pas que les mecs qui regardent l'autre sexe !

Elle rougit violemment en comprenant qu'elle venait d'avouer à James Potter qu'elle tentait de se retenir de le mater, et se cacha le visage dans les mains, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu chantais ?

- Une chanson moldue, que ma sœur déteste.

Il savait que sa sœur et elle avait quelques différends.

- C'était quoi les paroles ?

Elle les lui répéta, réalisant que, lorsqu'elle parlait d'un sujet badin, elle réussissait mieux à contrôler le rouge de ses joues.

- Je serais roi, et tu seras reine, -murmura-t-il-. Nous pouvons les battre, pour seulement une journée, nous pouvons être des héros, pour seulement une journée… J'aime bien, -reconnut-il-. Ça sonne bien ! C'est plein d'espoir, on dirait que le chanteur veut se battre, avec sa copine, pour tout ce en quoi ils croient, -continua-t-il.

- C'est plus ou moins ça, en effet… Sauf que je ne peux pas la chanter quand je suis ici, comme aucune des autres chansons moldues que je connais, puisqu'à chaque fois, les filles se moquent de moi, et toutes l'école finit par être au courant, et c'est reparti pour une vague de réflexions et d'insultes sur mon statut de sang-de…

James l'avait rejoint et lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche.

- Ne. Prononce. Jamais. Plus. Ce. Mot. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça lentement.

- C'est un bien trop vilain mot pour une si jolie bouche que la tienne. Donc, tu ne le diras plus jamais. Surtout que ça ne veut rien dire. Tu es bien meilleure que la plupart des sangs purs de cette école. Regarde-moi ! Je ne pense pas que je sois capable de te battre à chaque examen. Pourtant, je suis sensé faire partie d'une famille de sang pur. Comme Sirius ! Mais Sirius est un imbécile, et…

Elle s'était dégagée rapidement.

- Merci de reparler de Sirius, tu viens juste de me faire penser que j'ai un meurtre à commettre.

Elle avait sauté dans un pantalon, derrière une porte de cabine, et avait enfilé un pull, rapidement. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher complètement, et ses yeux verts brillaient de rage. James ne voulait vraiment pas échanger sa place avec Sirius. Pour rien au monde, songea-t-il alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle, enragée.

Bon. Et maintenant qu'il était là, s'il la prenait, cette douche ? Parce que, même si la tornade Lily déversait sa colère sur son meilleur ami, il doutait que Sirius le laisse tranquille tant qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche chez les filles. Et puis, Lily ne venait-elle pas de lui dire qu'elle prenait une douche à cette heure-ci parce que, justement, elle était seule dans les cabines ?

* * *

**La chanson est de David Bowie, _Heroes_. J'adore cette chanson, et quand je l'ai vu dans la liste des chansons de la septième année de James et Lily (oui, vraiment, j'ai vérifié !) je me suis dit que c'était parfait !**

**Prochain chapitre dimanche... Enfin, croisez les doigts ! Car mon ordinateur a une sale habitude, en ce moment, qui consiste à m'envoyer des signaux d'alarmes disant qu'il va bientôt me lâcher. Les menaces n'y font rien, il continue de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et ne veut pas se réparer tout seul, allez savoir pourquoi. Heureusement pour vous (et pour moi!) tout est enregistré, à l'abri, et j'ai quelques chapitres prêts à être postés si je ne peux plus me connecter depuis cet ordinateur. Mais voilà, si un jour, je disparais de la circulation, ce sera uniquement de la faute de mon stupide ordinateur.**

**Sur ce, à plus les copinous :) !**


	15. et ses conséquences

**Je réponds ici à **Marie**, qui avait posté sur le chapitre 13, mais je n'ai pas vu le review... Merci, je suis très contente que cela te plaise :D !**

**Sinon, comme d'habitude, merci à tous pour vos reviews :D !**

**Bref, voici donc la suite de notre petit pari... Et euh... Non, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes ;) !**

* * *

**XV- … et ses conséquences.**

Sirius était assis dans la Grande Salle, travaillant un peu, pour la forme. De toute façon, il était prêt à parier que le prochain devoir de McGonagall tomberait sur les Animagi, il n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire.

En parlant de pari… Il regarda sa montre, et fut étonné de voir que le temps qu'il avait accordé à James était écoulé de plus de dix minutes. Est-ce que son meilleur ami avait finalement pris goût aux douches des filles ? Au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin d'enjoliver la réalité en disant que James était très attiré par les savons féminins…

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter les quelques élèves présents. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucun professeur, c'était les dernières heures de cours de la journée.

Sirius leva la tête pour voir qui était entré aussi brusquement dans la pièce, et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Lily, furibonde, avancer à grandes enjambées vers la personne qui l'avait apparemment énervé. Il se demandait bien qui avait osé mettre en rogne Lily pour qu'elle soit aussi pressée.

Et puis, lorsque les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, il déglutit. Elle avait les cheveux humides.

- SIRIUS BLACK, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Laissant toutes ses affaires, abandonnant tout amour propre, Sirius sauta de sa place et s'enfuit en courant, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Des élèves se mirent à rire, mais quand Lily leur adressa un regard noir, ils choisirent la prudence et se turent.

- Lily, laisse-moi t'expliquer une chose, avant que…

L'éclair d'un maléfice, qu'il devina être le maléfice de Jambencoton, siffla à son oreille. Bon. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas de ses explications…

Il sauta les trois premières marches de l'escalier, évita à nouveau un maléfice, de Colloshoo cette fois, il en était sûr. C'est qu'elle courait vite, la tigresse ! Sirius n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait autant d'endurance. À moins que ce ne soit la colère qui ne la fasse courir aussi vite ? En entendant les cris de rage de Lily, il comprit que oui. Et, définitivement, il n'arrivait pas à la semer. En plus, il n'osait pas s'arrêter pour lui lancer un sort. Elle était bien plus rapide que lui.

Il prit un passage secret, derrière une tapisserie, qui le mènerait au troisième étage, où avait lieu la plupart des cours de la soirée. Il espérait qu'elle ne le verrait pas s'y glisser mais, malheureusement pour lui, Lily lui collait au train, et elle s'engouffra derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu du couloir du troisième étage, et Sirius s'arrêta.

- OK, Lily, on a bien couru, c'est gentil d'avoir voulu m'aider à faire mon sport de la journée, mais maintenant… Eh, calme-toi !

Il sauta sur la droite, évitant ainsi le sortilège que lui lançait Lily. Puis elle se mit à crier, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

- TU AS QUOI DANS LE CERVEAU, BLACK ?! DES BOMBABOUSES ? ET PUIS C'EST QUOI CE STUPIDE PARI ? « SOIS CAPABLE D'ALLER PRENDRE UNE DOUCHE CHEZ LES FILLES ? » ET IL NE T'EST JAMAIS VENU À L'ESPRIT QUE, DANS LA SALLE DE BAINS DES FILLES, SE TROUVAIENT _JUSTEMENT_ DES FILLES ? MAIS NON, ALORS BLACK A ENVOYÉ SON MEILLEUR AMI DANS LES DOUCHES DES FILLES, PARCE QU'IL TROUVAIT QUE C'ÉTAIT UN BON _PARI_ ! SI J'AVAIS VOULU QUE JAMES POTTER ME VOIE A MOITIE NUE, JE TE L'AURAIS FAIT SAVOIR, MAIS FIGURE-TOI QU'AUJOURD'HUI, JE N'EN AVAIS SUREMENT PAS ENVIE ! ET TOUT ÇA POUR SATISFAIRE TON BESOIN D'AMUSEMENT ! PAR MERLIN, BLACK, TU AS QUEL ÂGE ? JE NE VOULAIS PAS VOIR POTTER NU, NI QUE LUI ME VOIE A MOITIE NUE ! ET JE SUIS SURE QUE TU VAS EN FAIRE PROFITER TOUTE L'ECOLE !

Lily s'arrêta alors de parler, ou plutôt, de hurler, pour reprendre son souffle, et en profita pour lancer un regard assassin à Sirius, qui souriait à présent.

- C'est incroyable que tu arrives à oublier mon prénom à chaque fois que tu es en colère. Je t'avoue que non, je ne pensais pas le dire à toute l'école. Je ne pense pas que James m'aurait rapporté l'évènement, d'ailleurs. Par contre, tu ne l'as surement pas entendu, à cause de tes hurlements, mais la cloche a sonné il y a de cela cinq minutes. Et tes cris ont alerté les élèves, qui ont décidé de rester pour t'entendre déverser ta colère sur moi. Du coup, moi, je n'ai rien dit, mais toi, tu as clairement dit que tu t'étais retrouvée dans la même pièce que James, avec peu d'affaires sur toi, -lui dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Lily regarda autour d'elle, horrifiée, espérant que Sirius se moquait d'elle. Mais pas du tout. Le quart de l'école était présent, et de toutes les maisons. D'ici ce soir, l'incident de James et Lily dans les douches seraient connues de toute l'école. Voire même de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle lança un dernier flot d'injures à Sirius, qui était à présent plié de rire, et partit avec ce qu'il lui restait de dignité.

* * *

- Je veux mourir de honte, -gémit Lily en se cachant le visage en traversant la Grande Salle.

Elle s'assit entre Natasha et Mary, bien trop près de Sirius à son goût. Au vu des évènements, Mary avait rejoint ses amies pour le repas, délaissant, pour quelques heures, Steven.

- Ce n'est pas si affreux Lily, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dans quelques jours, ce sera oublié, et tu recommenceras à te chamailler avec Sirius comme avant.

La rousse jeta un regard noir à Mary.

- Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas.

- Tu sais, les gens ne médisent pas tant que ça de toi. En fait, ils sont surtout impressionnés par ta puissance vocale. Bon, le seul problème, c'est qu'il va falloir qu'on jette un sort à Jason McSurrey, parce que, du coup, il est persuadé que tout ce qu'il a dit durant le match de Quidditch était vrai. Et puis, de toute façon, il m'énerve, -commenta Natasha, comme si cette phrase réglait l'affaire du sort à lancer.

- Pas la peine, Natasha.

James s'assit en face d'elle, grommelant.

- Je viens de le croiser dans les couloirs, et il a fait un commentaire pour le moins déplaisant. Vous saviez que, si vous lanciez un sortilège de furunculus suivit d'un crache limaces, les limaces ont, elles aussi, des furoncles ? En plus, ils peuvent exploser dans la gorge de votre ennemi, c'est d'ailleurs pas beau à voir. Mais, bref, il est à l'infirmerie pour la soirée. Au moins.

Natasha éclata de rire.

- Tu vois, Lily, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

- James, tu voudrais être gentil et faire la même chose à Sirius ? -demanda Lily d'un ton acerbe.

- Eh, je t'entends ! -s'exclama le principal intéressé.

- C'était le but, Blackie !

- Ça va, Lily, ce n'était qu'une blague, tout le monde va s'en remettre, et dans quelques temps, on ne parlera plus de l'incident « James-Lily ». Ou alors vous sortez ensemble, et tout sera régl… Eh, on se CALME tous les deux.

James et Lily pointaient leurs baguettes sur Sirius, en colère. Lily, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus les insinuations que faisaient les gens sur sa relation avec James, et James, parce qu'il craignait que Lily refuse à nouveau de lui parler si on remettait sur le tapis leur relation, qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas une.

- Méfie-toi, Sirius, je peux vraiment être mauvaise, -gronda Lily.

- Et je me ferais une joie de compléter son sortilège, s'il le faut, -ajouta James-. Je suis sûr que tu auras plein de choses à raconter à McSurrey à l'infirmerie.

- Booon, l'ambiance est pourrie pour moi -remarqua Sirius-, donc je vais remplir mes poches de nourriture, et partir me réfugier dans la tour des Gryffondors. J'aurais plus de tranquillité, au moins.

- C'est ça, -renchérit Lily-. Pars, et loin !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, mais n'ajouta rien, et partit. En se levant, des curieux se penchèrent pour apercevoir Lily, qui s'était à nouveau penchée sur la table, comme pour se cacher.

- Sérieusement, je vais tuer Sirius Black.

Et toute la tablée éclata de rire.

- Oh, allez Lily, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, -dit Mary-. Mange un peu, regarde tout le monde droit dans les yeux, et lance des sorts aux mauvaises langues. Et puis, c'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez embrassés durant ce moment, et que tu l'avais hurlé sous tous les toits !

- Mary, tais-toi ! -aboya Natasha.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais éviter de faire ce genre d'allusions ? -insista Natasha, en regardant fixement son amie.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que… Oh ! Pardon. Je me tais, j'ai compris, je ne fais que des gaffes en ce moment.

- C'est quoi la gaffe que tu allais faire ? -demanda Peter, intéressé.

- Rien qui ne te concerne Peter, rien du tout, -dit Natasha-. À moins, bien sûr, que tu ne veuilles tester mes réflexes, -continua-t-elle en caressant sa baguette.

Peter déglutit.

- Non, ça ira. Je préfère ne rien savoir, finalement.

- Tu es un bon garçon. Allez, Lily, mange. C'est bon là, y a pas eu de meurtres non plus, ça pourrait être pire enfin ! Pense à ce qui m'est déjà arrivé…

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de me plaindre !

Et Lily, bien qu'encore honteuse par l'incident et par la façon dont il s'était propagé dans l'école, se remit à manger sans se plaindre.

* * *

Deux jours après l'incident, Lily marchait dans les couloirs, la tête plongée dans ses livres. Remus était revenu de sa maladie, et avait beaucoup ri de l'incident des douches, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Lily tout comme James préféraient que cet incident soit effacé de la mémoire de plus de gens possibles.

Elle tentait de comprendre un exercice compliqué d'Arithmancie, donné le matin même. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait elle y arrivait toujours. Mais celui-ci était drôlement ardu.

- Eh, Evans ! -l'interpella une voix moqueuse.

Elle se retourna pour voir McSurrey et un de ses amis s'approcher d'elle.

- Alors, comme ça, toi et Potter … ? -demanda-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Elle le fixa d'un regard impénétrable. Puis…

- _Diffindo !_

Elle avait lancé le sort sur la robe de McSurrey, qui se fendit et s'ouvrit largement, offrant une vue plongeante sur le torse du Serdaigle, alors que d'autres élèves sortaient de classe.

- Non, McSurrey, n'essaie plus jamais de terminer une phrase qui a commencé par « Toi et Potter » lorsque tu me parles, -le menaça Lily-. La prochaine fois, je pourrais lancer un Sortilège qui fera plus que dévoiler ton torse. Hum, d'ailleurs, vu que tu parles toujours de Potter, tu dois faire un sacré complexe d'infériorité sur lui. Si je peux te donner un conseil, si tu veux lui arriver un jour à la cheville, commence à faire du sport. Perd ton petit ventre, et prend quelques muscles. Parce que, sincèrement, à choisir entre regarder Potter torse nu et toi, mon choix est vite fait…

Et elle partit d'un pas léger, souriante, heureuse d'avoir vu McSurrey rougir des ricanements des autres élèves.

* * *

- Alors, comme ça, je suis plus agréable à regarder que McSurrey ? -demanda une voix goguenarde.

Lily soupira. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que personne ne viendrait lui parler de cet incident ? Et Potter, malgré tous les efforts qu'il pouvait faire, aimait toujours autant qu'on lui fasse des compliments. Elle le regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée que tu me poses cette question ?

Il s'assit sans prendre la peine de répondre, et la regarda, toujours souriant.

- C'est-à-dire que je suis habitué à ce genre de réflexion. Mon charme n'a pas d'égal, -se moqua-t-il-. Mais, d'habitude, ce sont des filles gloussantes qui les font, pas toi.

- Mais, peut-être que je sais très bien glousser, mon cher Potter ?

- Tu sais, maintenant que tu as dit à toute l'école que j'étais agréable à regarder, je crois que tu peux m'appeler systématiquement James… C'est fatigant pour moi, je ne sais pas si tu vas m'appeler James ou Potter !

Elle leva les yeux ciel.

- _Potter_, sache que je ne suis pas non plus une idiote qui nie l'évidence. Si des filles te tournent autour depuis des années, ce n'est pas _uniquement_ pour ton talent de joueur de Quidditch. Je serais dans le déni en disant que tu n'es pas beau.

- Trop de compliments de la part de Lily Evans !

Et il fit mine de s'évanouir, sur la table, tandis qu'elle riait. La tête toujours sur la table, il demanda, d'une voix étouffée :

- C'est quoi ton patronus ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est quelque chose de personnel, -dit-elle d'un ton tranquille.

- Alleeeez !

- Non.

- Et si ça me refait perdre un pari avec Sirius ?

- Je prends le risque, -dit-elle dans un sourire.

James grommela. Stupide fille trop têtue.

* * *

**J'imagine tellement la puissance vocale de Lily... J'ai voulu intégrer McGonagall dans l'histoire, mais impossible de voir comment la faire sortir, ensuite !**

**Bref, finalement, Sirius n'a pas trop morflé. Par contre, à la place de Lily, j'apprendrais à parler moins fort. Après, je dis ça, je dis rien ;) ! (Avouez que vous y avez tous cru, au meurtre de Sirius. Petits sadiques, eh eh :p !)**

**On se voit mardi les copinous :) !**


	16. La lettre de Pétunia

**Voici donc le chapitre, comme prévu ! Eh eh, je suis trop forte pour tenir les délais, c'est incroyable, je m'auto-étonne.**

**Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent ! (J'ai été étonnée, mais en bien, de voir que personne n'était déçu de ne pas avoir un vrai meurtre de Sirius dans l'affaire. Je l'aime bien Sirius, je n'allais pas le tuer, surtout pas par Lily !)**

**Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

**XVI – La lettre de Pétunia.**

- JAMES POTTER, REPOSE-MOI AU SOL IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le dénommé James Potter sembla réfléchir un moment à l'éventualité, puis, d'un ton très naturel, répondit à la rousse qu'il portait comme un sac à patates :

- Non.

Elle se mit à hurler dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, se moquant des rires des autres, se moquant de ceux qui chuchotaient sur leur passage.

- Et arrête de crier comme ça, où je vais devoir sortir de la salle commune pour que toute l'école te voit comme ça ! -s'exclama James.

- Hors de question ! Rend-moi ma baguette !

Il se mit à rire.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Autant signer tout de suite mon arrêt de mort !

Elle se mit à lui hurler dessus une fois de plus, et, résigné, James soupira.

- Très bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. On va dans les couloirs.

- NON ! -rugit-elle.

- Alors, avoue-le.

- Plutôt mourir, -grommela-t-elle.

Il eut un grand sourire, et passa le trou du portrait.

Ils étaient au début du mois de décembre, il ne restait plus que deux semaines de cours. La veille avait eu lieu le second match de Gryffondor, contre les Serdaigles, que les lions avaient à nouveau gagné, montrant à quel point la nouvelle composition de l'équipe avait été un choix judicieux de la part de James, ce qui avait fait taire les derniers médisants... enfin presque. James, lors de sa poursuite du Vif d'or, avait été frappé trois fois de suite par les cognards. Le premier batteur, puis le second, et enfin, à nouveau le premier, s'étaient concentrés sur l'attrapeur, car le score était très serré. Les Serdaigles avaient tout intérêt à ce que James ne réussisse pas à attraper le Vif d'or. Surtout que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle était juste derrière lui. Mais le brun à lunettes ne s'était pas démonté. Des cognards, il en avait reçu des dizaines depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe, et ce n'étaient pas ceux-là qui allaient lui faire peur. Enfin, presque. Parce que le dernier l'avait obligé à sauter de son balai. À trois mètres du sol. Il avait alors chuté, juste après avoir attrapé le Vif d'or. Et, si tous les Gryffondors avaient poussé des cris apeurés, il avait été rapporté à James que celle qui avait eu le plus peur n'était autre que Lily. Dixit Sirius, qui avait encore des marques d'ongles plantés dans son bras. « Une vraie tigresse ! »

Des élèves de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles les regardèrent passer, en riant. Il était de notoriété publique de Lily et James passaient leur temps à se chamailler, ces derniers temps, mais pas comme avant, où Lily hurlait de colère et que James se ratatinait sur place. C'était des chamailleries entre amis, que tout le monde prenait plaisir à voir.

- Si tu ne l'avoues pas -dit James avec un grand sourire-, je t'amène jusqu'à la Grande Salle comme ça.

- Non !

- Avoue-le !

- Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas avouer une chose que je n'ai pas faite !

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas dans le déni ?

Elle grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « Stupide potiron qui a évolué », et James se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas difficile, Lily… Allez, répète après moi : « James, j'ai eu peur lorsque tu es tombé du balai ».

- James… tu n'es qu'un idiot !

- C'est bien, tu dis mon prénom maintenant. Allez, un petit effort. La Grande Salle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, à toi de décider ce que tu préfères !

Lily songea, un moment durant, à se taire, et à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle comme ça. Les professeurs se demanderaient forcément ce que James faisait à la meilleure élève de l'école, et ils exigeraient qu'il la repose. Ceci dit, les élèves, eux, penseraient autrement. Lily soupira, comprenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

- Très bien, James. Quand tu es tombé de ton balai, j'ai eu peur. Et, oui, j'ai serré très fort le bras de Sirius. Et tant pis pour lui s'il a des marques d'ongles.

James sourit et reposa la rousse au sol.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile…

Elle tendit la main, il y reposa sa baguette. Elle entrevit la possibilité de lui envoyer un sort dans la figure, mais, finalement, se retint. Si elle n'était pas aussi têtue, elle aurait avoué hier soir à James qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui, et ils n'en seraient pas arrivés à ça ce matin. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle tourna les talons et pénétra dans la Grande Salle, où beaucoup de personnes profitaient d'un petit-déjeuner à rallonge. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Natasha, Steven et Mary étaient déjà assis, attendant James et Lily.

- Alors, comme ça, tu as fini par tout avouer ? -se moqua gentiment Steven.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se saisit d'un pot de marmelade, tandis que James éclatait de rire face à l'air buté de la jolie rousse.

- Miss Evans ?

- Oui, professeur McGonagall ?

- Cette lettre est arrivée pour vous, via le courrier Moldu, s'arrêtant à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle tendit la lettre à Lily, qui la saisit, surprise que sa sœur ne lui renvoie pas sa chouette. Celle-ci arrivait justement par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, visiblement vexée de ne pas avoir pu rapporter la lettre à sa propriétaire.

Lily ouvrit la lettre, commença à la lire, tout sourire. Puis, peu à peu, son sourire fana. Ses amis ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte, absorbés à relater le match de la veille, à parler de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue pour la semaine suivante, et du bal de Noël, la veille des vacances. Mais Lily ne les écoutait même pas d'une oreille, absorbée par le contenu de sa lettre.

- Eh, Evans, tu es vraiment une sang-de-bourbe pour recevoir du courrier par la voie moldue ! -lui cria quelqu'un depuis la table des Serpentards.

Elle ne l'entendit pas, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit le sort que lui lançait Sirius. Elle se leva doucement, ne termina pas son petit-déjeuner, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer dans le brouillard, n'entendit pas Natasha et Mary la rappeler, lui demandant ce qui se passait. Elle n'était pas sure de là où elle allait, elle n'était consciente que de sa chouette, Calice, perchée sur son épaule et qu'elle caressait de manière automatique.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! -s'exclama Natasha en voyant son amie sortir de la pièce sans même leur parler, sans même répondre au Serpentard qui l'avait insulté, sans même prendre la peine de leur donner une quelconque explication.

James jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre, capta un seul mot, fronça les sourcils, et arracha la lettre des mains de Mary qui venait tout juste de s'en saisir.

- Eh ! Je veux comprendre ce qui lui a pris !

- Pas la peine, j'ai compris.

Et il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, sans donner plus d'explications à ses amis que n'en avait donnés Lily.

- On est d'accord pour dire qu'ils sont complètement fous ? -demanda Sirius.

* * *

James savait très bien où était Lily. À la tour d'Astronomie, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de la tour, il la vit, appuyée à la balustrade, le visage caché dans ses mains. Elle ne l'avait de toute évidence pas entendu arriver, car elle ne se retourna pas. Il se décida, au bout de quelques minutes, de l'avertir de sa présence.

- Eh, Lily…

Elle se retourna, la baguette brandie. Si son visage était triste, son regard était déterminé.

- Oh, c'est toi. Désolée.

- C'est une lettre de ta sœur ? -demanda-t-il en désignant le bout de papier qu'il tenait.

- Tu devrais le savoir, j'imagine que tu l'as lu…

- Non. J'ai juste vu le mot « monstre ». Mais je ne voulais certainement pas la lire. C'est ta lettre, pas la mienne.

- C'est bon, tu peux la lire, -dit-elle d'un ton triste.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la balustrade, ramena ses genoux sous son menton, les entourant de ses bras. James se mit à la lecture.

La lettre était courte, mais chaque phrase était un coup dur envers Lily.

_« Lily,_

_Après cette lettre, j'aimerais que tu cesses de m'écrire depuis ta monstrueuse école. Tu es un monstre, Lily, et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je vais me marier cet été, avec Vernon, et il pense comme moi, que tu es un monstre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois demoiselle d'honneur au mariage, pas devant sa famille, tu me ferais honte. Je suppose que tu vas vouloir venir pour les vacances de Noël, mais j'espère vraiment que tu comptes passer le plus clair de ton temps dans ta chambre._

_Merci de ne plus m'écrire. Passe donc du temps avec tes amis monstres._

_Pétunia. »_

- Je peux faire un commentaire ? -demanda James.

Elle acquiesça, lentement.

- Elle n'a pas l'air très sympathique, ta sœur…

- On s'entendait très bien, avant, -murmura Lily-. Avant que je ne vienne à Poudlard, que je ne reçoive la lettre. Mais, depuis, elle me déteste. Elle me fuit, ne m'a présenté qu'une fois son futur mari. Pas que ce soit une grande perte, cela dit. Je pensais que je serais demoiselle d'honneur, mais, de toute évidence, ce ne sera pas le cas. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas mon statut de sorcière, mais de là à me traiter de monstre… Et tous mes amis aussi ! Toi, Natasha, Remus…

Elle gémit. James ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'elle le considérait comme un ami, et qu'elle ne supportait pas que sa sœur le traite de monstre, mais une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Elle ne le détestait donc plus, c'était sûr !

- Tu te rends comptes ? Ma propre sœur… J'aurais pu croire qu'elle acceptait ce que j'étais, comme mes parents ! Eux sont tellement fiers…

Elle trembla, de froid comme de tristesse.

- Viens -la releva James-, on va retourner dans la salle commune, on y sera plus à l'aise. Si on reste là, tu vas finir par tomber malade.

Elle hocha la tête, et se laissa guider à travers les couloirs de l'école. Il passa le trou du portrait. La salle commune était vide, mais plus pour longtemps.

- On va aller dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, -dit James-. Ils comptent faire une bataille de boule de neige, ils ne rentreront que dans quelques heures, à moins que McGonagall les attrape…

Elle ne songea même pas à protester. Elle le suivit, les larmes aux yeux. James ne connaissait pas sa sœur, mais parce qu'elle avait osé mettre des larmes dans les magnifiques yeux verts de sa Lily, il la détestait. Mais il se garda de faire une réflexion devant Lily, qui semblait dévastée.

Il lui fit monter les escaliers du dortoir des garçons, puis poussa une porte, et la fit entrer dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Il se retourna vers elle, et fut surpris de la voir sourire.

- C'est… rangé, -remarqua-t-elle.

- Remus -dit-il, comme si le simple nom de son ami expliquait tout.

- Oh, je vois…

Il la fit assoir sur son lit, et elle se laissa faire. Il s'assit en face d'elle, puis lui fit signe de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- On était très proches avec ma sœur. Quand j'ai commencé, à mes huit ans, à démontrer des capacités étranges, elle s'est un peu éloignée de moi, mais elle restait intéressée, ça l'intriguait. Mais quand j'ai eu ma lettre, entérinant le fait qu'elle et moi étions différentes, ça n'a plus jamais été pareil. Elle s'est éloignée de moi, m'envoyant très peu de lettres, et depuis qu'elle connait Vernon, c'est pire, elle ne me répond pas du tout. Elle me traite de monstre quand nos parents ne l'entendent pas, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. La preuve, elle m'a clairement écrit qu'elle préférait que je ne rentre pas pour Noël, et …

Lily ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, et éclata en sanglot, se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

James ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il n'avait pas vu ses amis pleurer depuis… jamais, en fait. Même lorsque Sirius avait frappé chez lui, à ses seize ans, après avoir quitté le domicile familial, il n'avait pas pleuré, et James n'avait pas eu à le consoler vraiment. Du coup, il était effrayé par ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il la consoler en paroles, la prendre dans ses bras, au risque qu'elle lui arrache les siens ?

Mais lorsque Lily eut un sanglot un peu plus fort, il se décida, et s'approcha plus d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras, et la serrant contre lui, fortement. Et il fut heureux qu'elle ne tente pas de se dégager, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de supporter le choc du rejet.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, pleurant un peu plus fort, s'agrippant à la tunique de James. James en profitait pour sentir ses cheveux, qui dégageaient une légère odeur de fleur, qui ressemblait au lys. Il n'avait jamais pu être aussi proche de Lily, peut-être même qu'il ne le serait jamais plus, mais il profitait de l'instant.

Lorsque ses sanglots s'estompèrent, James eut peur qu'elle se dégage en réalisant leur proximité. Alors il commença à desserrer son emprise sur elle. Mais il fut surpris en voyant la tête de Lily se secouer violemment, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Il sut qu'il avait un sourire très idiot sur le visage, mais, à vrai dire, il s'en moquait. Il était content qu'elle le retienne.

- Eh, James, tu as raté une sacrée bataille, même McGonagall nous a envoyé des boules de neige, mais je crois que c'était pour nous calmer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Oh !

James eut des envies de meurtre sur son meilleur ami. Vraiment. Parce que l'instant partagé avec Lily se termina à l'instant. Les deux sursautèrent, Lily se dégagea tout comme James. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux, sourit à James pour le remercier, sauta de son lit en récupérant sa lettre, et, avec un peine un « au revoir » pour les trois autres Maraudeurs qui n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir compris la scène qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir dans leur dortoir, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

- Eh, Cornedrue… -commença Sirius.

- Même pas en rêve, Patmol. Même pas en rêve.

* * *

**Petit chapitre court, mignon tout plein, et puis voilà :) ! Rien de bien spécial, si ce n'est que je le trouve sympa à lire !**

**On se revoit jeudi les coupains :) !**


	17. Sortie à Pré-au-Lard

**Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews, pour ceux qui me suivent, et patati, et patata... Bref, merciiiii :D ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**XVII – Sortie à Pré-au-Lard.**

- Oh, Lily, prend-moi dans tes bras, je t'en supplie ! Je suis triste ! Ou, si tu préfères, fais semblant d'être triste et je te consolerai ! -se moqua Sirius.

Elle ne fit pas attention à lui, pas plus qu'aux regards de ses autres amis qui se demandaient pourquoi Sirius faisait cette réflexion à chaque fois qu'il voyait Lily, depuis déjà une semaine. Lui sourit un peu plus, et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je suis sûr qu'un gros câlin me ferait du bien…

Elle sourit en reposant la cruche de jus de citrouille, puis sourit à une fille à l'apparence étrange, quelques sièges plus loin.

- Tu vois, Katya **(1)**, je t'avais bien dit que Sirius était en manque d'affection. Je suis sure que tu pourrais lui apporter un peu de réconfort !

Et tout le monde éclata de rire en remarquant le visage décomposé de Sirius, qui ne se sentait plus en manque d'affection tout à coup.

* * *

- Lily…

- Oui, Natasha ?

- Est-ce que tu sais que le bal est à la fin de la semaine prochaine ?

- Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ? -soupira Lily-. J'ai l'impression que ton passe-temps favori, en ce moment, est de me le rappeler. Au petit-déjeuner, pendant nos cours en commun, durant les interclasses, lors des autres repas de la journée, lorsque je sors de la douche, quand je fais mes devoirs, quand je lis, comme en ce moment, quand j'ai envie d'être tranquille…

- Je te le répète parce que tu n'as toujours personne pour y aller ! Et pourtant, tu as eu beaucoup de demandes !

- Et ? -demanda Lily d'un ton léger.

- Et alors pourquoi tu n'as accepté aucune de ces demandes ? -s'énerva Natasha.

- Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ? Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un garçon qui a une bombabouse pour cerveau, -répliqua Lily allègrement.

- Hum. Tu n'attendais pas plutôt que ce soit une certaine personne qui te propose de l'accompagner ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? – demanda Lily d'un ton plus ou moins nonchalant.

- Je pense, par exemple, à James.

Lily essaya de ne pas rougir. Elle y mit toute sa force, toute sa volonté, toute sa concentration. Et elle échoua lamentablement.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais – ricana Natasha.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir – se défendit Lily, pitoyablement-. C'est juste que ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas venu me voir. Et puis, peut-être que, pour une fois, j'aurais pu songer à l'éventualité. Après tout, nous sommes devenus amis. C'est bien d'être amis, pas vrai ?

- Ma chère Lily, tu as beau avoir un Optimal à chacune des tes évaluations, si tu penses que tu ne vois James que comme un ami, tu ne mérites aucun Optimal en psychologie féminine – se moqua Natasha.

Lily rougit plus violemment encore, puis se replia derrière une autre solution : l'attaque.

- De toute façon, tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour me dire ça, tu n'as pas de cavaliers non plus !

- En fait, si…

Lily leva les yeux de son livre, surprise de la réponse de son amie, et encore plus de la voir rougir. Elle referma son livre d'un coup sec, le jeta derrière elle, et se redressa.

- Dis-moi tout !

* * *

- Attends, -ricana Remus- tu vas au bal avec Natasha ? L'amie de Lily ? Patmol, tu lui as lancé un sortilège ou quoi ? Je veux bien qu'elle te trouve attirant, comme toutes les filles de l'école ou presque, mais j'ai toujours cru que sinon, mis à part quand il s'agit de Quidditch, elle te trouvait inintéressant…

Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient dans leur dortoir. Sirius était au centre de la pièce, un peu abruti, et se massait la joue, tout sourire.

- Bah, j'étais en études avec elle, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente ma chance. Je veux dire, elle n'est pas bête comme fille, ni moche !

Peter acquiesça, les yeux grands ouverts, avide d'en savoir plus.

- Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait venir au bal avec moi. Elle m'a regardé avec de grands yeux, s'est levée, m'a giflé.

En vertu de leur amitié, aucun ne ria, mais James et Remus se mordirent fortement les joues, imaginant tout à fait la scène.

- Elle est partie, me laissant complètement bête. Je n'avais pourtant pas fait ça de façon aussi peu subtile que Cornedrue lorsqu'il demandait à Lily de sortir avec lui trois fois par jour, voire plus !

- Eh ! -s'exclama l'intéressé.

- Ne dis pas le contraire, tu étais lamentable par moment. Bref, j'étais là au milieu de la salle, sans trop savoir comment prendre la gifle. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un non, mais en même temps, avec cette fille, tant que les choses ne sont pas clairement dites... Et puis, au bout d'une minute, la porte de la salle d'études s'est rouverte, et elle a crié « Dix-neuf heures tapantes, Sirius, je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus ! » Et voilà. Je vais avec Natasha au bal.

Et les trois autres Maraudeurs restèrent bouche bée.

* * *

- Et, la gifle, c'était obligé ? -demanda Lily en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

- C'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait dû me demander avant ! -s'insurgea Natasha.

Et, n'y tenant plus, Lily éclata de rire. Son amie la fit sortir du dortoir en hurlant, et Lily arriva au milieu de la salle commune, en larmes à force de rire.

- Toi aussi tu as entendu parler de la gifle de Natasha ?

James venait de descendre du dortoir des Maraudeurs et, de toute évidence, lui aussi essayait de ne pas rire.

- « Il aurait dû me demander avant ! », -dit Lily entre deux rires en imitant sa meilleure amie.

Et James se mit à rire avec elle.

* * *

- Lily, tu as quelqu'un …

- Natasha, vraiment, si tu ne te tais pas, j'expérimente le double sort que James a lancé sur McSurrey… Ce serait dommage, tu raterais la dernière sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard avec ta meilleure amie…

- Ah, au fait, -enchaina Natasha sans se préoccuper de la mise en garde de Lily- tu te rappelles qu'on y va avec l'équipe de Quidditch ?

- Non, je ne peux pas m'en rappeler, puisque tu ne me l'as pas dit ! -s'exclama Lily.

- Ah ? Bon. Bah, maintenant, tu le sais.

- Super ! Je vais devoir vous écouter parler Quidditch pendant toute une journée, alors que je n'aime même pas ce sport…

- Mais si, tu aimes le Quidditch. Et puis, il y aura Remus, Peter et Sirius…

- Oui, c'est bien connu qu'ils n'aiment pas le Quidditch, et qu'ils n'en parlent jamais, -grommela Lily.

- Écoute, sinon, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec Mary et Steven, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour tenir la chandelle ! -cria Natasha, exaspérée.

- C'est bon, je viendrais avec toi, pas la peine de te mettre dans ces états, -murmura Lily.

Mais elle passa la première partie de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard à se plaindre. Le prix des bonbons avaient augmenté, la neige lui mouillait les cheveux et l'empêchait d'avancer correctement, il y avait beaucoup de monde, elles allaient recevoir des boules de neige des plus jeunes, elle avait froid aux mains… Natasha n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

- On va au Trois Balais maintenant, c'est bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous ! -finit par dire Natasha, exaspérée-. Par Merlin, j'espère qu'une Bièraubeurre te calmera !

Peut-être que son amie se tairait une fois là-bas… Elle laissa Lily s'installer à une table, puis partit leur commander des Bièraubeurres. Cette boisson calmait toujours Lily lorsqu'elle était insupportable comme aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, elle tenta de la persuader de ne plus faire la mauvaise tête, mais apparemment, c'était impossible. Lily avait décidé de faire sa tête de mule aujourd'hui.

- Ah, enfin, vous voilà ! -s'exclama Natasha lorsque les autres joueurs et les Maraudeurs s'assirent à leur table-. Peut-être que vous réussirez à me détourner de Lily, qui a décidé de gagner le prix de mauvaise humeur du jour…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, puis se mit à siroter sa boisson sans prendre garde aux regards étonnés que lui lançaient les autres joueurs. Elle n'avait juste pas envie d'entendre parler de Quidditch. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter James quand il prit la parole

- Bon, les gars. Et les filles, -ajouta-t-il lorsque les trois joueuses toussèrent fortement-. Cette année, les matchs n'ont pas été très bien répartis, vu qu'on a joué deux matchs de suite. Nous ne jouons plus jusqu'au dernier match de la saison, celui contre Serpentard. Il aura lieu fin mai, peut-être même début mi-mai, cela dépendra des conditions climatiques. Pour le moment, nous sommes en tête, suivis de Poufsouffle, puis de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, qui sont départagés selon les nombres des points. Mais on connait tous les serpents. Le prochain match ne sera pas beau à voir, et ils vont tenter de gagner avec le plus de points possibles pour nous rattraper. Et, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais s'ils ont perdu, c'est parce que leur attrapeur était malade. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, leur gardien n'a laissé passer qu'un seul but. Et ils ont perdu 90 à 160. Ils ont réussi à marquer assez de buts pour mettre la pression aux Serdaigles. J'ai bien peur que, comme chaque année, le résultat du tournoi repose sur le match Gryffondor – Serpentard. Et si, comme je le crains, les Serpentards nous talonnent au nombre de points, il va falloir qu'on joue très, très bien. Et que je sois très, très bon.

- Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi, capitaine, -commenta Natasha d'un air moqueur-. Après tout, tu nous as fait gagner la coupe depuis que tu es capitaine.

- Arrête avec tes compliments Natasha, je vais rougir, -dit James qui ne semblait pas du tout gêné-. Ce que je veux, et on aura quatre mois pour le faire d'ici la rentrée, c'est une équipe irréprochable. Aucun but ne doit être encaissé. Aucune faute, aucun penalty pour les serpents. Des cognards qui les font tomber de leurs balais. Ah, et un souaffle qui rentre dans leurs cages.

- Rien de plus, capitaine ? -se moqua Natasha-. Juste qu'on gagne d'une façon majestueuse, pour que ton nom soit à jamais dans les mémoires ?

- J'aime quand tu me comprends aussi facilement Natasha, -soupira James-. Et comme je suis un super capitaine, pas d'entraînements cette semaine.

La table soupira de soulagement.

- Mais à la rentrée, -reprit James, très sérieux- c'est entrainement trois fois par semaine. Minimum. Peut-être plus. Surement plus. Et il pourra neiger, pleuvoir, grêler, vos balais auront pu être foudroyés que rien n'empêchera ces entraînements. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui mon tyran ! -crièrent tous les joueurs en chœur.

- Super. Tournée pour tout le monde, et c'est moi qui paie ! Rosmerta ! Des Bièraubeurres pour tout le monde ici !

La propriétaire de l'établissement fit signe qu'elle l'avait entendu, et James se retourna vers sa table.

- Alors, bientôt les vacances ! Certains restent ici ?

- Moi, -dit Djamila-. Mes parents partent en voyage, une fois de plus. Et aucun de mes frères ne veut m'accueillir. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû leur envoyer une beuglante après qu'ils m'aient offert un cadeau affreux pour mon anniversaire, -soupira-t-elle.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Aussi, ils auraient pu m'offrir mieux qu'une affreuse robe de soirée !

- Elle n'était pas si affreuse que ça -glissa Amélia, tout sourire.

- Elle ne l'aurait pas été si ces imbéciles n'avaient pas jeté un sortilège dessus pour qu'elle change de couleur à chaque mot que je prononce !

Les rires redoublèrent, imaginant très bien la scène. L'ambiance était détendue, joyeuse. Et puis, deux professeurs de l'école pénétrèrent dans l'établissement.

- Élèves de Poudlard ! Vous devez immédiatement retourner au château. Une explication vous sera donnée là-bas une fois que vous vous serez réunis dans la Grande Salle.

La tablée se regarda, et regarda autour d'elle. Beaucoup d'autres élèves de Poudlard se jetèrent des regards surpris, sans pouvoir se retenir de chuchoter. Mais ils choisirent tous de ne pas poser plus de questions, et se levèrent.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? -demanda James en passant à côté du professeur Brûlopot, le professeur des soins aux créatures magiques.

- Plus tard Potter. Rentrez à l'école.

Le visage fermé des deux professeurs les inquiétèrent tous.

- C'est la guerre, -murmura Sirius-. On a tendance à l'oublier, ces derniers temps, depuis que La Gazette du Sorcier n'a plus le droit de relater les nombreux morts et autres incidents, mais elle est toujours là…

Et, sur ces paroles peu rassurantes, ils prirent le chemin de Poudlard.

* * *

**(1) Mais siiii, Katya, enfin ! La boutonneuse de sixième année dont parle James lorsqu'il joue avec Lily pour la première fois à leur jeu de vérité ! Avant qu'il ne se prenne une gifle (de suite, vous voyez mieux, hein ? Petits vilains).**

**Sinon, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, mis à part que je voulais un peu rappeler qu'on est en guerre, quand même. Voilàààà...**

**Je m'excuse de la taille de ce chapitre. Je suis une vilaine. Mais comme je me rattrape sur le prochain, pas taper. Voilààà :D !**

**On se voit dimanche les copinous :) !**


	18. La guerre

**Merciii, comme toujours, de vos reviews :D ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir :D ! (Je me répète. Faut que je trouve un nouveau truc à dire pour la prochaine fois...)**

**J'en profite pour répondre ici à **Guest **: contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera ;) ! Concernant tes questions, je ne peux pas te répondre, ce serait tout te dévoiler avant l'heure, alors je te dis juste : patience, tu le sauras vite ^^**

* * *

**XVIII – La guerre.**

Tous les élèves étaient à présent réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendant que Dumbledore vienne leur expliquer ce qui s'était produit pour qu'il en vienne à interrompre une sortie à Pré-au-Lard en envoyant des professeurs chercher les élèves. Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle. Certaines étaient inconcevables, irréalistes. Mais toutes avaient le même rapport. C'était à cause de la guerre. La guerre qui n'était pas inconnue des élèves, mais que tous tentaient, par bien des moyens, de l'oublier.

Ce mage noir qui avait pris pour nom « Lord Voldemort ». Le nom que beaucoup craignaient de prononcer. Le nom qui faisait trembler les chaumières.

Dumbledore apparut à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Sans un regard pour ses élèves, il grimpa sur son estrade, et, un moment durant, contempla son pupitre. Puis, s'éclaircissant la gorge et levant le regard, il commença à parler.

- Comme vous le savez, depuis des années, un sorcier se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort prend de la puissance. Ses idéaux sont noirs, mauvais, et causent la mort de nombreuses personnes. Des Moldus, mais surtout, des sorciers qui ne sont pas du sang qu'il appelle « pur ». Il tue. Pas à grande échelle, certes, la communauté magique n'a pas perdu des milliers de personnes. Mais nous ne pouvons fermer les yeux sur ses actes, qui sont mauvais. Vous devez savoir qu'il vous faudra choisir. Vous battre à ses côtés, se battre de l'autre côté. Ne pas vous battre, craignant chaque jour qu'il frappe à votre porte. Mais ne pas se battre serait être aveugle à ses agissements, et je ne pense pas que vous soyez aveugles.

« J'ai dit, il y a un instant, qu'il ne tue pas à grande échelle. C'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui est différent. Ses serviteurs, les « Mangemorts », sont comme lui, parfois plus, dirigés par la haine et la peur de se faire attraper. Trois d'entre eux se sont retrouvés dans une chasse contre un groupe d'Aurors du Ministère. Sur les neuf Aurors, quatre sont morts. Les autres sont blessés, plus ou moins sérieusement. La seule consolation est la mort d'un des Mangemorts ... Des Aurors qui connaissaient leur travail, qui avaient combattu de nombreux mages, et qui…

- Qui ? -demanda James, le visage plus pâle qu'habituellement.

Dumbledore le regarda avec son regard bleu profond, un peu peiné.

- Qui ? -demanda James d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par d'autres élèves, qui avaient eux aussi de la famille qui travaillaient au Bureau des Aurors. Les voix s'élevaient dans toute la pièce, inquiètes, anxieuses d'entendre un nom qu'ils connaissaient, d'entendre le nom d'un ami, d'un parent.

- Araba Misaki, Charles Wright, Stan Bones et Cornelia Amada sont morts. Quatre incroyables Aurors. Les cinq blessés sont Alastor Maugrey, Rufus Scrimgeour, Camelia Jony, William Potter et Melinda Georges.

Lily posa sa main sur le bras de James.

- Il n'est que blessé, ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde Wright, de Poufsouffle. Apparemment, c'était un membre de sa famille…

L'élève de Poufsouffle avait le visage pâle, se retenant visiblement de ne pas craquer devant l'école entière, à moins qu'il ne soit en état de choc. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Le Ministère de la Magie a demandé à ce que je vous lise les consignes qui sont parues suite aux évènements du jour. À partir de maintenant, lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, tout le corps enseignant y sera avec vous, afin de pouvoir vous protéger. Vous devrez obligatoirement porter votre baguette magique sur vous, pour que vous puissiez vous défendre. Les maisons des enfants nés-moldus vont être protégées par des enchantements spéciaux. Il est interdit aux élèves âgés de moins de dix-sept de se promener seuls, et il est fortement conseillé aux majeurs de l'éviter aussi. Nous sommes toujours mieux préparés à deux que seul. Les mesures de sécurité autour du château vont être renforcées. Nous sommes dans une période de guerre. Vous devez mesurer le risque pour vous, mais aussi pour vos amis, pour votre famille. Vous devez comprendre que vous allez devoir choisir. Que vous ne pourrez pas balancer entre les deux camps. J'aimerais avoir de meilleures nouvelles à vous communiquer. J'aimerais vous dire que ce mage a été dérouté, que jamais il ne reviendra, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Vous devez savoir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château, car c'est uniquement de cette façon que vous serez prêts à toute éventualité.

« Je vois vos regards inquiets, effrayés par ce que je viens de vous dire, et je les comprends. Je ne vais donc pas vous retenir plus longtemps, car je me doute que nombre d'entre vous veulent prendre des nouvelles de leur famille. Alors je vais vous donner une seule dernière recommandation avant de vous laisser partir. Les temps vont être durs. Plus qu'à n'importe quel moment dans votre vie, vous devez vous entourer de vos amis, car ce sont eux qui vous seront les plus utiles dans les prochains mois à venir. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Et je suis encore désolé de vous avoir annoncé toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles. Je compatis à la douleur de ceux qui ont eu un blessé, un mort dans leur famille.

Dumbledore quitta son estrade, plus fatigué que jamais, le visage préoccupé. Les professeurs le suivirent immédiatement.

- James ! -cria Lily.

Mais le brun à lunettes était déjà parti. Elle lui courut après, se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin au milieu de la foule d'élèves. Elle savait où il allait. Elle le savait. Alors elle courut à sa suite, allant vers le passage dérobé qu'il lui avait dévoilé il y a quelques jours, qui menait à la sortie du château menant au terrain de Quidditch.

Elle sortit rapidement, le vit qui courait, encore, et elle le suivit. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé au milieu du terrain.

- James !

Il se retourna, surpris de la voir là. Il paraissait préoccupé.

- Ton père est en vie, James. Il est en vie.

- Oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il se bat sans cesse. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est blessé, mais c'est la première fois qu'il perd autant de ses amis. Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'il a. Et les chouettes de l'école doivent être prises d'assaut, je ne peux pas lui parler…

- Attends, -le coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda, un peu surpris de son ton excité. Elle se mit à siffler, un long sifflement doux. Un hululement de chouette ne tarda pas à lui répondre, et la chouette de Lily ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Tu as dressé ta chouette ? -s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui… Comme je la laisse chasser, mais que je ne veux pas que les voisins la voient durant les vacances, j'ai dû instaurer des signaux pour lui faire comprendre quand elle peut me rejoindre, et quand elle ne peut pas. Ça aurait été étrange, sinon, de voir une chouette en plein jour, -expliqua-t-elle.

Elle fouillait en même temps dans les poches de sa veste, jusqu'à en sortir une plume et un bout de parchemin.

- Tu as toujours ça sur toi ? -demanda-t-il curieux.

- Je ne suis pas la meilleure élève de l'année pour rien, tu sais. Toujours prête à noter quelque chose, -répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il la remercia d'un signe, puis nota rapidement quelques phrases avant d'attacher le bout de parchemin à la patte de la chouette, en lui indiquant l'adresse où elle devait amener la lettre. Puis il la regarda partir, inquiet, se mordant doucement la lèvre.

- Ça va aller ? -demanda Lily.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

- Il n'est pas mort. C'est ce qui compte, pas vrai ? -dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait joyeux-. Allez, retournons dans la salle commune. Sirius doit s'inquiéter aussi.

- Sirius ? Pourquoi ? -s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oh… c'est une longue histoire. Je te la raconterai un jour, promis.

- Très bien. Alors, maintenant que j'ai ta parole, allons les rejoindre et tentons d'égayer tout ce monde !

* * *

Le lendemain, lors du courrier, plus de chouettes que d'habitude passèrent les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Et la chouette de Lily était déjà revenue. James détacha le parchemin d'une main fébrile, et commença à le lire, à haute voix. La chouette s'installa sur l'épaule de Lily, qui lui donnait des morceaux de gâteaux en la caressant.

_« James, Sirius,_

_Et aussi Remus, Peter et la personne à qui appartient cette chouette. Tu la féliciteras pour le dressage de sa chouette. Si elle a envie de dresser notre vieux hibou, je me ferais un plaisir de lui envoyer ! Enfin, revenons à des sujets plus sérieux. Ton père a été sérieusement ébranlé par l'attaque de Mangemorts. Leur cher Seigneur des Ténèbres leur a enseigné de nombreuses méthodes de magie noire, ce qui n'est pas à notre avantage. Mais pour notre part, nous avons Alastor, ce n'est pas un atout négligeable, tu en conviendras. Enfin. Comme je le disais, ton père a tout de même reçu une forte secousse. Il se trouve actuellement à Sainte Mangouste, mais, rassure-toi, ce n'est que pour la routine. Il hurle déjà après tout le monde pour qu'on lui apporte un oreiller supplémentaire et qu'on lui trouve les mots-fléchés de la Gazette du Sorcier. En bref, il va très bien. Cela dit, j'aimerais aborder un sujet plus grave, que Dumbledore a surement dû vous dire. Mais je te connais, toi et tes amis, alors je préfère que vous l'entendiez deux fois plutôt qu'une. Faites attention. Soyez en alerte, constamment. Restez toujours ensemble. Ne soyez jamais seuls, au grand jamais. Et dis-le à tes autres camarades. J'aimerais que tu revoies tous tes sorts de défense, toutes tes techniques de combat qui pourraient t'être utiles lors d'une lutte, même si je ne pense que ce Lord se décide à s'en prendre aux élèves. Je crois qu'il recherche autre chose, pour le moment. Des partisans, surement… Mais ce n'est pas avec toi que je dois parler de cela. Alastor est à côté de moi, il est à la maison, pour ce que tu sais. Et il me demande de te faire passer un message :_ « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »

_Ta chère mère, qui espère que tu vas bien, avec Sirius._

_P.S : Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir de manger pour Noël ? »_

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous faire à nouveau le faisan farci aux herbes, de l'année dernière ?

- Oh, oui, c'était succulent… -se rappela James-. Quoi ? Mon père va bien, alors on parle nourriture !

- Ça, on l'avait remarqué. Ce que je ne comprends pas -dit Natasha-, c'est pourquoi Sirius parle de ton repas de Noël, James…

- Il passe Noël avec moi, c'est tout, -répliqua James-. Et puis, je te trouve bien curieuse, -insinua-t-il-. La vie de Sirius t'intéresse tant que ça ? -demanda le brun en se moquant.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer.

Lily ne participa pas à la dispute amicale entre ses deux amis, mais songea plutôt à ce que disait la mère de James dans sa lettre.

Tout d'abord, elle faisait mention à cet Alastor, plusieurs fois. À force d'en entendre parler, Lily avait fortement envie de rencontrer cet Auror qui semblait inspirer du respect à beaucoup de personnes. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui interpellait le plus Lily. Ce qui l'interpellait, c'était, tout d'abord, ce qu'elle appelait « ce que tu sais ». Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec les actions que James avait mentionné lorsqu'ils avaient joué pour la première fois à leur jeu des vérités ? Surement. Il n'avait alors fait que mentionner ces actions, sans expliquer en quoi elles consistaient, seulement que sa mère pouvait être blessée. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait de Sirius comme elle parlait de James ? Le question n'était surement pas la plus urgente à résoudre, mais tout de même, cela méritait réflexion. Et comme elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas ses réponses aujourd'hui, et peut-être pas avant longtemps, elle choisit de discuter avec ses amis des conséquences de la guerre, et de leur engagement futur.

* * *

Lily était un peu énervée. Elle avait de quoi. Elle n'aimait pas être convoquée chez McGonagall. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des Maraudeurs qui avaient fait une énième bêtise.

Elle passa le trou du portrait d'un pas énergique.

- Un peu énervée, ma jolie ? se moqua la Grosse Dame.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et vit tout de suite les quatre fautifs, ricanant dans des fauteuils au coin de la cheminée. Car malgré les doutes de McGonagall, elle était sure que c'était de leur faute. C'était toujours de leur faute, de toute façon.

Elle se posta face à eux, les mains sur les hanches, et les fusilla du regard, les faisant arrêter de rire.

- C'est vous, pas vrai ? -demanda-t-elle d'un ton lent.

Ils déglutirent.

- Il n'avait qu'à mieux se défendre ! -s'empressa de dire Peter-. Il a toujours été un peu bête, aussi, Regulus !

Ses trois amis le frappèrent.

- J'avais encore un doute il y a peu de temps, mais maintenant, je sais que c'est vous, -dit lentement Lily.

- Ecoute, Lily Jolie... -voulut minimiser Sirius.

- N'essaie même pas de m'amadouer, Sirius ! Par Merlin, vous lui avez teint _toutes _ses tuniques en rouge, vous lui avez teint ses _cheveux_ en rouge, son sac de cours, ses stylos, TOUT ÉTAIT ROUGE ! -hurla-t-elle.

- C'était pour le punir, -assura Sirius.

- Et on peut savoir de quoi ? -demanda-t-elle patiemment.

- Euh... J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais de toute façon, il allait dire une idiotie, alors je l'ai retenu à temps.

Elle serra les poings, et James fit signe à Sirius qu'il fallait peut-être faire redescendre la température.

- Bon, voilà. La semaine dernière, il s'est un peu exercé à certains sortilèges sur des premières années de Gryffondor, d'accord ? -expliqua Sirius-. Et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait lui rappeler qu'il avait un membre de sa famille chez les Gryffondors.

- Bon, admettons que ce ne soit pas puéril. Vous étiez obligés de le stupéfixier et de le poster devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour que tout le monde en profite ?

- Tu remarqueras que le sortilège de stupéfixion était drôlement avancé, -fit remarquer Remus en souriant-. Les professeurs n'ont pas réussi à l'enlever tout de suite, et, en plus, on pouvait voir les yeux de Regulus hésiter entre tuer tout le monde sur place, ou être mort de honte. C'était assez comique.

La Salle Commune de Gryffondor éclata de rire, et même Lily hésita un moment à sourire.

- Remus, tu es _préfet _! -gémit-elle.

- Un préfet drôlement cool, -commenta Peter.

- Oh, allez, Lily Jolie ! -dit James en souriant-. Ça a fait rire tout le monde, Regulus s'en sort avec une simple honte cuisante, et puis ça détend l'atmosphère après les sales nouvelles que nous a annoncé Dumbledore hier. Reconnais que c'était drôle !

Elle avait très envie de riposter. Vraiment. Elle avait envie de dire que ce n'était pas si drôle que cela, et que lui, James Potter, devrait le savoir. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas envie de lui hurler dessus. Elle n'avait plus envie de lui hurler dessus.

- Bon, et du coup, on a quoi comme retenue ? -demanda Sirius d'un ton nonchalant.

- Vous n'avez pas de retenue.

- Pardon ? -s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

- J'ai convaincu McGonagall que ce n'était pas vous, -avoua-t-elle-. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle m'a cru, mais voilà. Vous n'êtes pas punis.

Ils la regardèrent, bouche bée, et elle-même sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Depuis quand défendait-elle les Maraudeurs becs et ongles comme elle l'avait fait dans le bureau de McGonagall quelques minutes auparavant ? Se sentant rougir encore plus, elle fit demi-tour et partit dans son dortoir, les laissant pantois.

* * *

**J'ai rajouté le dernier passage il y a peu, parce que j'avais envie "d'alléger" un peu ce chapitre, et de rappeler à tous que les Maraudeurs sont quand même d'incorrigibles fauteurs de troubles, ce que j'ai tendance à oublier d'écrire :p**

**Prochain chapitre : le baaaaal ! Et il sera mardi, comme d'habitude :) ! (Je sais pas trop comment je vais faire pour le poster, par contre. J'ai une journée chargée, mardi. Triste vie...)**


	19. Le bal de Noël de Poudlard

**J'ai dit que je devais être originale pour ce chapitre. Très bien.**

**Vos reviews me font ni chaud ni froid.**

**Pouaaaaaaah, même moi je me dit que vous ne pouvez pas croire ça, ah ah ah ah ! Et pourtant, je suis quelqu'un de crédule. J'aime vos reviews, elles sont toujours aussi cool et je suis toujours aussi contente lorsque je vois que j'ai un mail du site pour me prévenir de votre venue et de vos commentaires :D ! Je vous aime tous, vous êtes gentils :').**

**Voilà, c'était le moment "on sort les violons et les mouchoirs".**

**Je suis d'ailleurs contente que lors du dernier chapitre, vous ayez bien apprécié le dernier passage. C'est vrai que sinon, c'était un chapitre peu "plaisant", un peu sombre... Merci, voilà, rien de plus à dire.**

**Sur ce, voici le bal. Vous saurez enfin avec qui y vont Lily et James... S'ils y vont avec quelqu'un, eh eh !**

* * *

**XIX – Le bal de Noël de Poudlard.**

Les évènements de la semaine passée avaient beaucoup perturbé les élèves, qui en avaient parlé tous les jours, avec les professeurs et entre eux. Le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avait même demandé que les élèves capables de présenter un patronus corporel le montre à la rentrée, à cause du nombre croissant de détraqueurs dans la communauté magique. Il voulait que certains des bons élèves montrent à quoi cela ressemble, et aident les autres à en produire un, bien que tous n'en soient pas forcément capables. Lily, par exemple, avait été désignée d'office pour le présenter, avec quelques autres élèves, qui seraient alors tirés au sort.

Mais l'ambiance s'était peu à peu allégée, pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, les vacances de Noël approchaient. Ensuite, il y avait le bal de Noël. Et en ce vendredi soir, tout le monde se préparait.

Natasha avait une magnifique robe noire de soirée. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, peu de personnes portaient vraiment des robes de sorciers. Les tenues ressemblaient plus à celles des Moldus, ce que Lily trouvait être une bonne chose, car cela prouvait que les sorciers acceptaient, petit à petit, les coutumes moldues.

Lily, bien qu'elle y aille sans conviction et, surtout, sans cavalier, avait été forcée par ses amies à porter une longue robe couleur ivoire, sans manche, malgré qu'elle ait insisté auprès de ses amies pour qu'elles en ajoutent - on était en plein mois de décembre ! Mary et Natasha lui avaient relevé les cheveux, les bouclant grâce à un sortilège, et les faisant tenir avec des pinces et autres accessoires de la même couleur que sa robe. Et maintenant, Lily se regardait dans le miroir, méconnaissable. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait alors qu'elle portait cette tenue de soirée.

- Je pense que je vais vous nommer habilleuses personnelles, -dit Lily d'un ton sérieux.

Les deux filles applaudirent.

- Tu réalises, Mary ? On a réussi à obtenir un compliment de la part de notre Lily ! -s'extasia Natasha.

- Oh, attends, on a oublié le plus important ! C'est la mère de Natasha qui nous l'a envoyé, lorsqu'elle est revenue de son voyage en Orient.

Elle lui tendit un superbe châle rouge, qu'elle posa sur les épaules de son amie.

- Pour rappeler à tous que tu es de Gryffondor, -dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

- Bon, et maintenant, les choses sérieuses ! -exigea Natasha.

- Non ! Tu ne dis rien !

- Oh que si, je vais dire quelque chose ! Mary et moi n'avons pas travaillé pour rien, et ce travail doit être récompensé ! Tu ne peux pas aller au bal toute seule, s'il le faut, on te trouve un cavalier de dernière minute, vu que tu n'es pas capable de le faire toi-même. Mais c'est exclu que nous te laissions y aller seule, c'est compris ?!

Lily tourna les talons et commença à descendre les escaliers vers la salle commune, suivie de Mary et Natasha qui tentaient de la faire changer d'avis.

* * *

- Bon, allez, Cornedrue, dis-nous qui est ta cavalière ! -demanda Sirius d'un ton qu'il espérait larmoyant.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Patmol : je n'ai pas de cavalière !

- Le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch, celui dont toutes les filles sont dingues, n'a pas de cavalières ? -s'amusa Remus.

- Lunard, tu te tais ! C'est pas parce que je suis le seul sans cavalière que ça doit être un drame… Patmol les accumule, Quedver en a trouvé une, on se demande bien comment, toi, tu t'es enfin décidé à aller voir ta Serdaigle, mais moi, j'irais seul !

- Allez, Cornedrue, dis-nous avec qui tu y vas !

- Mais tu es bouché, Patmol ? -James commença à descendre les escaliers, suivi par ses amis qui riaient.

- Allez, dis-nous !

- JE N'Y VAIS AVEC PERSONNE !

La salle commune fit silence tandis que Lily et James, tournés vers les escaliers de leur dortoir respectif, hurlèrent cette phrase à leurs amis qui les suivaient. Surpris par le silence soudain, ils se retournèrent, et réalisèrent alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux criés la même chose, en même temps.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? -aboya James à l'intention des élèves qui les regardaient-. Il y a un bal dans moins de dix minutes !

Tous retournèrent à la recherche de leur cavalière, un peu surpris par le ton de James. Et quelques filles songèrent à s'approcher pour dire à James qu'elles étaient prêtes à se dévouer pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elles remarquent son air buté. Puis, il sourit en voyant Lily.

- Tu es magnifique.

- L'honneur aux deux pestes qui me servent de meilleures amies, -dit Lily en souriant-. Tu es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre, -remarqua-t-elle.

- Elles ont bien fait. Et, merci. Il parait que c'est une tenue pour les soirées moldues. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce « thème » puisse être choisi pour un bal.

- Le thème exact est « Soyez originaux ! ». Mais, comme c'est une mode totalement différente, beaucoup l'ont choisie. Hum, comme ça, tu n'as pas de cavalières ? -demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- En effet. Mais mes trois amis ne veulent pas me croire… Et toi ?

- Non plus, ce qui énerve énormément les filles…

Il y eut un moment de gêne, durant lequel aucun n'osa parler, et où ils se rapprochèrent tandis que leurs amis respectifs allaient chercher leurs cavaliers et cavalières. James n'osait pas poser la question. Et si elle lui lançait un sortilège, une fois de plus ?

- Et… Si on y allait ensemble ? -demanda Lily.

Il fut surpris que la demande vienne d'elle. Et, d'ailleurs, elle-même ne semblait pas sure de ce qu'elle avait fait, demandé.

- Eh bien… D'accord. Mais, tu es sure ?

- Je ne fais que rarement des demandes en l'air.

Il fut tout sourire.

- Très bien. -Il tendit son bras à sa cavalière de dernière minute-. Allons-y, milady !

* * *

Ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'ils attireraient autant les regards. Ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'autant de personnes parleraient sur leur passage. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que leurs amis se regarderaient en souriant. D'ailleurs, ils ne le croyaient pas. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, discutant, dansant, buvant, sortant, rentrant, s'amusant des couples qui se formaient, s'asseyant lorsque la chanson ne leur plaisait pas, ou lorsque Lily se plaignait de ses pieds qui lui faisaient mal. Lorsqu'un slow démarra, ils se regardèrent, gênés, avant de regarder la piste. Et de manquer d'éclater de rire.

- Je n'arrive pas à me décider qui est le plus mauvais en danse entre Natasha et Sirius -dit Lily avec une moue amusée.

- Je dois reconnaître que la question est difficile à résoudre -rit James-. Que dirais-tu que nous allions dehors, afin d'éviter de voir nos amis se ridiculiser devant nous ?

Elle hocha la tête avec joie. La chaleur était presque insoutenable dans la pièce, et prendre l'air lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Et puis, elle n'aimait pas trop les musiques du groupe sorcier qui était venu au château ce soir. Elle en avait entendu d'autres, qui lui semblaient plus agréables à écouter. Celles-ci, définitivement, ne lui plaisaient pas.

Elle resserra son châle autour de ses épaules, puis attendit que James lui parle. C'était toujours lui qui commençait la discussion.

- C'était quoi le mot de passe de la salle de bains des préfets, en début d'année ? Je sais qu'il a changé, Remus me l'a dit, me disant que je pouvais à présent te le demander.

Elle sursauta, surprise qu'il se rappelle de ce qui s'était passé le premier jour de la rentrée. Puis se rappela qu'ils étaient ensemble dans le bureau de McGonagall, et qu'il avait alors insisté pour savoir ce que c'était, sans qu'elle n'accepte d'y répondre.

- C'était _petyma_. C'est un des mots à l'origine du nom de fleurs Pétunia. Qui est aussi le nom de ma sœur. La veille, nous nous étions disputées, et c'était ce jour-là où elle m'avait demandé de ne pas lui envoyer de lettres de l'année. Alors, du coup, j'étais triste, parce que je me rappelais de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, que j'étais un monstre. À une époque, je pensais qu'elle était jalouse de moi, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à songer cette éventualité. Une personne jalouse ne peut pas être aussi méchante, j'en suis sure, surtout envers sa propre sœur -dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Très bien, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. On change de sujet, d'accord ? -s'enquit James.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Répondu ! À ton tour. Est-ce que tu as déjà caché des choses graves pour protéger tes amis ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est le cas ?

- Tu réponds à ma question par une autre question ! -s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils-. Mais très bien, je vais te répondre. Lorsqu'on a joué pour la première fois à ce jeu, tu m'as dit que tu serais prêt à des tas de choses pour ta famille, tes amis. Et du coup…

- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Je comprends. Après tout, cela ne te concerne pas uniquement.

- C'est exactement ça. Répondu ! À ton tour. Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas de cavalier ?

Ils étaient dans le noir, mais il la vit pourtant rougir.

- J'attendais que ce soit une certaine personne qui vienne me demander. Enfin, je crois que j'attendais. Du moins, aucune des autres personnes qui sont venues me voir n'était celle que j'attendais. Et puis, puisqu'on en est aux confidences, autant que je dise les choses clairement. Je pensais que tu viendrais me le demander, comme tu l'as fait ces trois dernières années… Et je me demandais comment tu poserais ta question, maintenant que tu n'as plus de potiron comme alter-ego, ou comme cerveau.

Il sourit en entendant ces dernières paroles.

- Réponse satisfaisante. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que tu me lances un sortilège…

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- On ne sait jamais, peut-être que les vieilles habitudes auraient repris le dessus. Allez ! Répondu ! À ton tour. J'ai eu l'impression que ta mère faisait beaucoup d'allusions à des choses secrètes, que toi seul pouvait comprendre, dans la lettre qu'elle t'a envoyé. Je me trompe ?

- Non -soupira-t-il-. Tu es bien trop perspicace à mon goût.

- Je suis l'élève la plus douée de notre année, que veux-tu…

Il entendit son ton moqueur, et sourit en imaginant sa tête.

- Je peux te poser une question ? –finit-il par demander après un temps de silence.

Elle hésita. S'il voulait savoir comment elle réagirait, c'était surement parce qu'elle pourrait ne pas apprécier.

- Je t'assure que je ne vais pas te demander de sortir avec moi. J'ai cru comprendre que si je voulais que ma joue reste en bon état, je devais éviter ce genre de questions –dit-il en grimaçant.

- Très bien. Alors, j'attends ta question.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne connais pas trop le monde Moldu. Et du coup, des fois, je dis des bêtises. Comme le jour de la rentrée. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi ce proverbe était à éviter ?

Elle avait presque oublié ce jour-là et sa colère contre James. Elle n'avait plus été en colère contre James depuis longtemps, songea-t-elle à cet instant.

- « Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit »… Enfin, sur le principe, ce n'est pas méchant, c'est un peu machiste, à mon goût… Mais disons que moi, je trouve que ce proverbe, ça veut dire qu'une femme qui rit est une femme facile. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était très rabaissant pour les femmes. Qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rire avec un homme sans finir dans son lit ensuite.

- Oh… Oh ! Par Merlin, j'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus à ce proverbe ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas si gentil que ça…

- Et oui… Enfin, certains trouvent que ça n'a rien de méchant, mais moi, je n'aime pas du tout.

- J'ai cru le comprendre lorsque je me suis retrouvé cloué contre le mur –lui rappela James.

Ils rirent un peu du souvenir, puis gardèrent le silence un moment durant.

- Tu crois que Remus restera avec cette Serdaigle ? Ça fait des mois qu'elle ne parle que de lui…

- Est-ce que tu réalises qu'en me posant cette question, tu deviens comme Mary, ou Natasha ? -se moqua gentiment James.

- Que veux-tu, elles m'ont habillé et coiffé, elles m'ont forcément perverti ! -répliqua-t-elle.

- Pour répondre à ta question, j'en doute. Remus n'aime pas que les gens s'attachent à lui pour… diverses raisons, dirons-nous. Des raisons qui le concernent, et que je ne peux bien évidemment pas te révéler.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu vas faire quoi de tes vacances ?

- Je vais éviter ma sœur, travailler aussi… Trouver des cadeaux pour les personnes pour qui je n'en ai pas trouvé. -Elle regarda passer un élève de Poufsouffle, et pensa à quelque chose-_._ Tu sais ce que m'a dit Wright la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait mon nom, mais passons… Il m'a demandé si tu m'appelais toujours « Lily Jolie ». Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre…

- Il faut dire que, la dernière fois que je t'ai appelé comme ça, j'ai eu une jolie marque sur la joue…

Elle rit en se rappelant de l'évènement. De l'intérieur du château, on entendait une chanson, douce encore, qui venait de commencer.

- Oh, je crois que c'est la seule que j'aime bien ! -fit Lily.

- On y retourne ?

- Non. On est mieux dehors. On entend la musique, dansons ici.

Ils commencèrent à danser, doucement, James posant sa tête sur les cheveux de Lily.

- Tu sais qu'ils sentent le lys ?

- Oui. À chaque fois que mon père m'envoie un bouquet, lorsque les fleurs vont faner, je les insère dans un shampooing, pour que l'odeur m'accompagne un peu plus longtemps. Malheureusement, je ne peux jamais en profiter jusqu'au prochain bouquet. En extrayant l'odeur, je perds beaucoup de fleurs…

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, profitant de l'instant présent, où personne ne les voyait, ne commentait ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand la chanson prit fin, ils soupirèrent et se séparèrent. Elle tremblait.

- Ta robe est très jolie -remarqua-t-il-, mais pas du tout adéquate à la saison.

- Non, pas du tout, -grimaça-t-elle-. Donc je vais te demander si ça ne te dérange pas qu'on rentre.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Lily.

Et elle partit devant, guidant James, le tenant par la main sans même le réaliser. Lui non plus ne le réalisait pas, d'ailleurs.

Et alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, il lâcha sa main, l'obligeant à se retourner pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il semblait gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je t'appelle toujours Lily Jolie. Car tu es toujours aussi jolie.

Elle se sentit rougir, sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues. James lui disait souvent qu'elle était jolie. Il le lui disait presque tous les jours. Mais il le faisait toujours d'un ton moqueur, et si Lily savait qu'il était sérieux, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait plus qu'une simple amie. Elle savait qu'il voulait plus qu'une amitié avec elle. Mais tant qu'il employait un ton moqueur, elle pouvait faire abstraction.

Mais là, il avait dit cela d'un ton très sérieux. Presque trop sérieux. Et elle se sentait gênée alors qu'avant, elle aurait tout simplement voulu lui jeter un sort pour avoir dit une chose pareille. Et lui aussi semblait gêné, comme attendant que le sort lui tombe dessus.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Et lui reprit la main pour rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur, sans savoir comment réagir.

* * *

**Ils sont mignons, hein ? Hein ? Vous êtes contents ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus court, mais j'ai une excuse : c'est le début d'une suite de cinq chapitres ;) ! Sur ce, après cette excuse à moitié foireuse, je vous l'accorde, je vous dis à jeudi :D !**


	20. Retour peu apprécié

**Et voici le premier chapitre d'une suite de 5 chapitres ! Bref, lisez, et savourez du mieux que vous pouvez :p !**

**Une fois de plus, merci pour vos reviews, je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes (j'ai des horaires compliqués en ce moment, ça ira mieux ensuite...) mais du coup, j'ai un doute :( ... Je vais répondre ici à la review de **Guest** : techniquement, ils y vont ensemble ensuite, même si c'est un peu à la dernière minute, et pas vraiment programmé ;). Quant à ta question, la réponse que je peux te donner c'est... de continuer à lire la fiction ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas :) ! Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**XX – Retour peu apprécié…**

- Salut le monstre, -la salua une voix alors que Lily était assise dans la cuisine, prenant son petit-déjeuner-. Ils ne t'apprennent pas à t'habiller comme une fille distinguée dans ton école de monstres ?

Lily ferma les yeux et tourna sa langue sept fois dans bouche.

Premier tour. Ce n'était pas grave qu'elle se fasse traiter de monstre depuis qu'elle était revenue de Poudlard.

Deuxième tour. Ce n'était pas grave que sa sœur ne lui ai pas offert de cadeau pour Noël.

Troisième tour. Ce n'était pas grave que le lendemain de Noël, le cadeau qu'elle avait offert à sa sœur ait été reposé sur le palier de sa chambre.

Quatrième tour. Ce n'était pas grave si leurs parents persistaient à croire que Lily et sa sœur s'entendaient toujours aussi bien.

Cinquième tour. Ce n'était pas grave que sa sœur lui fasse des réflexions sur sa tenue un peu négligée un vendredi de vacances.

Sixième tour. Ce n'était pas grave qu'elle ne puisse pas se servir de sa baguette sur sa sœur.

Septième tour. Ce n'était pas grave que Vernon, cet imbécile, gras et morfale, soit toujours chez eux.

Tout allait très bien, voyons. Mis à part qu'elle ne supportait plus sa sœur.

Elle se leva de table, lava sa vaisselle du petit-déjeuner et grimpa dans sa chambre. Là-haut, sa sœur n'osait pas venir l'embêter. C'était le domaine de Lily, et elle avait bien trop peur des représailles, même si Lily n'avait jamais songé à se venger de toutes les fois où sa sœur s'était moquée, l'avait insulté, humilié. Lily avait beaucoup trop de patience pour cela.

C'était deux jours après Noël, et toute la famille qui était venue fêter la fête avec les Evans était repartie. Lily avait reçu d'innombrables cadeaux. Des vêtements –apparemment, d'autres personnes que sa sœur semblaient penser qu'elle pouvait améliorer ses tenues vestimentaires-, le bouquet de lys de son père, des bonbons… Et des livres. Une trilogie dont elle avait entendu parler, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de lire. Ce qui la faisait rire en pensant à ces livres, c'était l'ironie de l'histoire. Cela se passait dans un autre monde, avec de la magie, entre autres… Et elle s'était beaucoup amusée en pensant que personne d'autre que ses parents et sa sœur ne connaissaient son côté magique, mais que les membres de sa famille réussissaient tout de même à faire de l'ironie à ce sujet-là. Et puis, Natasha et Mary lui avaient, elles aussi, envoyé des livres, des livres moldus. Elle se demandait comment elles les avaient choisis. Surement grâce à la mère de Natasha, qui voyageait beaucoup et savait se fondre dans la foule moldue. Elle les avait déjà tous lu, mais ils lui plaisaient tellement qu'elle les relisait.

Et puis, elle avait reçu un dernier cadeau. De James, elle était prête à le parier, même s'il n'y avait pas de note avec son nom. Car, à part lui, qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de lui envoyer ce bouquet, avec un petit mot, non signé, disant « Pour que tu ais du shampooing plus longtemps. » ? Et qui d'autres aurait pu lui envoyer un assortiment de gâteaux, qui étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait partagé avec lui dans les cuisines de Poudlard ?

Elle sourit en voyant le bouquet, au bord de sa fenêtre. Elle y avait laissé le mot, même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à différencier le bouquet de James de celui de son père. Puis, elle se mit à la fenêtre, regardant si Calice revenait, ou si elle devait encore attendre. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle mettrait pour aller jusqu'à chez James. Sa chouette n'avait mis qu'un jour à faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à chez lui depuis Poudlard, mais elle se doutait qu'elle avait compris le caractère urgent de la situation, car sa chouette avait ensuite était très fatiguée.

Et puis, elle vit une tâche brune, au loin. Sa chouette arrivait. Pas du tout fatiguée. De toute évidence, elle avait pris son temps pour revenir, car elle semblait fraîche presque prête à repartir pour un autre voyage.

* * *

James regarda le paquet qui se trouvait au pied de son lit. Noël était passé de deux jours, pourtant… Il l'ouvrit. C'était un livre sur toute l'histoire du Quidditch, mais pas que. Il y avait aussi un coffre comportant plusieurs manuels d'entretien de balai, et les produits allant avec. Cela avait dû coûter cher, se dit-il en regardant s'il y avait une carte avec. Il descendit à la cuisine, pour demander à sa mère si elle savait qui lui avait envoyé ce cadeau.

- Maaan, y a un oncle ou autre qui n'avait pas pu m'envoyer de cadeau ?

- Je ne crois pas, James. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je viens de recevoir un autre cadeau, mais il n'y a pas de cartes avec…

- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut être mon chéri.

Il passa la porte de la cuisine, sentant les bonnes odeurs du petit-déjeuner de sa mère. Sirius était déjà dans la cuisine, terminant de manger, un éclair d'impatience dans les yeux. James et lui devaient aller explorer la forêt de fond en comble, sous leur forme d'Animagus. Et cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait cette expédition.

- Un livre ? -s'étonna-t-il-. Je serais toi, je chercherai vite qui a pu te l'envoyer. Que tu le rayes de ton cercle familial !

- Il y avait aussi tout un nécessaire à balai, des livres de techniques,… et puis, plein de conseils sur l'entretien ! Même si je ne continue pas le Quidditch l'année prochaine, ça pourra m'aider pour l'entrainement de l'équipe à la rentrée, ça pourra m'être utile pour entraîner Natasha, et puis, pour mes futurs enfants qui seront de vrais champions de Quidditch !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que James se décidait enfin à ouvrir le livre. Il y avait une note manuscrite à l'intérieur. « De la part de Lily Jolie ». Et il se mit à sourire d'une façon vraiment stupide.

- Pas la peine de chercher dans vos familles, Calliope. Je crois que l'expéditeur est une jolie rousse aux yeux émeraude…

Les grommellements de James furent étouffés par les rires de Sirius et de Calliope.

* * *

On frappa à sa porte, timidement. Elle se leva, alla ouvrir, et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur. Qui semblait gênée, et énervée.

- Ce soir, il y a Vernon. Est-ce que tu pourrais te porter malade ?

Lily fixa sa sœur d'un air stupéfait. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui demander cela ? Mais vu l'air sérieux de Pétunia, elle venait vraiment de lui demander cela, et était très sérieuse.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas supporter ma présence ? Ou c'est toi ?

Elle sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle, et commença à descendre les marches, sa sœur sur les talons.

- Les deux ! On ne veut pas d'un monstre à table, -chuchota Pétunia.

Lily vit rouge. Sa sœur la traitait de monstre, mais n'osait pas à le dire devant leurs parents, et cela l'énerva.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu me traites de monstre, et, en plus, je dois céder à tous tes caprices ? Mais non ! C'est hors de question ! Je serais à ce repas, puisque ça t'énerve autant ! Je resterais tous le repas, je ferais plein d'allusions à mon statut de monstre, comme ça, ensuite, tu pourras te plaindre des heures durant avec Vernon de la malchance que tu as de m'avoir pour sœur !

- Ne parle pas aussi fort !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que les parents t'entendent enfin, lorsque tu me traites de monstre ? Assume ce que tu dis Pétunia, tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux ! Tu as peur qu'ils apprennent que tu ne veux pas que je t'écrive, que tu ne veux pas que je vienne à ton mariage, à cause de ma monstruosité, que tu ne veux pas de ta propre sœur pour demoiselle d'honneur ? Non ! J'en ai marre de me taire à chaque fois !

Et alors que son père entrait dans la cuisine, se demandant de qui provenait ses cris, elle claqua la porte de la cuisine derrière elle, et, faisant quelques pas, finit par transplaner.

Oubliez pour la patience. Faut pas trop lui en demander non plus.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait transplané, elle s'était dit qu'elle voulait aller à un endroit agréable, où elle serait tranquille, et où les personnes qui lui parleraient ne la traiteraient pas de monstre. Parce que, définitivement, elle n'en était pas un. Les monstres ne sont pas polis, ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds comme elle par leur sœur, ils ne se taisent pas lorsqu'on les insulte, et ils sortent de leurs gonds à chaque fois que c'est possible.

Bon. D'accord. Elle était sortie de ses gonds cette fois-ci. Mais une fois n'était pas grand-chose, vu toutes les horreurs que lui avaient lancé sa sœur.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était sur une route déserte. D'un côté, une grande forêt. Au loin, elle voyait plusieurs maisons. Une, plus proche, était vraiment grande. Et là, à quelques pas derrière elle, il y avait des balançoires. Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'une d'elle, et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il semblait qu'elle s'était disputée avec sa sœur, pour de vrai. Qu'elles avaient rompu le lien fraternel qui les unissait. Que c'était fini, les confidences entre sœurs. De toute évidence, quelque chose était brisé.

Elle s'étonna de ne pas sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle se balançait doucement sur la balançoire, laissant traîner ses pieds au sol, se rappelant la fois où elle avait volé, doucement, pour descendre d'une balançoire semblable, devant sa sœur, en riant. À cette époque, leurs liens étaient forts. Mais cela remontait à déjà si longtemps…

Elle soupira. Elle réalisa qu'elle était partie de chez elle sans prendre de veste. Elle avait son jean et son chemisier, rien de plus. Mais elle n'avait pas froid. De toute évidence, elle était plus au Sud du pays. Ou alors, la colère la tenait réchauffée. Elle se demandait laquelle de ces deux options était la plus plausible. Elle n'avait pas envie de se poser de questions plus complexes, qu'on se le dise.

Et d'ailleurs, si chercher la réponse à cette question devait lui prendre toute l'après-midi, et même la nuit, elle resterait là. Enfin, peut-être pas là exactement. Après tout, il y avait des Mangemorts qui se promenaient en liberté.

Cette simple idée la fit frissonner, et relever la tête. Et elle vit alors que quelqu'un l'observait sur la route. Une femme assez âgée lui semblait-il. Enfin, du moins, plus âgée que les quarante-cinq ans de sa mère.

Elle avait deux gros sacs de courses à ses pieds. Elle revenait du marché. Lily se demanda si elle devait aller l'aider, n'était-ce pas dangereux ? Et puis elle se rappela ce qui l'avait fait atterrir ici : « un endroit où on ne me traitera pas comme un monstre ». Et, après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de dire à cette femme qu'elle était une sorcière. Sa baguette était cachée, facile d'accès tout de même. Elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Elle se leva donc de sa balançoire, et s'approcha de la vieille femme. En s'approchant, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas si âgée que cela, finalement. Mais elle semblait fatiguée. Malade peut-être ?

La vieille femme observait Lily hésiter. _Viens mon enfant, tu verras que je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu sembles perdue. Viens donc me voir._

- Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? -demanda Lily à la vieille dame.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui en a besoin ? Tu es seule, dehors, et ce n'est pas une bonne époque pour rester seule dehors. Les temps ne sont pas sûrs en ce moment, du moins ne le sont-ils pas autant que d'habitude.

Lily sourit.

- Vous avez raison. C'était imprudent. Mais vous aussi, vous êtes seule. Acceptez-vous mon aide ?

- À l'unique condition que tu cesses de me vouvoyer, ma petite !

Lily accepta avec enthousiasme, et accompagna la vieille femme, qui, en seulement quelques minutes, avait dit à Lily qu'elle était mariée, vivait dans la grande maison que la jolie rousse avait remarqué, et qu'elle avait deux garçons, « turbulents mais tellement gentils et bons »…

Et la vieille femme avait tout de suite plu à Lily.

* * *

**Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les deux précédents, et je m'en excuse. Mais c'est normal. C'est une suite de cinq chapitres, comme dit au début, il fallait bien que je coupe à un moment pour ne pas trop en surcharger d'autres ;) !**

**Bref, sur ce, je vous dis à dimanche les copinous :D !**


	21. rencontre inopinée

**Comme toujours, je vous remercie de vos reviews, toujours autant plaisir, c'est sûr :) !**

**Je vais répondre ici à **L.**, revieweuse anonyme du jour ;) : Pour écrire sur fan fiction, il faut que tu ais un compte. Ensuite, euuh, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer comme ça, mais c'est simple, je te rassure ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise, j'espère que ce sera longtemps le cas. Et, en effet, Pétunia n'est pas le genre de personne très agréable... Merci de ton passage et de ta review :D !**

**Et... C'est tout. Je crois que je voulais vous dire un truc en plus, mais j'ai comme qui dirait totalement oublié. Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

**XXI - … rencontre inopinée…**

Lily était maintenant assise dans une majestueuse cuisine, qui sentait bon. C'était ce qui caractérisait le plus cette pièce. Elle avait une odeur agréable, qui prouvait que sa propriétaire s'en occupait bien, et qu'elle cuisinait souvent de bons petits plats. La femme lui avait parlé un peu de ses deux enfants, sans trop en ajouter. Elle n'aimait pas parler des gens qui n'étaient pas là, disait-elle. Et Lily se demandait s'il était possible qu'elle connaisse ses enfants. Parce que, vraiment, cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Après tout, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle ne parlait pas à la mère d'un de ses anciens camarades de classe de son école Moldue ?

Et, à présent, sans trop que Lily ne sache comment, elles en étaient arrivées à parler de James. D'accord, la jolie rousse n'avait pas donné son nom, ni même dit dans quel établissement elle était. Elle avait juste dit qu'elle était dans une école privée, et la femme ne lui avait pas posé plus de questions.

Elle lui avait parlé de tout. Des fois où James l'avait plus qu'exaspéré, des fois où elle l'avait observé en secret, et qu'alors il ne se comportait pas comme un parfait imbécile. Du nombre de fois incalculables où il avait demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui. De la fois où il avait cassé le nez de Brody, des fois où il avait pris sa défense lorsqu'on la traitait mal…

Elle raconta aussi comment, ces derniers temps, il avait changé. Il était bien plus agréable, bien plus gentil. Et elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

Calliope, qui avait fini par donner son nom à Lily, la regardait en souriant. Comme c'est beau, l'innocence de l'adolescence… Elle se rappelait de son mari, et d'elle, à l'école. Et puis, cette Moldue lui était fort sympathique. Elle parlait franchement, et était prête à aider n'importe quoi. C'était de plus en plus rare, de nos jours.

Elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa condition de Moldue, au vu de la tenue qu'elle portait. Même si son fils et son ami se débrouillaient plutôt bien pour s'habiller comme des Moldus, elle savait que peu de sorciers étaient capables de faire de même.

Elle se retourna en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Mes deux fils, de toute évidence. Mon mari n'aurait jamais claqué la porte aussi fortement.

* * *

James et Sirius entrèrent dans la cuisine, affamés.

- Maaaan, j'espère que t'as fait les courses, je meurs de faim ! -se plaignit James.

La mâchoire de Lily semblait prête à se décrocher, tandis qu'elle regardait, devant elle, ses deux amis de Poudlard. Et, par Merlin, pourquoi Calliope avait dit de Sirius qu'il était son fils ?!

Calliope semblait prête à réagir à toutes paroles déplacées des deux garçons. De toute évidence, comprit Lily, elle ne pensait pas que la jeune fille était une sorcière.

Et les deux garçons, tournant toujours le dos aux deux femmes, fouillaient dans les placards.

- Calliope, c'est vraiment super, tu as racheté des gâteaux au chocolat ! -s'exclama Sirius avant de partir à la recherche d'une boisson.

- Maaan, pourquoi y a plus de gâteaux fourrés au miel ? -se plaignit, une fois de plus, James.

- T'avais qu'à aller en racheter ! -lui répliqua Sirius.

- Je ne pouvais pas, je devais te sortir, tu devenais insupportable, -répliqua du tac au tac son ami.

Sirius éclata de rire, et, s'étant saisi d'une boisson, il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la cuisine. Et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Lily assise sur une chaise, qui l'observait elle aussi avec de grands yeux.

- James… -commença-t-il.

- Maaan, vraiment, y a quoi d'autre qui pourrait me plaire ?

- James ! -insista Sirius en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Quoi ? -grommela celui-ci.

- Tu sais, quand tu as consolé Lily, et que tu as été gentil avec elle, et tout le reste ?

- Ouais, je m'en rappelle. Par Merlin, j'ai faim !

- Ventre sur pattes, tu voudrais te concentrer ?

- Mais je t'écoute, je suis toute ouïe mon Sirius !

- Eh bien, je pense que tu as marqué des points avec elle.

- Ah ? -fit James d'un air distrait-. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Le fait qu'elle soit assise dans notre cuisine.

James lâcha le paquet qu'il tenait, et se retourna d'un seul coup. Il se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune fille, ébahi.

- Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Woh, maman, tu fais quoi là ?

Calliope avait sorti sa baguette pour attirer l'attention de son fils, et Sirius se glissa aux côtés de Lily, toujours surpris de sa présence.

- JAMES POTTER ! -brama Calliope-. Tu m'avais juré que l'école s'était trompée en nous envoyant ce hibou, que tu n'avais rien fait à ce garçon !

James sembla mal à l'aise, et regarda Lily, qui lui renvoya un regard désolé. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait rien dit.

- Bon, calme-toi maman. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il soit tombé des escaliers, et…

Il s'arrêta en voyant Sirius prendre sa tête entre ses mains, et Lily lever les yeux au ciel.

- QUELS ESCALIERS ? Je te parle du nez cassé !

- Ah ouais ! Ouais, du nez cassé, bien sûr, suis-je bête !

- JAMES POTTER, QU'AS-TU FAIT AVEC CES ESCALIERS ?

- Sirius, mon pote… -gémit James.

- Non, tu te débrouilles, -répliqua l'intéressé, tout sourire.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir éduqué comme ça ! Sirius…

- Oui, Calliope ? -demanda d'une voix enchantée Sirius.

- Tu pourrais envoyer une lettre à ta mère pour savoir comment elle a fait pour te déshériter ? Je pense que je vais rayer le nom de James et le remplacer par le tien…

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais elle n'a pas vraiment pu me déshériter, à cause du noble héritage qu'est le nom des « Black ». Elle est obligée de me garder sur son testament. Mais, si tu veux, je lui demande le nom du sortilège qu'elle a utilisé pour brûler mon nom sur la tapisserie qui représente notre arbre généalogique. Pour les invités, ça revient à un déshéritage. Bon, l'unique problème, c'est que comme ma mère me déteste, elle va me renvoyer une beuglante. Je peux te la lire dès maintenant : « TRAITRE ! ENFANT DE MALHEUR ! VERMINE ! INFAMIE ! », enfin, ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas très plaisant, je t'assure. Surtout que ma mère a une puissance vocale vraiment impressionnante, et j'ai peur que nous finissions tous sourds avant la fin du premier mot, -déclara Sirius d'un ton très sérieux-. Alors, du coup, je vais me faire avocat de James. Comprend-le, Calliope, les jolis yeux émeraude de Lily feraient tourner toutes les têtes !

Et Calliope se mit à rire.

- D'accord, fils indigne, tu ne seras pas puni pour cette fois. Mais au prochain hibou, gare à toi !

- Bien maman…

De toute évidence, le garçon était confus.

- Je vais donc me retirer de la cuisine, puisqu'apparemment, je vais gêner quelques retrouvailles.

- On va aller dehors, Calliope, on sera mieux, -dit Sirius.

- Très bien. Mais n'oubliez pas que papa rentre bientôt essayez d'être là quand il sera à la maison !

Sirius et James hochèrent la tête, puis entrainèrent Lily dehors, dans le jardin qui donnait sur la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? -demanda Sirius, inquiet-. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, -dit Lily en haussant les épaules-. En fait, je me suis disputée avec ma sœur, un peu fort. Et comme elle m'énervait, je suis partie. Lorsque j'ai transplané, je me suis dit que je voulais aller à un endroit paisible, où on ne me traiterait pas de monstre. Je me suis retrouvée là-bas, -dit-elle en désignant les balançoires-. Et puis, j'ai vu ta mère, James, et j'ai voulu l'aider avec ses sacs de courses. Et on s'est mises à discuter. Elle parle bien, elle met en confiance, et un sujet en entraînant un autre, j'ai parlé de tout et de rien…

Ils comprirent très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Calliope était capable de faire en sorte qu'on lui dise tout, sans aucun problème. Elle pouvait faire avouer les secrets les plus inavouables.

- Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… OK, ta mère et toi, James, avaient de grands airs de ressemblance. Mais, toi, Sirius, tu n'es pas son fils ! Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu ta mère, il y a deux ou trois ans, et ce n'est pas la mère de James que j'avais vu !

- Mes parents et moi, -commença Sirius en grimaçant- avons des opinions extrêmement différentes sur ce qui se passe actuellement dans le monde des sorciers. En gros, eux trouvent que Voldemort a de magnifiques idées. Et moi, je pense que ce type est complètement fou. En gros. Parce qu'ensuite, il y a le fait que je ne sois pas le fils qu'elle voulait, pas assez Serpentard à ses yeux, trop facilement ami avec les traîtres à leur sang, et les nés-moldus. Enfin. Et, à mes seize ans, j'ai pris mes valises et je suis parti chez les gens qui me considéraient comme faisant partie de la famille. J'ai donc atterri chez les Potter, chez qui je reste jusqu'à cet été. Ensuite, je les quitterai pour m'acheter ma propre maison. À moins que toute ma famille meure, et que j'obtienne le privilège d'aller vivre dans une vieille maison sentant le moisi, avec un elfe de maison à moitié fou. Non, pardon, -corrigea-t-il en souriant- complètement fou !

- Mais… Je ne le savais pas !

- Je ne l'ai pas dit à grand monde. C'est pas facile de débarquer à Poudlard et de dire « Eh, les gars, ça y est, c'est fini, j'ai quitté ma famille qui trouve que Voldemort est le nouveau Merlin ! » Je connais plein de personnes nées-moldues, dont l'une d'elle se tient devant moi. Soyons honnêtes un moment. Si j'avais dit ce qu'était vraiment ma famille, beaucoup de personnes m'auraient évité, pensant que j'étais comme eux. Et puis, de toute façon, toute l'école a toujours considéré que James et moi étions frères et, du coup, je ne voyais pas le besoin de l'officialiser, -conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et moi, je ne l'ai pas dit parce que ce sont les affaires de Sirius. Remus et Peter sont au courant, ainsi que Dumbledore mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse cacher quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore, -remarqua James.

Ils gardèrent le silence, conscients qu'ils venaient de partager des instants privilégiés. Sirius n'avait jamais pensé dire à Lily qu'il avait fui sa maison, car il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse un jour être son amie. Et James ne pensait pas que Lily rencontrerait un jour sa mère. Ou plutôt, il l'espérait, après lui avoir demandé de l'épouser, mais comme Lily avait tendance à lui hurler dessus à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à parler, il ne pensait pas que cela puisse arriver un jour. Et Lily, elle, ne s'imaginait toujours pas qu'elle venait de rencontre la mère de James, qu'elle avait appris quelque chose de fort sur Sirius. Et, même, elle n'en revenait pas d'être amie avec eux. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir transplané à côté de chez James lorsqu'elle était à la recherche de réconfort. Et, pour tout s'avouer, cela lui faisait un petit peu peur.

Elle trembla légèrement. Pas seulement à cause de sa peur, mais aussi parce que sa colère était tombée, et qu'elle réalisait, enfin, qu'elle n'était qu'en chemisier et qu'un vent fort soufflait. Les deux garçons remarquèrent son tremblement.

- Viens, retournons au chaud, -dit Sirius-. Et puis, on devrait bien trouver une veste pour te protéger du froid. Ce serait dommage qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi tombe malade pour le reste de ses vacances ! -dit-il taquin.

James leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de croire que Sirius était capable de se montrer charmeur dans n'importe quelle situation. Lily retint un rire, et suivit Sirius. D'un côté, elle avait le renégat, de l'autre, le joueur de Quidditch.

- Vous savez quoi ? -fit-elle remarquer-. On est bien, là, tous les trois, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent, plus que d'accord avec elle. Ils étaient vraiment très bien.

* * *

- Tu vois, James, -commença Sirius en se moquant- tu auras finalement réussi à faire entrer Lily dans ta chambre. Et même pas par la force ! -ajouta-t-il.

Lily prit ce qui lui tombait sous la main, un souaffle, James saisit un bocal d'ingrédients, et tous deux lancèrent ce qu'ils avaient en main sur Sirius, qui grommela après avoir évité les objets, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

- Tiens, Lily, prend ce pull. Il est chaud, tu verras.

Elle saisit le pull que lui tendait James, en laine, et l'enfila. Il lui allait grand –elle n'avait jamais vraiment étudié le brun à lunettes, mais il était tout de même grand, et plus large qu'elle-, et, dès qu'elle l'enfila, une vague de chaleur l'envahit, la faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement. Sirius se mit à hurler, elle se retourna, surprise, et ne comprit pas pourquoi James lui sautait dessus, ni pourquoi Sirius riait.

- Mais… vous êtes fous ?! -s'exclama-t-elle

- Sirius allait faire une réflexion déplacée, -grommela James-. J'ai trouvé préférable qu'il se taise…

- Elle est rentrée dans ta chambre, elle a soupiré dans ta chambre,… C'est quoi ensuite ? -demanda Sirius, goguenard.

Mais il ne put pas en dire plus. Lily, légèrement rougissante, lui avait envoyé un livre, qu'elle reconnut être celui qu'elle avait offert à James.

- JAMES ! SIRIUS ! Le maître de la maison est rentré ! -cria la mère de James depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Ils reprirent immédiatement leur sérieux, et sortirent à toute vitesse de la pièce. Lily resta plantée au milieu de la chambre de James, observant les affiches des équipes de Quidditch, les photos avec les autres Maraudeurs, les photos de famille, celles avec Sirius, les lettres que ses amis avaient dû lui envoyer durant les vacances, les livres de cours éparpillés un peu partout, le bazar régnant… Et puis, elle vit très clairement sa chambre. Et sourit, en se rappelant qu'elle était surement la personne la moins bien placée pour se moquer de James. Sa chambre était surement dans un état bien pire, maintenant qu'elle y songeait.

- Tu viens ? -l'appela une voix depuis le seuil.

C'était James.

- Ce sont vos retrouvailles, pas les miennes, -dit-elle un peu gênée.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser ici, -sourit-il-. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas te faire partager la bonne humeur de mon père, -dit-il en éclatant de rire.

* * *

**Booon, vous l'aviez tous deviné, c'était bel et bien la mère de James. En même temps, le but n'était pas vraiment d'en faire un secret, donc bon ^^.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, je vous dis à mardi pour la suite :) !**


	22. retour escorté

**Plus court, mais ne me tapez paaaas :( !**

**Comme toujours, merci de vos reviews et passages. Est-il encore nécessaire que je vous dise à quel point cela me fait plaisir ? Oui ? D'accord. Cela me fait énormément plaisir :D !**

**Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de relire ce chapitre (enfin, je l'ai fait, mais il y a longtemps !) alors il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs... Désolée si c'est le cas, mais c'est tellement la course en ce moment ! Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

**XXII - … retour escorté…**

- Ah, alors c'est pour cette jolie fille que mon fils a décidé de casser le nez à un sorcier à la façon moldue… Tu as bien fait mon fils ! Rien de mieux que la surprise pour dérouter son adversaire !

Le père de James éclata de rire, assis sur la chaise de la cuisine, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. De toute évidence, la mère de James ne partageait pas l'avis de son mari sur la façon qu'avait son fils de régler ses problèmes à l'école, mais elle choisit de ne rien dire, trop heureuse de voir son époux en bonne santé, bien qu'un peu pâle.

- Ils ne vous nourrissent pas assez à Sainte Mangouste, je l'ai toujours dit, -grommela-t-elle en posant devant son mari une grosse part de gâteau.

- Viens donc me voir, belle demoiselle, que je connaisse enfin la personne dont James a souvent parlé !

James fit les gros yeux à son père.

- Je n'en ai pas souvent parlé, ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

- James, arrête, personne ne te croit, -se moqua Sirius.

- Laissez-les se disputer, ils adorent faire ça ! -commenta le père-. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Lily.

- Moi aussi monsieur, moi aussi.

- Monsieur ? Je ne suis pas si veux que ça ! William pour les jolies filles comme toi ! -affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et Lily comprit de qui James avait hérité de son assurance avec les filles, et de son comportement avec elles. Elle sourit, et s'assit à ses côtés alors qu'il lui montrait la chaise.

- Alors, comme ça, tu es née chez des Moldus ?

- C'est bien ça, mon… William.

- Et ils sont comment, les Moldus ?

- Comme les sorciers, sauf qu'ils n'ont pas de baguettes, pas de balais volants, et que leurs animaux de compagnie sont plus souvent des chiens que des chouettes !

- Elle me plait cette petite, elle me plait ! -dit William en riant.

Et il se mit à poser des questions à Lily, sur sa famille, sur ses études, sur des sujets qu'il n'abordait jamais avec James et Sirius, qui trouvaient toujours que c'était ennuyant. Et Lily l'écoutait en hochant la tête, expliquant ses points de vue, ses opinions, sachant mettre en avant une erreur de William sans que celui-ci ne se sente vexé de s'être trompé.

James regardait son père discuter avec la jolie rousse qui lui avait toujours plu, en souriant. Et Sirius voyait bien que James était heureux, tellement heureux que même lui, Sirius Black, le blagueur de toujours, n'osait pas faire de réflexions déplacées. Alors il se leva et aida la femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère à ranger la cuisine.

- Et que penses-tu de tous ces évènements, Lily ? -demanda William-. Toutes ces morts, toutes ces disparitions, toutes ces peurs, ces détraqueurs qui gardent Azkaban ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis soupira.

- Sais-tu ce à quoi tout cela me fait penser ? À ce que j'ai étudié, un peu, en classe moldue, et ce que j'ai lu dans les cours de ma grande sœur, qui n'est pas une sorcière comme moi. Ça me fait penser aux guerres mondiale, avec ces gens qui se battent pour des idéaux étranges, qui n'hésitent pas à tuer, qui pensent avoir raison, qui cherchent le moyen de ne pas se faire tuer. Ceux qui essaient de cacher ce qu'ils sont pour ne pas mourir, ceux qui essaient de sauver leurs amis… Souvent, je me demande combien de personnes seront prêtes à m'aider parce que je suis une née-moldue. Souvent, je me demande combien de personnes vont mourir, combien de personnes vont être sauvées, combien de personnes vont mourir pour avoir défendu leurs idéaux… Une guerre n'est jamais belle. Une guerre n'a jamais vu deux bons idéaux s'affronter. Il va falloir choisir son camp. Mais cela ne me fait pas peur. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est le nombre d'amis que je perdrais, c'est la possibilité que ma famille soit blessée, tuée à cause de moi. Ce qui me fait peur, ce sont les extrêmes qu'est capable d'atteindre Voldemort, uniquement pour satisfaire sa soif de pouvoirs. Et moi, je me battrais pour la cause qui me semble juste, je me battrais pour défendre mes amis, pour défendre ma famille, pour faire chuter Voldemort.

Elle se tut, et réalisa seulement à quel point son discours avait été enflammé, et qu'il avait captivé l'assistance. Elle rougit légèrement, un peu gênée.

- Je me suis un peu emportée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si peu, -se moqua Sirius-. Cela ressemblait aux fois où tu disais ce que tu pensais de James. Tu sais, quand tu le traitais de potiron…

Elle rougit un peu plus, tandis que toute la pièce éclatait de rire. Apparemment, Sirius avait raconté plus d'une fois aux parents de James la façon que Lily avait de repousser le jeune homme.

- Merci, Sirius, -persiffla-t-elle-. Tu me fais passer pour une folle.

- Ce que tu es, ma chère Lily. Mais une folle gentille, alors ça compense. Et une folle très douée pour lancer des sortilèges. Et une folle très intelligente, qui est préfète-en-chef. Alors ça fait de toi une folle parfaite. Et tout le monde est content !

- Des fois, Sirius, je me demande vraiment si tu es un abruti de naissance ou si on t'a donné une potion, -affirma James d'un ton sérieux.

Et alors que les deux amis se disputaient à nouveau, tandis que les parents se regardaient effarés, Lily regarda pas la fenêtre, et sursauta. Le ciel s'était considérablement assombri, et il était plus que temps qu'elle rentre. Elle se leva de sa chaise.

- Merci pour tout, Calliope, mais il est plus que temps que je rentre, mes parents vont s'inquiéter… Ils ne savent pas où je suis et, j'ai beau être une sorcière, ils sont toujours très protecteurs… Et là, je pense qu'ils se font vraiment du souci.

- Je comprends, bien sûr. Les garçons, vous la raccompagnez ?

- Oh, non, je n'habite pas à côté, je suis arrivée en transplanant… Mais, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller !

- Ce n'est pas une question pour toi, Lily, -répliqua James.

- Et bien sûr qu'on va la raccompagner, -répondit Sirius.

- J'insiste, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils me raccompagnent… Non, Sirius, -dit-elle en le voyant se lever- je peux rentrer seule !

- On ne doute pas que tu es capable de te débrouiller seule. Je revois très bien le sortilège de découpe que tu as envoyé à McSurrey il y a peu, je me rappelle avoir évité tes sortilèges de peu, et James se rappelle surement de sa lévitation de début d'année… -Toute la pièce sourit en imaginant la scène, sauf James-_._ Mais, vois-tu, James et moi sommes deux preux chevaliers prêts à secourir toute demoiselle en détresse. Et, dans ton cas, on préfèrerait éviter que tu sois en détresse, donc on préfère te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte, en parfaits gentlemen que nous sommes.

- Je vais devoir insister un peu plus, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Lily, -poursuivit James en secouant la tête-. Tu viens de le dire toi-même à mon père les temps ne sont pas sûrs. Et on s'en voudrait beaucoup s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

- Je…

- James, tu crois qu'à deux on réussira à la faire taire ? -menaça Sirius en se saisissant de sa baguette.

- Elle est rapide, mais pas assez pour nous immobiliser nous deux à la fois, -confirma James en prenant sa baguette.

Lily les regarda, fulminante.

- Vous n'oserez pas ?

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir… -dit James le plus sérieusement du monde-. Si, on oserait. On te raccompagne chez toi. En plus, c'est ma mère qui nous l'a demandé. Et déjà qu'elle a appris, par ta faute, que le nez de ce cher Brody ne s'est pas cassé tout seul, j'ai intérêt à lui obéir jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ou, du moins, de faire semblant de lui obéir jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Elle hésitait toujours. Elle détestait qu'on la raccompagne. Ça donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas capable de se défendre seule, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Lily, -s'impatienta James-. On sait tous que tu es capable de te défendre seule. Je pense qu'on peut citer en exemple le sortilège de furunculus lancé en cinquième année au Serpentard t'ayant traité de « sang-de-bourbe » -ce terme est vraiment affreux, je déteste le prononcer- et aussi la fois où tu as fait traverser la salle d'études, l'année dernière, à Stevie qui venait te demander d'aller au bal avec lui en posant ses mains là où il ne fallait pas.

- Ce pauvre Stevie ne s'est jamais remis de la cire brûlante, -dit Sirius d'un ton dramatique-. Il a eu peur de toi jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Quand on y repense, Sirius, on devrait peut-être lui demander quelques conseils. Elle a quand même réussi quelque chose dont nous n'avons jamais été capables : ne pas se faire attraper par McGonagall !

- Rien que pour cela, mon estime pour toi a grimpé jusqu'au plafond de la Grande Salle, Lily, -ajouta Sirius en posant une main sur son torse, ému.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, puis éclata de rire.

- Je me demande vraiment comment vous réussissez à les supporter, Calliope et William ! En y pensant, je me demande comme je fais… Allez, c'est bon, vous pouvez me raccompagner comme les preux chevaliers que vous êtes.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant les parents de James en tête à tête.

- Chérie ? -appela William.

- Oui ?

- Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'ils la raccompagnent, tu sais…

- Je m'en doute. Mais je n'allais pas laisser passer une telle occasion pour James de passer du temps avec elle. Et puis, Sirius l'apprécie beaucoup aussi.

Et les deux sorciers sourirent.

* * *

- Prenez-moi la main, vous deux, -exigea Lily-. Je sais bien que vous êtes capables de trouver tout seul ma maison, mais ce sera plus poli que je vous montre le chemin.

Ils acquiescèrent, prirent chacun une main de la jolie rousse, James ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses mains étaient douces et chaudes et à quel point elle allait parfaitement avec la sienne, et ils transplanèrent, les deux garçons se laissant guider par Lily pour savoir où s'arrêter.

Ils apparurent à l'arrière d'une petite maison typique de lotissement, à deux étages. Le jardin était bien entretenu, et même si rien ou presque n'était fleuri en cette période hivernale, les sillons pour les prochaines cultures étaient visible.

- Voilà… C'est chez moi ! -dit Lily.

James remarqua que les dimensions de cette maison étaient beaucoup plus raisonnables que celle de ses parents, Sirius se fit le commentaire qu'il aimerait vivre dans une maison comme celle-ci, où les visiteurs semblaient être accueillis à bras ouverts. Pas comme chez ses parents, où ceux qui n'étaient pas sang-purs étaient chassés après avoir reçu un maléfice cuisant. Pas comme chez ses parents où l'elfe de maison n'obéissait qu'aux ordres de sang-purs, et insultait les autres.

- Elle est super cette maison ! -dit-il en souriant.

Et Lily lui rendit son sourire. Puis elle s'avança vers la porte arrière, donnant sur la cuisine, qu'elle avait claquée quelques heures auparavant. Et eut la mauvaise surprise de la trouver fermée.

- Je vais la tuer, -murmura-t-elle.

Elle tâta ses poches, mais ne trouva aucune clef, comme elle s'en doutait. Bon…

- Euh… J'ai oublié mes clefs. Et ma sœur a dû fermer la porte après que je sois partie, pour se venger. Donc on va devoir passer par la porte d'entrée principale.

Ils hochèrent la tête, comprenant surement qu'elle ne voulait pas utiliser la magie pour rentrer chez elle. Après tout, sa sœur la traitait de monstre à cause de cela.

Ils firent le tour de la maison sur le côté gauche, ne voyant aucune fenêtre allumée pour signaler leur présence.

- Ils doivent être dans le salon, en attendant Vernon, le fiancé de ma sœur…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

- Bonsoir Lily !

La jeune fille s'arrêta avant d'avoir appuyé sur la sonnette, et se retourna.

- Bonsoir monsieur Smith ! Comment allez-vous ?

Un vieil homme passait dans la rue, souriant.

- Vous êtes en charmante compagnie ce soir, cela fait plaisir à voir ! Je l'ai dit hier encore à vos parents vous êtes bien trop souvent seule !

- Mais non, monsieur Smith, lorsque je me sens seule, je viens chez vous pour vous aider aux travaux de votre maison et à faire vos courses, -dit-elle en riant-. Je viens demain matin, comme chaque samedi ?

- Je t'attendrais, ma jolie !

L'homme repartit, Lily appuya enfin sur la sonnette, puis s'expliqua aux deux garçons.

- Il vit quelques maisons plus loin, et vit seul. Il n'est plus tout jeune, alors je l'aide souvent. Il est très gentil, et il m'offre souvent des fruits de son jardin, ou des gâteaux… Enfin, il est vraiment gentil. Et il m'a toujours pris sous son aile, et pris ma défense lorsqu'on se disputait dans la rue avec ma sœur…

- Tu sais qu'on dirait que tu essaies de te justifier ? Il ne faut pas ! -s'étonna James.

- J'ai l'habitude qu'on ne comprenne pas vraiment ma condition et mes habitudes de moldue, alors je me justifie toujours, -grimaça-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et le portrait de Lily, plus âgée, s'installa sur le seuil.

* * *

**Voilàààà ! Je sais, un peu plus court que le dernier, mille excuses ! Sur ce, je vous dis à jeudi :) !**


	23. invités peu désirés

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette suite de 5 chapitres !**

**Comme toujours, merci de vos reviews, de vos visites, etc, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**XXIII - … invités peu désirés…**

- Lily ! Tu es rentrée, enfin ! Nous nous sommes inquiétés ! Pétunia a dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas, tu sais !

La mère de Lily serra sa fille dans ses bras, avant de voir les deux autres garçons.

- Maman, je te présente James et Sirius, deux amis de l'école, que j'ai croisé cette après-midi, et qui ont insisté pour me raccompagner.

- Oh, mais c'est très bien ma chérie ! Entrez, entrez, Lily ne nous présente jamais ses amis !

Elle leur fit signe de passer.

- Euh, maman, ils n'ont peut-être pas envie de s'imposer…

- Mais ils ne s'imposent pas du tout ! Ils ne doivent pas se sentir gênés ! Oh, et puis, vous pouvez peut-être rester manger, cela ne nous gêne pas ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

- Maman ! -gémit Lily-. Ce sont leurs parents qui vont s'inquiéter…

- Ils n'ont qu'à emprunter ta chouette. Et puis, il y aura Vernon ce soir, et je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de faire leur connaissance.

Lily grimaça, doutant fortement que Vernon ait envie de rencontrer les amis de Lily. Pétunia non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais, apparemment, Sirius et James étaient enchantés de connaître le reste de la famille de Lily, et elle se demandait pourquoi.

- Mais oui, Lily, laisse nous emprunter ta chouette, -dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis les suivit à l'intérieur.

- Très bien, restez donc manger…

- Mais oui, mais oui, qu'ils restent ! Oh, je vais aller prévenir ton père. Ta sœur est en train de se préparer, tu sais qu'elle est toujours dans tous ses états lorsque Vernon vient nous voir. Et puis, je vais terminer de préparer à manger, et rajouter deux couverts.

Et elle partit immédiatement dans le salon.

- Suivez-moi… Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dû me douter que ma mère vous inviterez à manger avec nous ? Elle n'est pas croyable. Elle ouvre la porte à tout le monde…

- Tu sais, -fit remarquer Sirius- elle me fait penser à toi…

Ils sourirent tous les trois. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, et Lily poussa la première porte à leur gauche, celle qui menait à sa chambre, et leur fit signe de rentrer. Puis, elle se mit à chercher une plume et un bout de parchemin pour que ses amis puissent avertir la famille Potter qu'ils ne mangeraient pas avec eux, mais avec Lily. Elle mit quelques temps avant de réaliser que les deux garçons se taisaient depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte, ce qui ne leur ressemblait pas du tout, et cela l'obligea à se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme…

- C'est-à-dire… -commença James.

- On s'est toujours dit que ta chambre était parfaitement rangée. Mais là… C'est pire que la mienne, chez mes parents ! -s'exclama Sirius.

Lily s'apprêtait à protester, puis elle regarda un peu mieux l'état de sa chambre. Son bureau était couvert de papiers et de livres, avec aucune surface dégagée. Elle regarda sa chaise, sur laquelle se trouvaient des pulls, en boule. Elle n'avait pas fait son lit ce matin, énervée par sa sœur, et deux livres étaient dessus, dont l'un d'eux était ouvert. Ses étagères n'étaient pas ordonnées, et sa valise pour Poudlard était ouverte au milieu de la pièce, donnant l'impression que Lily l'avait ouverte, et avait sorti et jeté les affaires dont elle n'avait pas besoin pour récupérer celles qu'elle voulait. Elle regarda le bazar un moment, se tourna vers la fenêtre où étaient sa chouette et ses deux bouquets de fleurs, le seul endroit rangé, puis éclata de rire.

- Par Merlin, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que c'était autant désordonné ! -Elle tendit une plume et un bout de parchemin à James-. Écris le mot pour ta mère, et moi, je vais essayer d'ordonner un peu ça, que vous puissiez quand même vous asseoir !

Elle dégagea d'abord ses vêtements, les plia et les mit dans l'armoire. Puis, elle remit ses affaires de l'école dans sa valise, afin qu'elle ait moins de bagages à faire la veille du retour, et glissa la grosse malle sous son lit. Elle rangea les livres sur des étagères, organisa un peu mieux son bureau, et fit signe à Sirius de s'asseoir sur son lit tandis qu'elle prenait place sur sa chaise. Puis, elle appela sa chouette en voyant que James avait terminé d'écrire le mot.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si elle reste quelques jours chez toi ? Enfin, qu'elle ne reparte que lorsqu'elle sera reposée ? Des fois, elle est tellement pressée qu'elle ne prend pas la peine de se reposer, -expliqua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Mais, de toute façon, ma mère m'a expliqué comment faire pour envoyer une chouette proche de la maison qu'elle doit livrer. Donc elle ne sera pas trop fatiguée.

Lily acquiesça tandis que James ensorcelait sa chouette et qu'ils la regardaient disparaître.

- Bon, par contre, j'ai peur qu'elle me déteste, -dit-il-. Je crains que la sensation ne soit pas très agréable pour une chouette, -grimaça-t-il.

Les trois complices imaginèrent la sensation que cela devait être et se mirent à rire.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit tandis que la porte de la chambre de Lily s'ouvrait à la volée.

- Lily, c'est une blague ? Je croyais que tu allais faire semblant d'être malade ce soir ! Mais maman m'a dit qu'on avait deux invités à toi ! Et…

Pétunia se tut en voyant James et Sirius.

- _Tu_ as dit que _je_ devais faire semblant d'être malade, -répliqua Lily-. Et, en effet, on a deux invités. Je te présente James et Sirius.

La sœur de Lily ne leur rendit pas leur salut. Elle semblait horrifiée.

- Oui, ce sont des camarades de classe… Tu ne devrais pas être en bas en train d'accueillir Vernon au lieu de les dévisager aussi vulgairement ?

Pétunia rougit en entendant la réflexion de sa sœur, et se retourna. Et dit, avant de claquer la porte :

- Tu aurais pu ranger ta chambre tout de même !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la rangerais, -fit remarquer Lily-. Ça la met tellement en colère que, rien que pour ça, je devrais la laisser dans un état pire que celui dans lequel elle était quand vous êtes arrivés. Bon, -soupira-t-elle- puisque vous avez été invités, je vais devoir vous présenter Vernon… Je vous assure, le personnage vaut le coup d'œil, mais rien de plus…

* * *

Bon. Tout se passait parfaitement. Mieux que Lily ait pu l'imaginer, en fait. Vernon et Pétunia semblaient effrayés de la présence de James et Sirius, qui s'entendaient à merveille avec les parents de Lily, discutant de beaucoup de sujets, s'intéressant aux sports moldus et tentant d'initier les parents de Lily aux jeux moldus.

- Le Quidditch vous dites ?

- Oui, papa, -sourit Lily-. Un jeu sur balais. C'est une sorte de basket-ball, mais en l'air, et avec quatre balles : une pour marquer, une à attraper, et deux pour faire tomber les joueurs et les faire dévier de leur trajectoire.

- C'est barbare ! -s'exclama Vernon.

- Pas plus que la boxe, -répliqua Lily d'un ton froid-. Je sais que tu estimes que c'est un noble sport, mais pour moi, un sport où l'on force des personnes, souvent les plus pauvres de la société, à se tuer sur un ring pour gagner une misère ne peut pas être considéré comme moins barbare que le Quidditch.

Vernon se tut. James échangea un sourire complice avec Sirius. De toute évidence, Lily était capable de détester quelqu'un encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait haï.

- Bon. Abordons un sujet plus sérieux, -dit le père de Lily d'un ton sévère, et les deux garçons déglutirent-. Qui d'entre vous m'a volé le cœur de ma fille ?

Lily éclata de rire.

- Papa, arrête, tu es ridicule ! Tu as demandé la même chose au facteur hier, alors que je l'avais juste invité à prendre un thé pour se réchauffer !

- Excuse-moi de vouloir connaître celui qui emmènera ma fille loin de moi ! -s'exclama son père.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, et adressa un clin d'œil complice à ses amis. De toute évidence, son père se préoccupait un peu trop d'elle, mais elle semblait adorer cela.

Le père de Lily leva la bouteille de vin vide, sans faire attention au regard amusé de Lily, puis regarda sa fille cadette.

- Lily, nous n'avons plus de vin. Tu voudrais aller en chercher, s'il te plait ?

Lily regarda son père avec deux grands yeux attendris, puis prit la parole.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tes deux jambes fonctionnaient très bien papa…

- Lily ! Ne parle pas comme ça à papa ! -s'exclama Pétunia-. Ce n'est pas bien ! Tu dois te comporter comme une fille bien éduquée, surtout avec nos parents !

- Laisse, Pétunia, laisse donc ! -dit le père de la maison en riant. Puis il se leva, et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille en passant derrière elle-. C'est ça qui me rassure avec elle : c'est qu'elle a un tel tempérament que je suis sûr que son futur mari ne sera pas un imbécile fini ! Ça c'est ma fi-fille ! -conclut-il en embrassant tendrement les cheveux de la jolie rousse.

La mère de Lily revint alors avec le plat principal, un gros poulet, alors que Pétunia continuait de foudroyer sa sœur du regard et que Sirius et James se retenaient de rire. De toute évidence, Lily n'était pas une enfant si sage que ça…

- Alors, que vous a raconté comme bêtises mon mari ?

- Je t'entends parfaitement, chérie ! -s'exclama une voix depuis la cuisine.

- Oh, comme d'habitude, -répondit Lily-. Il essaie de me marier avec tout le monde, et de me convertir en servante. Rien que la routine.

- Tu devrais apprendre à mieux te comporter Lily ! -finit par exploser Pétunia-. Comment comptes-tu rencontrer ton futur mari, en te conduisant ainsi ? Crois-tu que Vernon a été attiré par mon tempérament de peste ? Surement pas ! Tu ne rêves pas d'un prince venant te libérer de ta tour, comme maman nous racontait quand nous étions petites ?

Lily secoua la tête, abasourdie par les paroles de sa sœur. James imagina une seconde Lily attendant son prince, puis se mit à rire. Et Sirius, lui, n'avait même pas essayé de l'imaginer, et riait doucement.

- Pétunia, je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes de Lily petite. Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'elle disait lorsque je terminais de vous lire ces histoires ? _« Mais, pourquoi la princesse attend son prince comme une idiote ? Elle pourrait ouvrir la porte, tuer le méchant dragon, et aller à la recherche de son prince elle-même ! Moi, c'est ce que je ferais ! Au moins, elle ferait quelque chose de ses journées. »_ Lily n'a jamais été comme toi, Pétunia. Elle a besoin d'action. C'était bien pour cela que les professeurs désespéraient, à l'école. Elle était super active ! Et puis, le mariage… Elle a le temps d'y songer. Tant qu'elle est heureuse !

- Enfin, son comportement n'est pas décent ! Et puis, pour les enfants ? Elle ne va pas attendre des années !

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, puis se mit à servir le poulet. Lily, voyant que sa mère ne pouvait pas l'entendre, se tourna lentement vers sa sœur.

- Des enfants ? Pourquoi, tu leur enverrais des cadeaux de naissance ? De magnifiques vêtements où serait brodé « Fils d'un monstre » ? -persiffla Lily.

Pétunia pâlit sous la réflexion. De toute évidence, Lily lui en voulait toujours de ce qu'elle avait dit ce matin.

James avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Lily. Et il n'avait jamais entendu pareille amertume dans la voix de la jolie rousse. Pas même lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il ne sait pas trop ce qui lui prit, mais il lui saisit la main sous la table pour la calmer. Lily lui jeta un regard surpris, baissa les yeux et fixa un long moment leurs mains entrelacées. Puis elle se détendit.

Le père de Lily revint dans la salle à manger, une bouteille de vin à la main.

- Vous verrez, -dit-il- ce vin est délicieux !

Ils se mirent à goûter le poulet de la mère de Lily, délicieux. Les parents Evans posaient beaucoup de questions sur le monde magique, sans même se douter que Pétunia et Vernon tremblaient à chaque fois qu'un mot faisant référence à la magie était prononcé.

* * *

Lily regardait ses amis et ses parents discuter, somnolant, souriant. Elle se laissait porter par la discussion, sans pour autant intervenir.

- Dites-moi, monsieur Evans…

- James, je crois que tu peux me tutoyer, et même m'appeler par mon prénom ! Tu le fais bien avec Elizabeth, ma chère femme.

- Très bien, -sourit James-. Dis-moi donc, Thomas, quel est ton métier exactement ? Lily m'a juste dit que c'était dans les assurances, mais à vrai dire, je ne connais pas du tout le concept nous n'avons pas ça dans notre monde, -expliqua-t-il.

- Oh… Oh ! Lily t'a parlé de mon métier ? -demanda-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

- Eh bien… Oui, -répondit James surpris par le ton de Thomas.

- Tu te rappelles que ce que tu m'as dit, une fois, ma chérie ? -demanda Thomas en regardant sa fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle se concentra.

- Tu as dit, et je cite « Le garçon à qui je dirais ton métier, papa … », -commença Thomas.

Alors seulement Lily se rappela, et elle se leva légèrement de sa chaise.

- OK papa, ça suffit, -dit-elle en essayant de plaisanter-. Je crois que tu m'as suffisamment mise dans l'embarras pour ce soir, et puis, je te rappelle que je n'avais que huit ans lorsque j'ai dit ça, donc ça ne peut pas être pris au sérieux, d'accord ? -Elle tenta un petit rire, qui sonna faux pour tout le monde.

- Allons, ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave, c'est au contraire tout mignon ! -s'exclama-t-il.

Lily se cacha le visage entre ses mains, sachant très bien ce qu'allait dire son père, et qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas l'en empêcher. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait mourir de honte, là, dans l'instant ? Ce serait bien.

- Je reprends donc « Le garçon à qui je dirais ton métier, papa, ce sera celui que je voudrais épouser ! ». Je me rappelle de ton visage tout fier lorsque tu me l'as dit, comme si c'était une vérité inébranlable, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais te faire changer d'avis. Oh, la, la, comme tu étais heureuse de me dire ça ! Je me demande bien d'où te venait une idée pareille.

- Un camarade d'école qui voulait que je lui dise ce que tu faisais pour aller à ton travail et te demander ma main… -soupira Lily, ce qui fit rire tout le monde-. Et on avait huit ans, -rappela Lily-. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bête… John quelque chose. Mais, s'il te plait papa, ne me fais plus honte ce soir…

- Ça, ma chérie, -commença sa mère- ça va être difficile. Tu connais ton père, il est toujours prêt à dire n'importe quoi, encore plus lorsque cela te concerne !

- Il manquerait plus qu'il se décide à sortir les photos de famille, -grommela Lily.

- C'est une excellente idée !

- Non, papa ! On avait dit que ça resterait en _famille _!

- « Les amis sont la famille que nous choisissons », -dit Thomas en se levant.

Lily gémit. Sirius et James ne la laisseraient plus jamais tranquille après cela.

* * *

**Voilà... Ce chapitre me fait toujours sourire, moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Peut-être parce que je sais que mes parents sont du même genre, à me mettre super mal à l'aise devant mes amis, ah ah ah ^^**

**Bref, sur ce, je vous dis à dimanche pour la fin de cette suite :D !**

**Bisous les copinous !**


	24. fin de soirée

**Je crois qu'il est plus court. Me tapeeeez pas :( !**

**J'ai été surprise de voir toutes ces réactions "différentes" vis à vis de Pétunia, je ne pensais pas voir autant d'opinions "divergentes" à son sujet ! Mais du coup, c'est cool, ça me donne des idées pour certaines fictions que j'écrirais plus tard. Peut-être.**

**Et, bien sûr, merci à tous, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir :) !**

**Alors, pour continuer mon explication à** L **: une fois que tu as un compte, pour poster, il faut accepter les règles du site, puis poster un document (c'est expliqué) et, ensuite, tu peux créer une nouvelle histoire :) ! Bon, comme ça, c'est bizarre, parce que je ne suis pas douée pour les explications, mais vu que moi j'ai trouvé, je crois que tu réussiras à trouver toi aussi :) ! Sinon, merci de ta review, et de la correction que tu m'as apporté (j'ai un problème avec ce mot, je me trompe à chaque fois que je le tape !).**

**Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, comme d'habitude :) !**

* * *

**XXIV - … Fin de soirée !**

Et si seulement… James tentait de se concentrer de mieux qu'il pouvait sur la discussion qui s'était engagé entre Sirius et Thomas, à propos des motos. Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que Thomas avait dit. Car, même si Lily n'avait alors que huit ans, elle avait pensé que seul un garçon pouvait mériter de connaître le métier de son père par sa propre bouche, que ce garçon, elle voudrait se marier avec lui, et elle avait décidé que ce serait lui.

Alors il avait beau se répéter qu'elle n'avait que huit ans, qu'elle n'avait pas montré qu'elle avait changé d'avis sur James, qu'elle ne le considérait surement que comme un ami, elle avait beau l'avoir haï des années durant, elle avait beau se comporter avec lui comme avec son meilleur ami, elle avait beau ne pas avoir échangé de regards complices avec lui après que son père ait fait cette réflexion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait un peu gardé de son idée d'enfance, et qu'elle avait vraiment estimé que seul lui méritait de connaître le métier de son père.

Lily essayait très fortement de ne pas regarder James. Parce que, ce qu'avait dit son père lui semblait, par moment, encore vrai. Mais elle n'en était pas sure. Et elle ne voulait surement pas gâcher son amitié avec James pour une incertitude. Alors elle tentait de regarder seulement Sirius, évitant les regards de Vernon et Pétunia, exaspérés par la présence des amis de Lily, qui parlaient fort, riaient à toutes les plaisanteries de son père, et qui, en plus de cela, se comportaient d'une façon tellement charmante que les traiter de monstre mentalement devenait un exercice vraiment difficile.

Et malgré ce qu'elle se disait pour se contrôler, Lily n'arrivait pas à effacer totalement le sourire qu'elle avait sur son visage.

Et puis, lorsqu'elle vit que sa mère se levait pour débarrasser, elle sauta de sa chaise, et se mit à l'aider. Parce qu'elle n'était surement pas la meilleure fille au monde, pas la plus parfaite, mais tout de même, elle n'aimait pas que sa mère fasse les tâches ménagères toute seule.

Et puis, le fait que deux personnes se lèvent avait permis à Vernon et à Pétunia de s'éclipser enfin de cette table de fous, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas courir pour s'enfuir.

- Merci Lily. Tu vas bien ? -demanda sa mère alors qu'elles étaient dans la cuisine.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu sais, ce que t'a dit Pétunia dans l'après-midi… Je ne crois pas qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Mais c'est qu'elle est toujours énervée lorsque Vernon vient…

- Maman, avant de me traiter de monstre devant toi et papa, elle m'a demandé de dire que j'étais malade pour éviter ce repas. Elle me traite de monstres à longueur de journée. Elle m'a envoyé une seule lettre depuis septembre, dans laquelle elle me demandait de ne plus la joindre, et qu'elle ne comptait pas me faire demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage. Alors, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai dû mal à croire qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit, et que c'est seulement la venue de Vernon qui l'ait poussé à se comporter ainsi. Elle sait très bien se comporter comme une peste lorsqu'elle le souhaite, je te l'assure.

- Lily, ne sois pas trop dure…

- Je peux accepter qu'elle soit méchante avec moi, d'accord ? Nous sommes différentes, et la différence fait peur aux autres. Mais tu vois, elle insulte aussi mes amis, des personnes qui me sont proches, et dont elle ne connait rien. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Toi et papa, vous n'avez jamais jugé ce que je suis. Pétunia, elle, l'a fait dès le début ou presque.

- Je pense qu'il y a une part de jalousie en elle.

- Bien sûr qu'il y a une part de jalousie. Mais la jalousie ne doit pas pousser à la méchanceté enfin ! Tu sais, elle me fait penser à ces personnes qui me traitent mal parce que je suis une née-moldue. Je ne suis pas à ma place chez moi, je ne suis pas à ma place dans mon école, enfin, pas complètement… Alors, où est-ce que je suis à ma place ?

Sa mère la serra dans ses bras, mais Lily n'avait même pas envie de pleurer. C'était une fatalité, elle l'avait accepté à présent.

- Tu ne serais pas à ta place avec l'un de ces garçons ?

- Avec Sirius ? -Lily éclata de rire-. Maman, ne me fais pas rire, s'il te plait ! Sirius et moi sommes devenus de très bons amis, et on passe notre temps à nous chamailler, mais je ne pourrais même pas vivre en colocation avec lui. La maison exploserait au bout de dix minutes.

-Et avec James ?

* * *

James avait perdu le fil de la discussion lorsque Sirius et Thomas avaient commencé à parler « bougies », « moteur » et autres mots barbares dont il n'avait aucune idée de leur signification. Alors, pour passer pour un garçon poli et bien élevé –ce qu'il était, quoi qu'en dise sa mère-, il avait décidé de ramasser quelques plats de la table et de les apporter dans la cuisine. Et il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, sans que personne ne le remarque, que ce soit dans la salle à manger ou dans la cuisine, en entendant Lily et sa mère parler de lui et de Sirius.

- Tu ne serais pas à ta place avec l'un de ces garçons ?

- Avec Sirius ? -Lily éclata de rire-. Maman, ne me fais pas rire, s'il te plait ! Sirius et moi sommes devenus de très bons amis, et on passe notre temps à nous chamailler, mais je ne pourrais même pas vivre en colocation avec lui. La maison exploserait au bout de dix minutes.

James poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bon, d'accord, jamais Lily n'avait montré d'intérêt envers Sirius, mais, tout de même, il pouvait se sentir soulagé qu'elle dise cela à sa mère.

- Et avec James ?

- Tu sais que tu deviens comme papa ? -se moqua gentiment Lily.

- Tu sais que tu ne réponds à ma question ? -répliqua sa mère-. Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une chose : tu n'as aucune idée de la réponse.

Lily haussa les épaules, et James sourit comme un imbécile. Il attendit encore une minute, pour que ni Lily ni sa mère ne se doutent qu'il avait écouté leur conversation, puis il passa le pas de la porte, portant les plats sale.

- Quel gentleman ! -s'exclama Elizabeth-. Tu vois, Lily, je n'ai rien contre Vernon, mais lui a ce défaut de ne pas aider par impulsion. Ta mère doit être très fière de toi, James, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle le serait si je ne réussissais pas à me mettre dans tous les problèmes de Poudlard, -dit le garçon en souriant.

- Ah, la folie de la jeunesse… Elle me manque, de temps en temps !

- Maman, ton temps est passé, -dit Lily moqueuse-. Allez, laisse-moi faire la vaisselle, et arrête de radoter.

- Très bien, très bien ! Je vais voir où ont disparu Vernon et Pétunia. Pour une fois, ils se sont faits très discrets…

Elle sortit de la pièce sans remarquer le regard de Lily qui semblait vouloir dire « Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ça… » et elle laissa les deux jeunes gens ensemble.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? -demanda James.

- Tu peux essuyer la vaisselle, si tu veux. Désolée -dit-elle en grimaçant-, mais je n'utilise pas la magie quand je suis chez, même si je suis majeure. Je ne veux pas oublier certaines tâches manuelles du monde moldu. Hum, tu sais te servir d'un torchon au moins ? -se moqua-t-elle.

- Je crois que j'ai compris le principe, -répliqua James.

- Tu vas faire quoi du reste de tes vacances ? -demanda Lily en commençant à faire couler l'eau.

- Jouer au Quidditch avec Sirius –merci pour le livre et tout le reste, c'est un super cadeau ! Aider ma mère, faire quelques devoirs –oui, je peux être sérieux, malgré ce que tu penses !- et puis voilà… Après tout, on retourne bientôt à l'école ! Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Aider monsieur Smith à faire ses courses, mes devoirs. Éviter ma sœur et son fiancé, -grimaça-t-elle-. Peut-être que Natasha et Mary me rendront visite… Elles sont en vacances toutes les deux, mais n'ont pas été capables de me dire quand est-ce qu'elles reviendront, alors j'ai préféré leur dire que, si elles revenaient plus tôt, à elles de venir frapper à ma porte. De préférence, lorsque Pétunia est dans le salon, pour que ce soit elle qui leur ouvre et qu'elle ait une superbe surprise… Oh, je recommence, je parle mal de ma sœur !

James riait doucement.

- Et ne ris pas, je ne devrais pas être comme ça !

- En même temps, je peux te comprendre. Ta sœur t'imagine dans une tour d'ivoire attendant ton prince, alors que, depuis que je te connais, tu as justement démontré que jamais tu n'attendrais ton prince. Tu es plutôt du genre à lui sauter dessus ! Je t'imagine bien, même, forçant ton prince à faire toutes tes volontés, sans jamais le remercier !

- Je passe pour un tyran, merci James pour cette analyse !

Et elle lui lança de l'eau sur le visage.

- Lily Evans, jamais tu n'aurais dû faire ça.

Il la frappa de son torchon.

- Tu oses frapper une fille ? -s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée.

- Tu ne te conduis pas souvent comme une princesse dont il faut prendre soin, alors j'ose tout ! En plus, j'ai vu, sur ces photos que ton père nous a montré, que tu martyrisais ton cousin en lui tirant les cheveux et en lui volant ses jouets. Tu n'es pas une gentille petite fille, Lily Evans, loin s'en faut !

Et il la serra fermement entre ses bras, songeant à la meilleure façon de lui faire payer son effronterie.

* * *

- Maman, ne pourrais-tu pas demander à Lily de se calmer ? -s'impatienta Pétunia.

Sa mère l'avait convaincu de revenir s'asseoir à table, pour prendre le thé, car après tout, si Pétunia se vantait d'être une fille parfaitement éduquée, elle se devait de rester à table jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle s'était donc à nouveau assise avec son père, et avec l'invité de sa sœur, ce fameux Sirius. Lily, elle, semblait avoir disparue ainsi que l'autre ami, le James.

Mais du bruit n'avait pas tardé à provenir de la cuisine, et si au début Pétunia avait fait mine de ne pas l'entendre, le bruit l'exaspérait à présent.

- Hum, je serais toi, je n'irais pas, Elizabeth, -intervint Sirius-. Je connais assez bien James pour savoir qu'il veut tenter de piéger Lily. Et je connais assez Lily pour assurer qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire, et qu'il vaut mieux de ne pas s'interposer. Regardez-moi ! Je choisis la voie de la prudence en restant au dehors de tout cela.

Et il sourit encore plus quand il entendit un bruit qui lui semblait être un grognement de James.

* * *

- Allez, Lily Jolie, dis-le que mon analyse était bonne, que tu es un tyran et pas une jolie princesse…

Il la tenait. Il l'avait coincé, et, à présent, il la tenait sous le robinet d'arrivée d'eau, menaçant d'ouvrir le robinet et que l'eau ne se déverse à flots sur la rousse.

Une rousse qui se taisait obstinément. Si elle parlait, elle devrait soit dire qu'il avait raison et subir l'humiliation, soit nier tout ce qu'il avait dit, et alors, se retrouver trempée.

- James…

- Oui, Lily Jolie ?

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas une princesse bien éduquée.

Et elle lui écrasa le pied.

- AÏE !

- Je t'avais dit de me lâcher, -dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Puis elle éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par le brun.

- Bon, je ne voudrais pas te chasser, ni Sirius, mais je pense quand même qu'il faudrait que vous rentriez. Il ne faudrait pas que ta mère s'inquiète trop de vous laisser courir les rues par ces temps peu sûrs, -dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

- Et revenez quand vous voulez ! Vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous !

De toute évidence, la tête de Pétunia ne disait pas la même chose, mais les deux garçons n'y prirent pas garde, tandis que Lily les accompagnait dans le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison.

Elle embrassa Sirius sur les deux joues. Sur une seule pour James.

- Et ne vous perdez pas en route surtout !

Et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Les deux garçons avaient transplané dans l'enceinte de leur maison. Seuls les habitants pouvaient y transplaner immédiatement, par sécurité.

- Cornedrue…

- Ouais ?

- Définitivement, je crois que tu as marqué plein de points auprès de cette fille.

James ne répondit rien.

- Et, Cornedrue ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois-ci ?

- Tu sais que tu lui as laissé ton pull ?

- Oui.

- Tu comptes la revoir avant la fin des vacances ?

- T'as tout compris Patmol.

Et il poussa la porte de sa chambre avec un grand sourire, ne s'étonnant pas d'y voir la chouette de Lily sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, dormant, la tête sous une aile.

* * *

**Fin de cette suite de 5 chapitres ;) ! Le prochain sera toujours durant les vacances de nos amis, et il sera posté mardi !**

**Bonne fin de week-end et bon début de semaine les amis :) !**


	25. La Carte du Maraudeur

**Et voici donc le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent vous a plu !**

**J'ai toujours autant apprécié vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, vous vous en doutez bien :D ! J'espère que vous serez inspirés pour ce chapitre-là ^^**

* * *

**XXV – La carte du Maraudeur.**

- Pourquoi n'invites-tu pas tes amis à venir passer la journée ici, Lily ma chérie ? -demanda Elizabeth à sa fille.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je pense qu'ils ont d'autres activités de prévues. Et puis, je ne pense qu'ils veuillent s'imposer chez nous.

Un reniflement qui semblait penser le contraire se fit entendre, et Lily se retourna vers sa sœur, lui lançant un regard dédaigneux. Puis elle reposa ses yeux sur sa mère.

- Et puis, je m'occupe très bien sans eux.

- Ça ma chérie, personne ne le croit, -répliqua Elizabeth d'un ton tranquille, tournant la page de son magazine-. Sais-tu que, depuis qu'ils sont venus, tu n'arrives même pas à travailler ?

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? -demanda la jolie rousse à sa mère, étonnée.

- Ma chérie, je te connais, -ria Elizabeth-. En général, durant les vacances, tu passes ton temps dans ta chambre, à faire tes devoirs, à écrire des lettres, à réviser les examens finaux. Et là, tu passes ta journée dans le salon, à en faire le tour comme un lion en cage, et cela devient agaçant.

- Et puis, tu portes le même pull tous les jours, -fit remarquer Pétunia d'un ton acerbe, comme si cela était quelque chose de totalement insensé.

Lily rougit légèrement en regardant le pull qu'elle portait, en effet, tous les jours. Enfin, depuis trois jours, plus exactement. James et Sirius étaient chez elle vendredi, et aujourd'hui, lundi, elle le portait encore. Pour qu'il ne soit pas trop sale, ce que sa sœur se serait fait un plaisir de critiquer, elle l'avait lavé puis séché magiquement. Et elle l'avait remis, tous les matins. Et puis, il était très confortable. Et malgré tous les lavages qu'elle lui avait subir, il sentait encore un peu l'odeur de James. Très légèrement, peut-être même qu'elle imaginait tout à fait cette odeur, mais rien que la simple pensée de l'odeur la faisait sourire. Elle aimait ça.

- Très bien, puisque je vous semble bizarre, je vais remonter dans ma chambre et travailler ! -s'exclama-t-elle.

Sa mère sourit légèrement, se reconcentrant sur son magazine, et Pétunia jubila. Enfin, sa sœur s'en allait. Elle allait pouvoir se comporter à nouveau de façon calme, posée et naturelle, pas comme lorsque sa sœur était à côté d'elle et la rendait nerveuse.

Lily monta les escaliers, un peu honteuse de reconnaître que sa mère avait raison. Elle s'ennuyait, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivée durant ses vacances, et, pire que tout, elle réalisait qu'elle avait très envie de voir les deux garçons. Avec une petite préférence pour un brun à lunettes.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, elle fut surprise de voir que Calice l'attendait et ce depuis un moment, de toute évidence, car la chouette avait éventré le sachet de nourriture pour se servir elle-même. Lily regarda son horloge, et vit qu'en effet, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était dans le salon, avec sa mère et sa sœur.

- Désolée Calice, je n'ai pas pensé un instant que tu étais peut-être rentrée… Eh, laisse-moi voir ta patte, tu as une lettre !

La chouette ulula doucement pour protester contre le dérangement qui lui était occasionné, mais elle se laissa faire, et Lily put détacher le petit rouleau de parchemin.

_« Ta chouette s'est très bien reposée, et a inculqué quelques valeurs à notre vieux hibou grincheux._

_P.S : Tu as toujours mon pull. »_

En effet, elle avait toujours le pull de James. Et, de toute évidence, il le désirait… Hum. Et si… Non, elle n'oserait pas ! Quoique… Après tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et elle avait vraiment envie de voir du monde. Alors, une petite visite à James et Sirius ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit très rapidement sa décision. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une visite de politesse… Elle ôta rapidement le pull, en enfila un autre, un gros pull en laine offert par de la famille à Noël, saisit une veste en plus, une écharpe et des gants, et puis claqua la porte de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers, s'arrêta rapidement devant la porte du salon.

- Je sors ! Je reviens avant le repas du soir, promis !

Et elle sortit par la porte de la cuisine avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête.

* * *

- Cornedrue… Je m'ennuie.

C'était dit d'un ton neutre, comme une simple constatation.

- Moi aussi Patmol, -soupira James.

- On retourne dans les bois ? -proposa sans conviction Sirius.

- On les connait par cœur, -fit remarquer James-. Mais comme c'est l'idée la plus sensée et la plus intéressante que tu as eu depuis ce matin…

Sirius avait, en effet, eu une autre idée qui consistait à travailler. Oui, parfois, Sirius Black se préoccupait de sa scolarité. Et puis, c'était la seule idée qu'il avait eu. Alors, sans conviction, les deux garçons étaient montés dans la chambre de James, avaient pris leurs parchemins, leurs plumes et leurs livres, et avaient travaillé. Ou, du moins, avaient fait semblant. Parce qu'aucun des deux n'en avaient vraiment envie, et qui plus est, les soupirs permanents de Sirius n'aidaient pas du tout à la concentration. Mais alors, pas du tout. Alors ils prirent leurs vêtements les plus chauds, et descendirent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, réfléchissant à où ils pourraient se rendre. Et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils se trouvèrent face à Lily, aux joues rougies par le froid et l'hésitation, la main en l'air.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait frapper, ou faire demi-tour. Après tout, elle arrivait sans prévenir, sans même savoir s'ils étaient là, ou partis se promener… Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle se sentit rougir.

- Oh ! -fut la seule chose qu'elle dit.

- Lily ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle désigna le pull qu'elle avait à la main.

- Ton pull… Avant que je ne l'oublie.

Elle rosit un peu plus en réalisant qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le mettre dans sa malle de Poudlard, et lui rendre une fois à l'école. Ce qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas fait.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu me le rendre à Poudlard ? -fit remarquer James un peu moqueur.

Elle rougit encore plus.

- Je m'ennuyais chez moi. Je me suis dit que je pourrais venir vous voir, et passer un moment avec vous, si vous n'étiez pas occupés. Mais apparemment, vous alliez sortir…

James et Sirius la tirèrent à l'intérieur.

- En fait, nous aussi on s'ennuyait -commença Sirius-, et, du coup, on pensait aller se promener, mais il fait tellement froid que je crois que finalement, on va rester ici.

- Et tu es la bienvenue pour t'ennuyer avec nous ! -renchérit James.

Ils lui firent monter les escaliers, et la poussèrent dans la chambre de James. Ils dégagèrent un coin du lit, la forcèrent à s'assoir.

- Alors, comme ça, quand tu t'ennuies, tu penses tout de suite à nous ? -demanda Sirius, moqueur.

- En général, je pense à Natasha et à Mary -se moqua Lily-, mais premièrement, elles sont en vacances et, deuxièmement, Monsieur Potter ici présent m'a renvoyé ma chouette en faisant remarquer que j'avais toujours son pull. Je me suis dit que ce serait la moindre politesse de le lui ramener.

Les deux la regardèrent avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle tentait de garder un air impassible. Ce qu'elle n'arriva pas à faire plus d'une minute.

- Bon, d'accord, je reconnais que j'avais aussi envie de vous voir !

- Venant de la part de Lily Evans, c'est un immense compliment sur notre capacité à recevoir et à être agréable. Tu ne crois pas James ?

Mais James ne dit rien, souriant seulement jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa jolie rousse était là, sur son lit, et elle était venue de son plein gré, pas par hasard. Et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

* * *

- Pétunia, tu veux aller ouvrir s'il te plait ?

La jeune femme se leva, se dressa très droite, et, dignement, alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Si elle n'était jamais à l'aise avec sa sœur, elle était toujours à l'aise lorsqu'elle devait inviter et montrer qu'ici, c'était sa maison. Et que, donc, elle faisait sa loi.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Oh ! Pétunia, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme regarda, bouchée bée, les deux filles en face d'elle.

- Tu te rappelles de nous ? Natasha et Mary, deux amies de Lily…

La brune regarda la sœur de son amie, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose. Mais, de toute évidence, Pétunia hésitait entre hurler, leur claquer la porte au nez, se cacher de peur, ou rester bouchée bée, se montrant par ainsi malpolie.

Elle choisit la dernière option.

- Euh… On peut entrer ? -demanda Natasha.

- Pétunia ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La mère de Lily venait juste d'apparaitre derrière sa fille ainée.

- Oh, Natasha, Mary ! Que je suis contente de vous revoir ! Venez, entrez ! Lily n'est pas là pour le moment, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder !

Elles pénétrèrent dans la maison, en souriant allégrement à Pétunia, qui semblait détester l'idée de devoir voir deux autres sorcières pénétrer dans sa maison.

- Lily n'est pas là ? -demanda Natasha, surprise.

- Non… Elle est insupportable depuis que vos deux amis sont passés la voir, et je crois qu'elle est partie leur rendre visite. Je crois qu'elle devait rendre son pull à l'un d'entre eux. Et puis, elle devait avoir envie de sortir un peu !

Mary et Natasha se regardèrent. Depuis quand Lily avait envie de sortir ? Surtout quand ce n'était pas pour les voir, elles !

- Deux amis ?

- Oui, James et Sirius !

- James Potter et Sirius Black dans cette maison… Par Merlin, Lily a subi un lavage de cerveau ? Je veux bien qu'ils commençaient à être très proches. Mais de là à les inviter chez elle… -murmura Natasha à l'oreille d'Mary.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Ou attendre dans le salon ? Ou, dans sa chambre, peut-être ? -s'enquit Elizabeth.

- Je mangerais bien un petit quelque chose, -reconnut Mary. Comme me le dit souvent Natasha, j'ai toujours faim ! Mais ensuite, nous l'attendrons dans sa chambre. Nous ne voulons pas déranger !

* * *

- James, c'est l'heure de manger ! -s'exclama Sirius-. On t'abandonne un instant Lily. Mais on a vraiment besoin de manger à cette heure-ci. On rapporte tout dans la chambre, promis !

Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce, et Lily se décida à se lever et à regarder tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre.

Elle s'approcha du bureau, remarqua les devoirs raturés de James, tomba sur une lettre de Remus –elle reconnut immédiatement son écriture- _« […] ce n'est surement pas la meilleure blague à faire, et on risque d'avoir des problèmes, mais… on fonce ! »_, et fut ébahie de lire ça. En même temps, comment pouvait-elle croire que Remus soit quelqu'un de calme et de posé, alors qu'il était toujours avec James et Sirius, et qu'ils ne les arrêtaient jamais dans leurs bêtises ? Une lettre de Peter, vieille de quelques temps, de toute évidence, au vu de son écriture brouillon _«[ …] y a un devoir de métamorphoses sur les loups-garous à la rentrée, et il ne veut pas m'aider, alors […] »_. Elle sourit en imaginant James aider Peter. Puis elle tomba sur une phrase, écrite par Sirius de toute évidence _« mon frère est un idiot, mes parents aussi, ne parlons pas de Kreattur, et ce stupide frère veut rejoindre […] »._ Elle était intriguée, mais choisit de ne rien lire de plus. Elle en avait déjà lu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû réalisa-t-elle. Et puis, elle remarqua un bout de parchemin, dans un coin. Il semblait vieux, et paraissait avoir beaucoup servi. Elle tendit la main vers lui. Elle n'entendait personne qui remontait, et la curiosité l'emportait. Elle le saisit, se demandant ce qui pouvait y être inscrit. Et fut déçue en voyant qu'il était vierge. Totalement vierge.

Ce n'était pas possible. Cela se voyait que le parchemin avait été manipulé des centaines de fois ! Comment pouvait-il être vierge ?

- _Revelio !_ -murmura-t-elle. Et des mots s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin.

_Mr Lunard salue Miss Evans et se demande comment elle a pu tomber sur la Carte du Maraudeur._

_Mr Queudver aimerait ajouter que Miss Evans est très intelligente, ce qui explique sa trouvaille._

_Mr Patmol rappelle que certaines personnes devraient mieux ranger leurs affaires, pour que Miss Evans ne tombe pas dessus._

_Mr Cornedrue tient à dire que Miss Evans est très curieuse, ce qui le dégage de toute responsabilité._

- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? -demanda James d'une voix curieuse.

Elle se retourna, bouchée, le parchemin en main, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le coup d'œil surpris des deux garçons, avant qu'ils ne reprennent un air décontracté.

- Oh ! Ce parchemin insulte ou complimente selon la personne qui tombe dessus, et la façon qu'elle a de lui demander de révéler ses secrets, -expliqua James d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre-. J'espère que tu n'as pas été insulté ?

- Non. Selon un Mr Quedver, je suis intelligente, et, selon un Mr Cornedrue, je suis curieuse. Ah, et Mr Patmol accuse Mr Cornedrue de ne pas savoir ranger ses affaires. Et, Mr Lunard se demande juste comment je suis tombée sur ce parchemin… -Elle le regarda un moment, puis se retourna vers eux-. Vous vous donnez ces surnoms entre vous ? Les quatre Maraudeurs ?

- Pas du tout, -tenta de rire Sirius-. C'est un parchemin qu'on peut personnaliser, et on a trouvé ces noms de façon hasardeuse… Tu as faim ? -enchaina-t-il.

Elle reposa le parchemin sur le bureau de James, remarquant que les mots s'étaient effacés, puis s'approcha d'eux, suspicieuse.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le comportement de personnes qui n'ont rien à cacher ?

- Tu sais que, si tu étais moins curieuse, tu n'aurais pas à te faire ce genre de réflexion ? -fit remarquer James.

- Vous ne me direz rien ?

- Rien du tout, -confirma Sirius-. En tant que préfète-en-chef, savoir ce genre de choses risquerait de te causer un tel choc que nous serions obligés de te faire du bouche à bouche, ce qu'aucun de nous n'a envie. Enfin, presque, -insinua-t-il dans un sourire.

* * *

Lily avait fini par quitter ses deux amis. Il fallait qu'elle rentre, et elle ne voulait pas qu'une fois de plus, Calliope la voit chez elle. Ça aurait été bizarre. Oui, bizarre. Elle qui n'était même pas tant amie avec eux il y a trois mois de cela, avait passé deux journées presque entières en leur compagnie, et sans être forcée. Incroyable.

- Maman, je suis rentrée ! -s'exclama la jeune fille en passant la porte.

- Oh, c'est très bien ma chérie ! Natasha et Mary t'attendent en haut, je les ai invité à manger, et Natasha m'a dit que tu pouvais venir chez elle dès demain, donc elle reste dormir ! Tu passeras la fin des vacances chez elle.

Lily s'arrêta net.

- Natasha et Mary ?

- Oui, dans ta chambre ! Je leur ai dit que tu étais partie voir tes deux amis, James et Sirius.

Ce qui était bien, avec la mère de Lily, c'est qu'on ne lui disait rien pour qu'elle ne rapporte pas ensuite les choses, mais qu'elle arrivait quand même à mettre sa fille dans l'embarras.

* * *

**Il me fallait bien parler de la Carte du Maraudeur, à un moment donné ! C'est tout de même une partie intégrante de la vie des Maraudeurs, et je crois bien qu'on peut dire que Lily commence vraiment à faire partie de la vie des Maraudeurs, même si, de mon point de vue, je doute qu'ils comptaient lui en parler :) ! Bref, sur ce, je vous dis à jeudi pour la dernière partie des vacances de nos amis, et le trajet en train qui s'annonce "drôle" pour certains d'entre eux :) !**

**Bisous à touuus !**


	26. Fin de vacances

**Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez qu'il n'y a pas que Lily qui a une sacrée puissance vocale. Apparemment, quelqu'un n'a pas trop apprécié que Lily ne dise rien à propos de ses visites à James et Sirius :p...**

**Une fois de plus, merci à vous pour vos reviews, toujours aussi plaisantes à lire ! Et puis, j'aime beaucoup voir votre assiduité à me suivre :) !**

**Ils ont changé la présentation du site. C'est plus clair. Je me suis perdue. Je crains. Après mes mésaventures mêmes pas drôles, je vous abandonne à la lecture de ce chapitre :) !**

* * *

**XXVI – Fin de vacances.**

- JAMES POTTER ET SIRIUS BLACK ? -hurla une tornade noire lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu as répété toute l'après-midi mon arrivée ? -grimaça Lily en se frottant les oreilles.

- Presque, -reconnut Mary dans un sourire-. Mais je l'ai empêché de vraiment s'exercer. Je ne crois pas que ta sœur aurait apprécié.

- Non, en effet, pas du tout ! -remarqua Lily.

- Les fleurs sont très jolies - dit Mary-. Qui t'a offert le deuxième bouquet ?

Lily rougit légèrement.

- NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST JAMES POTTER ? -hurla à nouveau Natasha.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne dirais rien tant que tu hurleras comme ça ! -répliqua Lily-. Tu ne voudrais pas baisser le volume ? J'ai des voisins je te rappelle !

Natasha grommela, disant des choses surement peu polies sur ce qu'elle pensait des voisins, tandis qu'Mary éclatait de rire.

- De toute évidence, c'est bien James qui t'a envoyé ce bouquet… Tu nous donnes une explication ?

- Il n'y a pas d'explications à donner ! -dit Lily-. Il m'a envoyé un cadeau, et je lui en ai envoyé un…

- TU AS QUOI ?!

- Par Merlin, Natasha, mes tympans ! -s'énerva Lily-. Oui, je lui ai envoyé un cadeau. Je vous en ai envoyé un aussi, je dois te le rappeler ?

- Oui, comme tu le fais depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Si tu avais envoyé un cadeau à Potter, ça se saurait, parce qu'il se serait plaint que le coupable qui lui a envoyé des bombabouses, des veracrasses ou autre, ne se dénonce pas. Mais là, j'ai l'impression que tu lui as envoyé un vrai cadeau, un de ceux qui font plaisir. Excuse-moi de hurler à ce propos, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as subi un lavage de cerveau, -railla Natasha-. C'est l'excuse la plus plausible pour que tu sois gentille avec Potter. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez lui cette après-midi ?

- Je lui ramenais son pull, -expliqua Lily.

- Son quoi ? -demandèrent d'une même voix Mary et Natasha.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu as récupéré un volume sonore proche de la normale, -commenta Lily dans un sourire.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à élever la voix à nouveau si tu ne donnes pas rapidement une explication, -grommela Natasha.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! -ria Lily-. Vendredi, je me suis disputée avec ma sœur, à cause du fait qu'elle me traite de monstre, et puis, elle voulait aussi que je me porte malade pour le soir, pour que je ne sois pas présente au repas où serait Vernon. Sauf que, j'en ai eu marre, ça faisait une semaine que je la supportais, je n'en pouvais plus, et j'ai hurlé, puis j'ai claqué la porte de chez moi et j'ai transplané. Je ne savais pas où aller, j'ai juste voulu aller à un endroit où on ne me jugerait pas et où je serais appréciée à ma juste valeur. J'ai atterri à un endroit totalement désert. Quand j'y repense, si je n'étais pas aussi énervée en arrivant, j'aurais pu croire que je n'étais apprécié nulle part pour être envoyé à un minimum de dix minutes de marche de la maison la plus proche, -reconnut Lily.

- Abrège les détails, on veut le passage avec Potter et Black, -grommela Natasha.

- Tu sais que, quand tu les appelles par leurs noms, tu me ressembles ? Ce n'est pas toi qui, en début d'année, voulais que je les appelle par leurs prénoms ? -se moqua Lily-. C'est bon, je reprends mon récit, -s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter alors que la brunette ouvrait la bouche, en colère-. J'ai donc atterri à côté de balançoires, je me suis assise, et puis j'ai attendu. Lorsque j'ai relevé les yeux, j'ai vu une femme, au bord de la route, qui me regardait et qui semblait attendre que je me lève pour la rejoindre. Et comme elle avait deux gros sacs de courses…

- Tu es allée l'aider, comme tu le fais toujours, -compléta Mary.

- Voilà. Elle m'a invité chez elle, à discuter, et en effet, on a discuté…

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec James…

- Et si tu me laissais parler à la fin ? -s'énerva Lily-. Il se trouve que c'était la mère de James ! Le voilà ton rapport ! On discutait, et là, James et Sirius sont rentrés.

- Que faisait Sirius chez James ? -demanda Mary, surprise.

Lily n'avait pas pensé à cela. Elle réfléchit rapidement.

- Il passe les vacances chez James. Mais on s'en fiche de Sirius, je croyais que vous étiez intéressées par James ?

- Eh bien ! Rien ne t'empêche de continuer ! On attend nous.

- Oh la la… Bref, ils ont débarqué dans la cuisine. Et puis, une fois que sa mère est partie, on est sortis, on a discuté, bref, on a passé l'après-midi ensemble. Sauf que, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis partie de chez moi en claquant la porte, sans même avoir pris un pull. Et j'avais froid. Du coup, James m'a prêté un de ses pulls, puis ils m'ont raccompagné, la mère de James insistant lourdement. Et vous connaissez ma mère… Quand elle les a vus, elle les a immédiatement invités à manger avec nous. Donc, ils ont passé la soirée chez moi.

- Hum… Explication plausible. Tu en penses quoi Natasha ?

- Je crois qu'elle nous dit vrai… Et pour aujourd'hui ?

- Lorsqu'ils ont mangé à la maison, ils ont prévenu la mère de James grâce à ma chouette. Qui est revenue ce matin, avec un mot de James, me rappelant que j'avais toujours mon pull. Et comme je m'ennuyais…

- Lily Evans qui s'ennuie l'année de nos ASPICS ? On rêve là !

- Oui, bon, j'ai le droit de vouloir m'amuser de temps en temps ! Et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas non plus une fille toujours dans ses bouquins ! Je suis souvent avec toi et Mary, et vous n'êtes pas toujours plongées dans des livres, donc moi non plus.

- D'accord, d'accord Lily, on a compris. Et donc, tu es allée chez James, de nouveau ?

- Voilà ! Et ils m'ont proposé de passer l'après-midi avec eux, à nouveau. Ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis partie plus tôt cette fois, je ne voulais pas que la mère de James lui demande à nouveau de me raccompagner, comme si j'étais une demoiselle en détresse. Et me voici !

Mary et Natasha se regardèrent en souriant, prêtes à poser des questions à Lily.

- Aucun mauvais sort envoyé ?

- Aucun.

- James a été gentil ?

- Oui…

- Tu as été gentille avec James ?

- Eh, je ne suis pas un monstre !

- Non, mais pas loin, -dit Mary dans un sourire-. Ou un tyran…

- Tu dois très bien t'entendre avec lui il me traite aussi de tyran, -grommela Lily.

- C'est parce que nous avons raison, ma très chère, c'est tout…

- Est-ce que la mère de James te considère comme sa belle-fille ?

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête, Natasha ?! Je suis amie avec James Potter, c'est tout !

- Mais oui, mademoiselle-je-rougis-comme-une-pivoine, -se moqua son amie.

- C'est parce que c'est une amitié nouvelle, je n'en ai pas l'habitude, voilà tout !

- Ta manière de te justifier est pitoyable, mais passons. Tu as découvert des secrets sur eux ?

- Tu sais que je déteste parler des gens qui ne sont pas à côté pour se justifier et se défendre…

- Allez, Lily !

- Bon ! Le père de James est vraiment amusant. Sirius est un admirateur des motos, tu sais, ces engins à deux roues des moldus. James sait faire la vaisselle. Ce sont deux ventres sur pattes.

- Pour ça, on n'avait pas besoin de toi pour le savoir…

- Leurs chambres sont mieux rangées que la mienne.

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile, -rit Mary.

- Et… je crois que j'ai fait le tour, plus ou moins. Je n'ai pas tout en tête maintenant…

- Bon, ça ne me semble pas trop mal. Je pourrais te pardonner de ne pas m'avoir tout dit par lettre. De toute façon, tu finis les vacances chez moi, donc si jamais des choses te reviennent, tu seras obligée de me les dire, -fit remarquer Natasha avec un sourire machiavélique.

Et Lily eut envie de gémir. Elle craignait un peu son amie, pour être honnête…

* * *

Elles étaient sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾.

- Merci encore, Ara', pour m'avoir accueilli chez toi pour la fin des vacances.

- Mais ce n'est rien Lily, c'était avec plaisir, ma fille est toujours plus agréable à vivre lorsqu'il y a une de ses amies à la maison ! Et puis, j'adore te parler, tes discussions sont toujours intéressantes ! Celles de ma fille tournent autour du Quidditch, et des garçons…

- Maman ! -gémit Natasha alors qu'un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondors passait derrière elles en ricanant.

- Mais, quoi, ma chérie ? C'est vrai ! Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Et, Natasha, je ne veux pas recevoir de hibou à propos de ton comportement insolent ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Mais oui maman, mais oui…

La mère de Natasha éclata de rire.

- Ou, au moins, essaie de faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive pas avant février ! Ton père t'en sera reconnaissant.

- Je ferais des efforts maman, promis !

La sorcière adulte embrassa les deux filles, et les poussa dans un des wagons, en riant. Sa fille ne ferait aucun effort, et elle recevrait surement un hibou cette semaine, pour un devoir rendu en retard, pour une punition non faite ou pour une retenue obtenue…

- Où est Mary ? -demanda Natasha alors qu'elles cherchaient un compartiment libre.

- Surement avec Steven, -soupira Lily-. Je les adore, mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir supporter leurs retrouvailles…

- Je te confirme, Lily, que ce n'est pas très agréable à voir, -dit une voix familière derrière elles.

- Remus ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Lily, merci. Enfin, pour vous dire qu'avec Peter, nous avons vite fui. L'ambiance devenait un peu étouffante… Il est parti chercher un wagon… Tiens, justement, il nous fait signe ! Venez, il y a de la place pour vous aussi !

Elles le suivirent en traînant leur lourde valise, et la cage de Calice pour Lily, puis, arrivées devant le compartiment, jetèrent leur valise dans les filets de bagages, violemment.

- Oh mince, désolée Peter ! -s'exclama Lily en voyant que le garçon se jetait sur le côté pour éviter un coup de valise.

- C'est pas grave, -grimaça-t-il-. L'année commence bien… Quand je ne me fait pas frapper par une valise, c'est la fenêtre qui me blesse…

Ses trois amis rirent en voyant qu'il n'était pas sérieusement blessé, et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances tous les deux ? -demanda Lily.

- Mon père n'était jamais là, -grommela Peter-. Il se plaint toute l'année durant que lorsque je suis à Poudlard qu'il ne peut pas profiter de moi, passer du temps avec son fils et autre, mais dès que je suis à la maison, il part en courant… Du coup, j'étais avec ma mère. Mais est-ce que vous imaginez le malheur que c'est de devoir préparer le thé pour ses amies qui vont arriver, leur sourire, et servir les petits gâteaux ? Si seulement je n'habitais pas dans un village perdu -soupira-t-il-, je pourrais sortir ! Mais même pas !

- C'est bon, Peter, tu as fini de te plaindre ? -se moqua Remus-. Mes vacances étaient très biens. J'ai vu beaucoup de personnes de ma famille, et j'ai pu me plonger entièrement dans le livre des défenses contre les forces du mal que nous a donné notre professeur, et…

- Tu l'as lu aussi ? -demanda Lily, tout à coup excitée.

- Oui ! Tu l'as bien aimé ?

- Oh oui ! Mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'auteur lorsqu'il dit que les Sortilèges Impardonnables peuvent être acceptables dans certains cas, -bouda-t-elle-. Cela revient à dire à un enfant « Non, aujourd'hui, pas de bonbons à 18h, parce que nous allons manger à 18h30 » et lui dire, le lendemain « Aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé par rapport à hier soir, nous mangeons à 18h30 mais tu as droit à un bonbon à 18h, sans aucun motif particulier ».

- Tu réalises que tu compares les Sortilèges Impardonnables à des bonbons ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Au fond, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Les personnes qui les utilisent sont heureuses de les utiliser, comme un enfant est heureux d'avoir un bonbon… De même, je ne suis pas d'accord avec son opinion sur les Détraqueurs. Faire des Détraqueurs des espèces de chiens de garde ? Mais c'est totalement fou ! Et ceux qui ne savent pas faire apparaître un Patronus ?

- Tu seras là pour leur apprendre, Lily ! -s'exclama Sirius depuis l'entrée du wagon.

Il était suivi de James. Les deux garçons mirent leur valise dans le filet à bagages, puis tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans des sièges.

- Nous avons croisé Steven et Mary, mais nous avons choisi la voie de la lâcheté, et avons fui… C'est affreux ! Ils se sont vus il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça pourtant !

- J'en ai marre qu'ils soient toujours collés ensemble. Je ne peux plus profiter de ma meilleure amie. Et ça ne fait que deux semaines, c'est peu en effet, -fit remarquer Natasha en tournant une page de son magazine-. Apparemment, ça fait trop pour eux.

- Ça ne fait pas trop pour nous !

Elle leva les yeux de son magazine, les sourcils levés.

- Parce qu'il y a un « nous » ? -releva-t-elle.

- SIRIUS BLACK ? -hurla Lily

- Non mais ça va pas ? -s'exclama Natasha en se frottant les oreilles-. Et mes tympans ?! -demanda-t-elle, exaspérée comme le reste du compartiment.

- Ce n'est qu'une vengeance de ce que tu m'as fait subir ! -répliqua Lily-. Et après, c'est MOI qui me fait tirer les oreilles parce que je ne dis pas à madame Natasha que j'ai vu James et Sirius deux fois pendant les vacances,- railla Lily-. Ce soir, ma pauvre Natasha, tu as intérêt à avoir TOUS les détails en tête. Parce que je ne laisserais rien passer. Et Mary non plus…

- Sirius Black, je vais te tuer, -murmura entre ses dents Natasha.

Mais tout le wagon put remarquer la légère rougeur de ses joues.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous en saurons un peu - beaucoup ! - plus sur Natasha et sur son "secret"... Vous l'aviez oublié, ce secret, pas vrai ? Bref, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;) !**

**D'ailleurs, en le relisant, j'ai réalisé que je ne lui ai vraiment pas fait avoir une vie facile, à cette Natasha. Je devais moi-même être dans une mauvaise passe, je n'en sais rien, toujours est-il qu'elle est à plaindre, c'en devient même triste par moment ! Brr, sur cette note peu réjouissante, je vous dis à dimanche !**


	27. Première soirée à Poudlard

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je vous remercie, une fois de plus, pour toutes vos reviews. Ai-je encore besoin de dire à quel point elles me font plaisir ? Oui ? Très bien. Elles me font très plaisir :) !**

**J'en profite pour mettre un petit mot ici pour mes deux revieuweuses anonymes :**

Alix **: je suis ravie que tu ais adoré ^^ !**

L **: Tant mieux si j'ai su te faire rire :) !**

**Bon dieu, que ce chapitre n'est pas gai pour notre chère Natasha... C'est surement pour cela que j'ai du mal avec lui. Trop "triste" à mon goût ! (Je ne sais même plus comment le décrire !)**

**Enfin, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

**XXVII – Première soirée à Poudlard.**

- Patmol, on a passé les vacances ensemble et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

James, décidemment, n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la cachotterie de son ami.

- Bah… Ouais.

Ses trois meilleurs amis lui lancèrent ce qui leur passait sous la main.

- Les gars, vous êtes violents ! Ça va pas de me faire mal comme ça ?

- Stupide chien bourré de puce ! -s'exclama Peter-. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ?

- Tu vois, même Queudver n'aime pas que tu nous ais caché des choses ! -renchérit Remus-. Et moi non plus ! Eh, PAtmol, depuis quand tu ne dis rien ? Depuis quand tu caches des choses à tes amis ?

- Ça va Lunard, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Je n'ai rien caché au sens littéral du terme, vu qu'elle m'a demandé de me taire jusqu'à la rentrée. Mais comme on était dans le train, et qu'elle n'avait rien dit ou fait qui prouvait qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi...

- Tu sais, Lunard, je crois qu'à choisir entre Patmol et moi, c'est vraiment Patmol qui décerne le prix de l'imbécibilité.

- Quoi ?! -s'exclama Sirius, offensé-. Et pourquoi, monsieur-je-sais-tout-en-amour-mais-je-ne-sors-pas-avec-la-fille-que-j'aime ?!

James fit mine de ne pas entendre la remarque.

- Parce que dans un couple, vois-tu, les décisions sont communes. C'est-à-dire qu'avant de dire quelque chose qui peut te compromettre, vous compromettre, tu en parles avec elle…

- Oh… Oh ! Tu crois qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je lui en parle, que je lui demande son avis ? Mais il fallait qu'elle me le dise ! -se justifia-t-il.

- Patmol, même moi, qui ne suis pas le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, je sais ça, -gémit Peter.

- Tu exagères, Queudver. J'ai entendu que la fille que tu as amené au bal avait beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie, -le consola Remus.

- Euh, les gars, on peut se reconcentrer sur l'imbécile qui nous sert d'ami, j'ai nommé Patmol ? -demanda James.

* * *

- Maintenant, ma chère Natasha, tu dois tout nous dire, -dit Mary avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je vais tuer Sirius Black ! -cria la jolie brune.

- Déjà ? Dès votre premier jour de relation ? -ricana Lily.

- Je ne rigole pas Lily. Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire, parce que je n'étais pas sure, et que je verrais à la rentrée, sous-entendu que nous en parlerions ensemble. Mais, de toute évidence, mon silence lui a fait croire qu'il avait gagné la partie…

- Attends, tu compares votre relation à un jeu ? -ria Mary-. Mais, Natasha, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça !

- Et comment veux-tu que je sache comment ça fonctionne ? -répliqua Natasha d'un ton acerbe-. Tu veux que je te rappelle que la seule relation que je n'ai jamais eue a été un vrai désastre ? Et je ne parle pas de celle avec Johnny, de Serdaigle, -insista-t-elle en regardant ses deux amies.

Lily et Mary échangèrent un regard un peu gêné. C'est vrai que, vu comme ça…

Deux étés auparavant, Natasha était sortie avec un garçon beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, Natasha, à attirer les garçons plus vieux. Elle avait quinze ans, lui vingt. Ils se connaissaient déjà d'avant, ils habitaient dans le même village. Ils avaient commencé à se voir, à se fréquenter, à sortir ensemble, avant l'été. Et puis, durant l'été, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Elle l'avait dit à tout le monde, heureuse de faire savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un, de dire à tous qu'elle était amoureuse, et que lui aussi. Elle l'avait dit à tous, vantant comme il était gentil, attentionné…

Au bout d'un mois et demi, il avait changé. Il n'aimait pas que Natasha le colle autant. Une fois, lors d'une dispute, la gifle était partie. Elle avait hurlé de colère, d'indignation. La gifle avait été suivie d'autres. Plus fortes, plus violentes. Jusqu'à ce que, sous l'emprise de la colère, la magie de Natasha la protège et blesse son petit copain, qui ne l'était pas resté longtemps. Mais elle s'en était voulu, longuement, de s'être vantée d'être sortie avec lui. Dans son petit village, elle était passée pour la méchante, pour la traînée du village. Elle était sortie avec plus vieux qu'elle, et lui avait ensuite dit qu'elle n'était qu'une peste, qu'une sale gamine, qu'une folle et comme il avait été blessé, lui aussi, lorsque Natasha avait tenté de se défendre, il avait été vu comme la victime. Et comme elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain, les gens avaient déduit qu'elle était coupable. Alors qu'en réalité, elle était à Ste Mangouste, se faisant soigner des blessures qu'il lui avait causées, par la force de ses poings et de sa magie. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir une fille trop grande gueule pour petite amie.

Mary et Lily lui avaient rendu visite à l'hôpital, lui faisant jurer de ne rien dire sur sa relation à toute l'école, et de ne pas raconter leur histoire, comme Natasha avait eu le malheur de le faire dans son village. La jeune fille ayant un caractère difficile, à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème dans son couple, cela lui retombait dessus. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que, l'année précédente, après être revenue à Poudlard, après s'être remise du choc de cette expérience, elle était sortie avec ce Serdaigle, qui lui tournait toujours autour. Mais dès que leur relation avait commencé à être trop sérieuse, quand il a commencé à vouloir partager des choses intimes avec elle, elle s'était éloignée, pour finalement le larguer. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter une relation sérieuse. Pas tout de suite.

- Alors, vous voyez -fit Natasha d'un ton sarcastique-, j'ai quelques bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir de relations sérieuses. Je pensais même tout arrêter, là, dès ce soir. Fini, on stoppe les problèmes avant qu'ils ne commencent ! Avec Sirius, il y a toujours des problèmes, c'est bien connu. Une relation, avec Sirius Black, franchement ?

- Je ne vois pas le lien, -dit Lily.

- Enfin, Lily, Sirius n'est pas le gars le mieux placé pour être gentil !

- Tu crois ? Excuse-moi, mais tout le monde dit de Sirius qu'il est un briseur de cœurs, mais ce n'est pas vrai… Lorsqu'il a une petite amie, c'est sérieux, autant que Sirius peut l'être du moins… Je veux dire, il ne va pas voir ailleurs, et je peux te jurer qu'il n'est pas du genre à lever la main sur une fille. Le ferait-il qu'il se rendrait le coup puissance mille la seconde d'après. Et je reste persuadée que jamais il ne frapperait une fille. Jamais. D'accord, il aime bien embêter toutes les filles, mais jamais il ne joue vraiment avec elles, et il ne sort pas avec une fille qu'il n'aime pas un tant soit peu.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que j'aurais dû tout lui expliquer ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, -corrigea Lily-. Surtout que tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler. Vous avez mystérieusement disparu après le bal, et je pense qu'on sait où…

Elle nota le léger rougissement de son amie, mais ne la taquina pas plus sur ce sujet.

- Mais par contre, maintenant, il faudrait que tu lui dises… -continua Lily-. Ne serait-ce que par honnêteté avec lui.

Natasha réfléchit longuement puis, lentement, se tourna vers Lily.

- Tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi ?

- Quoi ? Allez dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs et tout dire à Sirius ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Si. Tu me connais, je suis nulle pour les explications. Et puis… Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à dire quelque chose de cohérent, ou même à finir mon histoire entièrement, et puis…

- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mary, tu restes avec elle ? Je vais aller expliquer quelques petites choses à Sirius…

- Tu peux le dire aux trois autres, aussi.

- Tu es sure ?

Elle haussa les épaules, en signe d'acceptation. Tant qu'à faire, autant que d'autres personnes que Mary et Lily comprennent ce qu'elle ressentait. Et puis, frères de cœur, on ne pouvait pas dire à l'un quelque chose sans que les autres ne soient au courant.

Lily se releva, caressa doucement la joue de son amie, puis sortit. Elle traversa la salle commune, monta le dortoir des garçons, ne faisant pas attention aux quelques regards qui la suivaient. De toute façon, les gens penseraient qu'elle allait chercher Remus, rien de plus.

Elle grimpa jusqu'à l'étage des Maraudeurs, s'apprêtant à frapper, puis s'arrêtant en entendant Sirius.

- Donc, en gros, je dois aller la voir pour m'excuser d'avoir parlé sans lui en parler avant.

Elle entendit des gens applaudir.

- Vingt minutes pour qu'il comprenne ! Nouveau record !

- Tu peux parler, tu as mis trois ans à comprendre qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes de courir après Lily, -se moqua quelqu'un.

Elle sourit, puis frappa avant d'entendre d'autres choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle entra, puis regarda les quatre Maraudeurs, qui la fixaient, surpris.

- Je dois dire des choses à Sirius, -dit-elle.

- Eh bien, on va vous laisser…

- Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez rester. Natasha dit que cela ne la dérange pas.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, puis observa les quatre regards fixés sur elle.

- Je viens de la part de Natasha, pour t'expliquer un petit passage de sa vie, qu'il faut que tu comprennes. Natasha déteste se vanter de ses petits amis, même si elle se vante de toutes les autres choses de sa vie, pour une très, très bonne raison. Vous vous rappelez tous, l'année dernière, lorsqu'on est revenu à Poudlard, en septembre, qu'elle cachait avec des produits moldus des bleus qu'elle avait ?

- Ouais, je me souviens. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'est fait ça en tombant de balai, une chute idiote, que je n'ai jamais compris, -fit Remus-. Pour des blessures de chute, elle aurait pu nous demander de les soigner, ou aller à Ste Mangouste pour… Quoi ? -demanda-t-il en voyant que Lily secouait la tête.

- Elle n'est pas tombée de balai.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? -demanda Sirius, sentant les problèmes arriver.

- Cet été-là, elle a eu un copain, un sorcier qui faisait partie de son village aussi. Un gars beaucoup plus âgé que nous il avait vingt ans. Elle flirtait avec lui depuis quelques mois, puis en été, elle l'a dit à ses amis, enfin, à moi et à Mary, qu'il était parfait, et tout le reste. Puis un jour, ils se sont disputés, pour la chose qui brise le plus de couples la jalousie. Elle n'avait pas aimé sa façon d'être avec une de leur voisine, et vous connaissez Natasha, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Lui a commencé à la traiter de tous les noms, de ces jolis noms que les Moldus donnent aux filles pour les rabaisser. Les sorciers feraient mieux de ne pas prendre exemple sur les Moldus, mais passons. Et Natasha ne s'est pas vraiment laissé faire. Il a fini par la gifler, pour la faire taire.

Les quatre Maraudeurs avaient un air grave sur le visage, et Remus, qui se doutait un peu plus que les autres de la suite de l'histoire, avait les yeux brillants de colère.

- Natasha a… hurlé est un terme qui ne convient même pas. Elle était hors d'elle. Elle a déversé toute sa rage sur lui, pour elle, frapper une femme, c'est d'une bassesse… Elle a fini par lui dire que c'était fini. Ce qui n'a pas trop plu au type en question. Il l'a coincé contre un mur et…

Elle grimaça, hésitant à continuer, se rappelant de son amie à Ste Mangouste.

- Il l'a désarmé, l'a frappé, a utilisé des sorts blessants contre elle. Elle n'avait pas de baguette. Elle a fini par exploser de colère. Vous savez tous que ça nous arrive. Trop d'émotions, que ce soit la colère, la honte, la peur… Et pour Natasha, c'était un peu de tout. Et heureusement, car je ne pense pas qu'avec une seule de ces émotions, elle aurait réussi à s'en sortir.

« Elle a réussi à rentrer chez elle, et je me demande encore par quel miracle elle l'a fait. Sa mère l'a immédiatement emmené à Ste Mangouste. Ils l'ont soigné du mieux qu'ils ont pu, je vous l'assure. Moi, je l'ai vu le jour même, et… c'était pas Natasha. C'était une pâle copie d'elle, c'est indescriptible, je…

Sa gorge se serra, en se rappelant l'état de son amie, état qu'elle essayait de ne jamais se rappeler, mais qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à totalement oublier. Elle baissa la tête, ferma les paupières, les serra fortement pour effacer cette image affreuse. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard horrifié des Maraudeurs, face à elle.

- Je vais vous passer les détails. Tout ce qui avait été fait avec les poings, les pieds, c'était soignable, et rapidement. Mais la magie… C'est parfois plus compliqué. D'où les bleus qui étaient encore visibles lors de nos premières semaines à Poudlard.

- Mais -commença Sirius-, elle semblait pourtant bien… Je veux dire, elle souriait, elle semblait normale…

- Elle était elle-même, dans toute sa splendeur. Cachant ses émotions, cachant sa honte, sa colère. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Seuls Dumbledore et l'infirmière était courant, vu que c'était à elle que Ste Mangouste envoyait les potions dont elle avait besoin. Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui… Natasha s'en est toujours voulu d'avoir cru qu'il était un type bien. Lorsqu'elle a demandé à Mary de se taire, la dernière fois, et je pense que tu t'en rappelles Peter, c'est parce qu'elle a dit à tout son village qu'elle sortait avec lui, l'a hurlé durant tout l'été, pour finalement devenir la vilaine de l'histoire, parce que lui était blessé, et qu'elle avait disparu… Dans le monde magique, lorsqu'une fille disparaît, c'est pas grave. Tout se sait, ou presque, dans la communauté magique. Dans le monde Moldu, les rumeurs vont bon trains. Entre les rumeurs comme quoi Natasha l'avait dupé, celles qui disaient qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle lui volait l'enfant, celles disant qu'elle se jouait de tous les hommes qu'elle croisait sur sa route... Y a pas mal d'histoires qui ont circulé sur elle, et certainement pas des histoires reluisantes. Elle et sa mère ont déménagé, ensuite. Le père de Natasha... Bah, vous savez, il est toujours en voyage ou presque. La seule chose qu'il ait vraiment faite, c'est d'aller s'expliquer avec ce garçon... Pour ce que j'en sais, il a eu droit à quelques coups bien placés. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour l'opinion générale. Natasha était partie depuis plus d'un an. Pile la durée pour accoucher, donner l'enfant et retrouver sa taille normale. Bref, pas la bonne durée. Lorsqu'on parle de son « petit secret », on parle de ça. Elle veut qu'on en rigole, qu'on en parle comme si ce n'était rien. Elle est du genre à réagir violemment à chacune des réflexions que lui fera un garçon pour faire croire qu'elle est forte, qu'elle est celle qui dirige, qu'elle n'est pas manipulable. Et elle a besoin de temps, Sirius. Elle a besoin que tu lui parles, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle compte dans les décisions, qu'elle n'est pas un simple jouet à exhiber. Aujourd'hui, elle s'est sentie à l'écart. Elle s'est sentie faible. Si elle apprend que j'ai dit ça, elle me tuera surement, mais je la connais. Elle a vraiment eu cette impression d'être à l'écart. De ne pas compter.

Les quatre Maraudeurs la regardaient, silencieux. Ils semblaient être juste choqués. Mais en regardant de plus près, elle vit le regard écœuré de James, horrifié de Peter, désolé de Remus. Cela dit, c'était Sirius le plus impressionnant. Il avait les poings crispés, ses jointures avaient blanchis sous la crispation, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- C'est… Il n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire cette horreur, -cracha-t-il.

Lily sourit. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réactions de la part de Sirius, espérant que ça voulait bien dire qu'il était attaché à Natasha. Et, de toute évidence, c'était le cas. Elle connaissait assez bien ses deux amis pour savoir qu'ils ne finiraient surement pas leur vie ensemble. Elle les connaissait assez bien pour savoir que les chances pour que leur relation dure un an était plus qu'infime. Elle voulait seulement s'assurer que jamais Sirius ne ferait un pas de travers avec sa meilleure amie.

- Sirius… Sincèrement, tu as l'air de vraiment penser ce que tu as dit dans le train, aujourd'hui. Et j'espère vraiment pour toi que tu l'es. Parce que malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour toi, si jamais tu fais une seule chose de travers avec elle, je me charge personnellement de ton châtiment. Et ce ne sera pas fait dans la dentelle, je peux te le jurer.

Il acquiesça lentement.

- Il faut que vous parliez, maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que tu lui dises, parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux exactement avec elle, mais il faut que vous parliez, il n'y a que comme ça que ça pourra fonctionner, quoi que vous fassiez ensuite. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Si tu fais un pas de travers, je le saurais, et tu me le paieras.

Elle sortit du dortoir sans voir le regard admiratif que lui lançait James. Et elle doutait parfois d'elle, pensant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de défendre ses amies coûte que coûte ?

* * *

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, il n'est pas franchement gai. Je vous rassure, le prochain n'aura pas un tel aspect dramatique, loin s'en faut !**

**(Même si Lily va se faire du mauvais sang. Pauvre petite !)**

**A mardi pour la suite :) !**


	28. Stupide Patronus !

**Je vous rassure avant toute chose : Lily va se faire du mauvais sang, mais elle va s'en sortir hein ! Soyez rassurés ! Ce n'est rien de bien grave.**

**Sinon, je vous remercie tous pour vos différentes reviews, comme toujours, ça me fait très plaisir. Cela devient redondant, à force, mais bon, quand c'est vrai... Bref, merci à tous, j'apprécie toujours autant lire vos différents avis, j'adore !**

**Deux d'entre vous étant des personnes sans compte, je leur fait un petit commentaire ici !**

L **: Le code de sécurité, c'est (si je ne me trompe pas) le code qu'on demande d'entrer pour être sûr que tu es bien un humain, et non pas une machine. C'est une suite de lettre et de chiffres écrits différemment pour ne pas être déchiffrés par un ordinateur.**

Ava **: Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle fan :) ! Merci de ton compliment, je pense que tu peux trouver d'autres fictions du même genre que la mienne, voire mieux selon ce que tu apprécies comme style d'écriture, en cherchant bien. Ce site regorge de perles :) ! En tout cas, merci encore de tes compliments, et ravie de te compte au nombre de mes suiveuses :)**

* * *

**XXVIII – Stupide Patronus !**

Lily avait presque oublié qu'elle devait faire apparaître un Patronus pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Jusqu'à ce que Remus lui demande si elle était prête, comme d'habitude. Et là, elle avait sursauté.

- Oh, la, la, tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'avais totalement oublié ! Heureusement que je sais déjà le faire… Mais je vais aller m'entraîner tout de même !

Et elle avait quitté la pièce d'études, pressée, et Remus avait souri à James, le seul à être en révision avec lui. Peter était avec la fille qui l'avait accompagné au bal, et Sirius passait du temps avec Natasha. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, le garçon était vraiment attentionné avec la jeune femme depuis qu'il avait appris son histoire. Et si, au début, Natasha s'était montrée résistante au beau brun, n'aimant pas tant que ça, finalement, l'idée qu'il connaisse ses points faibles, après une petite remontrance de Lily, lui rappelant que c'était elle qui avait voulu qu'il connaissance son histoire, elle avait accepté de passer plus de temps avec lui. Et depuis, ils n'étaient que peu visibles, sans pour autant dire à leurs amis ce qu'ils se disaient.

James, lui, avait souri en entendant Remus mentionner le Patronus de Lily. Il allait enfin connaître sa forme ! D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il était impatient de ça, Natasha et Mary avaient éclaté de rire.

- Je serais toi, je ne le serais pas trop, James, -avait répliqué la brune-. Parce que, vu le Patronus de Lily, tu vas comprendre tous les efforts qu'ils te restent à faire pour espérer sortir avec elle un jour !

Et cela n'avait fait qu'éveiller un peu plus sa curiosité.

À présent, Lily était dans une salle de classe vide, s'entrainant à faire apparaître son Patronus. Et, de toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Stupide Patronus ! -s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle agita une fois de plus sa baguette, faisant sortir une forme argentée de sa baguette. Mais cela ne semblait pas la consoler, au contraire.

- Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide Patronus ! -hurla-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, et elle vit Remus passer la tête, pour voir qui hurlait de cette façon.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Un problème avec ton Patronus, pour demain ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! -dit-elle exaspérée.

- Tu n'arrives pas à le faire apparaître ? Tu penses à un souvenir joyeux ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas le problème, -dit-elle en grommelant-. Je connais le sort, j'ai mon souvenir, mais rien ne va !

- Attends, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il avait un front soucieux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

- C'est ça, qui ne va pas ! _Spero Patronum !_

Et son Patronus jaillit de sa baguette, sous sa forme corporelle.

- Et bien ? -demanda Remus.

Certes, il était surpris de la forme de son Patronus, surtout après ce que Natasha avait dit à James quelques jours auparavant.

- Il est tout à fait corporel, il est très bien ton Patronus…

Elle poussa un cri de rage, et fit disparaître la forme qui apparaissait devant elle.

- Il a changé de forme !

Remus la regarda, bouche bée. Il savait que ça pouvait arriver, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait la possibilité de connaître quelqu'un dont le Patronus changerait de forme.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas mon Patronus habituel ! Moi, j'ai toujours fait apparaitre une panthère des neiges ! Tu sais, cet animal qui vit caché dans l'Himalaya. Cet animal est très peu connu, je veux dire, on l'étudie très peu parce qu'il vit dans une région isolée, très dure d'accès… Comme m'ont toujours dit Natasha et Mary, ça me décrit très bien, puisque je suis, d'après elles toujours, difficile d'accès, toujours sur mes gardes, laissant peu de personnes m'approcher…

- Il a changé depuis quand ?

Il avait repris un ton professionnel, intéressé. Il s'occuperait plus tard de la signification de la nouvelle forme.

- Je… La dernière fois que je l'ai fait apparaître, c'était en juin dernier, -dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils-. Mais depuis, je n'ai pas refait le sortilège.

- Hum… Tu sais quoi ? Ne t'en préoccupe pas, pour le moment. Fais l'exercice pour demain, et, ensuite, je t'aiderai à comprendre le sens de tout cela, d'accord ? On y passera le week-end s'il le faut, la semaine, les nuits, mais on comprendra ce qui l'a fait changer de forme. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça lentement, lançant un regard furieux à sa baguette, comme si c'était elle la responsable de tout cela.

- Je te jure, Remus, il faut que je comprenne. Je déteste ne pas comprendre.

Il sourit légèrement. Lui avait très bien compris, mais il n'allait pas le dire tout de suite à Lily. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne par elle-même.

* * *

- Euh, Remus, tu as fait quoi à Lily ? Elle parait plus énervée que lorsqu'elle s'est disputée avec James, -fit remarquer Peter.

La jolie rousse avait traversé la salle commune d'une flèche, sans jeter un regard aux personnes qui s'y trouvaient, sans répondre aux appels de ses amis.

- Rien que je ne puisse vous dire. J'ai juste une faveur à vous demander. J'ai votre parole ?

Les Maraudeurs acquiescèrent.

- Demain, je ne veux aucune réflexion lorsque Lily fera apparaitre son Patronus en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Pourquoi ? -demanda James, curieux.

- Parce que. Promettez.

- Dis-nous pourquoi !

- Non ! Je veux juste que vous vous taisiez, et que vous ne fassiez aucune réflexion déplacée ! J'ai votre parole ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, -grommela James-, mais, de toute façon, comme tu ne nous en diras pas plus, je vais me contenter de promettre, et je vais faire en sorte de tenir ma langue, demain.

- Merci. Parce que je ne pense pas que Lily apprécierait une parole déplacée.

* * *

Il y avait toujours une bonne ambiance dans le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Les élèves discutaient, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient apprendre comme sorts. C'était toujours plaisant d'apprendre un nouvel enchantement qui devait vous servir à vous battre et à vous défendre. Cela donnait l'impression de savoir qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre, prêts à prendre part à la guerre.

Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient voir ce qu'un Patronus corporel voulait dire, pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais réussi à en produire un. Malheureusement, beaucoup ne savaient pas en produire un, alors que les Détraqueurs se multipliaient autour d'eux.

Et James, lui, attendait de voir le Patronus de Lily. Enfin, il allait voir ce que Lily tentait de lui cacher. Enfin, il allait comprendre la réflexion de Natasha, ainsi que celle de Remus. Il allait tout comprendre, et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait.

- Silence s'il vous plait… Un peu de calme !

Leur professeur apparut derrière son bureau. Il était petit, chauve, assez intéressant. Dommage qu'il ait à s'en aller à la fin de l'année, comme chacun des professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Très bien, comme je vous l'avais annoncé avant les vacances, le cours d'aujourd'hui sera dédié aux Patronus ! Comme vous le savez, car je vous l'ai déjà dit et que je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous apprenez mes cours par cœur… -Quelques rires s'élevèrent-_._ Vous savez que le Patronus est une force, qui vous permet de repousser les détraqueurs. Et ce, grâce à… Oui, Miss Evans ?

- Le Patronus représente l'inverse du Détraqueur. L'espoir, le bonheur… c'est une force positive. Mais, au contraire de l'humain qui le produit, le Patronus ne ressent pas le désespoir du Détraqueur, ce qui lui permet d'être insensible à cette créature.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor grâce à votre explication ! Et je n'ai plus rien à dire, ce qui signifie donc que je vous laisse commencer la démonstration, en nous montrant votre Patronus.

La rousse se leva et, gracieusement, alla aux côtés du professeur.

Seuls ses amis remarquèrent le pli soucieux sur son front, mis à part Natasha, qui se retourna vers James, et lui chuchota :

- Tu vas comprendre pourquoi tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de réussir à séduire Lily, James. Son Patronus, c'est exactement elle. Indomptable…

- Chut ! -fit Mary.

Elle était toujours impressionnée lorsque Lily lançait un sortilège, et tentait de ne jamais les rater, de décomposer son mouvement, de connaître chacune de ses expressions, de ses gestes, pour pouvoir ensuite les reproduire.

Natasha se retourna, et se concentra elle aussi. Elle était douée en cours, sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire apparaître plus qu'une vague fumée argentée du bout de sa baguette chaque fois qu'elle lançait le sortilège du Patronus.

- _Spero Patronum !_

Et une biche argentée sortit de la baguette de Lily. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent, tandis que Natasha et Mary laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise, ne comprenant pas la forme du Patronus de leur amie, et que Remus surveillait ses trois amis pour être sûr qu'ils ne fassent aucune réflexion mal placée.

- Le Patronus de Lily est une… biche ? -murmura James entre ses dents pour lui-même.

Ce n'était pas possible. D'après ce que disait Natasha, son Patronus était quelque chose d'inaccessible. D'indomptable. Alors pourquoi Lily venait de faire apparaître une biche ?

- Parfait, Miss Evans ! Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor ! Qui veut essayer ?

De nombreuses mains se levèrent tandis que Lily retournait s'asseoir après avoir fait disparaitre sa biche. Elle semblait perturbée, concentrée, voire énervée, et cela se sentit à sa façon de s'asseoir brusquement sur sa chaise, comme si celle-ci était responsable de tout, et tout le monde comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver, et faire très attention aux mots qu'on allait employer.

- Lily -commença doucement Natasha-, où est ta panthère des neiges ?

- Eh bien ça, figure-toi que j'aimerais bien le savoir ! -répliqua la rousse d'un ton acerbe.

James regarda Remus, qui confirma qu'il entendait très bien.

- Mais… Ton Patronus… Ça a toujours été…

- Une panthère des neiges, je sais !

La voix de Lily partait dans les aigues, et elle semblait presque effrayée. Effrayée de ne pas comprendre.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Depuis que je maîtrise ce sortilège, depuis la cinquième année, j'ai toujours fait apparaître une panthère des neiges ! C'était une panthère des neiges en juin, lorsque Mary et toi avaient insisté pour que je vous montre le sortilège. Mais hier, lorsque je me suis entraînée c'était cette fichue biche ! Une biche ! Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! Pourquoi un Patronus change de forme, par Merlin ?!

- Calme-toi Lily, ce n'est pas bien grave…

- Je déteste ne pas comprendre !

- Je sais, je sais, -dit Natasha d'un ton apaisant-. Mais t'énerver ne changera rien à la situation, et tu le sais.

Elle se dégagea vivement du bras que Natasha avait posé sur son épaule, et regarda Remus comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Remus, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Je te l'ai promis hier, Lily, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que l'on comprenne ensemble ce qui est arrivé à ton Patronus.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, reconnaissante. Elle ne vit même pas le regard de Peter, ni celui de Sirius, et encore moins celui de James.

Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son Patronus, par Merlin ?! Elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Elle avait toujours cru qu'un Patronus reflétait ce qu'on était à vie. Pas qu'il changeait. S'il changeait, c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lily qui l'avait profondément marqué. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, elle se posait trop de questions. Beaucoup trop de questions pour voir les regards inquiets de ses deux meilleures amies. Beaucoup trop de questions pour voir James ébahi derrière elle.

* * *

James était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Bon. Le Patronus de Lily avait changé. Et c'était une biche. Alors que lui, en tant qu'Animagus, se transformait en cerf. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il tentait de s'en persuader. Lily n'avait pas changé à ce point de comportement envers lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait se faire des idées. C'est tout. Sinon, Remus lui aurait fait un signe.

Et si, justement, Remus savait ce que cela voulait dire ? Que James ne se faisait pas tant d'idées que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Peut-être que Remus voulait que Lily s'en rende compte par elle-même, c'est tout. Après tout, c'était son Patronus, c'était donc à elle de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais dans sa tête, une petite voix lui soufflait que si le Patronus de Lily avait changé de forme et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, c'était parce qu'elle avait changé de sentiments pour James, et qu'elle ne s'en était pas encore rendue compte...

* * *

**Oui, il est plus court, vous avez le droit de me frapper :( ! (Enfin, non, parce que si vous me frappez, je posterai plus. Na.)**

**Et puis, zut, on apprend un super truc ! Je me dois d'ailleurs de vous fournir une explication concernant le changement de forme du Patronus de Lily.**

**Bien sûr, j'aurais pu, dès le début, dire que son Patronus était une biche, et l'affaire était bouclée. Mais ça ne m'allait pas. Trop simple !**

**Dans le tome 6, le Patronus de Tonks change parce qu'elle est triste à cause de Remus. "Émotion forte". Moi, j'ai pris le parti de dire que là, c'est surtout le fait que Lily soit dans le déni, ou, plutôt, parce qu'elle a changé de sentiments mais ne l'a pas encore compris, et qu'elle ressent une émotion forte pour James, que son Patronus change de forme. Ça me fait toujours penser à Ron et Hermione, qui ont des Patronus complémentaires (Loutre et Fox-terrier, qui est le chien de chasse des loutres...), et c'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de faire en sorte que le Patronus de Lily change de forme.**

**Voilà ! Sur ce, je vous dis à pluuuus (à jeudi, pour être précise), pour un chapitre plus long :) !**


	29. Compréhension ou peut-être pas

**C'est le premier chapitre de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une suite de 3/4 chapitres, selon ce qu'on pense, parce qu'ils vont tous traiter du même thème. Et j'ai un peu fichu du Remus et de sa cavalière du bal au milieu parce qu'à un moment, je voulais leur accorder une petite part d'attention, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'y plonger vraiment, donc ce ne sera que de petites phrases, par-ci, par-là.**

**Que dire... Une fois de plus, merci pour vos reviews ! (Je me répète, faut que je trouve un truc original pour la prochaine fois. Gloups). **

**Petit aparté ici pour **L **: Merci pour ta review ;) ! Je pense oui, coïncidence ! Je ne sais même plus comment mon choix s'est porté sur cet animal... Je voulais un félin, mais après, comment en suis-je arrivée à la panthère des neiges ? Mystère ! En effet, il y en a plus d'un qui ont été surpris avec ce Patronus ;) !**

**Eeeeet, je vous laisse à votre lecture, parce que ce que je dis, vous vous en fichez, en fait. Bonne lectuuure !**

* * *

**XXIX – Compréhension… ou peut-être pas.**

- Ici, il est dit que le changement du Patronus peut être dû à un choc émotionnel… -commenta Remus.

- Oui, c'est ce que disaient les cinq derniers livres, -fit remarquer Lily d'une voix étouffée.

C'était dimanche, deux jours après l'apparition du Patronus modifié de Lily. Et depuis la fin du cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, ils passaient leur temps à lire des livres sur les Patronus, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il voyait les mots « changement » et « forme » associés pour faire partager sa trouvaille à l'autre.

Lily commençait à désespérer. Tous les livres disaient la même chose. C'était à cause d'une émotion forte. Super. Elle était ravie de l'apprendre. Mais laquelle ?! La peur, la colère ?

Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur la table de la bibliothèque, un peu bruyamment, mais Remus ne leva même pas les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. Elle faisait ça depuis ce matin, régulièrement.

- Lily, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras quelque chose… Tu n'as pas idée d'une émotion forte qui t'a marqué, dernièrement ? Et puis, quel était ton souvenir heureux ? Peut-être que ça pourrait nous aider…

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, j'ai changé de souvenirs, de personnes qui y interféraient, mais rien n'y fait, mon Patronus reste une biche. Ils sont drôles, avec leurs réflexions « C'est à cause d'un choc émotionnel » ou bien « Une émotion forte peut changer la forme de votre Patronus ». Mais je ne sais pas ce qui peut l'avoir fait changer, moi !

Remus ne dit rien. Il fallait qu'elle trouve toute seule, vraiment. Elle devait comprendre seule. Sinon, elle ne le croirait pas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort. Et il allait tout faire pour l'aider. Sauf que la pleine lune était dans cinq jours, et qu'il allait avoir droit à deux journées de souffrance, la veille et le lendemain, où il ne pourrait pas aider son amie.

- Tu vas bien ? -demanda Lily-. Tu sembles tout pâle, tout à coup…

- Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à tomber malade, -reconnut-il dans un faible sourire.

- C'est bizarre que tu sois aussi sensible. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était normal, lorsque tu étais jeune, mais maintenant… À croire que ton système immunitaire est vraiment mauvais ! Tu es déjà allée à Ste Mangouste pour ça ?

- Ils ne peuvent rien faire. Mais si un jour ils trouvent une solution, je pense qu'ils me contacteront immédiatement. Ils ont l'habitude de moi, maintenant.

Elle ne savait pas. Quand les professeurs disaient qu'il avait dû être envoyé à Ste Mangouste à cause de sa maladie, tous les élèves les croyaient. Mais, en réalité, il n'était jamais à Ste Mangouste. Pour qu'on l'enferme, deux jours durant, dans une pièce ? Non, merci ! Au moins, ici, James, Sirius et Peter lui tenaient compagnie, même si parfois, il se sentait mal de faire cela dans le dos de Dumbledore, qui lui avait accordé sa confiance en l'acceptant à Poudlard malgré son état de santé, ce qu'aucun autre collège de Sorcellerie n'aurait accepté, Remus était prêt à le jurer.

- Eh, je voulais te demander…

Remus leva la tête du livre, regarda Lily qui semblait préoccupée, mais pour autre chose que de son patronus.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné voir Janice ?

- Qui ? –s'étonna Remus.

Elle le fusilla du regard, et il eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Je sais très bien que c'est la personne avec qui je suis allé au bal de Noël. Je ne suis pas aussi ingrat que Sirius avec mes cavalières.

Lily attendit, mais rien ne venait. Elle tapa du pied, énervée. Son patronus, Remus… Ils le faisaient exprès ?

- Bon, alors ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné la voir ? Elle n'attend que ça !

- Parce que.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu me réponds « parce que » ? –s'indigna-t-elle.

- Oh ! – Il fit semblant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre-. Désolé, je dois y aller. À plus tard Lily !

Il se leva rapidement, laissant les livres dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, et quitta la bibliothèque sans que Lily ne puisse lui courir après. De toute façon, elle était trop abasourdie pour cela.

Remus Lupin, se sauvant comme un lâche lorsqu'on abordait le sujet des filles ?

* * *

Lily pestait. Elle ne trouvait vraiment rien sur ce Patronus. En plus, elle était seule, Remus étant tombé malade.

Elle devenait tellement insupportable que Natasha et Mary l'évitaient. La première allait aux entraînements de Quidditch, la seconde rejoignait Steven. De toute façon, cela faisait un moment que Lily ne comptait plus sur Mary. Impossible de la voir plus de dix minutes, alors qu'elles partageaient le même dortoir.

Sirius, James et Peter semblaient l'éviter eux aussi. Si elle avait d'abord cru que James était surtout préoccupé par le Quidditch, elle avait vite changé d'avis lorsqu'un jour, dans un couloir, il avait fait demi-tour en la voyant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus amis, il la fuyait ! Et puis, elle détestait cela. Elle aimait bien sa compagnie, même si se l'avouer lui avait fait un choc. Elle aimait vraiment rire avec James, et passer du temps avec lui. Elle avait apprécié le bal de Noël en sa compagnie, elle avait apprécié de le voir durant les vacances. Elle appréciait James. C'était presque irréel, dis comme cela.

Et si Sirius ou Peter se trouvaient dans la même pièce qu'elle, ils faisaient mine d'être bien trop occupés pour lui parler. Même, des fois, elle avait surpris Sirius qui tirait Peter par la manche une fois que la présence de Lily dans la pièce avait été remarquée. Incompréhensible.

Et puis, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas le sens du choc émotionnel. Si au moins elle comprenait à qui, ou à quoi c'était dû, peut-être qu'elle réussirait à comprendre le sens. Si c'était à cause d'une merveilleuse balade en forêt, elle aurait compris l'apparition de la biche. Mais non, rien de tout cela !

Et ça la rendait insupportable.

Natasha avait même demandé à James de faire durer les entraînements plus longtemps. Qu'elle ait une excuse valable pour rester le plus longtemps possible éloignée de Lily.

- Elle est invivable James, je te jure ! En plus, comme toi et tes copains, vous l'évitez, elle essaie de comprendre ça aussi ! Tu ne voudrais pas au moins lui expliquer ta façon d'agir ?

Mais il secouait obstinément la tête. Lily ne devait pas savoir, elle devait comprendre, par elle-même. Lui ne pouvait pas l'aider.

- Ah, vous êtes insupportables ! Sirius m'évite à cause de cela en plus ! Je vais te le dire sincèrement j'ai envie de tous vous aligner contre un mur et de vous clouer à celui-ci !

Et elle était partie, pestant contre James, contre Lily, contre Mary, contre Sirius, contre Peter. Contre tout le monde, en fait.

* * *

Une semaine et un jour qu'elle avait constaté la nouvelle forme de son Patronus. Une semaine qu'elle l'avait fait profiter à tout le monde.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ressentait de la peur. Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, sans réussir à se rappeler lequel.

Elle sortit de son lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, pour ne pas réveiller Mary et Natasha, qui dormaient toujours avec elle, même si elle se révélait être insupportable en ce moment.

Elle sourit. Elle profitait que personne ne la voyait pour sourire.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle était insupportable, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Et là, elle ne comprenait pas deux choses.

Elle ne comprenait pas son Patronus. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi James la fuyait.

Elle avait réalisé que ça lui faisait mal. Toute cette semaine où il l'avait fui, elle s'était sentie blessée. Mais elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour l'avouer. Elle n'allait pas avouer maintenant que James Potter lui manquait, alors qu'elle avait passé les dernières années à dire qu'elle le détestait. Alors elle se taisait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Elle risquait de bientôt exploser, à trop tenter de se taire. Ce n'était pas bon.

Elle se posta devant la fenêtre de la pièce, et regarda le parc qui s'étendait au pied du château, jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite. Elle vit le lac, noir. Elle soupira. Elle adorait Poudlard, définitivement.

Natasha se retourna dans son lit.

La rousse se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses amies. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas agréable ces derniers temps, si en plus elle faisait du bruit et les réveillait quand elles avaient la possibilité de dormir… L'ambiance dans le dortoir s'était qui plus est dégradée dans la semaine suite à une dispute entre Natasha et Mary. La brune n'en pouvait plus de voir leur amie les abandonner au profit de son petit ami. Le ton était monté, les relations s'étaient encore plus tendues entre elles toutes. Alors que ni Mary ni Natasha n'avaient envie d'entendre Lily se plaindre de son Patronus, aucune des deux n'avaient non plus envie de parler à l'autre. Il ne faisait pas bon vivre, ces derniers jours, dans le dortoir des filles de septième année.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le paysage extérieur. Elle songeait à aller se recoucher, mais la pleine lune l'attirait, l'invitait à venir profiter de sa clarté pour faire un tour dans le parc actuellement désert…

Lily hésita. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, elle n'avait jamais enfreint les règles. Elle ne s'était jamais promenée la nuit dans le château, et si elle l'avait fait, ce n'aurait certainement pas été seule. Mais là… Elle avait envie de faire des choses nouvelles. Et la lune était vraiment belle, donnant une allure surréaliste au paysage de Poudlard.

Elle n'hésita plus. Elle se saisit de sa veste posée au pied de son lit, saisit ses chaussures et sortit de son dortoir, descendant les escaliers silencieusement, enlevant ses chaussons une fois dans la salle commune pour les remplacer par ses chaussures, et passa le trou du portrait, baguette à la main. Elle fit attention aux bruits qui pouvaient lui parvenir, mais rien ne semblait indiquer qu'un professeur allait lui sauter dessus, ou que le concierge se promenait actuellement dans ce couloir.

James lui ayant enseigné de nombreux passages secrets, elle lui utilisa tous pour éviter un maximum les couloirs où elle avait le plus de risques de croiser un professeur, ou le concierge. Elle avançait doucement, écoutant toujours attentivement les bruits qui prouvaient la présence de quelqu'un ou, au contraire, son absence. Silencieusement, elle s'approchait des portes de Poudlard qui menaient au parc. Elle fut soulagée, et un peu surprise, de constater qu'elles n'étaient pas fermées à clefs. À croire que les professeurs ne pensaient pas du tout que les élèves puissent sortir.

Cela dit, se dit-elle en souriant, elle n'avait jamais pensé à sortir du château durant la nuit avant aujourd'hui, et elle n'avait jamais pensé que beaucoup serait tenté de le faire. Quoiqu'en y repensant, elle était prête à parier que les quatre Maraudeurs allaient souvent se promener. Ce qui expliquait peut-être leurs airs fatigués.

Elle se retrouva dans le parc, surprise du froid qui la saisit. Elle resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules, et s'avança.

Elle avait raison. La vue était magnifique. La fraîcheur donnait une nouvelle dimension à la vue, comme si tout était cristallisé, que la nuit rendait le paysage immortel.

Elle respira profondément, puis s'enfonça un peu plus dans le parc. Elle longeait à présent la Forêt Interdite, avec une dizaine de mètres d'écart la séparant de la lisière. C'était peu, mais cela la rassurait. Et elle marchait, profitant du froid, espérant que celui-ci lui éclaircirait les idées et qu'elle réussirait à mieux comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué que quelque chose, dans la forêt, la suivait.

* * *

James adorait sa forme de cerf. Il percevait les choses d'un point de vue totalement différent, et c'était vivifiant. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir. Ni de canaliser son énergie. Il galopait dans les bois, suivis de Sirius sous sa forme de chien, qui portait Peter, accroché à ses poils. Et Remus n'était jamais loin. Il n'avait jamais tenté de les attaquer. Il se sentait à l'aise lorsque ses amis étaient sous leur forme animale. Ils n'étaient pas surs qu'il ressentait encore de l'amitié pour eux, lorsqu'il était loup-garou, mais au moins, il n'était plus seul, et cela semblait le rassurer, l'apaiser. C'était du soulagement que les amis sentaient lorsqu'ils étaient avec Remus, les nuits de pleine lune. C'était tellement bien.

Certes, ils devaient faire attention que les professeurs ne les voient pas. Ce serait désastreux. Des Animagi non déclarés… Depuis des années, qui plus est. Tous les trois depuis la cinquième année, même si Peter les avait rejoint un peu plus tard dans l'année. Si un jour cela devait être su, ils étaient finis. Expulsion. Audience disciplinaire. Baguette cassée.

Mais les Maraudeurs aimaient le risque, et leur liberté d'agir. Alors ils faisaient attention. James accéléra l'allure. Cornedrue accéléra l'allure. Et réalisa tout à coup que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne ressentait pas quatre présences, dont la sienne, à proximité. Il en ressentait trois dans les environs, et deux plus éloignées. Et il était prêt à parier que l'une d'elle était une présence humaine.

Il pesta. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours craint, même si jusqu'à présent, cette crainte avait été infondée. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Sirius avait réalisé ce qui se passait, lui aussi, tout comme Peter. Moins d'une minute plus tard, tous les trois avaient repris leurs formes humaines.

- On va voir ce qui se passe, -dit James d'un ton sérieux-. On se retransforme dès qu'on a repéré Lunard. Compris ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et tous les trois sortirent de la forêt et se mirent à courir vers leur ami loup-garou et la seconde présence.

Et James hoqueta en voyant une chevelure rousse qu'il connaissait très bien.

* * *

Lily avait réalisé que quelque chose suivait ses mouvements depuis une minute maintenant. Elle s'était arrêtée, et avait vu deux yeux jaunes la fixer longuement. Elle avait d'abord cru à un loup. Puis elle avait compris son erreur quand elle s'était rappelée qu'elle était à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas un loup. C'était un loup-garou. Et au même instant où elle fit ce constat, la créature s'avança vers elle.

- Lily, attention !

Elle se retourna, se demandant qui était sorti aussi. Mais elle vit seulement un chien, un rat accroché à ses poils et un cerf, qui passèrent à toute allure à côté d'elle, au moment même où le loup-garou bondissait.

Il fut intercepté en plein vol par les bois du cerf, et fit un bond d'une dizaine de mètres. Le chien lui sauta dessus, l'immobilisa, et le traîna avec l'aide du cerf, jusqu'au Saule Cogneur que Lily avait appris à éviter. Elle vit le chien, avec le rat –elle avait cru rêver, mais non, le rat était bien présent aussi, accroché aux poils du chien- s'arrêter à côté du Saule. Le rat courut jusqu'à une racine. Le Saule s'immobilisa, et le chien et le cerf traînèrent le loup-garou jusqu'à une… entrée ? C'était quoi ce rêve ? Car ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve… Puis, le chien seulement entra, et le cerf et le rat s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse du Saule Cogneur, et s'approchèrent de Lily.

Qui avait l'impression de nager dans le brouillard. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle rêvait, elle ne rêvait pas ? Tout était flou.

Et puis, que faisaient Peter et James devant elle, à présent ?

* * *

**Vous me haïssez d'arrêter là ? Faut pas. Le prochain, ce sera pire, mouah ah ah ! (Je suis sadique ? Oui. Je perdrai peut-être des lecteurs, mais j'aime être un peu sadique sur les bords.)**

**A dimaaaaaanche ! Je ne sais pas où je serais dimanche de ce loooooong week-end. Oui, très long pour moi, ah ah ! Pour vous dire que je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster, en fait... Mais j'ai toujours su me débrouiller. Ça devrait le faire pour cette fois aussi. Non ? De toute façon, je suis sure que vous ne me laisserez pas le choix, ah ah !**

**Allez, j'arrête mes délires.**


	30. Retour à l'intérieur

**Mince alors. Je viens de me rappeler que je dois être originale pour cette fois. Euh. Zut.**

**Bon. Je réfléchis, vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire exactement. C'est difficile d'être originale, en fait ! Quelle horreur ! Je pourrais vous faire une déclaration, mais je la garde pour dans plus longtemps !**

**Alors, je vais juste vous dire un énorme MERCI, vous faire d'énormes BISOUS (parce que vous les méritez, si si), vous dire que vous êtes GÉNIAUX, que j'adore recevoir un mail me prévenant d'une nouvelle review, ça me fait toujours sourire, je me demande toujours ce que vous allez bien pouvoir m'avoir écrit, j'adore tout simplement savoir que vous laissez une petite trace de votre passage chez moi, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plait à d'autres, et voilà, je crois que c'est assez original pour cette fois !**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture à présent parce que, ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est moins intéressant que le chapitre quand même.**

**(Suite à vos diverses menaces et supplications, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de poster aujourd'hui ;) !)**

* * *

**XXX – Retour à l'intérieur.**

Lily flottait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle devait rêver. Elle était là, devant la Forêt Interdite, avec James et Peter devant elle. James la secouait, l'appelait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être là en même temps. C'était un rêve, de toute évidence. Ils ne pouvaient pas être des animaux, puis des humains. Ce n'était pas possible. Et puis, ce loup-garou…

Elle rêvait. Alors elle laissa le brouillard l'envahir, et elle débrancha son cerveau, attendant que la réalité revienne à elle.

* * *

- Lily… Lily !

James la secouait, mais rien à faire, la jeune femme ne répondait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? -gémit Peter-. Oh la, la, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Tais-toi Queudver, j'essaie de me concentrer, -gronda James.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait ramener Lily à la tour des Gryffondors. Mais ça allait être difficile. Ils avaient la cape d'invisibilité, mais à trois dessous, dont une personne qu'il fallait porter, cela n'allait pas être simple. Ensuite, il y avait Sirius. Qui viendrait le chercher ? Et puis, il fallait aussi la Carte du Maraudeur…

Il pestait.

- Réfléchis, James, réfléchis… -marmonnait-il entre ses dents.

Puis la solution lui apparut, toute simple. Et il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour la comprendre ! Sirius devait déjà avoir enfermé Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante, essayant de le retenir, et de le calmer, sous sa forme de chien.

- Queudver, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Nous serons tous les trois sous la cape. Nos pieds seront bien visibles, nos mollets même, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte, c'est que le haut de nos corps soit caché. Et puis, tu es assez petit, ça réduit la superficie de cape nécessaire. Je porterais Lily. De toute évidence, elle n'est pas en état pour marcher d'elle-même. Toi, tu seras devant, et tu auras la carte du Maraudeur, pour qu'on puisse savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Peter acquiesçait au fur et à mesure que James lui expliquait son plan.

- Ensuite, une fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondors… Rah, on ne peut pas réveiller Natasha, on n'a pas accès aux dortoirs des filles.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, de toute façon, de la réveiller et de lui montrer Lily comme ça ? -demanda Peter d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, tu as raison, -soupira James-. Très bien, on l'amène dans notre dortoir. Ensuite, toi, tu retournes chercher Patmol. On lui laisse un mot, pour lui dire de nous attendre. Je dois avoir un bout de parchemin quelque part. C'est bon, tu as tout compris ? Alors, c'est parti !

James sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche, la tendit à Peter. Il prit Lily dans ses bras, puis fit signe à Peter qu'il était prêt à marcher.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, -murmura Peter.

Le retour fut difficile. Ils devaient marcher au même rythme pour ne pas faire trop bouger la cape, ce qui était vraiment difficile vu que James portait Lily et que Peter tenait la carte du Maraudeur.

Trois fois, ils durent se cacher dans un passage secret. Une fois, ce fut une fausse alerte. Peter n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier que la carte du Maraudeur avertissait de la présence de quelqu'un à leurs côtés. Des fois, il ne réfléchissait vraiment pas de la bonne façon, s'était dit James. Mais ce n'était surement pas le moment le plus approprié pour penser à Peter et à sa frousse perpétuelle.

Une autre fois, ce fut le concierge. Qui semblait somnambule. En avançant, il paraissait tâter les murs. Il étouffa un rire en voyant cette figure grotesque, dans son habit de nuit, marcher à tâtons, essayant de ne pas tomber. Cela changeait de la journée où il avançait toujours d'un pas décidé, prêt à punir chaque élève qui passait à ses côtés.

Et, dernière péripétie qui avait manqué leur coûter la punition à vie, c'était leur rencontre avec Peeves. Cachés sous la cape et alors que l'esprit frappeur volait en frôlant le plafond, Peeves ne pouvait pas apercevoir les pieds de James et Peter, qui étaient à découverts. Mais Peter, fidèle à lui-même, avait pris peur en entendant l'esprit frappeur chantonnait une de ses chansons vulgaires qui le caractérisaient si bien.

- Des élèves hors des dortoirs ? Peut-être qu'il faudrait en avertir le directoire, -ricana Peeves-. À moins que ce ne soit que les Maraudeurs, qui ont une bien mauvaise odeur…

James s'immobilisa, tirant sur la manche de Peter pour qu'il fasse de même. Effrayé, Peter plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche.

- Personne pour se manifester ? Peeves en est tout dépité !

L'esprit frappeur resta un moment suspendu au-dessus des trois amis, mais ne les voyant pas, il partit en soupirant. Il irait chercher une autre source d'inspiration de rimes plus loin dans le château.

Ils reprirent leur marche, précautionneusement, et arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait. James soupira. La Grosse Dame dormait, et, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait, c'était d'être réveillée…

- Euh… La Grosse Dame ? -commença-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il se demanda un moment si elle le faisait exprès ou non.

- La Grosse Dame ?

Il avait parlé plus fort cette fois-ci, et il était persuadé d'avoir vu un frémissement à la commissure des lèvres de la femme représentée sur le tableau. Elle faisait donc semblant.

- La Grosse Dame !

Il avait essayé de crier en chuchotant, avec une note exaspérée dans la voix. Énerver la Grosse Dame pour la réveiller était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue.

Elle se réveilla grognon, fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille, jeunes gens ? Certains essaient de dormir ! Et on n'a pas éveillé de réveiller les gens de cette façon ! Et … Par Merlin, qu'est-il arrivé à cette jeune femme ?

Elle venait de voir Lily, encore en état de choc, dans les bras de James.

- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, -expliqua James-. Nous l'avons entendu sortir et, pour plus de sécurité, nous l'avons suivi. Et nous l'avons trouvé dans le parc. Je pense qu'elle a fait une crise de somnambulisme, quelque chose comme ça…

- Pauvre petite ! -La Grosse Dame semblait effrayée-. Dois-je aller avertir quelqu'un ? Par Merlin, pauvre enfant !

- N'allez chercher personne, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons la situation bien en main. _Bouloneige._

- Quoi ?

- Le mot de passe… _Bouloneige._

- Oh, oui, bien sûr !

Et le portrait s'ouvrit. James soupira. Ils avaient réussi à arriver jusqu'à la salle commune sans que personne ne les attrape. Et la Grosse Dame se taisait toujours sur leurs sorties nocturnes.

Il monta les escaliers menant à leur dortoir. Une fois là-haut, il installa Lily sur son lit, le plus proche, et l'assit.

Automatiquement, elle croisa les jambes, et s'assit en tailleur, sa position de prédilection. Elle n'était pas trop choquée, se dit James. Il soupira de soulagement avant de se retourner vers Quedver.

- File chercher Patmol, et vite. Et, en revenant, passez par les cuisines. Patmol saura quoi prendre pour une situation comme celle-ci… Allez, dépêche-toi ! -s'énerva James alors que son ami restait au milieu de la pièce, un peu étourdi.

Aussitôt, Peter se secoua et partit rapidement. James prit place face à Lily, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il fut content de voir que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Ou, du moins, il serait content si elle le regardait vraiment. Là, on avait l'impression qu'elle ne voyait rien.

- État de choc, -murmura James-. Lily, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu as vraiment vu, compris, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais il faut vraiment que tu comprennes tout. Enfin, d'abord, il faut que tu reprennes conscience d'où tu es, avec qui, et que tu rassembles tes pensées. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien, et nous t'expliquerons tout ce que tu veux savoir. Sirius va bientôt arriver, et Peter aussi, et ils auront de quoi te remettre d'aplomb, je te promets. Tout va très bien aller, je t'assure.

Elle ne fit aucun signe prouvant qu'elle l'avait compris, ou même entendu. Il se mordit les joues. Tout ceci n'augurait rien de bon, il le sentait…

Il l'observa un moment encore, pas sûr du tout de la marche à suivre. La secouer, attendre qu'elle se réveille ? Elle était consciente : la preuve, elle avait croisé ses jambes d'elle-même. Mais depuis, plus aucun signe qu'elle comprenait ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Et James attendait, patient, que Sirius et Peter reviennent avec des provisions.

Enfin, après un moment qui lui parut durer des heures, il entendit des bruits de pas feutrés dans l'escalier. Puis Sirius et Peter pénétrèrent dans le dortoir, ôtant la cape d'invisibilité, et portant de nombreuses provisions, sans que cela ne fasse avoir aucune réaction à Lily.

- Alors ? -demanda Sirius, inquiet.

Ce qu'avait vécu Lily, ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir, avait dû la perturber énormément. Et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Car s'il avait eu du mal à s'entendre avec elle à cause de son habitude perpétuelle à repousser James, elle était devenue, au fil des derniers mois, son amie. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un état de choc. Si ça avait été pire que cela, il aurait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Il prit une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il avait rapporté des cuisines, prit un verre, en versant une grosse dose dedans, et le tendit à Lily.

- Lily, il faut que tu boives ça. Cela risque de t'étourdir, voire de te brûler la gorge, mais il faut que tu le boives. Ça te fera un bien fou.

Elle ne dit rien, mais tendit les mains pour se saisir du verre. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. État de choc…

- C'est du Whisky-Pur-Feu, alors… -commença Sirius.

Il fut interrompu par la jeune fille qui buvait le contenu du verre d'un seul trait, grimaçant au goût de l'alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle semblait reprendre des couleurs. Tout du moins, son visage n'était pas blanc translucide. Elle avait du rouge sur les joues.

- Tiens, mange ça, -dit Sirius en lui tendant un gâteau.

Elle le prit, l'avala en deux bouchées, prit le second. Elle semblait se revigorer, mais avait toujours les yeux dans le vague, ne semblant pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

- Là, je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus, -avoua Sirius-. Si le Whisky ne la réveille pas…

- Attendons un peu, -dit Peter d'un ton sage-. Cela met toujours un peu d'effet à agir, et puis, elle a vu… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu exactement ? -demanda-t-il.

- Aucune idée, -murmura James-. Mais je pense qu'elle a vu Lunard. Et je pense qu'elle a vu quelque chose de pas normal. Enfin, elle a dû voir… Je ne sais pas en fait, -soupira-t-il-. Il faut attendre que ses pensées soient plus claires.

Ils regardèrent Lily pendant un quart d'heure. La jeune femme avait toujours les yeux dans le vague, tenant le verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu après en avoir bu le contenu une seconde fois. Et puis, petit à petit, elle se mit à bouger. Ses yeux, sa tête, ses bras n'étaient plus statiques. Ils bougeaient comme bougent le corps d'un être humain. Et alors, réalisant où elle se trouvait, elle regarda les trois garçons face à elle.

- J'ai fait un rêve, -dit-elle-. Un rêve vraiment bizarre. Vous y croyez ? Je suis dans votre dortoir ? -demanda-t-elle d'un ton très intéressé.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, puis James se rassit sur le lit, forçant Lily à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Lily, il faut que tu nous dises tout ce que tu as vu. C'est très important pour nous. Mais, avant, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Tu n'as pas rêvé. C'était vrai.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? -gémit Peter.

- Parce qu'il faut qu'elle le comprenne, Queudver ! -répliqua Sirius d'un ton exaspéré-. Si elle pense que ce n'est qu'un rêve, elle ne nous dira jamais tout, de peur que ce soit trop fou.

- Je dois tout vous dire ?

Ils acquiescèrent lentement, et elle sourit, comme heureuse. Le Whisky-Pur-Feu était, de toute évidence, en train d'agir.

- Vous allez me prendre pour une folle, -gloussa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, -la rassura James-. Dis-nous tout.

- Alors voilà. Je me suis réveillée, mais comme j'avais peur de faire du bruit, et que je ne voulais pas réveiller Natasha et Mary, parce que j'ai été insupportable toute la semaine… D'ailleurs, c'est en partie votre faute. J'ai pas du tout aimé que vous me laissiez à l'écart, -dit-elle d'une voix boudeuse-. Ça m'a fait mal. Et puis, je ne comprenais rien à mon Patronus. Ça aussi, c'était énervant. Quand j'ai vu le beau paysage, j'ai décidé d'aller me promener, parce que je me suis dit que ça allait être une ballade super chouette. –Elle hocha vivement la tête, et les trois garçons réprimèrent un sourire. La situation était peut-être grave pour eux-. Je suis sortie, et j'ai longé la Forêt Interdite. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me suivait, à l'intérieur même de la Forêt. Je me suis retournée, et j'ai vu un loup. Mais attention, pas n'importe quel loup ! C'était un loup-garou… -Elle prit des airs de conspiration. James ne pensait pas que seul l'alcool la faisait parler ainsi. Le choc y était surement pour beaucoup- et puis, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier mon nom, me disant de faire attention. Mais lorsque je me suis retournée, il y avait trois animaux, ce qui n'est pas _logique_ puisque les animaux ne parlent pas. Le loup-garou m'a bondi dessus, mais le cerf –les animaux, c'était un cerf, un chien et un rat- a arrêté le loup-garou, et l'a envoyé dans les airs grâce à ses bois. Le chien a ensuite immobilisé le loup-garou en le plaquant au sol, et avec l'aide des deux autres animaux, il l'a traîné jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et l'a fait rentrer _dans _l'arbre. Et puis, après, j'ai vu James et Peter devant moi. Et ensuite, je ne sais pas trop, -avoua-t-elle.

Elle regarda le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit pour tout comprendre. C'était difficile, l'alcool lui embrumait l'esprit, elle n'était pas sure de réussir à faire les connections entre elle… Si seulement Remus était là, il pourrait tout lui expliquer… Mais Remus était malade, et…

Et elle comprit. Elle laissa tomber le verre sur le lit, et leva les yeux. Les trois garçons s'assombrirent. De toute évidence, Lily avait fait des liens dans son esprit, et ce qu'elle en avait déduit n'était pas très réjouissant pour eux.

- Le loup-garou… C'était Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, et elle resta bouche bée.

* * *

**Vous me haïssez plus que lors du dernier chapitre ? Je vous rassure, c'est tout à fait normal. Donc je vous dis à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à vouloir me tuer, torturer, en attendant. Tant que vous ne me retrouvez pas, je n'ai pas à avoir peur, eh eh !**


	31. Révélations en tout genre

**Avant toute chose, merci. Oui, merci. De quoi ? De ne pas avoir mis à exécution vos menaces, ou de les avoir gardé pour vous, tout simplement xD. Non, sérieusement, j'ai eu grave peur au début. Je me suis dit "Ça y est, je vais avoir des snipers postés autour de chez moi, des agents secrets à mes trousses et tout et tout..." (Non je déconne. Un peu). Bref, merci pour cela.**

**Ensuite, merci pour toutes vos reviews, parce que je crois bien que j'en ai eu plus que d'habitude (je pourrais le confirmer en allant lire mes stats, mais la flemme, et trop de boulot à faire après vous avoir écrit ces quelques mots). Bref, merci, et, à présent, je vous laisse à Lily et nos trois Maraudeurs pas loup-garous.**

**Et, comme l'a si bien dit l'une des revieuweuses : l'heure des révélations a sonné !**

* * *

**XXXI – Révélations en tout genre.**

- Remus est un loup-garou, -murmura-t-elle.

Étrangement, cette nouvelle ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça. Il lui semblait que c'était quelque chose dont elle s'était toujours doutée, même si elle n'y avait jamais pensé.

- Écoute, Lily…

- Non, James, laisse-moi continuer mon raisonnement.

Sa voix n'était plus songeuse, rêveuse, mais au contraire très sérieuse, comme lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à un devoir ou à une question particulièrement difficile.

- Remus est un loup-garou. Et vous… -Elle hésita, un peu effrayée par ce qu'elle allait dire.- Vous êtes des Animagi.

Le dire lui semblait confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder les trois garçons pour en être sure. C'était vrai. Ils étaient des Animagi.

- Même pas déclarés… Vous savez que vous risquez plus que l'expulsion en faisant ça ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, James eut un regard las, et même Peter eut un petit sourire, comme si la question ne l'intéressait pas.

- On sait, Lily, on sait. Mais si on te dit qu'on s'en fiche ?

Elle murmura quelque chose pour elle-même, quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « Totalement inconscients », puis reprit la parole.

- Très bien. Remus est un loup-garou, vous trois vous êtes des Animagi non déclarés, mais vous vous en fichez. Très bien. Après tout, ce que vous faites dans l'illégalité ne me concerne absolument pas. Si mes amis se font expulser du collège à cause de cela, ce sera uniquement de leur faute. Bien. Très bien. Tout va très bien.

- C'est moi qui devient fou, ou elle a plus de mal à accepter le fait que nous soyons des Animagi que le fait que Lunard soit un loup-garou ? -demanda Sirius d'un ton intéressé.

- Je crois que tu as raison, Patmol. De toute évidence, elle préfère les hybrides aux violeurs de loi. Un cas très intéressant, -fit remarquer Peter.

- Queudver, Patmol, taisez-vous. Y a plus urgent que l'étude d'un cas comme celui de Lily, vous ne croyez pas ? Continue Lily, dis-nous tout.

- Patmol, Queudver, Lunard… Lunard, c'est Remus. Queudver, c'est Peter, qui, si j'ai bien vu, se transforme en rat. Patmol, c'est Sirius, qui est un chien. Et il ne reste plus que toi, James. Et, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours, selon ce que j'ai lu sur un bout de papier chez toi durant les vacances, tu es Cornedrue. Le cerf… La Carte du Maraudeur… Ce n'était pas qu'un parchemin qui insulte ou complimente, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment un objet qui vous appartient… Où l'avez-vous créé ?

- On l'a fabriqué. Enfin, Remus surtout. Mais, tu n'as rien de plus à dire sur notre condition d'Animagi ? -demanda James.

- Je vais t'avouer une chose, James. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez tout depuis le début, parce que je ne comprends pas grand-chose, et tout se mélange dans ma tête.

- Qui se lance ?

- À toi, Cornedrue. Tu as toujours été doué pour les histoires.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, Queudver.

Il réfléchit un instant sur la façon dont il pourrait commencer son histoire.

- Prends ton temps Cornedrue, on a toute la nuit, -railla Sirius.

- Sac à puces, tais-toi. Si tu prenais la peine de relier tes neurones, de temps à autre, tu réaliserais que notre histoire n'est pas des plus faciles à raconter… Très bien, alors, je commence.

« Remus s'absentait souvent en première année, et ses excuses étaient toujours bizarres. Sa mère était malade, puis son père, puis lui… D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui était de plus en plus souvent malade, il était pâle, semblait fatigué, ne parlait pas beaucoup, était réservé… En deuxième année, on a fini par faire le rapprochement. Il était absent à chaque pleine lune. La veille, la nuit et le lendemain. Il nous a expliqué après pourquoi, mais cette partie de l'histoire, c'est lui qui doit te la raconter, pas nous. Enfin bref. On a donc compris qu'il était un loup-garou. On lui a dit qu'on savait, et il a été surpris de voir que ça nous faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pour nous, c'était toujours Remus Lupin, ce garçon un peu timide mais super sympa.

- Et puis, loup-garou ou pas, il prenait toujours les cours alors qu'on n'écoutait jamais.

Ils laissèrent tous échapper un petit rire à la réflexion de Peter.

- Alors on lui a dit qu'on allait tout faire pour l'aider à se soulager. On a appris que les animaux ne faisaient aucun effet aux loups-garous. On a compris que, si nous pouvions être des animaux, on pourrait l'aider à supporter cette épreuve. Sirius a eu l'idée des Animagi, après un cours passionnant de McGonagall sur le sujet. On a donc décidé de se transformer.

- Attends, -l'arrêta Lily-. Vous aviez quel âge quand vous avez appris pour Remus et que vous avez décidé de vous transformer en Animagi ?

- Eh bien, on a su pour Remus en début de seconde année, et on a eu ce cours sur les Animagi en janvier de la même année, donc…

- En janvier. Vous n'aviez même pas treize ans… -murmura Lily.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a pas réussi tout de suite. Devenir un Animagus n'est pas une chose aisée, comme tu peux t'en douter. En fait, on n'a réussi qu'en cinquième année.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai que c'est un âge tout à fait normal pour devenir Animagus, -dit-elle avec de l'ironie dans la voix.

- Oui, bon, ça peut sembler assez inconscient… OK, pour toi, ça parait totalement inconscient. Mais comprends-nous ! On pouvait ainsi aider Remus à supporter sa condition de loup-garou. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'on ait jamais quelque chose de vraiment dangereux, quand on y pense. Regarde, on a réussi à l'immobiliser en quelques secondes cette nuit.

- Oui, mais il avait échappé à votre surveillance, -fit doucement remarquer la jeune femme.

- Essaie de comprendre, Lily, -intervint Sirius-. Nous n'avons jamais voulu que cela se passe mal, ni mettre qui que ce soit en danger. On voulait aider notre ami à aller mieux lorsqu'il était au plus mal, et sans vouloir vanter nos mérites, on a plutôt bien réussi notre rôle.

- D'accord… Continue, James.

- On a donc fait ça, toutes les nuits de pleine lune. On accompagnait Remus dans sa douleur, on l'aidait à se sentir bien, et libre même. Je pense que Poudlard n'a plus aucun secret pour nous. J'en suis même sûr. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée comment on faisait pour avoir des provisions de secours pour chacune des soirées qu'on a organisé dans la Salle Commune ? Les friandises, etc… On n'allait pas les chercher aux cuisines. Pas en aussi grande quantité. On allait à Pré-au-Lard grâce à des passages secrets. On connait toute l'école par cœur, grâce à nos explorations. La seule chose qu'on ne connaissait pas par cœur, c'était les déplacements des personnes qui y vivaient.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Réfléchis Lily. C'est très bien de connaître tous les passages secrets de Poudlard. Mais à quoi cela sert-il si nous ne sommes pas surs de ne pas être attrapé par le concierge, McGonagall ou un autre professeur ? Il nous fallait un moyen pour connaitre chacun des déplacements du corps enseignant, des fantômes, et des autres élèves.

- Des autres élèves ?

- Je crois que tu as oublié de parler de la cape d'invisibilité, Cornedrue.

Sirius s'était assis sur son lit, nonchalant, tandis que Peter restait debout, un peu tendu. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter face à Lily. Elle était préfète-en-chef, avait toujours montré son amour pour le règlement, et là, ils lui montraient la preuve de tous leurs méfaits.

- Ah, oui, la cape ! Bon, on se promenait dans tout le château. Tu suis l'histoire pour le moment ? Mais si on ne s'est jamais fait attraper, c'est grâce à ça.

Il prit la cape que Sirius avait jetée sur le lit en revenant des cuisines, et s'enveloppa dedans. Lily hoqueta lorsqu'elle vit James disparaître.

- Lily, je te présente la cape d'invisibilité. La cape, Lily.

Elle saisit la cape qu'il lui tendait, caressant le tissu qui lui paraissait être de l'eau. James la laissa contempler son bien le plus précieux tout en continuant son récit.

- Bref, comme tu le vois, pour être caché de tous et accomplir nos méfaits, que ce soit la nuit ou le jour, nous avions cette cape. Mais, si elle rend invisible, elle ne dissimule pas les bruits que produit un corps, ni les odeurs, et encore moins le volume. Ce qui, du coup, était gênant lorsqu'on manquait percuter un élève. C'est Remus qui a eu l'idée de la carte. On voit tout Poudlard. Couloirs, passages secrets, professeurs, élèves, fantômes. Tout.

Il prit le bout de parchemin que Lily avait trouvé chez lui et dont elle avait tenté de percer les secrets, et le posa dans les mains de la rousse. Puis, il prit sa baguette.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

_Messieurs Lunard, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_Spécialistes en assistance_

_Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_Sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

- Notre plus belle création, -dit Sirius, ému.

Lily observa la carte. Des petits points représentaient les personnes de l'école. La plupart ne bougeait pas. Elle remarqua le concierge au premier étage, les fantômes dans les cachots.

- C'est…

Elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver les mots.

- Époustouflant ? Ingénieux ? Intelligent ? Tout ça à la fois ? Oui, on sait, -dit Sirius en tentant de minimiser leurs exploits.

- Vous réalisez que vous avez créé l'objet le plus utile au monde ? Vous êtes avertis de tout, quand vous voulez, vous savez où chaque personne se trouve, c'est juste extraordinaire pour suivre qui vous voulez, vous échapper, harceler quelqu'un, lui dire quelque…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle relevait la tête du parchemin en regardant James. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et l'un de ses sourcils s'était levé.

- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur la façon dont tu t'y es pris pour me suivre dans tout le château sans te faire repérer…

- J'avoue tout. La carte et la cape ont été mes meilleures amies pour cette tâche.

Elle sourit doucement.

- Méfait accompli, -dit James. Et tout disparut.

- C'est vraiment… C'est du génie les garçons !

Mais ils s'étaient refermés à présent. Lily savait tout, et elle avait leur destin entre ses mains. Elle regarda la carte longuement, ainsi que la cape, sans réaliser qu'ils s'étaient tous tus et attendaient sa réaction. Elle finit par lever la tête.

- Il y a un problème ? -demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Lily, on vient de t'avouer qu'on a violé le règlement de l'école un bon millier de fois depuis qu'on est arrivé à Poudlard. On vient de te le dire, à toi. Toi, la fille qui suit le règlement à la lettre. Alors, désolé, mais on est un peu inquiet de notre avenir…

- Est-ce que vous avez une fois utilisé cette carte à mauvais escient ?

- Seulement contre Servilus, -répliqua rapidement Peter.

Le regard de Lily se durcit un instant, avant de reprendre sa douceur habituelle.

- Non, je veux dire, vraiment ? Est-ce que vous avez blessé dans un but intentionnel ? Est-ce que vous en avez profité pour faire autre chose que pour vos petites blagues d'étudiants ? Est-ce qu'à part pour aider Remus, vous avez utilisé votre forme d'Animagus pour déjouer les règles et faire du mal, faire d'autres choses illégales ?

- Bien sûr que non ! -s'insurgea Sirius-. D'accord, ce qu'on a fait été loin d'être dans la légalité, mais jamais nous n'aurions fait du mal sciemment aux autres. Et jamais, au grand jamais, nous avons utilisé notre forme d'Animagus pour voler, ou faire des choses illégales qui pouvaient blesser et nuire à d'autres personnes ! La seule chose que nous avons faite, c'est d'aider Remus.

- Alors je ne dirais rien.

Un silence suivit sa phrase.

- Patmol, je pense que tu lui as servi trop de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. Normalement, elle aurait dû réfléchir plus longtemps, discuter le pour et le contre…

- Non, le Whisky s'est évanoui de mon corps dès que j'ai compris que je ne rêvais pas du tout. Le second choc de la soirée m'a rendu sobre. Aussi sobre que je peux l'être, du moins, -grimaça-t-elle-. Je pense quand même qu'il y a un peu d'alcool dans mon sang, mais passons. Vraiment, je ne dirais rien. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à vous dénoncer, alors que ce que vous faites est uniquement pour aider Remus, et pour nous offrir de superbes soirées.

- Tu ne diras rien ? À personne ?

- Non.

Peter soupira de soulagement, et James et Sirius le comprirent. Certes, ils n'avaient pas peur de l'expulsion, ni de l'audience disciplinaire. Mais s'ils pouvaient les éviter…

- Tu veux peut-être aller dormir, Lily ? -demanda James.

Maintenant que la question de leur secret était réglée, il remarquait qu'elle tombait de fatigue. Entre les questions qu'elle s'était posée toute la semaine, et les chocs des révélations de ce soir, elle devait être éreintée. Et puis, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, mais ne se leva pas.

- Je ne crois pas que mes jambes puissent me porter jusqu'au dortoir des filles, -avoua-t-elle.

James, Sirius et Peter se regardèrent, un peu gênés.

- On a bien un lit supplémentaire ici. Mais tu n'as peut-être pas envie de dormir dans la même pièce que nous. Ça pourrait sembler bizarre, demain, au réveil…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Natasha et Mary penseront que je suis déjà descendue dans la Grande Salle. Et puis, de toute façon, après ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit, rien ne va plus me sembler bizarre.

- Très bien. Je te laisse mon lit alors, -dit James.

Il tentait de garder un air neutre, mais en réalité, il jubilait de la voir dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Dans son lit, qui plus est !

Elle se jeta en arrière, soupirant de plaisir.

- Très bien. Merci James.

Elle ferma les baldaquins du lit, et regarda le plafond tandis qu'elle les entendait s'activer de l'autre côté du rideau. Puis, elle entendit trois couvertures qui se levaient, trois corps qui se glissaient dessous. Elle était fatiguée, mais ne parvenait pas à dormir. Quelque chose la gênait encore. Elle réfléchit à tous les évènements de la soirée. Le loup-garou, les Animagi, leur forme… Leur forme. C'était ça le problème.

Deux respirations s'étaient faites plus profondes, mais pas celle à sa gauche, dans le lit le plus proche. Elle ouvrit légèrement le rideau à baldaquin, et regarda James qui tourna la tête vers elle.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée.

- Je le suis. Mais j'ai une dernière question.

- Pose-la donc…

- Tu te transformes bien en cerf, pas vrai ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Et tu m'as évité toute la semaine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, -avoua-t-il après un bref silence.

- Tu m'as évité depuis que j'ai fait apparaître mon Patronus. Mon Patronus qui a, à présent, la forme d'une biche.

- Oui.

- Tu crois que cela veut dire quelque chose ?

- Si cela doit dire quelque chose, c'est toi seule qui peux comprendre quoi, Lily Jolie.

- Mais toi, tu penses quoi ?

- Je pense la même chose que Remus, c'est-à-dire que tu dois comprendre par toi-même. Sinon, tu risques d'être influencée par nos idées. Et tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de fille qui se laisse influencer.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive, et referma le rideau du lit, et ferma les yeux. Une dernière pensée lui vint à l'esprit, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et si, c'était plus que de la simple amitié qu'elle ressentait pour James ?

* * *

**Voilàààà. Vous avez apprécié ? J'espère en tout cas ! Le prochain sera jeudi, et se déroulera le lendemain de cette nuit. Bref, ce sera le dernier chapitre de ce semblant de suite :).**

**A plus les copains, on se revoit jeudi ! (Enfin, j'espère que vous serez là !)**


	32. Le lendemain de la pleine lune

**Comme toujours, j'ai eu un réel plaisir en lisant vos reviews, surtout qu'en ce moment, c'est la course pour moi, j'ai plein de choses à faire en même temps, je n'ai jamais le temps de me poser et de vraiment profiter de "petits plaisirs", alors, du coup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur :) !**

**Pour ma revieuweuse anonyme, **L** : je te rassure, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier !**

**Pour ma seconde revieuweuse anonyme, que j'ai manqué rater ! Quelle honte ! Donc, pour **Louloute **: Merci ! je suis vraiment heureuse que cela te plaise, et je suis ravie d'avoir une petite trace de ton passage. Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil :) !**

**Pour vous informer, tous, puisque la question revient quand même assez souvent : en tout, il y a 41 chapitres + 2 épilogues. Donc j'ai encore de quoi vous faire patienter quelques temps, ne vous inquiétez pas trop, même si la fin se rapproche... Hélas ! (Je serais surement aussi triste que vous lorsque tout ceci se terminera...)**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous laisse à sa lecture. Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

**XXXII – Le lendemain de la pleine lune.**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la lumière qui se déversait à flot dans la pièce lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait dormi longuement. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait très mal dormi toute la semaine, et la nuit avait été riche en émotions… Pourquoi déjà ?

Elle se redressa lentement, remit ses pensées dans l'ordre. Remus était un loup-garou. James, Sirius et Peter étaient des Animagi. Et ils avaient révélé tous leurs secrets à Lily, qui savait à présent comment ils avaient réussi à faire toutes leurs blagues ces dernières années. Bon.

Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas énervée contre eux, ni même effrayée par Remus. Donc, ce qu'elle avait appris la nuit dernière et qu'elle avait compris alors qu'elle avait une dose impressionnante –pour elle tout du moins- de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans le sang ne lui paraissait pas être une raison de fuir loin de ces quatre garçons. La lumière du jour et la sobriété ne la faisaient pas penser autrement que lorsque la pièce était éclairée par la lune et qu'elle carburait au Whisky. Très bien.

Lily s'assit sur le lit. Se rappela qu'elle était dans celui de James, et écouta les bruits autour d'elle. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une page se tourner sur le lit à sa gauche. Si elle n'avait pas su que Remus ne pouvait pas être dans la pièce, elle aurait cru que c'était lui. Mais comme elle savait qu'il ne rentrerait que dans la journée, elle se demanda bien lequel des trois autres Maraudeurs pouvait être en train de lire.

Elle ouvrit doucement les rideaux du lit, et vit James assis en tailleur sur le lit de Remus, un livre à la main.

- Bonjour Lily Jolie. Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Elle remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'enfiler une chemise, et elle détourna les yeux, légèrement rougissante.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir la décence de mettre une chemise, s'il te plait ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Je te rappelle que suite à un pari de Sirius, tu as vu plus que mon torse…

Elle rougit violemment, mais décida qu'il avait raison, et le regarda à nouveau, tentant de se concentrer que sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Un des livres de Remus ?

- Ouais. C'est un de ceux qu'il a emprunté à la bibliothèque pour t'aider à comprendre la forme de ton Patronus. Je me disais qu'avec un regard neuf, je pourrais peut-être vous aider. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais été doué pour comprendre ce qui était écrit dans les livres. Et là, je commence à comprendre pourquoi… « Un choc émotionnel »… Ils sont marrants, mais quel genre de choc ? Et puis, un vrai choc, ou seulement un changement d'état d'esprit ?

Elle sourit et il lui renvoya un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai fait plus ou moins la même réflexion à Remus… Mais, tu peux arrêter de te torturer à comprendre ce qui se passe. Je l'ai enfin compris. Enfin, je crois…

Il voulut lui poser une question là-dessus, mais elle semblait tellement gênée par ce qu'elle pensait qu'il décida de ne rien dire. Il referma le livre, se leva prestement du lit de Remus, et d'un geste souple, saisit une chemise à lui et la mit.

- Bien dormi ?

- Plutôt bien… Ton lit est confortable. J'ai mal au crâne, par contre, -avoua-t-elle.

- C'est l'effet Whisky-Pur-Feu avalé cul sec, -se moqua-t-il-. Et le choc de ce que tu as appris, aussi. Quant à mon lit, ravi qu'il soit confortable. Je n'en dirais pas autant de celui de Remus, -grimaça-t-il-. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait subir à ce lit, mais je crois qu'il serait en mesure de porter plainte…

Elle éclata de rire en voyant la grimace éloquente de James. Il lui lança une paire de chaussette pour qu'elle arrête de se moquer de lui, qu'il évita en plongeant à droite, comme lorsqu'il voulait éviter un cognard au Quidditch. Mais elle l'intercepta alors qu'il s'y jetait.

- Eh ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu réussis à m'avoir comme ça ! Est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir comment tu fais pour connaître toujours mes déplacements à l'avance ?

- Je ne connais pas tes déplacements à l'avance, James, -dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel-. Mais lorsqu'un cognard fonce sur toi, tu te lances systématiquement sur ta droite. Je pense d'ailleurs que les batteurs des autres équipes sont vraiment idiots pour ne pas avoir remarqué ton manège, car tu feintes comme ça depuis que tu joues dans l'équipe.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton naturel, comme si c'était une évidence, mais il la regardait bouche bée.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu réalises que tu viens d'avouer que tu connais une de mes feintes depuis que je la fais ?

- Je… Comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, non ? -se défendit-elle.

- Non. –Il secoua la tête en s'asseyant sur le lit où elle était toujours assise-. Remus, Sirius et Peter eux-mêmes ne l'ont comprise que lorsque je leur ai expliqué.

- Oh… Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Lily Jolie. Tu dois juste avouer que tu me regardes avec un intérêt tout particulier lors de chacun de mes matchs !

Il éclata de rire alors qu'elle rougissait un peu, puis ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Lily voulait prouver que James se trompait, et lui voulait prouver qu'elle niait juste l'évidence.

* * *

- Je me demande bien où peut être Lily, -grommela Natasha en arrivant dans la salle commune.

Elle avait très bien dormi, mais comme chaque matin, elle était grognon. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire juste après avoir fait cette réflexion en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, -lui répondit celui-ci en passant un bras autour des épaules de Natasha- elle va très bien.

Natasha se tendit. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sirius, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit, d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas il y a encore une minute, Sirius. Mais ta phrase me fait dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de pas clair.

Il pâlit légèrement en réalisant que sa phrase prouvait qu'il y avait eu un problème, et qu'il savait que Lily s'en était sortie.

- Mais non, je t'assure que…

- SIRIUS BLACK ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? -gronda-t-elle.

- Mais rien, je t'assure, elle va très bien, James dit que c'est normal qu'elle dorme longuement à présent, mais…

Natasha n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de Sirius. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, suivie de près par le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il ne pouvait pas se taire, de temps à autre ?

* * *

James chatouillait Lily à l'aide d'une plume ensorcelée, et alors qu'elle riait, il se moquait d'elle.

- Allez, Lily Jolie, dis-le moi que tu regardes toujours mes matchs…

- Arrête James, je n'arrive plus à respirer, -dit-elle en riant.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et s'amusait comme une folle. Elle était bien, avec James. Définitivement. Elle se sentait bien. Elle voulait juste confirmer qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme un simple ami. Elle doutait encore.

- Lily ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, et … ?

Natasha apparut sur le seuil de la porte et se tut en voyant l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

- Oh ! Salut Natasha !

Son amie semblait étonnée de la voir là, mais surtout, elle semblait étonnée que Lily aille bien.

- Tu… Tu vas bien ?

La brune jeta un regard suspicieux à James, le fixant longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente gêné.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien ?

- Une réflexion de Sirius, comme quoi je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, que tu allais très bien…

- Tu comprends toujours tout mal ! -dit Lily en riant alors que Sirius apparaissait sur le pas de la porte-. Il faut que tu arrêtes de voir le mal partout ! Je me suis sentie un peu faible ce matin, j'avais besoin de me recoucher, de toute évidence, mais il n'y avait aucune fille dans la salle commune pour m'aider à remonter, alors que James et Sirius étaient déjà levés. Et ils ont proposé de m'amener dans leur dortoir pour que je me repose, plutôt que de rester dans la Salle Commune et d'être tout le temps dérangée.

- Donc… Tu vas bien ?

- Mais oui !

Natasha ne semblait pas convaincue. Mais Lily souriait tellement qu'elle finit par la croire, en partie du moins.

- Bon… Alors, je te laisse à tes occupations… Pas de bêtises, hein ? -dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Oui maman ! -se moqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lorsque Natasha et Sirius ressortirent, James regarda la rousse.

- Tu mens avec un tel aplomb que je te soupçonne d'être une Maraudeuse sans le savoir, -affirma-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Maintenant que je connais tous leurs secrets, c'est presque le cas, tu ne crois pas ?

* * *

Lily avançait doucement dans le couloir, la tête pleine de toutes ses révisions de la journée. Les ASPICS étaient de plus en plus proches. Elle n'était pas vraiment stressée par eux, mais elle aimait tout connaître lorsqu'elle allait à un examen. Et le propre des examens était de vous faire tout oublier.

Elle tourna dans le couloir, grimpa les escaliers, et leva la tête en voyant quelqu'un au bout du troisième étage, qui semblait l'attendre.

Il lui semblait que c'était Remus. Il lui semblait aussi qu'il n'était pas comme le Remus habituel, celui qui riait et souriait presque tout le temps, malgré son air toujours fatigué. Il se tenait là, au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants, la regardant, comme hésitant.

- Remus ? C'est toi ?

Elle avait demandé ça d'un ton doux, tranquille, inquiet. Mais inquiet pour lui et son comportement, non pas pour ce qu'il était capable de faire. Ce qui avait poussé Remus à parcourir la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées, avant de la serrer dans ses bras, fortement.

- Lily, je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais… Je m'en veux tellement ! Je me déteste, si jamais je t'avais blessé, ou… je ne sais pas, ça aurait pu être tellement horrible !

- Chut, Remus, calme-toi… Tu ne m'as rien fait, d'accord ? Tes amis étaient là pour te contrôler, et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir parce que tu n'es pas capable de contrôler tes émotions, tes instincts lorsque c'est la pleine lune, et c'est normal, c'est le propre de cette malédiction.

- J'ai été mordu quand j'étais tout petit, tu sais. Mes parents ne savaient pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire, en fait. Ils m'enfermaient à chaque fois le soir de la pleine lune, et j'étais toujours malade le jour d'avant et celui d'après, comme maintenant. C'est affreux, tu sais. J'ai l'impression que mon corps tente de se défendre contre la malédiction, mais rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai beau faire tous les efforts au monde, j'ai beau tout tenter, je n'arrive pas à me battre contre cela, je ne suis pas assez fort.

- C'est normal Remus, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

- Je… Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais venir étudier à Poudlard, et pourtant… Dumbledore a fait en sorte que je puisse. S'il réussit à trouver un moyen de vaincre cette malédiction, je pense que je devrais monter son fan-club, -dit-il dans un pitoyable sourire.

- Pas la peine d'attendre, Dumbledore est déjà quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, -sourit Lily.

- Tu sais, j'ai été tellement content lorsque James, Sirius et Peter m'ont dit qu'ils ne me rejetaient pas… Enfin, je pense que James ne pense plus pareil depuis hier. Je suis vraiment désolé Lily, et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, que tu ais peur de moi, que…

- Remus ! Tais-toi enfin ! Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Tu ne te contrôles pas ! Et James ne t'en veut pas non plus, il sait très bien que c'est ton instinct qui a agi, pas toi ! Ne sois pas bête voyons.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui, vraiment ! Chasse cet air de chien battu de ton visage, s'il te plait. Allons rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle commune. Par contre, il faudra que tu te fasses pardonner de James pour quelque chose de vraiment grave, -dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

- Ah ?

Il semblait inquiet tout à coup.

- Il a dormi dans ton lit, et il a vraiment mal au dos.

Et elle éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Remus.

- Et, au fait, -demanda le jeune homme d'un air sérieux- tu as avancé pour tes recherches sur ton Patronus ?

- Oui.

Elle semblait un peu gênée, et Remus comprit. Il comprit que Lily savait ce que son Patronus voulait dire. Elle l'avait surement compris hier soir, après avoir vu James se transformer en cerf.

Elle se dégagea légèrement, et reprit la conversation à laquelle Remus avait échappé il y a quelques jours.

- Tu sais que cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ? Je veux parler de Janice. Entre autres. Je pense aussi au fait que tu ne veuilles pas que les gens s'attachent à toi. Je l'avais remarqué, en première année déjà. Les garçons ont insisté, tu es resté leur ami. Tu peux faire pareil avec les filles.

- Non, Lily, ne lance pas ce sujet…

- Oh que si, mon cher Remus ! Figure-toi que je peux être pire que Mary et Natasha. Chaque jour, je te poserai la question : Es-tu allé voir Janice ? Et ensuite, je te demanderai pourquoi tu l'as fait, ou plutôt, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Et puis, ensuite, je ferais en sorte que tu changes d'avis, et que tu ailles la voir.

Il la fixa, d'abord moqueur. Mais le petit sourire en coin de Lily et ses yeux moqueurs lui firent peur, et il s'inquiéta réellement. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'avait prévu Lily, mais il n'appréciait pas du tout.

* * *

**Je suis sure que le prochain chapitre vous plaira beaucoup... Vous le découvrirez dimanche, eh eh !**

**(J'aime bien vous dire ce genre de choses. Comme ça, vous me haïssez, et vous attendez avec impatience le prochain chapitre, mouha ha ha :p !)**


	33. Serpents contre Blaireaux

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews et pour vos PM divers et variés pour me dire que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent, etc. Merci de continuer à me suivre, de continuer à me laisser une review régulièrement, et tout le reste parce que, vraiment, c'est cooool :D !**

**Pour **dodie**, l'anonyme du jour : Ça c'est un compliment qui fait plaisir :D ! Contente que ça te plaise autant ^^**

**Pour **Louloute**, l'autre anonyme du jour : Aah, c'est gentil, ça fait plaisir comme commentaire :p. Euuh... Est-ce que j'ai honte de jouer avec votre impatience ? Euh... Un peu. Mais pas trop, parce que je suis sadique :D !**

**Après ces remerciements et autres, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira :D !**

* * *

**XXXIII – Serpents contre Blaireaux.**

- Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'aller voir un match où ne joue pas notre équipe, -gémit Lily.

C'était la fin du mois de janvier. Rien n'avait vraiment changé avec James, mis à part qu'elle comprenait enfin qu'elle ne le voyait pas en tant que simple ami. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sure de la marche à suivre.

Le match des Serpentards contre Poufsouffles allait commencer. Lily avait été trainée de force par tous ses amis, alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie.

- James, je t'adore et je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose qui te mette en colère contre moi, -dit Sirius- alors, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu me retenir de frapper Lily ?

- Eh ! -s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Écoute, Lily. Selon le résultat de ce match, nous saurons si nous devons nous donner à deux cent pour cent contre les Serpentards, ou si nous aurons un peu plus de liberté. En réalité, du résultat de ce match dépend la stratégie de James sur la procédure à suivre pour nos entrainements.

- Mais je croyais qu'il avait déjà toute une stratégie !

- Oui, il en a une, -continua Natasha en soupirant-. Mais depuis quand une seule stratégie assure une victoire ? Je vais te donner la réponse à cette question. Depuis jamais. James serait idiot de n'en avoir qu'une. Et James n'est pas idiot.

- Merci du compliment, -dit l'intéressé.

- De rien capitaine ! Bref, pour que tu comprennes un peu mieux, Lily. On va voir comment les Serpentards vont jouer. Et puis, enfin ! Un match ! On ne rate pas un match de Quidditch !

- On dirait mon père qui se met devant la télé pour regarder ces stupides matchs de football, -grommela la jolie rousse-. On va voir des joueurs transpirer, tout faire pour gagner, et c'est tout ! Ce n'est même pas intéressant à voir !

- Mais non, -ria Natasha-. Voir des hommes en sueurs, et qui se battent pour décrocher ce qu'ils veulent, la victoire, c'est tellement beau ! Et puis, réveille un peu tes hormones par Merlin ! Tu devrais apprécier le spectacle de beaux garçons en sueur…

Natasha mima un cri de groupie hystérique, montrant son impatience à voir ses sportifs préférés suer, hurler sous l'effort devant elle.

Lily éclata de rire.

- Tu sais, Natasha, pas la peine d'aller chercher chez les Serpentards pour voir un garçon en sueur, -dit Sirius avec un sourire entendu-. Je peux très bien me charger de cette partie…

Natasha rougit légèrement.

- Très bien mon cher Sirius. Nous en parlerons plus tard…

- Vous pourriez vous taire ? -grommela James-. Y a un match qui va commencer !

- Je vais finir par croire que tu préfères le Qudditch à moi, -lui murmura Lily à l'oreille.

- Jamais, Lily Jolie. Mais McGonagall me tuera si je ne gagne pas cette coupe. Alors, pour la durée du match, je vais essayer de ne pas trop me concentrer sur ta beauté, sur tes magnifiques yeux verts et tout le reste qui fait que tu es irrésistible pour tous les garçons de l'école, et je vais me concentrer sur le match.

Lily se renfonça dans le siège, surprise. D'habitude, lorsque James lui faisait des compliments, et c'était à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient à leur jeu, devenu un rituel où ils s'envoyaient des piques, il avait toujours un sourire moqueur. C'était sa façon de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à s'effrayer de lui, qu'il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui. Un peu tordu, mais ce ton moqueur donnait l'impression qu'il n'éprouvait plus que de l'amitié, ce que personne ne croyait. Mais Lily aurait été gênée s'il avait été totalement sérieux. Alors, qu'il lui sorte autant de compliments en étant aussi sincère, comme s'ils n'étaient pas que de simples amis, ça lui avait fait un choc.

Et, en même temps, ils n'étaient pas que de simples amis. Ils étaient plus que ça. Même si rien n'était vraiment clair. Même si Lily, à chaque fois qu'on se moquait d'elle et de James, avait un bandeau noir sur les yeux alors qu'elle répliquait « Nous sommes amis ! ».

* * *

- Nous sommes fichus, -dit James d'une voix blanche-. Il faut qu'on gagne, et avec un nombre considérable de points. Nous sommes fichus.

- Mais non, -tenta de répliquer Natasha.

Mais sa voix était faible, et James lui lança un regard noir.

- S'ils gagnent contre nous, au vu de tous les points qu'ils ont marqué aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Ils n'ont gagné qu'un match, alors que nous deux, et ils nous dominent de cent points.

- D'accord, ça va être difficile, -protesta Djamila- mais tu…

- Tu as vu leur façon de jouer ?! -s'exclama James-. On est fichu !

Toute la salle commune de Gryffondor se tut, déprimée. Oui. Ils avaient tous vu la façon de jouer des Serpentards.

Ce n'était pas tellement qu'ils étaient bons. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, ça non. Mais ils avaient tendance à jouer d'une sale façon. Les cognards étaient lancés contre n'importe qui, les balais étaient tirés, les joueurs tombaient de leur balais… C'était moche. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Et le pire, c'est que ça payait. L'arbitre ne pouvait pas voir toutes leurs bassesses, et ne sifflait par conséquent que quelques penaltys. Les Poufsouffles avaient tout de même réussi à atteindre un score de cent points. Très éloigné de celui des Serpentards : 500 points.

Lily regardait toute la salle commune. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de match, mais c'était comme si. Et cela la déprimait de voir ses amis dans cet état. James semblait désespéré.

Elle se leva de son siège, et rejoignit Sirius.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ?

- Lily, non, je ne sais pas, mais je doute que cela m'intéresse, -grogna-t-il.

- Je crois qu'une fête nous ferait du bien à tous.

- Tu rigoles ?

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Non, pas du tout. Une fête nous permettrait d'oublier cet affreux match, et relèverait le moral des troupes. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Hum… Ça remontera le moral de beaucoup de personnes, c'est sûr, -dit-il en hochant la tête-. Mais James…

- Tu t'occupes des provisions, avec Remus ou Peter, ou les deux, et moi, je m'occupe de James pour qu'il efface cet air morose de son visage. D'accord ?

- D'accord Lily ! Eh, les gars !

Sirius se leva d'un coup, et attira l'attention à lui.

- Notre préfète-en-chef préférée vient d'avoir une superbe idée ! Pour qu'on ait tous un meilleur moral... Roulement de tambours s'il vous plait… Une fête !

Quelques sourires reparurent sur les visages des plus moroses.

- Ça va déjà mieux ! Allez, je veux que, lorsque je reviendrais les bras chargés de victuailles, cette salle commune soit prête à recevoir la fête de la future victoire des Gryffondors !

La plupart des Gryffondors se mirent à crier de joie, et aussitôt, ce fut l'effervescence, tout le monde rangeant ses affaires, les meubles étant déplacés, les affaires éparpillées rendues à leurs propriétaires. Et James regardait tout cela, les yeux dans le vague. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'une fête allait tout arranger ?

* * *

James regarda toute la pièce. Tout le monde s'amusait. Sauf lui. En fait, il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Ses amis étaient persuadés que tout allait bien. Ils n'avaient pas de doute concernant leur victoire contre l'équipe de Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas peur du futur match. Ils croyaient en lui. Mais lui avait bien remarqué la manière de jouer des serpents. C'était des vicieux. Ils allaient tout faire pour gagner, car une victoire leur assurerait à tous les coups la victoire de la coupe. Gryffondor n'avait pas le droit à la défaite. Et c'était une sacrée pression.

Alors du coup, il restait dans son coin. Sirius avait tenté de le faire bouger, tout comme Remus, Peter, et les six membres de son équipe. Mais il n'avait pas envie. « Trop de monde » avait été son excuse. Et puis, les plus jeunes étaient partis se coucher, seuls les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient encore présents, mais il restait dans son coin. Natasha et Sirius étaient enlacés, sur une chanson lente. Remus qui gérait la musique, ça voulait toujours dire de la musique douce. Mary et Steven avaient disparu. Peter avait un peu trop abusé sur la boisson, et Remus l'avait fait asseoir à côté de lui, pour le surveiller. Et Lily… Où était Lily Jolie ?

- Tu danses ? -demanda une voix douce en lui tendant la main.

Il faillit répliquer que non, puis reconnut la main de Lily. Il leva les yeux, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, le premier de la soirée. Elle le lui rendit.

- Ne souris pas trop, Sirius serait jaloux de moi. Il est persuadé que seul lui peut te rendre le sourire.

- Oh. En effet, il risque d'être blessé dans son ego.

Elle se retourna, et sourit en voyant Natasha et Sirius.

- Je crois qu'il s'en remettra. Tout du moins, Natasha l'aidera à se consoler. Mais toi, qui va te redonner le sourire, James Potter ? Tu es morose depuis la fin du match.

- Il y a de quoi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne te pensais pas si défaitiste. Je t'ai connu plus combatif. Je suis déçue, -dit-elle dans une moue très convaincante.

- Ah oui ? Parce que, pourtant, il me semble bien que c'est toi qui en avais marre de ma persévérance… Ou bien ma mémoire est défaillante ?

- Non mais, il y a une différence entre combativité et harcèlement ! -s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Tu sais, James… Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais arrêté de me poursuivre tous les jours. Trois fois par jour.

- Tant que ça ?

- Natasha avait commencé à faire le compte, mais en arrivant à deux cent, elle a arrêté.

- Outch. À ce point ? J'étais tout le temps en train de te courir après ?

- Oh oui… Le nombre de fois où Natasha m'a retenu de t'envoyer un sort pour que j'aie enfin la paix…

- Je suis désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu as changé. Et ça, c'est vraiment agréable. Parce que, franchement, tu te conduisais vraiment comme un idiot arrogant. Et c'était juste insupportable. Surtout lorsque tu pensais que ça allait me plaire… Je me demande encore ce qui t'a fait penser ça. En tous cas, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais arrêté ça. Parce que sinon, j'aurais raté tous ces derniers mois avec toi. Et ça aurait été dommage.

Le cœur de James rata un battement. Lily était de plus en plus gentille avec lui. Elle lui faisait de plus en plus de compliments. Il essayait de se calmer, mais il ne réussissait pas à arrêter les pensées qui lui venaient en tête. Lily qui l'appréciait plus qu'un ami. Lily dont le Patronus avait changé de forme non pas à cause de sa nouvelle amitié pour lui, mais pour quelque chose de plus profond, de plus forts, de plus durable, de plus…

Il cessa le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle chantonnait une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Chanson moldue ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Tu me la chantes ? Cette fois, au moins, tu l'auras fait consciemment. Pas comme dans les douches…

Elle rougit légèrement en se rappelant de ce moment, puis elle chanta doucement, pour que seul James l'entende.

- Je… je n'ai rien compris, -avoua-t-il.

- C'est normal, c'est du français ! Mon père adore cette chanson. Elle lui rappelle sa rencontre avec ma mère… C'est une chanson qui a déjà plus de trente ans, -expliqua-t-elle à James-. Et la traduction, c'est : _« Comment ne pas perdre la tête, Serrée par des bras audacieux, Car l'on croit toujours, Aux doux mots d'amour, Quand ils sont dits avec les yeux, Moi qui l'aimais tant, Je le trouvais le plus beau de Saint-Jean, Je restais grisée, Sans volonté, Sous ses baisers»._ Et ensuite, elle explique qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le croire. Il ne l'aime plus.

- Je ne crois pas aimer beaucoup la dernière partie de la chanson, -murmura James.

- Moi non plus, en fait. Mais je ne me rappelle plus des paroles exactes, -grimaça-t-elle.

- Tu l'as chantée alors qu'on dansait… Tu trouves que j'ai des bras audacieux ?

- Je crois surtout que je perds la tête, -dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Tu trouves que je suis le plus beau ? -demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Sirius n'est pas mal non plus, -reconnut-elle avec une moue appréciative vers leur ami- mais je crois quand même que j'ai un faible pour toi. Par contre, je ne suis pas grisée, -dit-elle en perdant de son sourire.

- Oh…

Il essaya de se rappeler des paroles, pour comprendre ce qui rendait la personne grisée. Son pouls s'accéléra en comprenant ce que Lily voulait dire.

- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi mon Patronus avait changé de forme. Quand je t'ai vu en cerf, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était pour notre grande amitié. Tu m'as consolé lorsque ma sœur m'a envoyé cette lettre, on s'amuse bien ensemble, on rit, je ne peux pas le nier… Et puis, je me suis rappelée que, lorsque tu m'as évité une semaine entière, je me suis sentie mal. Plus que si je m'étais disputée avec toi. Plus que si j'avais perdu un ami, parce que je n'avais pas la même sensation pour Peter et Sirius. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Il hocha la tête, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Lily, d'un vert profond, ce vert qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Elle sourit un peu plus, semblant savoir qu'il avait le cœur qui battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Et elle le savait vraiment, parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Elle prit le visage de James entre ses mains, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa, comme elle rêvait de le faire depuis un moment déjà, sans qu'elle n'ose vraiment se l'avouer. Si elle devait être sincère avec elle-même, elle comprendrait que son Patronus avait changé de forme il y a déjà des mois. Elle était amoureuse de James, elle l'embrassait, et elle ne s'était jamais aussi bien que dans ses bras. Edith Piaf avait raison. Comment pouvait-on ne pas perdre la tête ? Comment ne pas être grisée ?

Ils n'entendirent pas le silence qui se fit autour d'eux. James ne voyait, ne sentait, ne vivait qu'une seule chose. Lily. Lily Evans. Après qui il avait couru des années, désespérant. Et qui lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Aujourd'hui, là, alors qu'il avait arrêté de la harceler. S'il avait su ça avant… Il pouvait passer ses mains dans les doux cheveux de sa belle. Il pouvait poser ses mains au creux de ses reins. Il pouvait la serrer contre lui, sans qu'elle se débatte. Mieux, elle le demandait. Il pouvait l'embrasser. Ce dont il rêvait depuis déjà très longtemps.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je finirais par être parrain ! -s'exclama Sirius, heureux comme tout, en regardant Natasha.

Son cri ramena à la réalité James et Lily, qui n'avaient toujours pas réalisé ce qui se passait autour d'eux, enfermés dans leur bulle.

- Pardon ? -demanda James à son meilleur ami.

Et puis il réalisa. Il réalisa que tous les regardaient, que tous souriaient.

- Sirius, -enchaina Lily- il va falloir que tu revoies les étapes de la conception d'un enfant…

Et elle aussi remarqua tout ce monde qui les regardait. Alors elle regarda James. Sourit.

Et des cris et des sifflements de joie s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce. Enfin, ces deux-là sortaient ensemble, depuis des mois qu'ils se tournaient autour.

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet voilà ! Il était temps ! Contents :D ?**

**Sinon, si vous avez trouvé ça mielleux et cliché, à cause de la chanson, je vous rassure, c'est normaaaal ! C'est vrai qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment, ces deux-là. J'espère que vous êtes contents que ça arrive enfin, et, surtout, que je ne termine pas cette fiction ainsi ;). Il y aura d'autres moments comme ça, bien sûr, mais je ne comptais pas écrire quelque chose qui parlait uniquement de la relation amoureuse de James et Lily parce que, franchement, je suis nulle pour ça !**

**Pendant un temps, j'avais songé à arrêter cette fic à ce moment-là, lorsqu'ils se mettraient ensemble. Mais j'avais des idées de moment précis, et je ne pouvais pas les mettre avant... Dont celui du prochain chapitre ! Qui arrivera mardi. D'ici là, faudra patienter :p**


	34. Le retour d'un vieil ami

**Oula, je n'ai pas fait de disclaimer depuis longtemps ! (Enfin, je crois). Faut me le rappeler enfin ! Bref. Le monde, l'univers, la majorité des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling la bien-aimée.**

**Merci, comme toujours, de vos reviews. Je ne vais plus jamais écrire une fiction aussi longue, je n'ai plus d'imagination concernant les remerciements :O ! C'est nul pour vous. Mais voilà, sachez quand même que cela me fait toujours autant plaisir, j'espère que vous avez toujours du plaisir à lire cette fiction ! (D'après vos reviews, oui, mais je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer non plus).**

**Pour **L**, notre anonyme : Le titre ne laissait rien présager, c'était en effet le but ! Bien plus drôle d'imaginer vos têtes pour moi x) ! Sirius est fidèle à lui-même, j'ai envie de dire, c'est ce qui fait qu'on l'aime ! C'est pas bien de se venger via une review de toutes ces fois où je vous ai fait de petits suspens, non mais dis ! J'hallucine, plus aucun respect chez les lecteurs ! Rah la la... Quant à mes futures fictions, je détaillerai tout cela lorsque celle-ci sera terminée :)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et moi, je retourne dans mes révisions ô combien passionnantes.**

* * *

**XXXIV – Le retour d'un vieil ami.**

Étant donné que James Potter et Lily Evans ne sortaient ensemble que depuis la veille au soir, et que même pas une trentaine d'élèves de Gryffondors étaient présents lorsqu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation, il était tout à fait normal que toute l'école, en ce dimanche matin, soit déjà au courant.

James avait dû éviter les remarques moqueuses de ses amis, et de ceux qui avaient toujours plus ou moins rêvé de Lily. En tant que capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, il avait déjà connu des réflexions bien pires. Les répliques glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau, et il n'était jamais touché lorsqu'on lui demandait quel philtre d'amour il avait dû utiliser pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras.

- Si tu étais un peu plus intelligent, Wright, tu saurais que je ne suis pas assez doué en potions pour préparer un tel philtre. Et puis, je n'ai jamais aimé l'amour artificiel. Cela dit, si tu es tant désespéré, je pense que tu devrais pouvoir trouver un flacon de ce philtre dans le bureau de Slughorn !

Lily, elle, détestait cela. Déjà, elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Ensuite, c'était insupportable de voir toutes ces filles qui couraient après James depuis des années lui lancer des regards assassins. Et puis, elle avait dû lancer un sortilège à McSurrey. Certes, il n'avait encore rien dit, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le faire. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, disent les Moldus.

Pour finalement échapper à cette foule incessante –« Que veux-tu, Lily, tu sors avec le plus populaire des garçons de l'école. Après moi, bien sûr » lui avait expliqué Sirius- elle était partie se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Là, elle était sure d'être tranquille. Un dimanche matin, presque personne n'osait aller à la bibliothèque. C'était une attitude bien trop sérieuse. Même Lily n'y allait que rarement. Mais là, au moins, elle aurait la paix. Du moins le croyait-elle.

La chaise en face d'elle se tira, et quelqu'un s'assit. Les yeux de Lily prirent une teinte orageuse, mais elle ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Son attitude le ferait peut-être partir.

Mais la personne en face d'elle ne bougea pas.

- Que veux-tu, Rogue ? -demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui disait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de la personne en face d'elle.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- Natasha et Mary arrivent toujours en se plaignant, Peter s'assoit comme si sa vie dépendait de son geste, Remus s'assoit doucement en me posant une question sur ce que je fais et sur le devoir que j'ai rendu, James et Sirius se font entendre dès qu'ils ont passé le seuil de la porte. Toi, tu te fais discret, et tu te poses comme si tu avais peur de déranger. Et il n'y a personne d'autre qui aurait pu savoir que j'étais là. Je repose ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton posé, mais était prête à exploser. Deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, et elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de changer cela. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

- Il y a des rumeurs qui courent dans le château…

- Cours derrière elles, ça te fera faire ton sport, -répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Il était blessé, elle le sentait, mais elle fut surprise de réaliser que cela ne lui faisait rien. Il n'était plus son ami.

- Tu réalises que tu les appelles par leurs prénoms ?

- Oui, c'est ce qui se fait avec les amis généralement, _Rogue_.

Elle insista sur l'emploi de son nom de famille. Ils n'étaient plus amis. Et c'était lui-même qui avait choisi que cela se passe comme ça.

- Et depuis quand tu es amie avec… avec eux ?!

Il semblait contenir sa colère. Elle leva enfin les yeux de son livre, et le regarda.

Il n'avait pas changé. Certes, elle le croisait dans les couloirs, et dans beaucoup de cours, mais elle avait décidé de ne plus se préoccuper de lui. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pas après qu'elle ait compris à quel point il était attiré par Voldemort, et les Mangemorts. Pas après qu'il lui ait dit ça. Ça voulait dire qu'il était prêt à la tuer, elle et les autres nés-moldus.

- Fiche-moi la paix Rogue. J'aurais dû savoir que même ici, on ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille.

- Je ne partirai pas avant de savoir ce que Potter t'a fait.

Elle se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Elle reposa le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, puis sortit, suivie par Rogue.

- Enfin, Lily, je veux comprendre !

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prononce son prénom, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il croit qu'elle accepte de lui parler.

- Tu as toujours détesté Potter ! Et là, tu te mets à sortir avec lui, à trainer avec ses amis… Ils t'ont fait quoi ? Ils ne sont pas bien ! Je ne peux pas te laisser…

- Tu ne peux pas, Rogue ?

Elle se retourna, il manqua la percuter.

- Comme la dernière fois, lorsque tu ne voulais pas me permettre ?

- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- C'est cela… Comme pour le « sang-de-bourbe ». Ça t'a échappé…

Elle lui lança un regard de dédain, et reprit sa route, toujours suivie par Rogue. Elle finit par s'arrêter au milieu d'un couloir, se retournant.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de me suivre ?! -demanda-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'ais écouté et que tu ais réalisé ce que tu es en train de faire !

- Mais, Rogue, je suis une grande fille maintenant, tu sais ? Je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux. Et tu sais quoi ? Seuls mes amis peuvent discuter de mes actes. Et tu n'en fais plus partie…

- Tu ne parlais jamais à Potter sans l'insulter, tu le haïssais, et là, tu sors avec lui ? Mais, Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il t'a fait quoi ?

- Ce qu'il m'a fait ? –Elle éclata de rire, ne réalisant pas qu'il lui pose la question-. Tu crois qu'il a utilisé un philtre d'amour, un sortilège quelconque, ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

Quelques personnes commençaient à s'amasser dans le couloir, ayant entendu les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient.

- Je… Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Potter, et je…

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, -gronda Lily.

- Tu prends sa défense ?

- Tu sais très bien comment je suis Rogue, je n'ai pas changé en deux ans. Je défends ceux qu'on accuse à tort. Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais laissée faire ?!

- Non, je n'ai aucun doute sur ta capacité à te défendre, mais reconnais que c'est étrange !

- Les gens changent, Rogue. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que notre amitié s'est terminée.

- Lily…

- EVANS ! Pour toi, c'est Evans !

- Je… S'il te plait !

- Non ! Tu es pitoyable Rogue ! Tu me dis toutes ces choses affreuses, tu viens ensuite t'excuser, puis comme je refuse tes excuses, tu attends deux ans pour revenir me voir !

- J'étais sincère !

- Non, tu ne l'étais pas. Tu l'étais lorsque tu m'as dit que j'étais une « sang-de-bourbe ».

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Le garçon au visage pâle semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Si, ça l'était. On ne dit pas des mots comme ça sans les penser un minimum, Rogue. Assume ce que tu as dit, tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux ensuite ! Et fiche moi la paix à présent. Laisse James tranquille aussi.

- Je… Je peux changer moi aussi !

Elle éclata de rire, d'un rire mauvais.

- Tu peux changer ? Mais tu as déjà changé Rogue. C'est là tout le problème. Tu as choisi celui que tu voulais être. J'ai choisi qui je voulais être. Maintenant, avant que tu ne te ridiculises encore plus, je vais partir.

Elle tourna les talons, mais il la retint par le bras, le serrant, fort, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle se retourna, les yeux brillant de rage.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Lâche-moi ! _Protego !_

Severus eut peur de recevoir le sortilège dans la figure. Mais il vit alors que Lily avait tourné sa baguette sur la droite, et qu'elle avait lancé le sortilège du bouclier contre Black, qui venait voir si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il y avait une telle puissance que Black se retrouva projeté contre le mur du couloir.

Severus en ressentit un grand soulagement. Jusqu'à ce que Lily se retourne vers lui, et qu'il remarque que sa baguette laissait échapper des étincelles.

- Servilus, -persiffla-t-elle- tu vas me lâcher immédiatement. Et tu vas enfin comprendre ce que je vais te dire. Il y a deux ans, tu as eu le choix. On l'a eu tous les deux. Tu as choisi celui que j'estime être le mauvais. Tu as choisi, comme tous les faibles, de t'allier à plus fort. J'ai choisi de me battre pour ce que je croyais être juste. Nous ne sommes plus amis. Nous ne le serons plus jamais.

Et elle tourna les talons, sans que Rogue ne songe un instant à la retenir. Il avait enfin compris. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Sirius, ce qui démoralisa encore plus son ancien ami. Elle lui tendit la main, et l'aida à se relever.

- Ça va ? Je suis désolée, Sirius, mais c'était entre lui et moi…

- J'ai toujours tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas le genre de princesse à attendre son prince comme une idiote, mais que tu es celle qui tue le méchant dragon et va lui-même le chercher…

- Rien de mieux qu'un petit coup sur la tête pour te le rappeler ! -dit-elle en éclatant de rire-. Allez, viens, je vais te soigner ça. James serait capable de me tuer pour t'avoir fait ça…

- Alors que tu as remis Servilus à sa place ? Tu parles, tu viens juste de t'assurer son amour pour la vie…

Et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, traversant la foule pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

- Tu es sure que tu vas bien Lily ?

- James, tu m'as demandé ça combien de fois depuis le début de la journée ?

- Assez pour que tu sois énervée.

- Exactement ! La prochaine fois que tu me poses cette question, je t'envoie contre le mur. Demande à Sirius le bien que cela fait…

- Je veux dire, c'était ton ami, et…

- James, -dit calmement Lily- ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper de mon amitié avec Rogue.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça doit être dur de perdre un ami…

- Je l'ai perdu il y a déjà deux ans, d'accord ? Lorsqu'il m'a traité de « sang-de-bourbe » devant toute l'école. J'ai été capable de pardonner beaucoup de ses actions, beaucoup de ses amitiés douteuses, mais je ne pouvais pas pardonner une insulte contre moi. Car cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas mon ami. Alors, c'est très gentil d'être inquiet pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était qu'une version plus mouvementée de notre explication d'il y a deux ans.

Elle replongea le nez dans son livre, mais James ne partait toujours pas.

- Écoute, James, je te jure que ça va très bien, d'accord ? Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça…

- Je ne pensais plus à Rogue.

- Oh. Très bien.

- Tu viendras avec moi à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Bah oui… Pourquoi sembles-tu gêné de me demander ça ?

- Hum. Tu sais quel jour ce sera ?

- Je ne sais pas, non…

- Le 14 février.

- D'accord, très bien. Je… Oh ! Le 14 février… Tu me proposes un rendez-vous, sans personne d'autre ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je te propose.

Elle le fixa longuement, amusée de le voir aussi hésitant. Elle lui sourit franchement.

- Très bien, James. J'irais avec toi à Pré-au-Lard, le 14 février.

Il sourit, heureux. Puis lui tendit un paquet.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

- Comment tu sais que…

- Je t'observe depuis des années, je sais quand est ton anniversaire. Et puis, tu as été bien trop gentille avec Servil… pardon, Rogue, pour quelqu'un qui le déteste, donc cela veut dire que tu es dans un bon jour, c'est-à-dire que ton père t'a envoyé des fleurs, c'est-à-dire que c'est ton anniversaire.

- En fait, tu pourrais avoir d'excellentes notes en cours. Tu es loin d'être idiot, mais…

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures plongé dans les livres. Allez, ouvre-le !

Elle vérifia que personne ne les regardait. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être le centre de l'attention. Puis, elle ouvrit délicatement la petite boite qui contenait son cadeau, et souleva doucement la chaine et son pendentif, en or pur. C'était un très beau bijou, finement ciselé, avec un Vif d'or en pendentif, peu volumineux, qui pouvait être dissimulé sous des vêtements pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Et, sur chacune des ailes, deux lettres étaient gravées : L.E et J.P.

- C'est… magnifique ! -souffla-t-elle.

- Je dois reconnaître que j'ai hésité pour le Vif d'or. Je me suis dit qu'un livre t'irait mieux, mais comme c'est mon cadeau pour toi, et non l'…

Elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant.

Elle était vraiment amoureuse. Et elle ne l'avait réalisé qu'il y a peu de temps. Quelle idiote elle pouvait être… Heureusement pour elle, elle avait toute la vie devant elle pour rattraper ces mois perdus. Ces mois où elle s'était aveuglée, où elle avait refusé de croire qu'elle voyait James autrement qu'en tant qu'ami.

* * *

- Eh, Janice… Janice !

La petite Serdaigle se retourna, surprise de voir Lily lui courir après.

Elle s'entendait bien avec Lily. Mais pas assez pour traîner avec elle, ce qui était plutôt dommage, vu que Lily était à présent toujours avec les Maraudeurs… Et donc avec Remus.

- Oui, Lily ? –demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

La rouquine s'arrêta à côté d'elle, avec un grand sourire.

- Tu sais qu'il y a bientôt la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oui, je sais, -soupira Janice-. Et je n'y vais pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Remus n'y va pas non plus.

Janice tenta de garder un visage neutre, mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Si Remus n'y allait pas, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas de copine à y emmener. S'il n'avait pas de copine, cela voulait dire qu'elle…

Lily souriait en suivant le raisonnement que faisait Janice.

- Connaissant Remus, il sera surement à la bibliothèque, -dit Lily d'un ton nonchalant.

Elle fit alors demi-tour, mais surprit le sourire joyeux de Janice. Elle aimait bien le métier d'entremetteuse, en fait.

* * *

**Pourquoi avoir voulu faire intervenir Rogue... Il me semble que je dois bien une petite explication sur cette décision. (Au pire, vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est moi qui choisi ce que j'écris ou pas, eh eh)**

**Déjà, parce qu'il fallait bien que Lily s'énerve contre quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Maraudeur. Parce qu'elle ne leur reproche plus grand chose ces derniers temps, alors bon :p...**

**Plus sérieusement, parce que je ne voyais pas Severus ne rien tenter. Il me semblait qu'il devait venir à un moment la voir. Je ne sais pas, ça me semblait logique. Voilà.**

**Sur ce, je m'en retourne à mes révisions (Hiiiik) et je vous dis à jeudi pour la St Valentin de James et Lily !**


	35. Le jour de la St Valentin

**Vous êtes plusieurs à bien avoir aimé la réaction de notre chère Lily face à son ancien ami... Tant mieux que ça vous ait plus :D ! **

**Et, une fois de plus, merci pour vos reviews, parce que, oui, elles me font toujours autant plaisir :) ! Si, si, je vous assure !**

**D'ailleurs, un petit mot ici pour **L**, une fois de plus : Dis-donc, c'est que tu es rancunière pour revenir te venger plusieurs chapitres plus loin... c'est très bien, j'aime ça :P ! Quant au cadeau, baaaah... Je me suis inspirée du 5, quoi. Je suis tellement nuuuuulle en cadeau, ah ah ah !**

**Bref, bonne lecture les petiots :) !**

* * *

**XXXV – Le jour de la St Valentin.**

- Par Merlin, -gémit Lily.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée comment on s'habillait pour un rendez-vous. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée comment se comporter à un rendez-vous. Au pire des cas, elle s'était demandée… Non, en fait, elle ne s'était jamais rien demandé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ? -gémit-elle.

Mary et Natasha éclatèrent de rire.

- Comme nous ! Parce que c'est la St Valentin, et que ce jour, on le passe avec son petit ami.

- Je… Non, je ne peux pas !

- La grande Lily, l'invincible Lily, celle qui connait tous les livres de Poudlard par cœur, celle qui donne toujours toutes les bonnes réponses, celle qui maîtrise tous les sortilèges dès le premier jour de cours, aurait peur d'avoir un rendez-vous avec son petit ami ?

- La première qui en parle, -grommela la rousse en tirant sur ses cheveux afin de les ordonner- je lui fais regretter. Compris ?

- Oui ! -s'exclamèrent les deux pestes.

Elles en parleraient. Lily était fichue.

* * *

- Tu sais que notre couple fait jaser ? -demanda James avec un sourire.

- Pas qu'un peu… Slughorn lui-même m'en a parlé !

Il éclata de rire.

- Il n'a pas dû être content. Il ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimé.

- Je te rappelle le nombre de fois incalculables où tu as fait exploser son chaudron ? Pas le tien, le _sien_.

- Oh la la, j'avais oublié ! Je comprends mieux…

- Mais, rassure-toi, il était très content : « Oh, Miss Evans, je ne doute pas que vous saurez tempérer les ardeurs de ce jeune homme ! Et je me doute que l'amour que vous lui portez vous permettra de créer des potions exceptionnelles… N'est-ce pas ? »

- Et alors, ton amour pour moi t'as fait faire des merveilles pour l'instant ? -demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? -demanda James.

- Si on pouvait éviter les Trois Balais… -grimaça-t-elle.

- Entièrement d'accord. Je sais de source sure que tous les célibataires de l'école y seront.

- Ah ? Et qui est ta source ?

- Moi-même, qui y étais les dernières années…

- Attends… Je sais que tu m'as couru après toutes ces années, mais je sais aussi que tu as eu des copines. Je le sais parce que j'ai entendu Sirius te conseiller d'agir comme ça, pour me rendre jalouse. Idée stupide, si tu veux mon avis, mais passons. Enfin, du coup…

- J'ai toujours évité de rester avec elles très longtemps. En fait, j'ai réalisé assez vite que cela ne te rendait pas jalouse, et je ne voulais pas qu'elles se fassent de fausses idées, et… Pourquoi tu ris ?

- C'est… cruel et tellement gentil à la fois, -dit-elle entre deux rires.

- Je ne voulais pas toutes les décevoir en ne sortant avec aucune de ses pauvres filles !

- Très chevaleresque tout ça. En attendant, on ne sait toujours pas où nous allons nous arrêter…

- Mais je sais très bien, moi ! Nous sommes arrivés.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient sortis de Pré-au-Lard, et se trouvaient sur une route de terre. Il n'y avait rien.

- Euh… Nous sommes arrivés ?

Il éclata de rire, puis fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette, et une table apparut. Décorée simplement, avec une chandelle au milieu et un bouquet de lys. Puis, les deux elfes de Poudlard que Lily avait croisé lorsque James l'avait mené dans la cuisine apparurent.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter, bonjour miss Lily !

- Que… ?

Lily était abasourdie. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Halte personnalisée, ma chère ! -lui expliqua James-. J'ai demandé à Steven où est-ce qu'il amenait Mary à chacune de leur sortie. Il m'a parlé d'un petit restaurant, rempli de cœurs et de choses de ce genre pour la St Valentin, -grimaça-t-il.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Pas vraiment, mais si tu préfères y aller…

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

- Hors de questions ! Je déteste ça, tout le monde te regarde, tu n'as plus aucune intimité, et les gens critiquent chacun de tes gestes, alors que là… Oh, James, c'est parfait !

Il sourit, un peu gêné, mais surtout très heureux d'avoir réussi à lui faire plaisir.

- Je t'avouerais que… je déteste tout ça. Enfin, je veux dire, les petits cœurs, les petites attentions faites uniquement pour la St Valentin. Je trouve ça idiot de ne choisir qu'un jour dans l'année pour dire à l'autre qu'on l'aime. Pourquoi on ne le ferait pas tous les jours ?

- Miss Lily, Monsieur Potter, que voulez-vous ?

- Je veux bien un thé au miel, s'il te plait.

- Et vous, monsieur Potter ?

- Un chocolat chaud. Avec de la chantilly ! -s'exclama-t-il comme un enfant.

- Un chocolat chaud ?

- Avec de la chantilly, -s'offusqua James-. Pourquoi est-ce que cela te surprend ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'aurais pensé que tu prenais toujours la même chose, une Bièraubeurre !

- J'ai encore des ressources pour te surprendre, Lily Jolie, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela…

Il la regardait avec des yeux pétillants, et elle lui rendit son regard. Qu'ils étaient bien, ici…

- Je ne comprends pas une chose. Les elfes peuvent sortir de Poudlard ?

- Lorsque tu sais à qui t'adresser…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai demandé une autorisation spéciale pour organiser tout cela.

- Et à qui je dois la possibilité de profiter de ta surprise de St Valentin ?

- McGonagall, -dit-il d'un ton très bas.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu, avoua-t-elle.

- McGonagall.

- Mais, elle te dét… Non, elle ne te déteste pas, mais, tout de même, elle ne te porte pas dans ton cœur !

- Et bien, au début, elle n'a pas voulu, puis je lui ai dit que c'était pour toi… Alors, tout de suite « Oh, mais Evans, oh, mais ce qu'on dit est vrai alors ? Oh, mais très bien Potter, allez-y, préparez-lui votre surprise ! Vous avez besoin de deux elfes ? Très bien, il n'y a aucun problème ! »

- Tu me fais marcher, pas vrai ?

- Qu'à moitié, -avoua-t-il dans un sourire-. Au début, c'était hors de question, puis, ensuite, elle a accepté, en me disant que « Peut-être qu'Evans saura vous remettre sur le droit chemin. Et je ne peux décemment manquer une occasion de vous voir vous améliorer. » Je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont je dois prendre cela, -reconnut-il.

- Hum… Peut-être que tu dois le prendre comme une critique de toutes tes blagues depuis ton entrée à l'école ?

- Non, aucune chance que ce soit cela, je suis un ange, -répliqua-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu n'as jamais eu l'habitude de lancer des sortilèges à des Serpentards dans les couloirs, jamais tu n'as fait exploser de pétards du Dr Flibuste en plein cours d'Histoire de la Magie…

- Reconnais que ça a le mérite d'animer le cours !

- C'est vrai. Mais il en faut peu pour animer ce cours, alors je ne crois pas que le pétard qui manque de faire faire une crise cardiaque à monsieur Binns était nécessaire.

- C'était beaucoup plus drôle ! -se défendit James-. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est un _fantôme_. Il ne peut donc pas, par définition, mourir.

- Tu te trouveras toujours des excuses, n'est-ce pas ? -dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Toujours, car je suis parfait.

- Je pense que tu redeviens arrogant, -affirma-t-elle.

- Peut-être, -reconnut-il-. Mais ça, c'est de ta faute ! En acceptant –enfin !- de sortir avec moi, tu m'as permis de reprendre confiance en moi !

- Ma faute ? -s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Exactement. Tu as froid ? -demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Et il fit apparaître un feu, qui diffusa une douce chaleur autour du couple.

- Et si, au lieu de changer de sujet, tu expliquais en quoi c'est de ma faute si tu redeviens arrogant ?

- Comprend-moi, Lily Jolie. Je devenais l'ombre de moi-même, un pauvre garçon incompris, car l'amour de sa vie se refusait à lui, et là, enfin, tu m'acceptes ! Alors comprends donc la joie immense qui m'envahit, le bonheur que je ressens, mon envie de le dire au monde entier, et de crier ma chance ! Alors je me vante.

Elle le regardait, bouche bée.

- Est-ce que tu as dit que j'étais « l'amour de ta vie » ?

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment la seule chose que tu as retenu ?

- Oui. Je me suis dit que le reste n'était surement pas utile…

Il éclata de rire avec elle.

Il regarda autour de lui, et son visage se ferma un peu. Elle le remarqua aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ici, maintenant, ce moment, c'est calme, il est parfait. Mais après… Après Poudlard, qu'est-ce qu'on deviendra ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Qu'est-ce qu'on devra affronter ?

Il semblait vraiment torturé par la question.

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler hier, car tu semblais préoccupée. Mais j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Les activités de ma mère, secrètes, qu'elle fait dans sa librairie… Ça n'a pas plu aux disciples de Voldemort. Ils se sont vengés. Elle n'a rien eu de grave, je tiens à te rassurer. Mais elle est à Ste Mangouste. Je devais rester ici pour les vacances, la semaine prochaine, mais je vais rentrer, avec Sirius. Avec tous ces évènements, Dumbledore nous laisse rentrer chez nous pour ces vacances aussi, exceptionnellement. Enfin, de toute façon, je te dis cela, mais tu ne restais pas non plus.

- Oh, James, je suis vraiment désolée pour ta mère…

- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude à présent, -dit-il en haussant les épaules-. Ils ont décidé de résister, et tous les résistants ont des coups durs. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu semblais si préoccupée hier.

- Je… J'ai reçu une lettre, moi aussi. De Pétunia, à nouveau.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, et lui tendit un bout de parchemin dont il se saisit.

_« J'espère vraiment que tu ne rentres pas pour ces vacances. Les parents de Vernon seront présents pour organiser le mariage, je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient._

_Bonnes vacances chez les monstres,_

_Pétunia »._

- Tu ne vas pas céder ?! -s'exclama-t-il.

- En fait, j'ai déjà cédé. Elle n'aurait pas dû être à la maison pour ces vacances, mais elle veut raconter à ma mère comment est leur nouvelle maison et organiser le mariage, donc bon. Je pensais que tu restais ici avec Sirius, et puis, de toute façon, Remus ne rentre pas…

- Remus rentre aussi, car ce sera la pleine lune, et que nous ne serons pas là.

- Oh… Alors, ce seront des vacances amusantes et en solitaire, avec mes livres, -tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Mais il secoua la tête.

- Hors de question ! Tu viens chez moi.

- Je… quoi ? Non, ta mère est blessée, il faut que tu restes avec elle, c'est ta famille, et…

- Et tu en fais partie.

- Depuis deux semaines ?

- Soyons honnêtes entre nous deux Lily. Est-ce que cela ne fait que deux semaines que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi ? Moi, en tous les cas, non, et je l'ai fait remarquer depuis longtemps. Mais toi, depuis combien de temps ?

Il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle souffla doucement.

- Quelques mois, je pense. Pas seulement deux semaines, c'est sûr.

- Alors, c'est comme si tu appartenais à la famille depuis plus longtemps. En plus, mon père t'adore !

- Il m'a vu une fois !

- Avec toi, c'est amplement suffisant ! Alors, c'est d'accord ?

- Je… Bon, d'accord, d'accord ! -dit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose-. Je viens avec toi et Sirius chez tes parents ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? -demanda-t-elle surprise, et un peu énervée de ne pas comprendre la raison de sa joie.

- Est-ce que tu réalises qu'il y a encore peu de temps, tu refusais d'être dans la même pièce que Sirius et moi, et que tu viens d'accepter de vivre deux semaines avec nous ?

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, puis réalisa.

- Vous allez me rendre la vie impossible ?

- Noooon, pas à ce point…

Mais elle sentait que ce séjour ne serait pas de tout repos. Mais alors, pas du tout.

* * *

Remus lisait son livre, tranquillement. De toute façon, la St Valentin, c'est nul. Uniquement pour les amoureux transis. Bon, d'accord, James et Lily n'étaient pas les plus niais qu'ils connaissaient. Sirius et Natasha non plus. En fait, à part Steven et Mary…

Il se secoua. La St Valentin, c'est nul.

- Salut, -dit une petite voix en face de lui.

Il leva les yeux, surpris, et se sentit mal en voyant Janice face à lui. Elle aussi semblait mal à l'aise. Elle rougit légèrement.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? –demanda-t-elle.

Il n'osa pas parler. Il acquiesça lentement, et elle prit place. Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne parla.

- Tu n'es pas allé à Pré-au-Lard ? –voulut savoir Remus.

Elle leva la tête, légèrement rougissante.

- Non. Je… ne préférais pas y aller toute seule, -avoua-t-elle-. Je me suis dit que je trouverais bien une autre âme en peine dans le château, -se força-t-elle à rire.

Remus la regarda, et soupira.

- Lily t'a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

- J'en étais sûr…

Il se leva doucement, et reprit ses affaires, tandis qu'elle prenait un air désemparé. Il commença à partir.

- Lily n'aurait pas dû te dire de venir. Désolé.

Et il sortit de la bibliothèque, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**Maintenant que je me relis, je ne sais plus POURQUOI j'ai voulu faire une histoire d'amouuuuur pour ce pauvre Remus, ah ah. Parce qu'en fait, c'est foireux cette histoire. Faut que je regarde un peu plus comment j'ai organisé la suite de tout ça, ah ah !**

**Quant à Lily, je crois bien qu'on peut dire qu'elle s'est jetée dans la gueule du... Non, du loup, ça ne le fait pas. Du chien et du cerf ! (Tout de suite, ça ne donne pas le même effet...)**

**Bref, ne cherchez pas, les révisions me montent au cerveau. Je vous dis à dimanche, sans pouvoir vous assurer de pouvoir poster avant le soir (week-end chargé pour moi !)**

**A bientôt les copinous :) !**


	36. Les vacances d'hiver - Première partie

**Voilàààà, le chapitre est là :) ! Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, je pose juste rapidement avant de partir, pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre ce soir... tard, qui plus est ! Alors je vais faire court : Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Comme toujours, un petit mot pour **L**, anonyme : en effet, ce ne serait pas super s'il avalait Janice, ah ah ! (Enfin, c'est pas drôle, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'image m'est venue en tête, c'était trop bizarre...). Euh, alors merci pour le compliment, mais je ne crois pas avoir le talent de notre chère JKR ! Mais merci ^^'. A part des fanfic sur HP, oui, j'écris. J'ai plein d'idées pour une histoire en particulier, mais je n'ai pas du tout le temps de les coucher sur papier, malheureusement... La dure vie des étudiants !**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**XXXVI – Les vacances d'hiver - Première partie.**

- Est-ce que tu vas vraiment passer les vacances avec ces deux énergumènes ? -demanda Natasha en voyant James et Sirius se battre pour une histoire de « paires de chaussettes inter-changées »

- Mais puisque je te dis que nous avons les mêmes, Sirius, ce n'est pas grave !

- Si, c'est très grave ! Les miennes sont beaucoup plus douces, et plus chaudes, c'est pour cela que tu me les as volé !

- Les tiennes sont trouées !

- Ah ah ! Tu admets les avoir vu !

- On dort dans le même dortoir, et on vit dans la même maison !

Lily les regarda avec un air désespéré, puis, sans quitter cet air, regarda Natasha.

- J'en ai peur… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas avec moi, Natasha ? Après tout, tu es la petite amie de Sirius... S'il te plait ! -supplia Lily tandis que son amie lui rappelait que sa mère n'était pas au courant... et qu'elle n'avait pas de tendances suicidaires la poussant à aller vivre avec ces deux-là.

- Tu ne savais pas dans quoi tu te lançais, n'est-ce pas ? -demanda Remus d'un ton moqueur.

- Non. Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ?

- Pour te faire manquer une occasion de vivre avec ces deux phénomènes ? Non, je me suis dit que toute personne devait vivre cette expérience une fois au moins dans sa vie. Tu verras, deux semaines, ce n'est rien… Et puis, ça t'apprendra à vouloir jouer les entremetteuses, -lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui lança un regard agacé, avant de gémir. Elle verrait le problème Janice plus tard.

- Je suis fichue !

- Allez, tu es majeure, tu n'auras qu'à leur lancer un sort immobilisant !

* * *

- Bon, j'ai quand même une faveur à te demander, Lily, -commença Sirius alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express.

- Demande, demande…

- Est-ce que tu pourrais te faire discrète avec James ? J'aime dormir la nuit. J'aime le calme.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre. Puis réalisa. Et lui sauta dessus, l'assommant avec son livre.

- Stupide… Sirius… Black ! Je vais… te… tuer !

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu n'oseras pas, le père de James est Auror, il t'amènerait immédiatement à Azkaban !

- Détrompe-toi, Sirius. Mon père serait ravi d'avoir enfin la paix, et de ne plus t'entendre te plaindre toute la journée, -répliqua James d'un ton neutre.

- Faux frère !

* * *

- Lily ! Je suis ravi de te revoir !

Elle se retrouva emprisonnée dans les bras de William Potter, qui paraissait plus qu'heureux de la revoir. Aussi heureux que l'étaient ses propres parents lorsque c'était eux qui venaient la chercher sur le quai de la gare.

- J'espère que ces deux-là ne seront pas trop insupportables durant ton séjour à la maison. Mais je te donne tous les droits pour leur lancer malédictions, sortilèges et autres, tant que ça te permet d'avoir la paix !

- Si j'ai ce droit, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à en abuser, -dit la jeune fille en lançant un regard éloquent à Sirius qui déglutit.

- Tu vois, mon pote, je t'avais bien dit que mon père serait de son côté, -soupira James fataliste.

- On est fichu.

- Tu es fichu. Moi, je compte me conduire comme un parfait gentleman.

- Tu ne connais même pas la signification de ce mot !

* * *

- Bon, les garçons. Et Lily, excuse-moi ma belle, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une autre femme que la mienne à la maison. On a un problème. Maman n'est pas là.

Lily le regarda sans comprendre. D'accord, la mère de James n'était pas là, mais en quoi était-ce un problème ?

Si elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire, Sirius et James, eux, le comprirent, et se mirent à gémir.

- Et oui les garçons, je suis bien d'accord avec vous. On a un problème. Un gros. On ne va pas pouvoir profiter de tous les plats de Calliope…

Elle faillit éclater de rire. Ils se fichaient d'elle, pas vrai ? Certes, peu d'hommes savaient vraiment faire à manger. Mais son père lui-même était capable de se débrouiller. Une omelette par-ci, quelques soupes par là… Bref, si leur mère était malade ou s'absentait pour un repas, il était capable de se nourrir, et de nourrir ses deux filles par la même occasion.

- Attendez, -commença Lily alors que les trois hommes semblaient désemparés-. Aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais mis les pieds dans la cuisine pour… cuisiner ?

- En fait… Non, -avoua William.

Elle les regarda, abasourdie.

- Je sais cuisiner… -Ils commencèrent à se réjouir, mais elle les interrompit immédiatement- mais il est hors de question que je fasse _tous_ les repas _toute_ seule. Avant que Calliope ne revienne, je veux que vous sachiez tous vous nourrir plus ou moins normalement. Par Merlin, je sais que les hommes n'ont pas l'habitude de faire à manger, mais j'espérais tout de même que c'était différent chez les sorciers… Bon, James, tu viens avec moi préparer le premier repas. Et pas de protestations ! Vous deux, -dit-elle en désignant Sirius et William-, trouvez-vous une occupation. Par exemple, William, range les papiers qui traînent sur la table du salon, j'ai vu des tas immenses, c'est n'importe quoi ! Et, Sirius, tu mets la table. Pas de discussions ! Exécution ! Allez, tout le monde se bouge !

Et elle tira James par le bras jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Que ce soit bien clair, James, -commença la jeune femme en cherchant dans tous les meubles les ustensiles dont elle aurait besoin-, il est hors de question que je fasse toujours la cuisine toute seule.

- Je… D'accord, je t'aiderai.

De toute façon, tant qu'il passait du temps avec Lily, il était heureux.

- Je ne te parle pas que maintenant, durant ces vacances. Je te parle aussi d'après les vacances, plus tard, dans le futur.

Elle arrêta son mouvement en même temps que James, et les deux se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu viens de me dire que nous habiterons plus tard ensemble ? Après Poudlard ?

- Je… Je crois que je viens de le dire, en effet, -murmura Lily.

Il sourit largement, mais n'ajouta rien. Définitivement, il était heureux.

* * *

- James…

Le Vif d'or était pas loin… Juste à côté… Et Lily le regardait…

- James…

Et elle l'appelait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Elle ne voyait donc pas qu'il était sur le point d'attraper le Vif d'or ? Qu'avait-elle de si important à lui dire ?

- James !

Un coup dans les côtes le réveilla. Il grogna.

- Quoi ?

- Je… Elle est effrayante ta maison !

Il ouvrit les yeux, vit flou sans ses lunettes, mais n'eut pas l'envie de les prendre. Lily se tenait devant lui, il la distinguait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? -murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Il y a des bruits bizarres dans ta maison…

- Oui, c'est une vieille maison, entourée de vieux sorts de protections… Ils font du bruit, ce qui rassure mon père.

- Les sorts font du bruit ?

Elle semblait surprise.

- Ouais, je crois… Enfin, bref, y a des bruits. Et donc ?

- Bah… J'ai peur.

Il la fixa, incrédule. Elle était capable de se défendre contre n'importe quoi de l'école. En quatrième année, elle avait envoyé un garçon de septième année à l'infirmerie, pour quelques jours. Et elle disait qu'elle avait peur ? Elle-même semblait gênée de l'avouer. Il soupira, souleva sa couverture.

- Viens ici Lily Jolie…

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et sauta dans le lit, à côté de James, qui l'entoura de ses bras, en signe de protection.

- Je suis ridicule, pas vrai ? -demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

- Non… Ça me rassure. Je sers un peu dans le rôle du petit ami protecteur.

Elle pouvait sentir son sourire alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans ses cheveux. Et tout à coup, elle n'eut plus peur.

* * *

- Pourquoi Remus ne veut pas de petite amie ? -demanda la rousse de bon matin.

James soupira, Sirius lui lança un regard malicieux.

- Quoi ? -s'étonna Lily.

- Remus savait que tu ne poserais cette question. Nous allons donc faire appel à ton sens logique. Ou du moins, essayer, -se moqua Sirius-. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as découvert que Remus était un loup-garou ?

- J'ai fait tomber un verre sur le lit de James.

- Je pense qu'elle le fait exprès, -soupira Sirius, fataliste, en regardant James.

- Quoi ? C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé ! -lui rappela Lily.

- Bon, d'accord. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as vu Remus en loup-garou, cette nuit-là ?

Elle ne dit rien. Elle avait compris où voulait en venir Sirius. Dans l'espoir de trouver un soutien du côté de James, elle se tourna vers lui, mais celui-ci secoua doucement la tête.

- Ne crois pas qu'on n'ait jamais essayé de convaincre Remus qu'il était idiot. Mais, va savoir pourquoi, il a l'impression qu'il va attaquer sa petite amie potentielle même en dehors de la pleine lune. Et puis, surtout, je crois qu'il a peur qu'elle le juge, et qu'elle le laisse tomber. Autant, une rupture ne le dérange pas. Autant être largué parce qu'il est loup-garou... - James grimaça-. Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur pour lui de songer à l'éventualité.

- Mais... C'est idiot !

- Euh... Oui, -reconnut Sirius-. Mais on est tous idiots, en amour, non ? Eh, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Parce que tu dis des choses bien trop intelligentes pour toi, -expliqua James avec un grand sourire.

- En attendant, Janice, elle, se trouve super mal ! -s'énerva Lily.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir, et lui parler, -suggéra Sirius.

- Ou alors, -tempéra James-, tu n'as qu'à laisser Remus s'en charger. C'est un grand garçon, tu sais ?

Il lui lança un regard amusé, auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle aurait bien aimé jouer à l'entremetteuse...

- Sirius, passe-moi le beurre, -se contenta-t-elle de dire.

* * *

Les vacances suivirent leur cours, tranquillement. James, Sirius et Lily s'occupaient entre leurs devoirs et les tâches ménagères, en attendant que Calliope revienne. De temps à autre, des personnes appartenant aux « activités secrètes » de la mère de James, et de son père aussi, de toute évidence, venaient frapper à leur porte. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Alastor Maugrey. Lorsque ces personnes venaient, les trois jeunes adultes sortaient de la maison, ou montaient dans les chambres, avec interdiction d'en redescendre. Si Sirius et James savaient plus ou moins de quoi il s'agissait, Lily n'en avait presque aucune idée. « Presque » parce qu'elle était tombée, en rangeant, sur des papiers montrant des plans. Des plans d'actions, de toute évidence. Et, surement contre Voldemort. Quelles autres actions pouvaient bien avoir lieu en ce moment ? Mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en préoccuper maintenant.

Elle passait ses journées avec les deux garçons, qui l'emmenaient dans tous leurs endroits secrets. La forêt, les cabanes que James avait construites lorsqu'il était petit, et qui tenaient encore debout - « Je pense que mon père est passé par là pour les maintenir en état » - , l'endroit où ils s'entraînaient au Quidditch.

Et puis, surtout, elle subissait les blagues continuelles de Sirius. Par moment, ça la faisait sourire, d'autres fois, elle trouvait cela énervant. James, lui, laissait passer. Mais depuis que Sirius avait remarqué que Lily dormait plus souvent dans la chambre de James que dans la sienne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une quelconque blague, à la fréquence d'une par heure, se trouvant très drôle. Mais au bout d'une semaine à ce rythme, Lily en avait marre.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et elle descendit pour ouvrir.

- Ne te fais pas trop attendre, Lily, il ne faut pas que vous perdiez trop de temps, avec James, pour me faire un filleul, vous ne serez pas toujours jeunes !

Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle ouvrait la porte en même temps qu'elle répondait à Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es actuellement frustré sexuellement, Sirius, mais tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver ! Alors si tu veux être sûr que ton appareil reproductif fonctionne encore après que je sois venue me venger de toutes les blagues salaces que tu m'as faites depuis le début des vacances, tu ferais mieux de te taire ! Et ce que James et moi faisons ne te regarde pas, par Merlin !

Elle se retourna enfin, et se sentit rougir.

- Bonjour Miss Evans, -lui dit une voix douce.

Le directeur de Poudlard se trouvait devant elle, un air amusé sur le visage, suivi du professeur McGonagall, plus choquée qu'amusée.

- Bonjour monsieur le Directeur, bonjour professeur.

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, honteuse de s'être laissée emporter devant les deux des personnes les plus importantes de l'école. L'un comme l'autre reprirent un visage neutre une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, et elle leur désigna le bureau du père de James.

- Merci, miss Evans, -dit Dumbledore-. Mais je connais plutôt bien le chemin. Ne vous dérangez pas plus pour nous, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une vengeance à effectuer, -dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle rougit un peu, puis, une fois qu'elle fut certaine que la porte du bureau s'était refermée derrière les deux personnages, elle grimpa les escaliers.

- SIRIUS BLACK, JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Des menaces, toujours des menaces… J'attends des actes moi ! Qui était-ce pour que tu sois aussi énervée ?

- Dumbledore et McGonagall, sombre idiot !

- Ah, ton image de parfaite préfète-en-chef vient d'être ternie à jamais…

- Tu es mort !

Et James éclata de rire en voyant l'air furibond de sa petite amie, et le visage décomposé qu'avait à présent Sirius.

* * *

- SIRIUS BLACK, JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer, William, avec ces trois-là chez toi, -affirma Dumbledore.

- Oh non… Sirius adore embêter Lily, mais elle le lui rend bien. Vous devriez les voir se disputer, à longueur de journées ! Enfin, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour me parler des problèmes et disputes de mes adolescents. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous sommes à présent sûrs qu'une personne du Ministère est du côté de Voldemort. Le problème étant que nous ne savons toujours pas qui c'est. Et, nous en avons discuté avec Minerva et Alastor. Qui que ce soit, nous lui avons forcément parlé, à un moment ou à un autre, d'un de nos plans…

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, anxieux. La prise de pouvoirs de Voldemort était telle qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de réussir un jour à en percevoir la dimension exacte…

* * *

Ce fut Sirius qui raccompagna Dumbledore et McGonagall jusqu'à l'entrée, en se massant l'épaule. Elle frappait fort la tigresse.

- Ah, monsieur Black, vous apprendrez qu'il ne faut jamais se moquer d'une femme amoureuse ! -lui expliqua le directeur d'un ton rempli de sagesse.

- J'y penserais, monsieur le Directeur. Ça me permettra de me protéger de quelques bleus. Entre autres…

Et même le professeur McGonagall ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire en voyant l'air contrit du jeune homme.

- Evans, -gronda Sirius-. Je te jure que tu es morte.

- Des menaces, toujours des menaces… J'attends des actes moi !

- Tu es une fille, mais une fille pas comme les autres, je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper !

- James ne te laisserait pas faire, -répliqua-t-elle.

- Ce que James ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, -dit-il en souriant.

- Très bien, Blackie, -dit-elle en souriant-. Prépare-toi à souffrir.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Evans.

Et il se mit à lui courir après, tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait en riant, se demandant où James était caché. Elle allait peut-être avoir besoin de son aide, tout de même.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette première partie de vacances ! Allez, je retourne travailler, et je vous dis à mardi pour la suite :) !**

**Bisous à tous !**


	37. Les vacances d'hiver - Seconde partie

**Comme toujours : un immense MERCI :D ! (Ça devient lassant, non, ce même mot... Non ?). Bref, merci à tous de commenter, etc.**

**Pour **L** : En effet, Lily n'a pas de chance... J'aime bien quand elle n'a pas de chance comme ça, c'est drôle pour nous ^^. Merci de ta review :) !**

**Allez, puisque je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, plus long que d'habitude. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**XXXVII – Les vacances d'hiver – Seconde partie.**

- Je vais chercher maman ! –cria William-. Essayez de ne pas détruire la maison durant mon absence. C'est-à-dire que, Lily, tu surveilles ces deux énergumènes, et, James, surveille Lily et Sirius s'ils se mettent à se disputer !

- Euh, je suis obligé de m'occuper de Sirius et de Lily s'ils commencent à se disputer ? –demanda James-. J'ai un peu peur… Elle est trop forte pour moi, et Sirius m'en voudrait… AÏE !

- Ça t'apprendra, -grommelèrent Sirius et Lily en même temps.

William éclata de rire.

- Essayez de ne pas tout détruire, c'est tout ce que je vous demande !

Et il claqua la porte, toujours en riant.

- Bon, on fait quoi en les attendant ? –demanda Sirius en s'étirant.

Mais Lily s'était figée, et se tordait les mains.

- Y a un problème ? –s'étonna Sirius-. Tu sembles bizarre tout à coup.

James se tourna vers sa petite amie, s'étonnant de la réflexion de Sirius. Il fut encore plus étonné de voir que Lily était vraiment nerveuse, et qu'elle semblait plus que bizarre. Elle paraissait stressée.

- Lily ? Ça va ? –voulut savoir James.

- Ta mère arrive, donc ? –demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Oui, c'est ce que vient de dire William, –dit Sirius en articulant.

Elle détacha ses mains l'une de l'autre, et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Elle allait recommencer à triturer ses mains quand James comprit. Il aurait éclaté de rire si Lily n'avait pas semblé aussi nerveuse.

Il lui prit les deux mains, l'empêchant de reprendre son tic.

- Y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas suivi ? –demanda alors Sirius.

- Lily est stressée -commença James avec un grand sourire-, parce que ma mère arrive.

- Et depuis quand Calliope est stressante ?

- Eh bien, pour nous, depuis jamais. Mais, pour Lily, depuis que nous sortons ensemble.

- Je ne… Oh ! Non, Lily, tu n'es pas en train de stresser parce que tu vas rencontrer ta _belle-mère _? -s'écria Sirius.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Vraiment noir. Il déglutit. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu la jeune femme gronder.

- Très bien, je n'ai rien dit, -s'excusa-t-il en levant les deux mains.

- Tu sais que c'est la même personne depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? –lui rappela James.

- Oui, je sais, -dit lentement Lily-. Mais moi, je suis devenue la petite amie de son unique fils !

- Eh ! J'existe ! –répliqua Sirius, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère-. Je suis comme son fils !

Ni James ni Lily ne firent attention à lui.

- Tu sais que ça ne change rien pour elle ? Tu es toujours la fille de la dernière fois.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Oh non, je t'assure que non.

- Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce qu'elle se transforme en une vilaine sorcière forçant sa belle-fille à faire toutes les tâches ménagères ? – se moqua James.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Lily, -intervint Sirius qui avait retrouvé son sérieux-. Calliope attend depuis des années qu'il ait une petite amie à lui présenter, pour qu'elle puisse lui parler des heures durant de son fils adoré. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'attend depuis des mois, voire des années, que ce soit toi la fille que James lui présentera.

Elle se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

- Donc, je ne suis pas censée avoir peur de croiser la route de ma belle-mère ?

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête.

- Mais ça ne te rassure pas, n'est-ce pas ? –se moqua James.

- Non, pas vraiment, -avoua-t-elle-. Je me rappelle de ma sœur quand elle est partie voir sa belle-mère, et… bon, voilà. Elle s'était toute maquillée, toute préparée… Quand j'y repense, elle était affreuse, -grimaça-t-elle-. Mais elle voulait faire bonne impression !

James et Sirius se regardèrent. De toute évidence, elle n'allait pas se détendre comme ça.

- Si on allait faire à manger ? –proposa Sirius pour la distraire.

- Tu es un ventre sur pattes ! – s'exclama Lily.

- Non, mais sérieusement, quand ils reviendront, ce sera l'heure du repas !

Lily regarda sa montre. Sirius avait raison.

- Bon, très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

- On peut manger des crêpes ? –demandèrent-ils avec un sourire innocent.

- Pires que des gosses, -grommela-t-elle alors qu'ils couraient vers la cuisine pour cuisiner le seul plat qu'ils connaissaient par cœur.

* * *

- Comment se sont comportés les enfants ? –demanda Calliope à son mari.

- Comme des images !

Elle le regarda sévèrement.

- De vrais monstres, -avoua-t-il-. Sirius est déchaîné avec Lily à la maison, et Lily le lui rend bien. Ils sont fatigants… et tellement amusants ! En fait, c'est juste super, ça met de l'ambiance à la maison, ils m'amusent !

Elle jeta un regard surpris à son mari. Depuis quand riait-il aussi facilement, avec Voldemort qui prenait de la puissance ?

- Et puis, excuse-moi de te dire cela chérie, mais elle a réussi un exploit que tu n'as jamais su faire.

- Oh, vraiment ? –s'amusa Calliope.

- Eh bien, étant donné que James et Sirius savent maintenant ranger leurs chambres et faire à manger, je crois que nous pouvons décemment dire que cette fille fait des miracles.

Calliope ria doucement en poussant la porte de sa maison. Aussitôt, elle et son mari entendirent de grands rires provenir de la cuisine.

* * *

Sirius était en train de chanter, en se trémoussant, une poêle à la main.

- Sirius, arrête ! –hoquetait Lily.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Lily, tu es en train de massacrer la chanson française, anglaise, moldue et sorcière ! –ria James.

- Vous ne comprenez rien à mon talent ! –protesta Sirius.

- Ton talent ?

Lily éclata de rire.

- Regarde plutôt ce que tu fais avec tes crêpes, Blackie !

- Blackie t'em…

- SIRIUS !

- T'embête. Voyons, James, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais être vulgaire devant ta petite amie ?

- C'est vrai que la vulgarité et Sirius, ça fait deux, -ricana Lily.

- Tu deviens mauvaise, Lily Jolie. Nous avons une mauvaise influence sur toi, -déplora Sirius.

- Et si tu surveillais vraiment tes crêpes, Sirius ?

- Comment on fait sauter les crêpes ? –se plaignit-il.

Lily soupira, et se leva de sa chaise, prit la poêle des mains de Sirius et lui remontra le geste, pour la septième fois. Cette fois-ci, enfin, elle surprit le regard complice qu'échangeaient les deux garçons.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ? –demanda-t-elle tout à coup suspicieuse.

- James trouve que tu es… attends, c'était quoi ton expression, déjà ? Ah oui ! « Incroyablement belle quand elle se concentre pour faire la cuisine ». Alors il m'a convaincu de te pousser à prendre la poêle le plus souvent possible.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu deux gamins pareils ? –soupira-t-elle.

- Tu t'es mise là-dedans toute seule, Lily Jolie, -répliqua James en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Étant donné que tu me serres tellement fort que je ne peux pas me dégager, je suppose que mon heure a sonné et que je vais avoir droit à une de vos blagues subtiles ? –soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as tout compris, -lui murmura James à l'oreille.

Deux secondes plus tard, un paquet de farine atterrissait dans les cheveux de Lily.

- Je vous déteste, -murmura-t-elle.

- Faux, -répliqua James-. Tu nous adores. Nous sommes drôles, inventifs… -dit-il en enlevant un peu de farine de ses cheveux.

- Les chevilles vont bien, James ? –railla la jeune femme.

- Je veux bien que tu me les masses, ce soir.

- C'est beau de rêver !

- Oh. Bonjour Calliope ! –dit alors Sirius.

- Salut maman !

Bon. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, pas vrai ?

- Bon… Bonjour Calliope, -tenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ravie de te revoir, Lily.

Et le sourire qu'elle offrit à Lily rassura la jeune femme. Calliope ne s'était pas transformée en une belle-mère affreuse.

* * *

- James, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? –chuchota Lily.

Il se retourna avec un grand sourire et un posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Lily se retint de lui dire que, s'il voulait qu'elle se taise, il n'avait qu'à lui dire où ils allaient. Elle n'était pas très patiente. Et puis, elle n'aimait pas trop les surprises. On ne savait jamais ce qui nous attendait, alors que Lily veut toujours tout savoir. Elle soupira le plus silencieusement possible et suivit James.

Il l'avait empêché de s'endormir en lui parlant durant un long moment. Puis, quand il avait été sûr que tout le monde dormait dans la maison, il lui avait tendu un gros pull, un pantalon, et lui avait fait signe… de sauter par la fenêtre. Elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou.

Il avait éclaté de rire, le plus silencieusement possible, avait ouvert la fenêtre, l'avait prise sur son dos, et était descendu. De toute évidence, il était sorti de nombreuses fois sans que ses parents ne le sachent. Il y avait des prises dans le mur !

- Je les ai faites par magie quand j'avais cinq ans. J'avais été puni, et je voulais aller voler sur mon balai. Le lendemain, j'ai réalisé qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout visibles par mes parents. Je suis un grand sorcier, -s'était-il vanté.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? –avait demandé pour la première fois Lily.

Et elle avait eu droit au premier silence de James comme réponse, lui faisant comprendre que le garçon voulait vraiment être discret.

Depuis, elle essayait de le convaincre de lui dire où il se rendait, mais impossible.

Ils arrivèrent à la bordure de la forêt proche de chez les parents de James. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- James, en quinze minutes de marche, j'ai eu le temps de faire plein d'hypothèses sur l'endroit où tu m'emmenais. Mais la forêt ? Je veux dire, tu me l'as montré des dizaines de fois…

Il se tourna vers elle, toujours tout sourire.

- Ce n'est pas à la forêt que nous nous rendons.

- Hum. Donc, je dois supposer que ce que je vois est une hallucination ? Nous ne sommes pas devant la forêt à côté de chez toi ?

- Si, -reconnut-il-. Mais nous sommes venus jusqu'ici uniquement pour transplaner.

- On n'avait besoin de faire quinze minutes de marche pour _transplaner _? –demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Il eut un grand sourire.

- Non, absolument pas, mais j'aime t'entendre te plaindre. C'est incroyablement amusant de t'entendre grommeler parce que tu n'aimes pas les surprises, parce que tu as froid, parce que tu es fatiguée, ce qui est totalement faux d'ailleurs. Bref, j'adore lorsque tu te plains. Tu as cette petite moue d'ennui, boudeuse, et elle te va si bien que je fais tout pour la provoquer, -lui avoua-t-il.

- Tu n'es qu'un…

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et avait transplané.

* * *

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, et ce, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, elle était extrêmement bien dans les bras de James. Deuxièmement, lorsqu'elle les avait entrouvert, elle avait réalisé être au bord d'une falaise. Et elle avait le vertige.

Être sur un balai, ok, pas de problème. Être en haut d'une tour, pareil. Mais être au bord d'une falaise, sans rien pour la retenir, c'était hors de question.

- Y a pas de rambarde, -gémit-elle.

- Y a mieux. Il y a moi.

- Non, sérieusement. Si je n'ai pas voulu descendre par ta fenêtre, toute à l'heure, c'est parce que j'ai le vertige…

Il ria doucement, amusé de découvrir cette faiblesse chez Lily – il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle existait - mais comprenant que la rouquine n'avait pas du tout envie de rester plus longtemps ici, il recula de quelques pas, la jeune femme se laissant entraîner.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant.

Elle voulait savoir pourquoi un vent marin lui giflait le visage, pourquoi elle était au bord d'une falaise, et pourquoi James l'avait envoyé ici. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ils étaient au bord d'une falaise, qui donnait sur la mer. Une mer agitée, et magnifique. Il y avait de nombreux feux de camps sur la plage, et Lily avait l'impression de voir des jets de lumière… comme ceux des sortilèges.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? –demanda-t-elle.

- Au seul village totalement sorcier du pays.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Mais on n'est pas à Pré-au-Lard !

- Je n'ai pas dit que nous étions en Angleterre, -répliqua malicieusement James.

Elle se tourna vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux, rêveuse.

- Nous sommes où, alors ?

- Eh bien, nous sommes au milieu du mois de février, et pourtant, des gens sont sur la plage… Mais, en même temps, il ne fait pas très chaud. D'où le gros pull que je t'ai donné avant que nous partions.

- Dans le sud de l'Europe ? –essaya Lily.

- Exact. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il fasse assez chaud, comme nous sommes au milieu de l'océan.

- L'île de Madère, -soupira Lily.

- T'as tout compris, Lily Jolie ! Je suis venu des années durant en vacances ici. Je n'ai pas appris un seul mot de portugais, par contre. Mais là où nous allons, l'anglais suffit.

Il la fit se retourner, et elle vit une petite auberge.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de ne pas trop manger ce soir ?

- Tu es trop intelligente pour moi, Lily Evans, -railla James.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude, qu'il évita en riant, et il l'entraîna vers l'auberge. Il poussa la porte, et adressa un grand signe de main à l'aubergiste, tenant la main de Lily, toujours.

- James ! Chenapan ! Je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles, ni de celles de Sirius, depuis des mois ! Enfin, vous venez me voir !

- Je le ferais savoir à Sirius dès que je rentre, promis. Mais ce soir, je ne suis pas venu avec Sirius…

Il poussa Lily devant lui, qui put alors observer la femme qui semblait bien connaître James. C'était une femme de l'âge de Calliope, de petite taille, souriante. Elle la regarda longuement, puis un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, faisant rougir Lily.

- Oh… Je crois que je vais pouvoir vous trouver une table à l'écart…

Elle les entraîna à l'écart du reste des clients de l'auberge, et les installa sur une jolie petite table.

- Le patron ne va pas être très content de se remettre aux fourneaux, alors je te l'envoie vite ! –cria l'aubergiste.

James éclata de rire, puis expliqua à Lily comment il connaissait tout ce monde.

Il lui expliqua que Jane, l'aubergiste, et son mari Mario, étaient des amis d'enfance de ses parents, et qu'ils avaient été à Poudlard en même temps. Mais Mario, originaire de cette île, avait voulu y retourner une fois ses études terminées. Ils avaient toujours accueilli à bras ouvert la famille Potter, et Sirius par la même occasion.

Un homme de haute stature s'approcha d'eux, visiblement énervé.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit ma femme, mais nous ne servons plus à… Par Merlin, James !

Le mari de Jane venait d'arriver, et reconnaissant James, son air revêche disparut.

- Cachotier ! Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu venais ! Et… Mais qui est donc cette charmante demoiselle ?

- Mario, je te présente Lily, -dit James avec un grand sourire.

Le dit Mario haussa un sourcil et détailla longuement la jeune femme, avant de lui sourire.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

* * *

- C'était parfait, -murmura Lily alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches que James avait créé dans le mur de sa maison-. Ils sont vraiment très gentils !

- Oui, de véritables amis, -reconnut James-. Bon, ils doivent m'en vouloir d'y être allé sans Sirius. Et sans mes parents. Mais comme j'ai ramené de la charmante compagnie…

- Et on peut savoir, James Potter, _où_ tu as amené de la charmante compagnie ? –gronda une voix.

La lumière s'alluma alors, et Lily et James sursautèrent, surpris. Calliope, William et Sirius se tenaient sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de James, et regardaient le couple, énervés et inquiets.

- Eh bien…

- Lily, est-ce que c'est du _sable_ que tu as dans les cheveux ? –voulut savoir Sirius.

Elle secoua sa tignasse rousse, et des grains de sable tombèrent sur le sol.

- Rappelle de ne jamais plus faire confiance à tes sorts de nettoyage, -soupira Lily.

- Mais où étiez-vous ?! On s'est inquiété ! –s'exclama la mère de James.

- Bah… Y fallait pas. J'avais laissé un mot, -dit James en désignant la taie de son oreiller.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard noir, alla jusqu'au lit de son fils, prit le mot et le lut.

- Tu vois ? Tout allait bien, on est allé voir Jane et Mario… Bon, ça vous dérangerait de sortir de la pièce maintenant ? Lily m'a fichu à l'eau, et j'ai plein de sel sur la peau, -se plaignit James.

- J'ai du sable dans les cheveux, je suis la plus à plaindre ! –s'exclama Lily-. Je ne faisais que me venger, en fait.

James s'approcha autoritairement de ses parents et de Sirius, les fit reculer et leur claqua la porte au nez.

- Tu voulais être discret ? –se rappela Lily avec un grand sourire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

La fin des vacances arriva bien trop vite au goût des trois élèves de Poudlard. La mère de James n'était rentrée que depuis quelques jours « Définitivement, ils ne nous nourrissent pas assez à Ste Mangouste », et James tout comme Sirius étaient déçus de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. Lorsqu'elle leur dit au revoir, alors qu'ils partaient avec William pour prendre le train à King's Cross, elle serra plus fort Lily que ses deux garçons, et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Je suis contente que James ait pris conscience de l'imbécile qu'il était avec toi. Il est bien plus agréable à vivre à présent qu'il a compris ses maladresses.

Une fois à la gare, William abandonna les trois collégiens, car il était en retard, et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller prendre le train, où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis, à qui ils racontèrent leurs vacances.

* * *

**Alors, pour ceux qui connaissent Madère, en fait, dans mes souvenirs, y a pas de plage, uniquement des falaises ou presque, mais booooon, je n'ai pas vu toute l'île, donc il doit bien y avoir une plage quelque part. Sinon, euh, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire parce qu'il faut que je retourne bosser.**

**Ah, si ! A jeudi :D !**


	38. L'anniversaire de James

**Je vous annonce que dans ce chapitre, vous aurez droit à l'anniversaire de notre attrapeur préféré. Ceci dit, avant cela, je vais vous remercier, comme toujours, pour toutes vos reviews (bah oui. J'aime toujours en recevoir et les lire, donc je vous remercie toujours, eh eh).**

**Quant à mes 3 anonymes (c'était le chapitre des anonymes le précédent !) je vais vous répondre ici, comme ça, tout le monde a sa réponse, et tout le monde est content ! (Parce que j'aime quand tout le monde est content. C'est cool).**

**Breeef, j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi et j'écris un petit mot.**

**Pour **Carlingot **: Ravie que dévorer ma fiction t'ait plu ! En effet, j'aurais pu développer plus le dîner de James et de Lily... Mais je ne voyais pas comment ;). Merci de ta review, et bienvenue ici, alors :) !**

**Pour **L **: Eh oui, moi aussi je suis triste que la fin approche, mais il le faut (malheureusement) bien ! Et ravie de voir que ça te plait toujours :D ! A très vite :)**

**Pour **Louloute **: Ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir le temps de toujours poster une review, rassure-toi :). Oui, en effet, un vrai gentleman... Vous êtes plusieurs à le vouloir pour vous, ah ah ! Malheureusement, ça ne va pas être possible... Merci pour tes encouragements. En effet, il faut du courage... Et de la motivation, ce qui devient difficile en ce moment... Raaah ! Bref, merci de ton passage, et à la prochaine, comme tu dis si bien ;) !**

* * *

**XXXVII – L'anniversaire de James.**

Et la vie suivit son cours.

Tous les jours, Sirius se moquait de James et de Lily, sans réaliser que lui-même était un peu niais lorsqu'il était avec Natasha. Voire beaucoup.

Le mois de mars était presque terminé. Lily et James passaient la plupart du temps ensemble, amoureux comme jamais. Et si tout le monde continuait de commenter leur idylle, ils s'en fichaient. Lily savait à présent faire comme James. Abstraction des réflexions qu'on lui envoyait. Et puis, elle avait toujours su envoyer des sortilèges pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Alors, elle continuait d'en envoyer. Sans se faire attraper.

Les ASPICS arrivaient et, avec eux, l'incertitude de ce qui allait suivre après Poudlard. Dehors, la guerre continuait, plus violente que jamais, plus cruelle. Les élèves le savaient en recevant des lettres de leurs parents, qui leur faisaient part des blessés, des morts qu'il y avait eu dans la famille. Et chaque jour, des visages se décomposaient un peu plus, des élèves quittaient l'école. Et on sentait que personne n'était préparé à tout cela.

- Si seulement on savait comme faire face à tout cela, -grommela Natasha en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors- il y aurait moins de peur, moins d'angoisse. Mais bien sûr, personne n'est capable de nous donner une quelconque manière de nous défendre.

Elle se mit à manger son petit-déjeuner, sans remarquer le regard qu'échangèrent James et Sirius. Lily, elle, le remarqua, et elle les fixa un instant, songeuse. De toute évidence, les activités des parents de James pouvaient aider à se sortir de la guerre. Mais ils ne diraient rien, elle en était sure. Elle avait passé les vacances avec eux, et ils n'avaient jamais rien dit, jamais laissé échapper une quelconque parole. Ce n'était surement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait arriver.

- James, c'est bien aujourd'hui qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux ? –demanda Natasha en levant le nez de son repas-. Tu sais, pour les Harpies. Les sélections, tout ça… -lui rappela-t-elle quand elle remarqua son air perdu.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, c'est aujourd'hui ! –Il se retourna vers Lily- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié de te le dire ?

- Si, comme d'habitude, mais Natasha, elle, pense à me tenir au courant, donc je le savais, et j'ai déjà prévu de m'occuper autrement.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es parfaite ? –demanda James en soupirant.

- Pas assez souvent à mon goût, mais je m'en contente, -répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Et comment vas-tu t'occuper sans mon incroyable présence ?

- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu redeviens suffisant ? –Elle leva les yeux au ciel en disant cela.

- Oui, et je t'ai déjà donné une explication pour cela.

- Tu as toujours réponse à tout ?

- C'est la triste réalité des gens parfaits, -soupira-t-il, faussement triste.

Elle le frappa sur l'arrière du crâne avec son livre, et se leva.

- Il y a quand même des jours où je me demande comment je fais pour sortir avec toi, -grommela-t-elle en quittant la table.

- Elle n'est pas sérieuse, pas vrai ? –demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- Pas entièrement, -dit Natasha en avalant une dernière tartine- mais je pense quand même que tu ferais bien de lui rappeler que tu rigoles dans ces cas-là. Lily a toujours détesté la prétention, et même si elle t'aime vraiment, elle ne supportera pas que tu te conduises encore de cette façon longtemps. Oh, non, elle ne te quittera pas, -le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire lorsqu'il prit un air inquiet- mais je doute que tu ais envie de subir une engueulade de Lily. Je te jure qu'elles ne sont pas agréables à entendre.

- Tu as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. Bon, on va s'entraîner ? J'ai une sélection à passer…

- En avant !

Et ils quittèrent tous les deux la table des Gryffondors.

- On ne leur dira pas que Lily a fait en sorte que Cornedrue se conduise comme ça uniquement pour son anniversaire ? –demanda Peter en les voyant s'éloigner.

- Non, bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, combien de temps pensez-vous que Cornedrue survivra sans rien dire sur le fait qu'on ne le lui a pas encore souhaité son anniversaire ? –demanda Sirius d'un ton très sérieux.

- Sachant que Lily a décidé de ne pas se montrer avant ce soir pour sa fête ? L'heure du déjeuner, pas plus, -répondit Remus avec un grand sourire.

Et les trois éclatèrent de rire, en sachant que leur ami serait insupportable.

* * *

Et ils avaient raison. Ils venaient de sortir de table, et les quatre Maraudeurs étaient seuls, sans aucune fille avec eux, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois, Natasha aidant Lily pour la surprise qu'elle préparait, et James se plaignait et faisait d'innombrables allusions à la date du jour.

- Je ne sais pas où est Lily, et il faut que je m'excuse ! Elle n'est même pas à la bibliothèque ! Et je suis allé vérifier moi-même !

- Tu es entré dans la bibliothèque un samedi ? –demanda Remus, faussement impressionné.

- Oui ! Et elle n'y était même pas ! D'ailleurs, vous savez quel jour on est ?

- Samedi, Lunard vient tout juste de le dire, -fit remarquer Peter en souriant.

- Non, je vous parle de la date ! –s'énerva James.

- Aucune idée, Cornedrue, -réplique Sirius-. Je trouve déjà impressionnant le fait qu'on connaisse le jour, alors la date… Tu nous en demandes trop, mon frère !

Et les trois continuèrent à avancer, un air tout à fait serein sur le visage, sans même rire en voyant la tête de James, arrêté. Vraiment, tout le monde avait oublié son anniversaire ?!

Il les rattrape en courant, et ce fut lui qui dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

- _Rocambolesque !_

- Non.

- Quoi ?! –s'exclama James, surpris.

- Uniquement si vous me donnez la définition de ce mot, -exigea la Grosse Dame.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas la salle commune de Serdaigle, mais celle de Gryffondor !

- La définition du mot ?

- Je… Lunard !

- Désolé, Cornedrue, mais je ne suis pas sûr…

James se retourna vers son ami, qui semblait vraiment douter, et peiné de ne pas connaître la définition de ce mot.

- Mais… Je… C'est quoi ce bazar ?!

- Tu sais quoi, Cornedrue ? On devrait aller chercher quelqu'un de Gryffondor, qui se promène dans le château, pour savoir ce qu'il en pense, d'accord ? –proposa Sirius.

- Ouais, on va faire ça, -grommela son ami.

Et il fit demi-tour sans voir le clin d'œil complice qu'échangeaient Remus et la Grosse Dame.

* * *

- Tiens, regardez, une Serdaigle ! –s'exclama James-. On n'a qu'à lui demander la définition du mot !

Remus tourna la tête.

- Non, pas la peine, laisse tomber.

- Mais…

- Allez, viens, on va chercher un Gryffondor plutôt, pour savoir ce qui se passe avec la Grosse Dame.

- Ce n'était pas Janice ? –murmura Sirius.

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Lunard est toujours bizarre lorsqu'il la voit, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ils lancèrent un dernier regard en arrière, et virent le regard triste de Janice. Incompréhensible, tout ça.

* * *

- Bon… On a trouvé personne, -fit remarquer James-. Et j'ai même l'impression que vous me faites tourner en rond.

- Mais noooooon, -dit Peter.

- Ah ? Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est _à nouveau _dans les cachots, alors qu'on sait tous qu'aucun Gryffondor ne s'y trouve ?

-Tu as raison, -renchérit Remus-. On ferait mieux de retourner à la salle commune.

- Mais, et le mot de passe ? –demanda James-. Je me demande si la Grosse Dame ne l'a pas changé, ce qui explique qu'on ne puisse pas passer…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Cornedrue, -répondit Peter- Lunard nous sort toujours de ces situations.

James lança un regard suspicieux à ses amis. Ils se comportaient étrangement aujourd'hui. Même Sirius n'avait rien dit depuis le matin, aucune blague. Et ils ne lui avaient pas souhaité son anniversaire. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le portrait, et cette fois, ce fut Remus qui parla.

- _Fortunata dies natalis ! _**(1)**

- Merci, -répondit la Grosse Dame en souriant- mais c'était il y a un mois.

Ils passèrent le trou du portrait, et arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Et James resta bouche bée.

La salle était décorée comme pour un anniversaire. La salle était décorée pour un anniversaire. Pour son anniversaire, de toute évidence. Parce que, sur les décors, il y avait ses photos. Celles de quand il était tout petit. De ses premiers tours sur le vieux balai familial. Sur les épaules de son père, avec ses grands-parents avant que ceux-ci ne meurent. Les photos avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Des photos avec Lily, dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Celles où il brandissait la coupe de Quidditch, ces deux dernières années. Des photos des vacances d'été. Des photos de ses idoles. Et puis des lettres. Des lettres de tous ses amis. Avec des cadeaux, aussi. Des tables remplies de provisions. Et Sirius, Peter et Remus ne pouvaient pas être responsables de tout ça, puisqu'ils avaient passé la journée avec lui.

Il se tourna vers eux, s'attendant à ce qu'ils soient aussi surpris. Mais il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'ils aient un grand sourire.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Bien sûr ! –s'exclama Sirius-. Comment veux-tu qu'on ait réussi à te tenir éloigné de la salle commune sinon ?!

- Mais… qui a fait tout ça ?

- Moi, -répondit une petite voix douce.

Il se retourna, et vit Lily qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, plus qu'heureuse.

- J'ai fait exprès, ce matin, que tu te vantes. Pour qu'ensuite, je parte, que Natasha te fasse cogiter, et que tu me cherches toute la journée, sans penser un seul instant que je puisse me trouver dans la salle commune, et…

- Tu savais comment j'allais raisonner ? –s'exclama-t-il étonné.

- Bien sûr !

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa.

- Tu es parfaite, -lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Deux fois dans la même journée, tu vas me faire rougir, James Potter, -railla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

- Donc… Personne n'a oublié mon anniversaire ? –finit-il par demander.

- Et comment veux-tu qu'on l'oublie ? –s'insurgea Natasha-. Tu nous l'as dit tous les jours de la semaine !

Toute la salle commune éclata de rire en voyant l'air contrit de James. Il n'y était pour rien, il adorait les anniversaires. Surtout le sien.

- Et donc, tout ça, c'est pour moi ?

Il désigna la salle commune, les décorations.

- Rien que pour toi, James, -confirma Lily-. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait t'oublier ?

- J'admets avoir eu un doute, à un moment…

- Tu peux l'avouer, James –commença Sirius-, que tu as douté toute la journée !

- C'est… super ! –dit le brun sans s'occuper de son meilleur ami.

Il relâcha enfin Lily, mais garda un bras autour de ses épaules, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel qui confirmerait que tout ceci avait bien lieu.

- Bon, par contre –commença Sirius en regardant sa montre-, McGonagall nous a donné que permission de minuit.

- Trois heures, Sirius.

- Non, Lily, je te jure, j'étais avec toi, elle a dit minuit.

- Et moi, je te dis qu'elle a dit trois heures, -affirma la rousse d'un ton sec.

Sirius la scruta longuement, et remarqua le petit sourire en coin qu'elle affichait. Puis il la pointa du doigt, comme si elle était coupable de quelque chose.

- James… Tu es en train de pervertir Lily ! Elle ment ! Par Merlin, on est fichus !

Et son ton était tellement désespéré que tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

- À James Potter, le meilleur capitaine !

Des verres se levèrent en l'honneur de James, qui aurait presque rougi s'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui prête autant d'attention. Il rayonnait. Il adorait ses amis, il aimait Lily, son anniversaire était parfait, et…

- Le gâteau ! –hurla quelqu'un.

Sirius avait sa baguette pointée sur un énorme gâteau qui avait la forme d'un Vif d'Or, mis à part qu'il n'avait pas deux ailes mais deux bois. Sirius adressa un clin d'œil à James et déposa le gâteau face à lui. Il était énorme. James doutait qu'ils réussissent à le finir. Quoique… Sirius et Peter savaient se comporter comme deux personnes très gourmandes, et il ne resterait surement pas grand-chose du gâteau.

- Fais un vœu, James ! –lui cria quelqu'un.

Il regarda les bougies, tourna la tête autour de lui, sourit en repérant Lily, et se concentra fortement sur son vœu. Les applaudissements lui firent comprendre qu'il les avait toutes soufflées d'un coup.

- Les cadeaux maintenant ! –s'exclama Peter.

Et Peter fit avancer d'un coup de baguette la table des cadeaux devant James.

- Tout ça, c'est pour moi ?

- Non, non, un autre James Potter vit dans cette tour et fête son anniversaire le même jour que toi, -se moqua Natasha-. Allez, ouvre-les !

Des vêtements, des photos, des bonbons, des objets de magasins de farces et attrapes, des livres sur le Quidditch, un livre sur comment séduire les sorcières –« Si tu le brûles, malgré que ce soit un livre, je ne dirais rien » avait affirmé Lily d'un ton qui avait fait rire toute la pièce-, des produits pour son balai. Mais rien qui ne semblait provenir de Lily. Il était frustré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui offrir, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ? Il était d'ailleurs le seul à s'être rendu compte que rien ne correspondait à Lily. Il ne la voyait d'ailleurs plus. Où était-elle ? Il réussit à détourner l'attention de lui en captivant les gens sur l'un de ses cadeaux –une toupie qui attaquait quiconque tentait de s'approcher de James sans qu'il ne le veuille- et regarda dans la pièce, jusqu'à remarquer une chevelure rousse assise dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il la rejoignit.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, -dit-elle d'une voix lasse-, je reposais juste… Oh, c'est toi ! Pas la peine de faire semblant alors –dit-elle en souriant.

- Non, en effet. Tu n'aimes pas trop ça, pas vrai ?

- Les fêtes ? Si, si, j'adore ! Mais là… Je suis crevée.

Elle s'adossa un peu plus contre le fauteuil. James se leva, se fit une place à côté d'elle, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

- Au fait, ton cadeau.

Elle lui tendit un paquet rectangulaire. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié ! Il en aurait sauté de joie. Il l'ouvrit, et tomba sur un livre. _L'histoire de Poudlard._ Bon.

- Euh… Merci.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant son regard peiné, déçu.

- Ouvre-le !

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, et resta bouche bée devant le contenu du livre. Il y avait plein de petits papiers, avec des mots écrits de la main de Lily. Et puis, deux bracelets, très fins, qui étaient très discrets et qui ne se voyaient pas sur la peau.

- Sur les petits mots, ce sont plein de choses que tu dois savoir sur moi. Méfie-toi, ce que tu lis va peut-être te faire partir en courant…

Il en prit un, commença à le lire, et éclata de rire.

- Tu as teint les cheveux de ta sœur en vert parce qu'elle avait eu un cadeau de plus que toi ?!

- Eh ! J'avais huit ans, et elle l'avait demandé en plus des autres cadeaux uniquement parce qu'elle savait que ça m'énerverait ! C'était une bicyclette super belle, et je la voulais alors qu'elle ne savait même pas grimper sur un vélo !

Il secoua la tête, et prit un second papier.

- Hum, celui-ci, je vais avoir du mal à vivre avec.

Elle lui arracha le papier des mains, et le frappa.

- Eh ! C'est bon, je rigolais ! Bien sûr que je serais capable de t'aider à faire les tâches de ménagères, que tu ne seras pas une femme ménagère cloîtrée chez elle. Je ne t'imagine même pas comme ça. Je suis sûr que tu me tuerais au bout d'un jour.

Il lut d'autres papiers. Fut surpris de l'un d'entre eux.

- Tu connais Servilus depuis presque dix ans ?

Elle hocha la tête, s'assombrit. Il n'osa pas lui en demander plus. Il la questionnerait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait prête. Il reprit sa fouille.

- Ton ancien patronus était une panthère des neiges, parce que, comme le disent Natasha et Mary, tu es intouchable, réservée. Je m'en serais douté. Tu… Tu pensais ne jamais tomber amoureuse ?!

- Oui, -soupira-t-elle-. Une sale histoire de famille. Ma tante était mariée à un homme riche, arrogant, persuadé d'être le meilleur parce que toutes les filles lui tournaient autour et qu'il savait taper dans la balle. Le football, -précisa-t-elle devant l'air interrogatif de James-. Il couchait avec toutes les femmes qui le voulaient bien, il frappait ma tante et riait à chaque fois qu'elle menaçait de partir.

- Et ?

- Elle s'est suicidée.

Elle avait baissé les yeux et entortillait autour de ses doigts les fils qui dépassaient du fauteuil.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, tu m'as parfois comparé à cet homme ? –demanda James d'un ton horrifié.

- Tu me le rappelais tellement… À te pavaner devant toute l'école, à te vanter d'être un super joueur de Quidditch, et tout le reste. Alors ouais, j'ai honte de l'avouer, parce que je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui, mais je t'ai comparé à lui. Tiens, lis celui-ci. C'est pour me faire pardonner, -dit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

Il prit le bout de papier alors qu'elle se collait un peu plus à lui. Il le lit, et sourit. « Je suis amoureuse de James Potter ».

- Je suis heureux de voir que j'ai su te faire changer d'avis. –Il se pencha légèrement et lui embrassa le front-. Et ces deux bracelets ? –demanda-t-il enfin.

- Avec eux, tu n'auras plus besoin de la carte du Maraudeur pour me trouver, -dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Il enfila l'un d'entre eux tandis qu'elle prenait le second. Et il ressentit une grande bouffée de chaleur. Pas comme s'il se brûlait, pas comme s'il était à côté d'un feu, mais comme si la chaleur émanait du plus profond de son être.

- Je les ai trouvé à Pré-au-Lard, -expliqua-t-elle-. On ne sortait pas encore ensemble. Je les ai essayé. Et tu es entré dans la boutique. C'était lorsqu'on devait se retrouver au Trois Balais avec toute l'équipe de Quidditch, et que j'avais été traînée de forces par Natasha, -ajouta-t-elle-. Je me rappelle avoir enlevé le bracelet d'un coup, comme une idiote. Les professeurs ont beau me dire que je suis la plus intelligente de notre promotion, je ne suis de toute évidence pas capable de comprendre que je suis amoureuse, -remarqua-t-elle en se moquant d'elle-même.

- Beaucoup plus romantique que la carte du Maraudeur, je le reconnais.

- Ça te plait ? Je suis nulle en cadeau, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir…

- C'est parfait.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau pour faire taire ses inquiétudes.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- Avec toi, il ne peut que l'être.

* * *

**Qu'ils sont chouuuuuuuuus. Ah ah ah.**

**Le cadeau est bizarre / foireux / inutile ? Sachez que si vous m'aviez dans vos amis, vous auriez droit à ce genre de cadeau. Pour le dire plus clairement, je suis tout simplement nulle en cadeaux, voilà, c'est dit. Breeeef, je vous dis à dimanche avec un chapitre où James ne va pas être content du caractère de Gryffondor de sa Lily Jolie.**

**Sur ce, à dimanche :D ! Normalement, je ne devrais pas avoir de contre-temps pour le poster :) !**

**Bisous à touuuus !**

**Nota Bene : L'idée de cadeau me donne une sensation de déjà-vu. Peut-être est-ce le cas ? Toujours est-il que si c'est vraiment le cas, je suis désolée pour la personne, car ma mémoire me fait défaut, et je suis incapable d'être sure de l'avoir déjà lu quelque part ou non !**


	39. L'Ordre du Phénix

**Je pense que vous savez à présent tous ce qui va tarauder James, vu le titre du chapitre. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que vous n'en savez rien, en fait... Mouah ah ah !**

**Bref ! Merci, une fois de plus, pour vos reviews diverses et variées car, comme toujours, elles me font toujours plaisir, et je suis toujours ravie d'avoir un petit quelque chose à lire d'amusant, de sympathique, en vous lisant !**

**Comme j'ai toujours mes quelques revieuweuses (je pense que ce sont des filles...), je vais leur laisser un petit mot ici, comme toujours (vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude, hein !). (Vous étiez plus nombreuses, en plus !)**

**Pour **Carlingot **: C'est que je ne dois pas être si nulle que ça pour les moments romantiques, finalement, si ça t'a plu ;) ! Pour le cadeau, comment le ré-expliquer pour que tu comprennes mieux... Pfiou, je suis nulle en explications aussi ! (J'ai plein de défauts, en fait). En gros, le bracelet dégage une espèce de chaleur quand l'autre s'approche... Voilà, je n'ai pas du tout d'inspiration pour mieux te décrire ça ! Merci de ta review, à bientôt !**

**Pour **L **(ça devient habituel !) : Oui, j'aime bien relancer le suspens, même s'il n'y en a pas forcément, eh eh. Juste pour vous embêter ! Que je suis vilaine. Euuuh... Merci pour tous tes compliments, ils me font vraiment plaisirs :) ! Alors du coup, j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience, les compliments de ce genre sont toujours les bienvenus chez moi :p.**

**Pour** Mefao** : Eh bien, ravie que ça te fasse cet effet ^^' ! Merci de ton passage, en tout cas ;) !**

**Pour** Louloute **: Merci cette fois encore pour ta review ;) ! Je vois que tu aimes bien le cadeau... Finalement, je ne dois pas être si nulle que ça pour ce genre de choses x). La suite est là, alors je te laisse la découvrir :)**

**Sur ce, j'arrête mon bla-bla et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**XXXVIII – L'Ordre du Phénix.**

Le mois d'avril était bien entamé. Les élèves commençaient leurs révisions, au bord du lac, à l'ombre d'un arbre, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil pour ne pas s'attrister de leur charge de travail.

Et James et Lily passaient tout leur temps ensemble. De temps à autre, ils s'accordaient des moments seuls, ou avec leurs amis. Mais souvent, on les croisait, ensemble, au détour d'un couloir, dans un passage secret, à l'ombre d'un chêne. Et ils discutaient. Mais personne ne savait de quoi.

James se leva de bonne humeur, ce matin. Il faisait beau, il allait entrainer son équipe de Quidditch qui faisaient des merveilles ces temps-ci, mais avant cela, il allait passer sa journée avec sa Lily Jolie. Sans trop se montrer expansif, car elle n'aimait pas ça lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde. Et tout le monde les observait toujours. Parce qu'ils étaient le couple improbable et que tout le monde aimait ça.

Il descendit dans la salle commune, et regarda autour de lui. Où était Lily ?

- Natasha, tu n'as pas vu Lily ?

- Elle est à la bibliothèque.

- A la…

- Bibliothèque, oui.

- Mais… On devait passer la journée ensemble !

- C'est bien pour cela qu'elle est à la bibliothèque depuis huit heures ce matin, James.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, et elle prit un air exaspéré.

- Tu as remarqué qu'elle semblait plus fatiguée ? –Il acquiesça sans dire un mot-. C'est parce qu'elle va réviser le matin avant que tu ne te lèves, et le soir après que vous vous soyez quittés. Elle sait que toi, tu auras tes examens, et que tu te fiches de la note que tu auras. Elle, elle veut les meilleures notes. Et, du coup, elle se lève plus tôt et se couche plus tard pour réviser, sans que cela n'empiète sur le temps que vous passez ensemble.

- Oh…

- Oh ?! –s'énerva la brune-. C'est tout ce que tu arrives à dire ? Ma parole, James, tu as toujours un potiron dans ton orifice crânien ou quoi ? Fais quelque chose, agis !

Il la fixa un moment, se demandant ce qui la poussait à se montrer si virulente. Puis il haussa les épaules, fit demi-tour et grimpa dans son dortoir.

- Par Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'il est remonté se coucher ?! –s'exclama Natasha d'un ton exaspéré.

Sirius était à côté d'elle mais ne dit rien. Il avait plus ou moins compris que, lorsque Natasha s'énervait, il fallait attendre que la colère passe, puis ensuite seulement lui faire entendre raison.

Il détourna les yeux de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, et regarda son meilleur ami redescendre du dortoir. Il le fixa bouche bée. Se retourna vers Remus.

- Lunard, pince-moi.

- Quoi ?!

- Pince-moi je te dis !

Son ami fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Sirius avait toujours des idées bizarres.

- Eh, tu m'as fait mal ! –s'exclama le brun en se frottant le bras-. Bon, emmène-moi à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? Uniquement parce que je t'ai pincé ? Et un dimanche, en plus ? Ça ne te fera manquer aucun cours !

- C'est pas pour cela, imbécile ! C'est parce que je suis persuadé d'avoir vu James descendre de notre dortoir avec des livres. Des livres de cours. Un dimanche.

Remus le fixa bouche bée, puis se reprit.

- Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, c'est plus sûr.

* * *

Lily regarda sa montre, et soupira. Elle allait devoir quitter la bibliothèque. Elle était très contente de voir James, ce n'était pas le problème. Seulement, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir ce rythme longtemps encore.

La chaise devant elle se tira, mais elle ne reconnut pas l'un de ses amis. Elle se décida à lever les yeux, et fut surprise de voir James. Avec des livres. Des livres de cours.

Elle avait, devant elle, James Potter, dans une bibliothèque, avec des livres de cours, un dimanche. Et ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde voir ça.

- Je… Je suis désolée, j'allais venir…

Il secoua la tête.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Lily. Je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu étais tellement fatiguée, parce que j'avais peur que ce soit de ma faute et que tu ne rejettes tout sur moi. J'ai été lâche. Mais tu vois, je viens travailler avec toi. Je suis sûr que tu seras un bien meilleur professeur que tous ceux que j'ai déjà eu. Et je suis sûr que je vais apprendre. Et, même, que je vais aimer ça. Alors, on s'y met ?

Elle le fixa étrangement un moment durant, puis se secoua et lui sourit.

- Oui, on s'y met.

* * *

Lily se demandait bien ce que le directeur Dumbledore avait à lui dire. Elle n'avait jamais été convoquée dans son bureau, et elle ne comprenait pas. À moins que ce ne soit quelque chose de vraiment grave qui se soit produit ? Elle trembla à cette hypothèse, mais se reprit vite. Ce n'était surement pas ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Un élève de Serdaigle était arrivé devant la table qu'elle partageait avec James, et lui avait dit que le directeur voulait la voir. Elle avait été surprise, avait regardé James qui, lui semblait-il, s'était un peu renfrogné, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était dit que c'était parce qu'il était déçu qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Parfois, il était comme ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit loin. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole loin de lui. Comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui vole. Elle lui avait souri et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux.

Elle arriva devant les gargouilles, prononça le mot de passe _« goherosa » _**(1)** et arriva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle frappa.

- Entrez ! –lui répondit une voix douce.

Elle poussa la porte, et pénétra dans une magnifique pièce ovale. Un bureau, au centre, était recouvert de nombreux objets en argent, fins, qui semblaient fragiles. Elle vit, sur les côtés, les portraits des autres directeurs, et eut légèrement honte de n'en connaître presque aucun. Elle observa la pièce un instant avant de se rappeler que quelqu'un l'avait fait entrer. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, se trouvait derrière son bureau, ses mains croisées sous son menton, avec ses incontournables lunettes en demi-lunes. Il souriait.

- Ce bureau fait toujours le même effet aux étudiants qui y entrent. Je t'en prie, assied-toi, Lily. Tu permets que je te tutoie ? –s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

C'était comme si la réponse que lui donnerait Lily serait la réponse la plus importante qui lui serait donné de ne jamais entendre. Comme si rien d'autre au monde ne comptait plus que ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Bien sûr, monsieur le Directeur.

- Fantastique !

Elle s'assit sur le siège qu'il lui avait désigné, et il lui montra d'un geste les gâteaux et le service à thé qui étaient disposés sur son bureau.

- Je t'en prie, sers-toi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Ce matin, elle avait englouti son déjeuner pour se dépêcher d'aller ensuite à la bibliothèque, et n'avait pas pris le temps de vraiment manger.

- Les temps sont durs, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle faillit lui répondre que, oui, les temps étaient durs, surtout en cette période d'examen, mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'il ne lui parlait certainement pas des examens.

- Faites-vous allusion à la guerre, monsieur le directeur ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Elle reposa le gâteau qu'elle avait tout juste entamé, et but une gorgée de thé.

- Alors je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Les temps sont durs, -soupira-t-elle-. Mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté –reprit-elle en regardant le professeur droit dans les yeux-. Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué monsieur le directeur ?

- Je t'ai vu chez monsieur Potter, durant les vacances.

Elle arqua les sourcils sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- En effet, je me rappelle.

- Ses parents t'ont-ils parlé de leurs activités ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. James et Sirius non plus. Je n'ai pas voulu leur demander plus d'informations. Je me doute que c'est contre Voldemort, contre sa montée en puissance, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- As-tu une idée de la raison de ce silence ? Pourquoi James ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Peut-être ont-ils estimé que je n'étais pas prête à en savoir plus ? Que je ne serais pas assez forte pour leurs missions ? Non, sincèrement, monsieur le directeur, je ne me suis pas posée plus de questions.

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Elle s'était dit qu'elle saurait les choses en temps voulu et que, si elle ne les savait pas, c'était parce qu'on voulait la protéger des dangers qu'elle pourrait courir. Même si elle ne supportait pas qu'on veuille la protéger.

- C'est presque cela. Tu n'étais pas tout à fait prête, dirons-nous. Il fallait attendre que tu ais fini tes études, ce qui est presque le cas. Connais-tu l'Ordre du Phénix ? Non ? Je m'en doutais. C'est une société secrète que j'ai fondé il y a de cela quelques années. Deux ans, pour être exact.

- En quoi consiste cette société ?

- Mener des actions contre Voldemort, découvrir ses plans, les déjouer si possible, trouver les personnes qu'il manipule pour leur rendre leur pleine capacité. Beaucoup de travail, en somme.

- Et, parfois, des combats, -murmura-t-elle-. La mère de James a-t-elle vraiment été attaquée dans sa librairie ?

Le directeur secoua la tête.

- Je me disais que c'était étrange. Dans une librairie, c'est beaucoup plus dangereux. Trop de monde, trop de témoins.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce qui les aurait arrêtés. Mais non, Calliope n'agit pas depuis sa boutique, car d'autres personnes travaillent avec elle, des personnes dont nous ne sommes pas encore surs de l'allégeance.

Elle hocha la tête. Cela se tenait. Parler des plans pour déjouer Voldemort sans savoir ce qu'en pensaient les personnes qu'on avait en face de soi n'était pas recommandé ces derniers temps. Beaucoup trop de mangemorts qui se promenaient dans les rues, beaucoup trop de personnes qui prônaient la pureté du sang, et qui aimaient les idées de Voldemort.

Elle trembla. Une guerre avait lieu, et elle se demandait réellement s'il était possible que le camp qu'elle avait choisi soit vainqueur.

Et puis, elle se redressa. Même s'il ne l'était pas, même si tout était perdu d'avance, il fallait se battre pour ses idéaux, pour la cause que l'on pense être juste. Sinon, c'est de la lâcheté.

Dumbledore semblait connaitre à la perfection chacune des pensées de Lily, car il sourit. Elle le regarda, puis se rappela qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas donné la véritable raison de sa convocation.

- Peut-être ai-je raté une subtilité quelque part, monsieur le directeur, mais… je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué.

- Je ne parle pas de l'Ordre du Phénix avec n'importe qui. Seulement avec ceux qui en sont dignes.

- Dignes ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre…

- Digne d'en appartenir.

Elle le fixa un long moment, songeuse. Il lui proposait de faire partie d'une société qui serait la cible de tous les mangemorts. D'une société qui mettrait sa vie, celle de ses amis et de sa famille, en danger. D'une société qui avait surement peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne. Qui avait peu de chances de gagner la guerre. Mais une société qui lui donnait envie d'y croire, de se battre, de donner l'impression d'être utile.

Elle releva le menton, un peu plus haut, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'en suis.

Il sourit largement.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Lily.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle retourna à la bibliothèque, ses livres avaient disparu, et James aussi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et vit qu'il était presque l'heure de déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance, James était encore dans la salle commune, et elle pourrait lui dire… Lui dire quoi, exactement ? Qu'elle venait d'accepter d'entrer dans la lutte contre Voldemort ? Et si… Si c'était pour cela que son visage s'était assombri lorsqu'on l'avait convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Si c'était parce qu'il savait déjà qu'elle allait accepter de s'engager dans cette bataille dès l'obtention de ses ASPICS ?

Elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame alors que de nombreux élèves sortaient pour aller déjeuner. Sirius passa, lui attrapa le bras et l'écarta légèrement du passage.

- Tu étais chez Dumbledore ? –demanda-t-il d'un ton très bas, obligeant Lily à se pencher pour l'entendre-. Il t'a dit pour… Il t'en a parlé ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il se redressa, la fixa longuement, songeur, puis partit rejoindre Natasha, Remus et Peter qui venaient aussi de sortir par le trou du portrait. Elle n'avait pas vu James.

Elle pénétra dans la salle commune, et le vit, assis sur un fauteuil, faisant tourner le bracelet qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire autour de son poignet. S'il le portait, il savait forcément qu'elle était là. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas lever la tête.

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

- James ?

- Il t'a parlé de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? –demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il essayait de faire paraître le plus neutre possible.

Mais elle sentait qu'il faisait semblant, et qu'il essayait de cacher ses autres sentiments. Elle acquiesça, mais il ne levait pas la tête.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé.

- Il t'a proposé d'en faire partie.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation.

- Il ne t'en aurait pas parlé s'il ne comptait pas te proposer d'en faire partie. –Il se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers elle-. Mais est-ce qu'il t'a parlé des risques ? Les missions sont dangereuses, si tu te fais voir, capturer, tu seras à jamais fichée comme une ennemie de Voldemort…

- Je suis une née-moldue, James. Je suis déjà une ennemie de Voldemort.

- Arrête, Lily ! C'est bien plus grave. Ne dis pas ça comme si tu parlais d'un pique-nique au bord d'un lac !

- Je n'en parle pas de cette façon, James. Seulement, reconnais-le : je suis _déjà_ une ennemie de Voldemort. Et je connais les risques. Je les connais parce que tu m'en as parlé en me parlant de tes craintes que tes parents soient blessés, mais aussi parce que j'ai vu tes parents blessés. Je connais les risques parce que je ne suis pas idiote, et que je ne me voile pas la face. Ce n'est pas parce que la Gazette du Sorcier ne relate pas la moitié des évènements qui se produisent que je ne connais pas ce qui se passe dans le monde. Certains de nos camarades ne sont pas revenus après les dernières vacances, et on sait tous que c'est parce qu'ils ont eu des pertes dans leur entourage, des blessés graves. Je sais très bien ce que ça implique d'être membre de l'Ordre. Ce sont les mêmes risques qu'encouraient les résistants de la seconde guerre mondiale moldue.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, songeur et attristé. Il se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu as déjà accepté, pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas hésité. Tu ne lui as pas demandé de te laisser du temps pour y réfléchir.

- Et toi -demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire-, tu as hésité ?

- Non ! Mais, ce… Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ah ? Tu penses que je ne saurais pas m'en sortir aussi bien que toi ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais je… Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que j'ai peur pour toi ?

- Je le comprends James, plus que tu ne le crois. Penses-tu que moi, je n'ai pas peur pour toi ? Penses-tu vraiment que je n'ai peur pour aucun d'entre nous ? Mais tu sais très bien que je serais incapable de rester inactive.

Elle se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux.

- James… -Elle l'obligea à relever le menton-. Sincèrement, je suis touchée que tu ais peur pour moi. Mais il ne faut pas. On se battra ensemble.

Il hocha la tête, un peu triste, mais un peu rassuré, aussi. Il était heureux de voir que Lily voulait se battre, et n'avait pas peur. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était forte.

* * *

**(1) Au cas où certains se demandent d'où sort ce mot de passe pour le bureau de Dumbledore... En fait, je me suis dit que je devais trouver un mot de passe avec des sucreries, mais Rowling a employé les plus improbables pour en faire un bon mot de passe... Du coup, je me suis dit que je devais en trouver un en rapport avec Poudlard. J'ai donc pris les deux premières lettres du prénom de chaque fondateur : _Go_dric, _Ro_wena, _He_lga, _Sa_lazar. Voilà pour la petite histoire !**

**Outre la petite histoire, j'ai envie de vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera, comme toujours, mardi prochain ! James, Sirius et Peter vont nous rappeler qu'ils sont des Maraudeurs, parce que ça faisait longtemps, McGonagall va hurler parce que ça faisait longtemps aussi, les chevilles de Sirius vont gonfler, et James va bouder. Tout ça parce que ça faisait longtemps. Bref, en gros, bonne impatience :D !**

**A bientôt vous tous :D !**


	40. Fuite !

**En ce moment, vous vous lâchez niveau reviews ! Vous répondre avec autant d'imagination que vous, ça en devient difficile. Donc, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous répondre à tous d'une façon qui, j'espère, vous a satisfaite, et, là, je vous laisse une fois de plus un énorme merci général, parce que c'est juste incroyable de vous retrouver à chaque fois, et que ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, voire même encore plus plaisir à chaque fois !**

**Comme toujours, il y a eu des revieweurs anonymes et, comme toujours, je vais leur laisser un petit mot ici, car ils sont une partie intégrantes des personnes qui me font plaisir en postant une review à chaque fois !**

**Pour **Carlingot **: le plus gros Mea Culpa possible et imaginable, alors ! Dans l'ensemble, ce sont des filles qui lisent... Mazeltov, ça la fout maaaaal x) ! Mes sincères excuses. Dis-toi que je me sens honteuse, du coup. Les idées préconçues me tueront ! Pour répondre plus en profondeur à ta review. C'est vrai que je ne développe que peu les sentiments dans cette fiction, je le reconnais volontiers. Cela dit, je crois avoir réussi à m'arranger pour les suivantes, sans me vanter, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que les autres peuvent en penser ^^. Mais c'est une critique constructive, alors je ne me plains pas du tout que tu m'en fasses, je te rassure, je trouve cela très bien, au contraire :). Ça m'aide pour la suite :) ! Aaah, désolée de te faire attendre alors, mais "Patience est mère de toutes les vertus" ;) ! (Cruelle, moi ? Mais nooooooon).**

**Pour **Louloute **: Jouer avec l'impatience de mes lecteurs semblent être ma meilleure qualité, quelle vilaine je suis ! En même temps, tout avoir d'un coup, je trouve ça dommage quand même... Non :) ? Et puis, regarde, le chapitre est déjà là ;) !**

**Pour **L **: Merci pour la précision, ça m'évitera de faire une confusion gênante ^^'. James n'en veut pas à Lily, c'est juste qu'il a peur pour elle, et qu'elle s'engage lui fait très peur... Et parfois, quand on a peur on en "veut" à la personne. La fin de cette fiction... Rah, non, je ne peux pas le diiiire ! Il faut garder du suspens enfin :) ! En effet, un peu de piment est le bienvenue, car cela fait longtemps. Et puis, je n'en dirais pas plus, car tu pourras lire ça dans ce chapitre :) ! Eh, c'est que c'est difficile de changer les remerciements, à chaque fois ^^. Mais je vais essayer d'être plus originale, promis ! (C'est "Tuesday" pour "mardi", en anglais :) )**

**Après ce pavé, je vous laisse à votre bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

**XXXX - Fuite !**

- James ! Arrête ! –ria Lily.

- Non ! –grogna-t-il.

- Je dois aller en cours, -lui rappela-t-elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris Arithmancie, déjà ? –soupira-t-il.

- Parce que j'étais sure de ne pas te croiser dans ce cours, -répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il la regarda avec un air choqué, et elle éclata de rire. Elle réussit à se délivrer des bras de son petit ami, l'embrassa rapidement pour qu'il ne la retienne pas plus longtemps, puis courut rapidement vers sa salle de cours avant que James ne revienne avec des arguments qui la feraient hésiter à aller en cours.

James la regarda partir avec un air déçu sur le visage. Lily allait en cours, et lui, il allait s'ennuyer durant deux heures.

Une main lui tapota sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit Sirius et Peter avec deux grands sourires sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais, Cornedrue, on a pensé à quelque chose, -commença Peter.

- Surtout lui, d'ailleurs, -rappela Sirius-. Moi, je trouvais ça dommage de réfléchir alors qu'il fait si beau.

- La ferme, Patmol. Bref, on s'est dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vraiment fait de trucs de Maraudeurs. Tu sais, une bonne blague à un élève, un prof… Ce genre de choses.

- Oui, mais Lunard est en cours avec Lily, -leur rappela James.

- Eh bien… Imaginons qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir cours parce que leur professeur d'Arithmancie a soudainement pris un coup de folie, et est persuadé que la mort attend tous ses collègues au bout du couloir, et qu'il les empêche de sortir de la salle des professeurs…

James suivait le raisonnement de Peter avec intérêt. Ses amis avaient des idées géniales. C'est pour cela qu'il était leur ami, d'ailleurs.

- Et que, du coup, les élèves, las de les attendre, décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette… Ou, du moins, qu'on les pousse à s'en aller. Qu'en dirais-tu ?

- J'en dirais que vous avez tout de même oublié un point important.

- Tu rigoles ? –s'insurgea Sirius-. Ce plan est génial, surtout lorsqu'on sait que c'est Queudver qui en a eu l'idée !

- Eh ! –s'exclama l'intéressé.

- Que diriez-vous que le professeur d'Arithmancie les enferme tous dans la salle des professeurs, avec un sortilège tellement compliqué qu'il faudra énormément de temps à tous les professeurs pour réussir à rouvrir cette porte ? Je veux dire, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a songé à la tête que ferait McGonagall en apprenant qu'elle est enfermée dans cette salle sans qu'aucun de ses sortilèges ne lui soient utiles ?

Sirius et Peter eurent un sourire qui paraissait encore plus heureux que celui qu'ils avaient déjà. C'était comme si James leur avait annoncé que Noël et leur anniversaire auraient lieu tous les jours.

* * *

- Tu pourrais au moins aller lui parler, en lui disant clairement que tu n'attends rien de plus, -chuchota Lily.

Remus soupira, et fit semblant de lire ses notes.

- Ce serait bien pour elle. Qu'elle comprenne pourquoi tu es comme ça, pourquoi tu la fuies. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de l'anniversaire de James !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sais toujours tout ? -bougonna-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire étincelant.

- Pour mieux pouvoir t'embêter. Allez, va la voir, discute avec elle au moins ! Qu'elle arrête de se prendre la tête pour toi ! Fais-le pour moi !

- Je vais le faire, -soupira-t-il-. Mais pour moi ! C'est tellement affreux de t'entendre m'en parler à longueur de journée que je veux avoir la paix, et que je ne l'aurais pas autrement !

- Deux Maraudeurs sur quatre de matés, -sourit-elle-. Peter ne sera pas bien difficile à mater. Il ne reste plus que Sirius...

- Tu es une démone.

- Oh oui... Bon, il arrive le professeur ?

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall, en croisant James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow dans les couloirs, ne s'était pas du tout imaginé qu'ils venaient d'avoir fait un mauvais coup. Depuis que James Potter sortait avec Lily Evans, il s'était calmé, et elle ne pouvait qu'en être heureuse. Elle n'avait plus à les supporter, lui et ses amis, en retenue tous les soirs.

Elle avait été surprise, par contre, de les voir avec des livres de sortilèges. Et puis, avec les ASPICS approchant, elle s'était dit que même eux pouvait avoir envie de réviser durant leurs heures de temps libre, même si elle les pensait être le genre d'élèves à réviser au dernier moment.

Ce qui l'avait surpris, aussi, c'était de voir son collègue, le professeur d'Arithmancie, paraître extrêmement nerveux, et regarder systématiquement par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait même cru le sentir la pousser entre ses omoplates pour qu'elle entre plus rapidement dans la salle des professeurs.

Elle venait y récupérer un livre pour ses premières années. Des premières années extrêmement indisciplinées cette année. Elle allait devoir redoubler de vigilance et de sévérité pour garder le calme dans sa salle de cours. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir la relève des Maraudeurs pour les six prochaines années. Elle se retourna, et se redirigea vers la porte. Aussitôt, le professeur d'Arithmancie lui sauta devant, bloquant la porte. Il se retourna, baragouina quelques mots étranges, et la serrure de la porte émit un cliquetis. Puis, il se retourna vers ses collègues, qui le regardaient en hésitant entre le rire, la stupeur et la colère.

Ce fut McGonagall qui reprit la première ses esprits.

- Wal ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Il ne faut pas sortir, Minerva, -chuchota le professeur.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il y a des tas de dangers, dehors… -avoua-t-il sur le ton de la conspiration.

Le professeur avait déjà reconnu avoir, parfois, peur de ses élèves. Enfin, des Maraudeurs. Et des Serpentards. Minerva McGonagall soupira.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre, Wal, mis à part quelques petits plaisantins, et…

Elle se figea, et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Son visage vira au rouge. De colère.

* * *

Tous les élèves qui attendaient leur professeur d'Arithmancie – et commençaient à s'impatienter – sursautèrent lorsque la voix du professeur McGonagall, dans la salle des professeurs, c'est-à-dire à un étage et trois couloirs de là, retentit dans le couloir comme si elle se trouvait à côté.

- JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, PETER PETTIGROW ! VOUS SEREZ EN RETENUE TOUS LES SOIRS, ET CE JUSQU'À LA FIN DE L'ANNÉE SCOLAIRE !

Lily soupira, et se tourna vers Remus, désespérée. Lui aussi semblait inquiet. Qu'est-ce que ces trois-là avaient encore réussi à faire ? Dès qu'ils étaient sans surveillance, de toute façon…

Les trois fautifs – parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur culpabilité, vu leurs grands sourires et la façon qu'ils avaient de courir à toute allure – arrivèrent au coin du couloir.

- Vous n'avez pas cours, en fait ! –hurla Sirius.

Les élèves se regardèrent un moment, hésitants. Et puis, l'appel du soleil et de la chaleur dans le parc de Poudlard fut le plus fort, et ils partirent tous, sans se poser plus de questions.

Lily sentit sa main être tirée en avant, et elle suivit le mouvement, se mettant à courir à toute allure derrière James.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! –s'indigna-t-elle.

- On a réussi à lancer un _confundo_ assez fort à votre prof pour qu'il s'enferme, avec tous les profs, dans la salle des professeurs, -expliqua Sirius.

- Et pourquoi on court, s'ils sont enfermés ? –s'étonna Remus.

- Bah, le professeur Brûlopot est sorti juste avant que votre professeur n'entre, et je pense qu'il nous a vus. Et, de toute façon, vous avez entendu McGonagall… Bref, nous sommes recherchés ! –s'exclama Peter.

- Remus, rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne les enferme pas lorsqu'on a cours ? –soupira Lily.

Du moins, elle essaya de soupirer. Là, elle haletait, surtout.

- Parce qu'ils deviennent ingérables, sinon, -répondit-il de la même façon-. Et où est-ce qu'on va, à présent ?

- Trouver Natasha ! –cria Sirius-. Ensuite, on va à Pré-au-Lard. Puis on ira profiter du soleil du parc avec des glaces, et tout ce que vous voulez !

- Va la chercher, nous, on vous attend au passage secret ! –dit alors James.

Sirius hocha la tête, et partit vers la tour de Gryffondor où était Natasha. Elle voulait aller voler, et du coup, elle avait dit à Sirius qu'elle allait récupérer son balai.

James, Peter, Remus et Lily, eux, s'arrêtèrent et partirent vers un coin reculé du couloir.

- Il y a… un passage… secret… ici ? –haleta Lily.

- Lily, rappelle moi de te faire faire du sport, -dit alors James-. Tu n'as vraiment aucun souffle.

Elle lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tiens, on voit que Patmol n'est pas là, -remarqua Peter-. D'habitude, on aurait eu droit à une remarque salace sur le genre de sport que vous pourriez pratiquer, et…

- Tu sais, Peter, il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas prendre exemple sur Sirius, et à te taire, -répliqua Lily-. Car si Sirius n'est pas là, je peux toujours te frapper, toi.

Elle avait plissé les yeux en disant cela, et Peter déglutit. Remus éclata de rire et poussa une porte dérobée. Il fit passer Lily en première – « Honneur aux dames ! » - et puis ses amis le suivirent.

* * *

- On est bien là, pas vrai ? –demanda Sirius en s'étirant.

Natasha confirma d'un hochement de tête, tout comme tous leurs autres compagnons.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas Steven et Mary qui approchent ? –demanda Lily en plissant les yeux.

- On dirait bien ! Enfin, on va avoir droit à la présence de Mary à nos côtés ! –s'exclama Natasha.

- Je t'ai entendu ! –cria son amie.

- C'était le but, blondinette !

Pour que Natasha emploie ce surnom, il fallait qu'elle ait accepté que son amie les ait peu fréquenté cette année, et qu'elle lui pardonne.

- Vous avez fichu un sacré bazar dans le château, les Maraudeurs, -dit Steven en s'asseyant.

Il prit une poignée de chocogrenouilles du paquet de Peter, et l'enfourna directement dans la bouche.

- Surement, -dit James en haussant les épaules-. Nous ne sommes pas encore allés voir ce que notre petite blague a eu comme conséquences.

- McGonagall rouge de colère…

- Dumbledore riant de votre inventivité… -poursuivit Steven.

- Flitwick hurlant que votre sortilège était tout de même bien réussi… mais qu'il en avait de biens meilleurs en réserve pour vous, -reprit Mary.

- Oh, et les élèves disent qu'il faudrait vous ériger une statue.

- Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas qui mettre en avant sur ce monument. Il y a des votes en ce moment même, en secret, évidement.

- Et Regulus est vert de rage parce que tout le monde vient le voir en lui demandant s'il sera capable de faire comme toi, Sirius, durant les deux prochaines années.

- Pff, mon frère ne sait pas comment s'amuser, -soupira le jeune homme-. Quant à la statue, il faut que ce soit moi en avant. Je suis le plus beau de tous.

- Ça va, les chevilles ? –demanda Natasha.

- Très bien. Tu veux une glace, avant de te mettre à me hurler dessus ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te hurlerais dessus ?

- Je ne sais pas, -avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules-. Mais comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta douce voix hurler quelque chose contre moi, je me dis que tu es peut-être malade, et que tous les prétextes sont bons pour… AÏE !

Il se leva rapidement, commença à fuir, mais Natasha lui collait au train. Tous leurs amis éclatèrent de rire en les voyant commencer une course poursuite autour du lac.

- Sirius a tort, -dit alors James-. C'est à moi d'être en avant sur ce monument. Je suis le plus inventif de tous en matière de blagues pour les professeurs.

- Ce qui est bien, avec Sirius et James, c'est qu'ils sont l'incarnation même de la modestie, - se moqua Steven.

Il tendit le bras vers un paquet de chocogrenouilles, mais James fut plus rapide que lui.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à manger des chocogrenouilles, je te propose de retirer ce que tu viens de dire, -dit James en souriant.

Lily le frappa amicalement sur l'épaule, et lui arracha le paquet des mains.

- Eh ! Tu es censée m'épauler ! –se plaignit James.

- T'épauler, d'accord, mais être hypocrite, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, -répliqua-t-elle.

- Même ma petite amie ne me soutiens pas, -soupira James-. Je suis un incompris !

- Mais oui, bien sûr, -railla Remus-. On devrait tous te plaindre.

James grommela dans son coin, mais personne ne prit garde à lui. Il boudait toujours. Puis, quand il en avait marre, il revenait les voir. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul dans ses moments de bouderie. Ses amis ne le supportaient pas, dans ces moments-là.

Mais il fut tout de même très content quand il sentit la main de Lily se glisser dans la sienne. Elle avait le regard rivé sur un livre, ou sur Natasha et Sirius qui se couraient toujours après, mais avec un léger sourire en coin. Alors James aussi sourit, et regarda la scène. Et fronça les sourcils.

- Y a un truc qui ne va pas, -dit-il alors.

- Quoi ? L'endroit où on mettra notre statue ? –railla Remus.

- Non.

James désigna Sirius et Natasha. Ils les observèrent, tous.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire la dernière fois que Sirius est resté avec une fille plus de trois mois ?

- Jamais ? –hasarda Peter.

- Exactement.

Le petit groupe d'amis fixèrent plus attentivement Sirius et Natasha. Celle-ci avait fini par le plaquer au sol.

- Alors ?! Je crie toujours ?!

- Mais non voyons ! C'est de ta douce voix mélodieuse, dans des tons doux, calmes et agréables à entendre pour chacun que tu t'exprimes ! –hurla-t-il.

- Je préfère ça, Blackie, -grommela-t-elle.

- Eh ! Y a que Lily qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! En plus, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas fait !

- Justement, je ne voulais pas que tu oublies l'existence de ce charmant surnom, -répliqua-t-elle-. Allez, arrête de te donner en spectacle, assume ta défaite et allons manger ce qui reste de chocogrenouilles… avant que Peter ne le fasse pour nous !

Peter, la main dans le paquet, rougit légèrement tandis que Natasha et Sirius s'affalaient aux côtés de leurs amis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, vous tous ? –demanda Sirius-. Vous nous regardez comme si vous aviez vu Merlin.

- Peut-être que c'est le cas, Sirius, -se moqua Steven-. Nous avons juste fait une constatation… étrange. Mais le jour n'est pas à la réflexion. Il fait bien trop beau pour cela !

S'il était une chose que Sirius détestait, c'était de ne pas savoir. C'était le même problème avec Natasha. Et les deux se mirent à harceler Steven, qui avait eu le malheur de parler, de lui dire ce à quoi il pensait. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre pour se moquer du couple, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient la risée de tous.

Lily ferma son livre, se rapprocha de James, et, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Je me suis posée une question, dans la semaine, -dit-elle doucement.

- Laquelle ? -voulut savoir James.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ferez de la Carte, une fois partis de Poudlard ? Après tout, vous n'en aurez plus besoin...

- Tu te poses vraiment ce genre de questions ? -s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, -avoua-t-elle-. Je me disais que c'était un sacré objet, et même si je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec toutes vos blagues, je dois reconnaître que cette carte représente un sacré avantage pour tous les fauteurs de troubles...

- En fait, tu n'es pas la seule à te poser des questions sur l'avenir de la Carte. On s'est dit, avec les autres, qu'on devrait peut-être « l'oublier » dans un coin de Poudlard, pour que quelqu'un tombe dessus... Si c'est un professeur, il ne découvrira jamais rien. Si c'est un élève de notre trempe, il découvrira assez vite comment la faire fonctionner, Remus s'en est chargé.

- Vous n'êtes pas le genre de garçons qui veulent que la paix s'installe dans Poudlard, -se moqua-t-elle.

- Non. Autant que les générations futures s'amusent durant leurs années passées ici, car on ne sait pas du tout ce qui va se passer ensuite.

Elle se tut, et cala sa tête plus confortablement contre l'épaule de James, profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil, de la présence rassurant de ses amis, de James. Elle poussa un léger soupir.

- J'aime le mois de mai, -murmura-t-elle-. L'odeur du printemps, tout ça…

Il hocha la tête.

- Et puis, ça m'aide à accepter toutes les difficultés qu'on aura à affronter après Poudlard. La guerre.

Il acquiesça à nouveau.

- Mais je n'arrive pas à être inquiète.

- Ah ?

Il était surpris. Depuis quand Lily n'était-elle plus rationnelle ?

- Non. Parce que je sais que je serais avec toi.

Il sourit, et caressa doucement le bras de sa belle.

- Tu as raison. Je serais toujours avec toi, -murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit, les yeux toujours fermés. James sourit, lui aussi. Il avait toujours rêvé de vivre une scène comme celle-ci avec Lily. Mais la réalité, définitivement, était mieux que le rêve.

* * *

**J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, avant les deux épilogues... Ça va me faire quelque chose de le poster. Pour vous donner un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend jeudi, il faut savoir que les Serpentards sont très mauvais perdants... Sur ce, je vous invite à attendre bien gentiment ;) !**

**On se voit jeudi les copains, et, promis, ensuite, j'arrête avec mes suspens à deux balles. (Y aura plus de chapitres pour ça, alors bon...)**


	41. Le dernier match de l'année

**J'ai entendu vos cris de désespoir, j'ai entendu votre peine, mais, malheureusement, l'histoire doit bien prendre fin à un moment... Je poste donc le dernier chapitre. Sachant qu'il y aura les deux épilogues. Même si, comme on me l'a fait remarquer, il n'y en a qu'un normalement. Si, cette fois, il y en a deux, c'est seulement pour montrer deux passages de la vie de James et de Lily après Poudlard que je voulais écrire... Voilà.**

**Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, malgré la légère pointe de "désespoir" que j'ai pu entendre dans certaines d'entre elles ^^. Et comme toujours, un petit mot pour les revieweurs anonymes.**

**Pour **Fais gaffe **(ça donne une petite idée de ce qui va suivre ^^') : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, cette histoire doit aussi en avoir une ;). Au bout de 41 chapitres, je crois qu'il est plus que temps... Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas plus longs !**

**Pour** L **: Eh oui, c'est bientôt fini... Il le faut bien :) ! Je ne réponds pas à tes conjectures, tu sauras bien assez vite dans ce chapitre si elles sont vraies ou fausses ;) !**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**XXXIX – Le dernier match de l'année.**

Fin mai. Les examens approchaient, et la pression montait, surtout chez les dernières années. C'était bientôt la fin de Poudlard pour eux. Ils allaient bientôt refermer leurs livres de classes pour toujours, et quitter Poudlard, cette école qui les avait accueillis ces sept dernières années de leur vie.

Mais la pression montait pour autre chose que les examens de fin d'année. C'était à cause du dernier match de Quidditch, celui qui opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et les élèves avaient tout fait pour alimenter cette pression.

Serpentard n'était pas une maison appréciée, et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle soutenaient Gryffondor et son équipe. Mais les Serpentard ne se laissaient pas démonter pour aussi peu. Et, entre les cours, les sortilèges et les tentatives d'intimidation faisaient à présent partie intégrante de la vie de Poudlard. C'est ainsi que Touroi, le gardien de Gryffondor, s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu un sortilège lui faisant faire des mouvements de chef d'orchestre, et que Natasha avait dû quitter le cours d'Histoire de la Magie à cause de sa plume qui s'était mise à lui brûler la main sans qu'elle ne réussisse à la lâcher.

Cela dit, les Gryffondors rendaient aux Serpentards chacun des sorts qu'on leur envoyait. D'ailleurs, pour réussir enfin à échapper au fameux _Levicorpus_ de James, trois membres de l'équipe des Serpentards, un batteur et deux poursuiveurs, s'étaient dit que ce serait une bonne idée de s'en prendre à Lily. Ils l'avaient attendu à la sortie de son cours d'Arithmancie, sans songer une seule seconde qu'elle serait accompagnée de Remus et qu'elle serait capable de se défaire d'eux trois, même toute seule. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait tenté de lui lancer un sortilège de désarmement, elle avait répliqué avec un sort de protection tellement puissant qu'il l'avait envoyé de l'autre côté du couloir, le faisant atterrir contre le mur avec grand bruit. Le second avait reçu de plein fouet un sortilège de _tarentallegra_ lancé par Lily, et le troisième avait rejoint le premier Serpentard contre le mur, grâce à Remus.

- Décidément, les Serpentards m'étonneront toujours –commenta Lily, vraiment surprise-. Je veux dire, on a beau leur envoyer des sorts à chaque fois qu'ils essaient de nous attaquer, on a beau les battre presque toujours, ils ne comprennent pas, et reviennent toujours à la charge.

- C'est comme les poissons rouges, tu sais. Ils repassent systématique au même endroit, avec les mêmes algues, et les mêmes pierres, mais ils oublient tout de suite ce qu'ils viennent de voir, et redécouvrent.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en laissant derrière eux les trois Serpentards.

Cet épisode avait beaucoup marqué James. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié que les membres de l'équipe adverse s'en prennent à sa petite amie, et avait songé à se venger à grande échelle, jusqu'à ce que Lily le menace de ne pas lui parler une semaine durant, voire plus, s'il menait à exécution son plan. Après tout, elle s'en était sortie sans encombre, et il ne manquerait plus que ce soit lui qui se fasse attraper et punir. Et à quelques jours du dernier match de la saison, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Il avait fini par se calmer et avait accepté la promenade qu'elle lui proposait dans les parcs du château. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas qu'ils soient ensemble avec tous les autres élèves les fixant. Elle trouvait toujours que les gens étaient d'une curiosité malsaine, à les regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas être le centre de l'attention. Surtout lorsqu'elle voulait un moment de véritable intimité avec James.

Et puis le jour du match était arrivé. Enfin. Et si James n'avait, avant cela, jamais était stressé par un match, celui-ci était plus qu'effrayant pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, car ils n'avaient pas assez de points d'avance sur Serpentard pour gagner la coupe s'ils perdaient. Ils devaient gagner. Et si ils pouvaient gagner avec énormément de points d'avance afin que son passage en tant que capitaine dans l'équipe de Gryffondor soit marqué à jamais dans les esprits, il serait le plus heureux. Mais, déjà, gagner le match.

Il avait essayé de motiver son équipe lorsqu'ils étaient descendus pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, mais il avait déjà donné tous les conseils qui existaient lors du dernier entrainement. Et puis, lui comme les six autres joueurs étaient sous pression. Même Natasha, qui, habituellement, adorait l'ambiance d'avant les matchs, semblait préoccupée. Surement parce que son capitaine l'était aussi.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre, provenant de trois des quatre tables. Et les Serpentards les sifflèrent.

Ils s'assirent, essayant de se comporter comme d'habitude, mais tous ceux qui étaient proches d'eux voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que James n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que d'habitude, que Natasha n'avait pas autant envie de blaguer qu'habituellement, bref, qu'ils étaient stressés. Et ce, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Petit à petit, Sirius, Lily, Remus et Peter cessèrent d'essayer de les faire parler.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à tenir le coup ? –demanda Lily, préoccupée, à Sirius, sur un ton tellement bas que seul lui put l'entendre.

Habituellement, ce dernier aurait répondu que oui, que James était le meilleur, et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Mais James s'était mis, pour la première fois de sa vie, la pression, en comprenant que c'était son dernier match, et que tout le monde s'en rappellerait.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas –commenta-t-il d'un ton soucieux-, James est vraiment tendu, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il faudrait presque quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais je ne vois pas quoi… Et pourtant, c'est mon meilleur ami ! C'est frustrant que je ne sache pas comment le rassurer, au bout de sept ans de vie commune.

Lily se redressa et regarda son petit ami, soucieuse. Et puis, l'idée lui apparut, simple. Elle détestait se mettre en avant, étaler son amour pour James devant tout le monde. Mais si cela pouvait le rassurer…

Lorsque l'équipe se leva pour aller dans les vestiaires, elle se leva elle aussi, précipitamment.

- James !

Elle avait crié ça, et toute la Grande Salle l'avait entendu, et s'était retournée.

- Quoi ? –demanda-t-il d'un ton blasé en se retournant, comme si même Lily ne réveillait aucune flamme en lui.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise un discours rassurant, qu'elle lui serre la main pour le rassurer. Mais surement pas à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, et encore moins à ce qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, longtemps, et malgré que toute la Grande Salle soit là, elle s'en fichait.

- Bonne chance, -lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en souriant.

Et elle recula doucement. Des sifflements et des applaudissements s'élevèrent autour d'eux, mais elle s'en fichait, et son sourire était le plus beau que James ait jamais pu voir. Il se retourna vers son équipe, enfin souriant, et leur cria :

- On va la gagner, cette coupe, oui ou non ?!

Aussitôt, les six membres de son équipe laissèrent échapper leur joie, et ils partirent vers leur vestiaire.

- C'est totalement _injuste_ ! –s'exclama Sirius-. Je connais James par cœur, depuis sept ans. Elle lui adresse la parole comme à une personne civilisée depuis même pas un an, et elle réussit à lui rendre le sourire quand moi, je n'arrive même pas à lui arracher un mot !

- Le pouvoir de l'amour, Sirius ! –dit d'un ton docte Steven.

- Je t'en ficherais, moi, du pouvoir de l'amour –grommela-t-il.

* * *

- Tu as vu Janice, dernièrement ? - demanda subrepticement Lily à Remus.

Il lui lança un regard amusé. La jeune fille sourit en réponse. Elle savait très bien ce qui avait dû se dire entre eux deux.

- Oui.

- Et donc ?

Il soupira. Elle ne laisserait jamais tomber.

- Et donc, comme tu me l'as si souvent dit, comme tu me l'as si souvent répété, je me devais au moins de lui donner une explication. Je lui ai donc dit que oui, elle était très gentille, mais que je pensais qu'elle voulait plus qu'une simple amitié après Poudlard.

- Et donc ?

- Donc, elle m'a dit que oui, elle y avait songé, mais qu'elle l'avait oublié en comprenant que moi, non. Et je me suis excusé de toutes ces fois où je l'ai superbement ignoré, d'une façon affreuse.

Lily hocha la tête, contente.

- C'est tout ? - s'étonna-t-il.

- Bah oui. Je voulais seulement que tu mettes les choses au clair, pour qu'elle comprenne.

- Vous, les filles, vous êtes trop bizarres, -commenta Remus-. Tu m'as fait une crise des mois durant parce que je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus pour lui demander de sortir avec moi, et, à présent, tu te contentes d'une simple discussion ?!

- Ouais, -reconnut Lily -, nous les filles sommes bizarres. Mais au moins, elle sait ce que tu penses, et elle arrête de se torturer les méninges.

- Vous savez quoi ? -intervint Sirius-. On fera l'analyse de ce que pense Lily plus tard. Y a un match de finale qui va débuter !

* * *

La motivation des Gryffondors était sans faille. Les fourberies des Serpentards aussi, et le match tournait à leur faveur. Ils n'avaient que 30 points d'avance, mais cela déprimait légèrement les supporters, qui criaient dans les tribunes.

- Par Merlin, l'arbitre ne voit rien ? –grommela Mary-. Un cognard vient juste de manquer de faire tomber Natasha alors qu'elle n'a même pas le souaffle !

Le second batteur envoya le second cognard sur Natasha à nouveau, qui, cette fois, le reçut dans l'épaule. Heureusement pour elle, dans la gauche, qui n'était pas celle qu'elle utilisait.

Sirius s'était dressé d'un coup, et hurlait contre le batteur, jusqu'à ce que Lily le fasse se rassoir.

- Faites-moi penser à aller expliquer quelques uns de mes meilleurs sortilèges à ces stupides serpents ! –hurla-t-il.

- … de toute évidence, Sirius n'a pas aimé que Piu, sa petite amie, se prenne un cognard dans l'épaule. Je me demande si ce couple va durer, car je tenterais bien ma chance avec elle, et…

- McSurrey, le match ! –hurla McGonagall.

Ce n'était même pas qu'elle était énervée qu'il déborde de sa simple fonction de commentateur de match. C'était surtout qu'elle-même était très stressée par le résultat de ce match. Elle voulait garder sa coupe, bon sang !

Lily tourna la tête vers Slughorn, et vit celui-ci se frotter les mains. Elle eut un petit sourire en se rappelant de ce que McGonagall avait dit le jour de la rentrée à James : _« J'aime beaucoup observer cette coupe, et même si Slughorn m'affirme ne pas aimer spécialement le Quidditch, je sais qu'il envie chacune des années que cette coupe a passé dans mon bureau. »_. Elle avait de toute évidence bien cerné le personnage.

James aussi en avait marre. Les Serpentards se permettaient les pires ruses pour gagner, et il n'aimait pas cela. Et il savait qu'ils pouvaient gagner, par Merlin ! Il hurla, à l'intention de son équipe, et tout le stade put l'entendre tellement sa voix portait :

- Par Merlin, montrez-leur ce que c'est qu'une véritable équipe de Quidditch, qui gagne grâce à son talent, et non pas grâce à ses tricheries !

Sa réplique fut sifflée par les Serpentards, et les deux cognards se dirigèrent vers lui. Il les évita avec souplesse, et aperçut ses joueurs qui se remettaient vraiment dans le match. Ils allaient leur montrer, aux serpents, ce que jouer au Quidditch voulait dire…

Il aperçut un éclair roux dans les tribunes. Lily hurlait contre McSurrey. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il répliquait.

- Je dis juste qu'il est possible que James aille voir ailleurs après un match comme celui-ci, Lily, il faut te rendre à l'évidence, toutes les filles de l'école lui courent après et tu n'es pas la plus démonstrative d'entre elles, et…

- Par Merlin, McSurrey, ta vie amoureuse est si pitoyable que tu ne peux t'empêcher de commenter celle des autres ?! –hurla la jolie rousse-. Il y a un match en cours, tu ne pourrais pas le commenter, pour changer ?!

- Non, mais je veux dire que…

- James et moi nous fichons totalement de ce que tu veux dire, alors maintenant, regarde un peu le match et donne-nous le score, par Merlin !

Il sourit en entendant Lily parler pour lui, puis reprit sa recherche du Vif d'Or. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape le plus rapidement possible ou, du moins, qu'il empêche l'attrapeur de Serpentard de l'attraper. Mais aucun éclair doré ne lui attira le regard.

- Et le score est de 190 à 150, en faveur de Gryffondor, qui a remonté la pente… On se demande bien comment, d'ailleurs…

- En marquant des points, stupide McSurrey ! –hurla Peter.

James éclata de rire. Peter s'énervait rarement, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était d'une petite voix perçante qui les faisait rire, avec Remus et Sirius.

- Deux buts de plus pour Serpentard, mais Piu s'approche du gardien de Serpentard… Piu, si tu ne veux plus de Black, tu sais où venir me chercher…

- Rêve toujours, McSurrey !

- Je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de détester autant un Serdaigle, -avoua Mary.

- McSurrey aurait dû être à Serpentard, j'en suis sûr ! –commenta Steven.

Le match continua, et les Gryffondors semblaient s'être totalement remis de leur désespoir de début de journée et de leur moment de flottement au début du match. À présent, ils menaient 260 à 200, et les Serpentards n'arrivaient même plus à s'approcher de Touroi. De toute évidence, ils ne savaient pas jouer en équipe, ou pas assez.

Natasha était la plus déchainée, et les cognards la rasaient de plus en plus. L'un d'eux finit par la frapper en plein dans le visage, et les Gryffondords poussèrent des cris de désespoirs. Elle semblait sonnée, mais ne tomba pas de son balai. C'était une chose incroyable chez Natasha. Elle ne tombait jamais de son balai. Elle n'était jamais tombée de son balai, quelle que soit la puissance du cognard qu'elle recevait. Elle laissa toutefois échapper le souaffle et, durant quelques minutes, elle ne réussit pas à se mettre totalement dans le match. L'arbitre n'ayant pas vu cette action, il ne siffla pas, et elle dut continuer à jouer comme ça.

- Par Merlin, il faut vraiment que James attrape le Vif d'Or à présent… -grommela Remus.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et fixait l'attrapeur d'un œil anxieux.

- Et Gryffondor mène toujours le score, 300 à 220 à présent, Touroi semble s'être beaucoup amélioré depuis le début de l'année, peut-être que James n'a pas fait une bêtise en le sélectionnant… Et 310 points pour Gryffondor ! Et… est-ce que James aurait repéré le Vif d'Or ?

L'attrapeur avait plongé en piqué vers le sol, et tout le monde pensa qu'il avait trouvé le Vif d'Or. En réalité, il n'en était rien. Il l'avait remarqué à côté de l'attrapeur des Serpentards, et il n'aurait jamais pu l'attraper avant lui. De plus, les cognards se faisaient de plus en plus invasifs, et les poursuiveurs étaient de plus en plus menacés. Les batteurs les envoyaient sans même vérifier qu'ils ne craignaient pas de frapper l'un de leur équipier. Là, les cognards étaient à présent envoyés contre les deux attrapeurs, et James ne doutait pas que Natasha, Amelia et Vince profiteraient de l'occasion pour marquer de nouveaux buts.

- 350 à 230 pour Gryffondor, si le Vif d'Or est attrapé à présent… 360 pour Gryffondor ! Mais que leur a donné James, ce matin ? Ou bien, Lily les a tous embrassé, ce qui les a tous motivé ?

- McSurrey !

- Désolé professeur. De toute évidence, James n'avait pas vu le Vif d'Or, et c'était uniquement une ruse…

Le match continua, le Vif d'Or était introuvable. Vraiment introuvable. Personne ne le voyait, et James commençait à s'énerver. Là, il fallait qu'ils trouvent le Vif d'Or, avant que les Serpentards ne deviennent vraiment mauvais. Vince avait reçu un cognard vraiment violent dans le bras droit, et il avait du mal à tenir le souaffle à présent. Amélia était plus souple et plus rapide, elle réussissait à les éviter, mais elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Et Natasha, elle, tentait tant bien que mal de rester sur son balai, mais il avait bien remarqué que le dernier cognard, reçu au visage, l'avait plus amoché qu'elle ne l'avouait, et elle avait bien pâli. Il fallait qu'il trouve le Vif d'Or, et vite ! Où son équipe ne tiendrait pas, trop amochée.

Ses deux batteurs avaient beau envoyer les cognards contre les serpents, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas ressentir la douleur. Et pourtant, ils se déchainaient.

- 400 à 230 pour Gryffondor, mais on dirait que l'équipe faiblit…

Il aurait voulu répliquer à McSurrey qu'il se trompait mais, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait qu'il trouve le Vif d'Or…

Et soudain, il le vit. Un éclat doré, de l'autre côté du terrain, l'interpella. L'attrapeur de Serpentard ne l'avait pas vu, il avait les yeux fixés sur James. Mais si celui-ci lui fonçait dessus, il comprendrait, et se retournerait, et pourrait y être avant James…

Le brun plongea en piqué.

- James aurait-il vraiment repéré le Vif d'Or ? En tous les cas, le match est à présent de 410 à 250, et les Gryffondors faiblissent vraiment. Piu ne semble pas tenir sur son balai…

L'attrapeur des serpents le suivit dans son plongeon. Son balai était plus lent. James le laissa le rattraper puis, au dernier moment, remonta en chandelle. Il avait toujours essayé de garder un œil sur la petite balle dorée, et il pensait avoir bien réussi. La preuve, c'est qu'il la repéra immédiatement. Et il fonça dessus, la main tendue.

- Et Potter… Potter… Potter attrape le Vif d'Or ! Les Gryffondors gagnent 560 à 250, les mettant en tête du classement avec plus de deux cents points d'avance sur les Serpentards ! Du jamais-vu ! C'était un beau match, on s'en souviendra longtemps ! Quelle finale, mais quelle finale ! Alors, Evans, tu lui dis quoi à ton copain pour le féliciter ? Fais attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop prisé par les autres filles…

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle descendait déjà les tribunes en courant, pour rejoindre l'équipe au milieu du terrain, amochée mais heureuse.

- James !

Il se retourna, tout sourire, en entendant Lily qui était encore à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle arrêta de courir, mais il remarqua qu'elle aussi souriait, encore plus que lui.

- Tu avais raison ! –lui hurla-t-elle.

- J'ai souvent raison ! –Il commença à marcher vers elle, sans trop comprendre-. C'était à quel sujet cette fois ?

- Lily Potter, ça sonne mieux que Lily Evans ! –cria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta net. La regarda étrangement. Ne parvint pas y croire. Regarda son immense sourire. Et courut jusqu'à elle, tandis que dans les tribunes, on hurlait de joie, sauf chez les Serpentards, où un garçon au teint pâle s'était figé. Mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui.

Il arriva au niveau de Lily, la prit dans ses bras, et la fit tournoyer en riant.

- On a donc deux choses à fêter, ce soir ! –dit-il en souriant encore plus.

Et il l'embrassa, fou de joie.

* * *

**J'ai envie de dire... La boucle est bouclée, eh eh ! Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à vous dire, mis à part qu'on se retrouve dimanche pour le premier épilogue de cette fiction. A dimanche ! Je serais, par contre, en vacances, donc si je mets un peu de temps à répondre à vos reviews, et que je le fais en catastrophe, ne me tapez pas, soyez indulgents, tout le monde a droit à des vacances de temps à autre tout de même :p !**

**Je vous dis à bientôt :) !**


	42. Épilogue 1

**Voici donc le premier épilogue de cette histoire... Bon sang, la fin approche, c'est drôlement étrange, si vous saviez ! J'ai d'ailleurs pu constater que l'approche de cette fin était étrange pour vous aussi... Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à la regretter, je vous rassure, moi aussi ça me fait tout drôle ! Je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir une petite (enfin... tout est relatif !) review de vous, donc merci.**

**Je ne m'attarde pas plus, simplement un petit mot pour les anonymes (comme toujours !) :**

**Pour **Carlingot **: Je suis déjà en vacances, mais j'ai eu quelques rendez-vous pour les cours, plus du travail à faire, donc ça n'était plus vraiment des vacances au final ;). Mais là, j'ai pris quelques jours de m'éloigner de ma civilisation tout de même ! Pour les liens de mes prochaines fictions, le mieux sera encore de surveiller mon profil :) !**

**Pour **Ringo city **: Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à me dire "déjà", au bout de 41 chapitres ^^'... Mais, si tu veux, oui, déjà ! Tout a une fin, malheureusement ! Les chapitres étaient courts aussi, c'est pour cela que ça donne cette impression de rapidité :) !**

**Pour **L **: Ouaiiis, je sais, le nom de famille de Natasha ne lui va pas, mais je n'avais aucune inspiration. Quant au fait qu'elle soit appelée par son nom de famille alors que James, non... Eh bien, je n'ai strictement aucune explication. Voilà. C'est nul, mais j'ai fait l'erreur... Faudrait que je corrige, promis je le fais avant mardi !**

**Pour **xena **: En une journée ?! Eh baaaaaah... Je suis contente que cette fiction se lise aussi facilement, puisque c'était exactement ce que je voulais pour une première fiction, je ne voulais pas faire un truc "lourd". D'où les chapitres qui sont assez courts ! En tous les cas, merci de tes compliments, et je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise. Trouver de nouveaux lecteurs, même si c'est en fin de parcours, ça fait super plaisir ! Merci à toi, donc ! Oh, et oui, j'ai d'autres projets (en cours ou dans ma tête) d'écriture.**

**Pour **zoulou **: Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de t'avoir empêché de travailler ^^'... Je n'en suis pas fière, sache-le ! Enfin, je suis un peu fière quand même, parce que ça veut dire que ça t'a plu, donc voilà ^^. Merci de tes nombreux compliments, parce qu'ils me font très plaisirs, comme tous les compliments ! Je pense qu'on ne parle en effet pas assez souvent du ressenti des amis/connaissances de James & Lily. (Tiens. Projet de fiction pour moi ?!). De rien de l'avoir écrit, je me suis fait plaisir à l'écrire autant que certains d'entre vous prennent plaisir à la lire ;) !**

**Bref, après ces nombreux remerciements aux anonymes, encore plus nombreux aujourd'hui que d'habitude, je vous laisse à ce premier épilogue. Bon anniversaire !**

* * *

**Épilogue 1**

- Et donc, grâce au renseignement que vous m'aviez donné, Dumbledore, j'ai pu déjouer ses soupçons, le temps de le stupéfixier, -finit d'expliquer James à la table qui le regardait.

Des têtes hochèrent vigoureusement en entendant cela, et James fut soulagé. Il avait eu peur de ne pas réussir à raconter correctement son récit. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, négligemment, et remarqua que sa femme n'était pas là. Sa femme. Lily. Il sourit. Se rembrunit en se doutant du pourquoi de son absence. Il était un mari mort, même s'il n'y était pour rien.

Il se reconcentra sur ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

- Et donc, James, as-tu réussi ta mission ? As-tu réussi à rapporter le document que je t'avais demandé ?

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore semblaient le transpercer par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et il avait beau avoir réussi sa mission, James se sentit mal à l'aise. Pour lui, Dumbledore serait toujours le directeur du collège où il avait étudié sept années durant, et il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la façon que l'homme avait de le regarder lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise.

- Oui, Dumbledore. –James fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste moldue, et en sortit un parchemin roulé-. Voici tout ce que j'ai pu trouver comme renseignement sur la personne que vous m'avez demandé, Tom Jedusor. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais j'ai réussi. Cela dit, je me demande bien comment des informations sur un orphelin moldu peuvent être assez importantes pour que les Mangemorts soient postés autour. Enfin, tout s'est bien déroulé.

Il tendit le parchemin au directeur de Poudlard, qui saisit l'information, et le contempla un instant, songeur. Puis il sourit.

- Très bien. Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous, tous. Je vous communiquerai la prochaine réunion par la voie habituelle.

La dizaine de personnes présentes se levèrent de leur chaise et sortirent, saluant le directeur au passage.

James resta un peu en arrière, tout comme le faisait Sirius, Remus et Peter. Tous les trois lui souriaient.

- Heureux de voir que tu as réussi à te sortir de cette mission sans Lily Jolie, Cornedrue ! –commenta Sirius tout sourire.

A la mention de sa femme, James se rembrunit. Il était mort, il le savait.

- Vous avez réussi à la voir, durant ces quinze jours ? –demanda-t-il anxieux.

Ses trois amis secouèrent la tête, partageant les craintes de leur ami.

- Non, -commença Peter-, elle a refusé de nous ouvrir.

- Au début –enchaîna Remus-, on a cru qu'elle était absente, mais on a fini par voir du mouvement, et on en a conclu qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas nous voir. Je crois qu'elle avait peur de…

Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase.

- De s'énerver sur vous au lieu de sur moi, -termina James-. Dumbledore m'a sacrément fichu dans le pétrin, cette fois-là.

Il se rappela de la scène qui avait eu lieu dans la pièce qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter, quinze jours auparavant.

_- J'aurais besoin d'une ou de deux personnes pour se porter volontaire pour aller chercher des renseignements sur une personne… particulière, -disait Dumbledore._

_- Nous ! –s'imposa Lily en désignant James._

_Elle avait envie d'action, ses yeux verts le clamaient haut et fort. Et, avec James, ils avaient accompli des missions dangereuses, ces trois dernières années, et les avaient réussies avec brio. Ils avaient tout à fait la capacité d'aller récupérer des documents que voulait Voldemort._

_- Non, -avait dit Dumbledore d'un ton péremptoire-. Vous n'irez pas._

_Toute la table avait été surprise de la réaction de Dumbledore, et les yeux de Lily avaient lancé des éclairs._

_- Mais… pourquoi ? –demanda James, plus tempéré._

_Ça l'avait fait sourire, sur le moment. Il était devenu plus calme que Lily depuis quelques temps, c'était surprenant._

_- Je suis désolé, je me suis mal exprimé, -reprit Dumbledore-. James, vous accomplirez cette mission. Lily, je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger._

_La jeune femme avait ouvert la bouche de colère. Depuis quand la protégeait-on ?! Depuis quand n'était-elle pas à la hauteur d'une mission de l'Ordre ? Et Dumbledore lui disait cela en la vouvoyant, comme si cette marque de respect l'aiderait à accepter sa décision ?_

_Elle avait voulu répliquer, mais en voyant le regard de James, désolé, elle s'était simplement levée et avait quitté la pièce avec grands bruits, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle ne supportait pas d'être mise à l'écart, elle ne le méritait pas !_

_Le soir, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à James. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Dumbledore l'avait mise à l'écart, même s'il jurait que non. Peut-être avait-il fait remarquer plus que nécessaire que, lors de la dernière mission, Lily avait manqué être blessée gravement ? En tous les cas, elle était furieuse, et lorsqu'il était parti, le lendemain matin, pour sa mission, elle ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole._

- Allez, haut les cœurs, Cornedrue ! –s'exclama Peter-. Je suis sûr que Lily s'est calmée, et qu'elle est prête à te recevoir les bras ouverts. Et puis, on est là, sinon.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la petite maison que Lily et James avaient loué pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Oui, -renchérit Remus-. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est calmée, et que ça va mieux. Et puis, sinon, si elle crie trop, on est là, et on t'héberge !

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, -affirma Sirius d'un ton tranquille-. Elle est bien moins colérique que Natasha, et je sais comment pense Natasha. Elle t'a déjà pardonné, Cornedrue !

- Patmol, tu ne t'es pas séparé de Natasha deux mois seulement après qu'on ait quitté Poudlard ? –fit remarquer Peter d'un ton surpris.

- Oui, mais avant, je la comprenais, -répliqua Sirius en faisant un signe de la main-. Enfin, vous deux, vous avez défié trois fois Voldemort, mené des missions plus que dangereuses, tu as connu pire qu'une femme en colère ces derniers temps ! Bref, je suis sûr que ça va très bien se passer !

Ils étaient sur le perron à présent, et James ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans sa maison. Il passa le seuil et, alors qu'il allait inviter ses trois amis à pénétrer derrière lui, la porte se referma dans un claquement, sans qu'il n'y ait touché.

- Ou peut-être pas, -grimaça Sirius resté sur le perron.

- On fait quoi ? –demanda Peter.

- On attend, -dit Remus-. S'ils se disputent vraiment, Cornedrue aura besoin de nous ensuite.

- C'est vrai que tu es très doué en relation amoureuse, -railla Sirius-. Je veux dire, tu avais une fille super qui voulait sortir avec toi, elle était amoureuse de toi, et tu l'as laissé filer…

- On n'est pas sensé parler des problèmes de James et Lily ? –grommela Remus.

* * *

James déglutit. Par Merlin, elle était vraiment énervée. Il était fichu. Il avait vraiment envie d'appeler Dumbledore pour que celui-ci lui affronte la colère de Lily à sa place. Ça lui apprendrait. L'homme avait beau avoir des dizaines de prix, il n'avait rien compris aux femmes.

- Lily Jolie ? –demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il avait continué à l'appeler comme ça après le collège. Après leur mariage. Après les évènements tragiques qui s'étaient abattus sur eux. La perte des parents de Lily dans un accident de voiture. La perte du père de James dans une mission pour l'Ordre, et la mère de James qui avait fini par mourir, aussi, en tentant de se venger des hommes qui lui avaient pris son mari.

Ce surnom avait toujours eu le don d'apaiser Lily. Avec les bouquets de lys. Il aurait dû lui en acheter un. Tant pis.

- Je suis dans la cuisine –lui répondit une voix douce.

Il soupira de soulagement. La voix de sa Lily était douce, tout allait bien, ou presque. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, qu'il adorait.

Il l'adorait parce qu'elle lui rappelait la sienne, celle où Lily lui avait un jour dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être la seule qui cuisine dans leur couple. Et James avait appris, dans cette cuisine, à cuisiner des plats pour sa femme adorée, pour lui faire plaisir lorsqu'elle rentrait après lui, ou qu'elle était trop fatiguée.

Il passa la porte, et remarqua que Lily était assise sur une chaise, songeuse, les yeux dans le vide. Il s'assit en face d'elle, mais elle ne dit rien, et semblait être totalement déconnectée de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Comme si ce à quoi elle pensait était bien plus important que tout ce qui l'entourait. James était prêt à parier qu'une attaque de Mangemorts ne changerait rien à sa posture. Il pouvait aussi bien se mettre à lui chanter la sérénade qu'à lui offrir un strip-tease qu'elle ne bougerait pas, il le savait. La seule chose qui la ferait porter son attention sur lui, ce serait de parler.

- Lily, écoute, je sais que tu es fâchée après Dumbledore, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille que tu lui en veuilles, et…

- Je ne suis plus fâchée contre Dumbledore.

Bon. La première partie de l'argumentation de James tombait à l'eau. Il fallait qu'il change.

- Et, écoute, je sais que tu dois penser que c'est à cause de ta condition de femme que tu as été mise à l'écart, mais peut-être que Dumbledore voulait simplement que tu te reposes, tu rentrais tout juste d'une mission, pas bien dangereuse, mais…

- Dumbledore ne pensait pas à ma précédente mission. Et, tu te trompes, c'est bien ma condition de femme qui m'a laissé ici ces deux dernières semaines.

Là, James était complètement perdu. D'habitude, lorsqu'on faisait remarquer à Lily qu'elle pouvait être faible parce qu'elle était une femme, elle hurlait et lançait des sorts à tout le monde. Elle ne se comportait pas aussi calmement.

- Bon, tu dois penser que c'est de ma faute. Mais je te jure que je n'ai rien dit à Dumbledore pour qu'il te laisse à l'écart ! D'accord, lors de notre première année en tant que membre de l'Ordre, je lui ai dit que j'avais un peu peur pour toi, mais il m'a fait remarquer que tu savais très bien te protéger, et puis, j'ai pu le constater moi-même, tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois…

- Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi au début de l'Ordre ?

- Bien sûr ! Je serais un bien mauvais mari, sinon. Je t'aime Lily, et j'avais peur pour toi, c'est compréhensible, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle acquiesça, puis laissa le silence s'installer, jusqu'à ce que James n'en puisse pas.

- Écoute, Lily, je te jure que je n'ai rien dit à Dumbledore pour qu'il t'écarte, ce n'est pas de ma faute si…

- En fait, _techniquement_, si, c'est de ta faute, James.

Elle lui avait dit ça d'un ton calme, et James ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et puis, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ?!

- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai mis du temps, moi aussi, à comprendre, -avoua-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers James. Il soupira en voyant qu'elle souriait doucement, et qu'elle semblait même heureuse, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi-. Apparemment, Dumbledore ressent des choses qu'une femme a dû mal à percevoir. Il faudra que je lui demande comment il a fait pour le comprendre.

- Euh… Je vais peut-être passer pour un abruti fini, mais je prends le risque. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu essaies de me dire.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, James, c'est que, lorsque Dumbledore m'a mise à l'écart et qu'il m'a parlé en disant « vous », ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est décidé à employer cette marque de respect avec moi le matin en se levant. Et si je dis que c'est aussi de ta faute, bien que je ne t'en veuille absolument pas…

- Ce que je n'ai toujours pas compris, non plus, -grommela-t-il, frustré de ne pas suivre le raisonnement de sa femme.

- C'est parce que –continua-t-elle en faisant abstraction de son interruption-, il faut être deux pour concevoir un enfant, James.

Il s'attendait à des cris, des hurlements, des reproches. Il s'attendait à plein de choses. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Vraiment pas. Et, de toute évidence, l'information avait du mal à atteindre son cerveau.

Elle le regardait, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant maintenant, avec toute cette guerre. Mais elle le voulait, cet enfant. Elle voulait un enfant. Elle voulait un enfant de James.

- James ? –demanda-t-elle, préoccupée.

Il se retourna vers elle, toujours sous le choc de l'annonce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Puis se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de la table, la leva, la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, la serra fort, l'embrassa une fois encore.

- Je vais être papa ! Je vais être papa !

- Tu vas être papa, -confirma-t-elle en souriant.

- Je… Sirius sera le parrain !

- Sirius sera le parrain, d'accord.

- Oh, d'ailleurs, ils sont tous dehors, allons leur annoncer tout de suite !

Elle sourit largement. Par Merlin, il était pire qu'un gosse à qui on avait promis le nouveau balai. Il était tout simplement excité comme une puce.

* * *

- Vous ne trouvez pas que le temps commence à se faire long ? –demanda Peter, soucieux.

- Je suis d'accord avec Queudver…

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle l'aurait bâillonné ? Puis lancé un _assurdiato _sur la porte pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'elle lui hurle dessus ? –demanda Sirius, inquiet.

- Non, ça, ce sont les Mangemorts qui le font, -se moqua gentiment Remus.

- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas normal, ça !

Remus et Peter hochèrent la tête. Et puis, alors que Peter allait ajouter quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit sur James et Lily, radieux.

James tenait Lily par la taille, et regardait ses amis, plus que radieux, en fait. C'était comme si rien ne comptait plus en dehors de Lily, qu'il couvait du regard, encore plus amoureux qu'avant.

- On a une grande nouvelle, -annonça-t-il en souriant un peu plus.

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit aussi. Remus les observa plus attentivement.

La main de James n'était pas sur la hanche de Lily. Elle était posée sur le ventre de la jeune femme, tout comme la main gauche de Lily. Il sourit en comprenant, heureux pour ses amis. Lily sourit un peu plus en voyant le raisonnement se faire chez Remus.

Peter et Sirius, eux, attendaient toujours.

- Bah, allez, dites-nous ! –s'impatienta Sirius.

- C'est vrai quoi, on pensait que tu étais en train de tuer James, et maintenant, on voit que vous ne faisiez que nous préparer une surprise. C'est quoi ?

James prit une profonde inspiration, regarda Lily, puis Sirius.

- Patmol… Tu vas être parrain !

Sirius et Peter se figèrent un instant. Puis poussèrent des cris de joie avant de sauter dans les bras de leurs amis.

* * *

**J'avais envie de faire un épilogue concernant ce passage de la vie de James et de Lily, parce que, voilà, pour ce qu'on en sait, ils étaient heureux d'avoir un enfant. Ensuite, pour rappeler que c'est toujours la guerre (malheureusement) dans le monde des sorciers...**

**Bref, voilà ! Je vous dis à mardi pour le second épilogue, et dernier post... A très vite !**


	43. Épilogue 2

**Voilà. C'est le dernier post de cette fiction. C'est étrange. Je vous remercie pour la dernière fois au début d'un chapitre. Pour la dernière fois, j'écris un petit texte d'introduction. C'est bizarre, quand même. Je ne sais plus comment vous remercier, mais... sachez que je vous aime toujours autant ! Voire plus.**

**Je laisse un petit mot pour les différents anonymes que je retrouve avec régularité à chacun (ou presque) de mes chapitres :**

**Pour** Mefao **: C'est-à-dire qu'il me faut bien une fin, tout de même ^^'... Je te rassure, elle est aussi dure pour moi que pour toi !**

**Pour **L **: Tant mieux si ça te plait ! Ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, je te laisse le découvrir ;) ! Pour mes prochaines fictions, pas de soucis, tu seras tenue au courant, comme tous les autres !**

**Primo, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant. Deuxio, si vous voulez pleurer avec moi, écoutez « Good Bye my Lover » de James Blunt, et voilà. Moi, ça m'a bien aidé à pleurer. **

**J'aime me faire pleurer et j'assume.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

**Épilogue 2**

C'était le milieu de la matinée, et James regardait son fils traverser la maison sur son balai-jouet. Son fils. Sa maison. Il sourit, malgré que son humeur ne soit pas au beau fixe. Il détestait être enfermé.

Lily ne tarda pas à arriver derrière Harry, en riant.

- Viens par là, chenapan ! Je vais t'avoir !

Harry éclata de rire. Sa maman ne pouvait pas l'attraper voyons, il était sur un _balai_ alors qu'elle utilisait ses _jambes_ !

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, et coinça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Se redressa, sourit en voyant James au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr, –lui assura James.

- Tu en as marre d'être enfermé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grimaça. Il était tellement transparent ? Elle le rassura.

- Tu n'es pas si transparent que ça, James. Mais je te connais par cœur. Si tu étais le genre de personnes à rester assise sur un canapé à lire ton journal, cela se saurait.

Il grimaça à nouveau.

- Désolé. Je ne dois pas être agréable à vivre, à me morfondre…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… - Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son mari, le faisant doucement frémir. Des années après, elle réussissait toujours à lui donner des frissons – Je suis comme toi, j'en ai marre d'être enfermée… Bathilda est en vacances et ne peut pas venir nous voir, Sirius est en mission, Remus doit subir la pleine lune, et Peter semble bizarre, en ce moment. Je crois qu'il est sous pression. On devrait demander à Dumbledore de le protéger, tu ne crois pas ?

James sourit. Lily était incroyable. C'était eux et leur fils qui étaient le plus en danger, mais elle réussissait à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- C'était pour quoi, ça ? – demanda-t-elle en souriant alors que l'étreinte prenait fin.

- Parce que tu es restée fidèle à toi-même des années après, et que je t'aime toujours autant.

Il remit en place sa mèche récalcitrante, et elle caressa doucement la joue de son mari.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre, et ils sursautèrent.

- Oh non, les assiettes que Bathilda nous a offert ! –gémit Lily–. Comment on va faire pour les réparer ?

James éclata de rire et saisit sa baguette.

- Avec un petit _réparo_, tu ne crois pas ?

Lily jura.

- Que de vilains mots, –se moqua-t-il.

- J'arrive encore à oublier que je suis une sorcière. Par Merlin ! Je suis incorrigible.

- Non –James secoua la tête–. Tu es simplement toi-même. Quelque chose que j'aime, une fois de plus. Mais avant que tu n'oublies une fois de plus que tu es dotée de capacités magiques et, surtout, avant qu'Harry ne se décide à tout casser une fois de plus dans la maison, que dirais-tu d'aller le faire descendre de son balai et de jouer avec lui dans sa chambre ? Je vous rejoins dès que j'aurais réparé tout ça – lui promit-il.

Elle acquiesça lentement et partit à la recherche de son fils.

* * *

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et Lily et James venaient juste d'endormir leur fils. Ils redescendirent sans bruit au salon, puis s'assirent sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. James se releva aussitôt.

- Je vais prendre l'album photo, –expliqua-t-il à Lily–. J'ai envie de les voir une fois de plus.

Elle acquiesça lentement. Elle aussi adorait voir toutes ses photos, de la fin de Poudlard, de l'Ordre du Phénix, de leur mariage, de sa grossesse. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant pris de poids et, surtout, de l'avoir reperdu aussi rapidement. Le stress de la guerre, surement. Lorsque James revint avec l'album, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et regarda les photos en les commentant en même temps que lui.

- Par Merlin, comment avions-nous réussi à mettre Sirius dans ce costume ? –ria James.

- Et regarde la tête de Maugrey sur cette photo de l'Ordre ! –se moqua Lily.

Ils parcoururent longuement les pages de l'album ainsi, jusqu'à arriver aux dernières pages, où Harry était présent sur toutes les photos, seul ou avec d'autres personnes. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Bathilda, tout le monde l'avait porté, à un moment où à un autre, dans ses bras.

- C'est ton portrait craché, James, –lui dit une fois de plus Lily.

Et cela rendait toujours James aussi fier.

- Sauf pour les yeux, –compléta Lily.

- Ce sont les tiens, –termina James.

Ils sourirent devant la photo de leur fils, souriant. Lily se pelotonna un peu plus contre James.

- Tu sais que ce soir, c'est Halloween ?

- Et on ne peut même pas sortir pour le fêter, –se lamenta James-. Harry va rater son premier Halloween !

- C'est comme pour son anniversaire, James. Il ne s'en rappellera pas. Et nous lui expliquerons plus tard pourquoi il n'y a pas de photos. En plus, c'est son deuxième, je te rappelle qu'il a plus d'un an, et qu'il était déjà né pour Halloween de l'année précédente.

- Tu ne vas pas chipoter ! Il n'avait que trois mois, en plus, –grommela James.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, mon amour ! –s'exclama Lily en riant-. C'est toi qui veux absolument fêter chaque « premier », et là, tu décrètes que le premier Halloween d'Harry est cette année uniquement pour ne pas admettre que tu as tort !

- Bon d'accord, je me tais, j'ai tort.

- Tu capitules trop vite, –se lamenta Lily -. C'est d'être enfermé qui te change tant ?

Elle riait à moitié, mais James comprit qu'elle voulait une vraie réponse à sa question, alors il la lui fournit.

- En fait, oui. Dumbledore a ma cape, je ne peux donc pas sortir, ni toi… Et il ne sait pas pour ma forme d'Animagus…

- Je sais que tu veux lui dire, mais tu sais ce que je pense. Même si je doute que Sirius, Peter ou Remus nous trahissent, on ne peut pas prendre le risque. Si les Mangemorts savent pour ta forme d'Animagus, ils t'attendent surement au coin de la rue… Je sais que c'est difficile, James, mais ça l'est pour tout le monde ! –termina-t-elle alors qu'il se levait et allait regarder par la fenêtre.

- Au moins, on peut laisser les rideaux ouverts, –grommela-t-il.

Elle sourit et le rejoignit. Glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, et tenta de poser son menton sur son épaule, sans y parvenir.

- Je suis trop grand pour toi, Lily Jolie, –se moqua gentiment James en la faisant glisser devant lui.

Il l'embrassa longuement. Et des cris se firent entendre à l'étage.

Elle se dégagea en riant alors que James grommelait.

- Mais non, tu adores ton fils, même lorsqu'il nous empêche d'avoir des moments d'intimité ! –dit Lily en quittant la pièce.

Il sourit. Elle avait raison. Il adorait son fils.

Et il sourit encore plus lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce derrière sa mère, les yeux encore endormis, et les cheveux en bataille comme ceux de son père.

* * *

- Regarde, Harry, regarde ce que fait papa…

James s'amusait comme un petit fou. Souvent, Lily disait que, depuis qu'Harry était né, elle n'avait pas un enfant à la maison, mais deux. Et James ne la contredisait jamais, parce qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

- James, qu'est-ce que tu montres à Harry, cette fois ? –demanda Lily depuis la cuisine.

Elle finissait de ranger la vaisselle du repas du soir, ayant insisté pour s'en occuper cette fois. James, enfermé dans cette maison, s'occupait en faisant le plus de tâches ménagères, mais cela finissait par l'énerver, et Lily le remplaçait avant qu'il ne devienne totalement fou.

- Je fais sortir de la fumée, –dit James en riant.

Rouge. Comme Gryffondor, là où irait son fils

Vert émeraude. Comme les yeux d'Harry et de sa mère.

Jaune. Comme les yeux de leur chat, qui n'était pas revenu depuis l'attaque d'Harry sur son balai de la veille. Surement chez un voisin quelconque.

Noir. Comme les cheveux d'Harry et de James.

Jaune paille. Comme les brindilles des balais.

Et il continuait à faire jaillir de la fumée. Et Harry tentait de l'attraper dans ses petits poings, et riait de ne pas y arriver.

Bleu. Comme le pyjama de son fils.

Et Harry riait, toujours. Son papa était trop drôle, il adorait leurs petits jeux du soir !

La porte menant à la cuisine s'ouvrit, Lily apparut sur le seuil, et James fit aussitôt disparaître la fumée. Il eut le souffle coupé, une fois de plus, en voyant sa femme, et il lui sourit.

- C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, Harry ! –dit-elle d'une voix douce en se penchant, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage -. Papa te montrera d'autres couleurs de fumée demain.

James prit Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassa et le tendit à sa femme. Il lança sa baguette sur le canapé, s'étira. Bailla. Lui aussi était fatigué. Il vit le petit balai d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait voler à nouveau… Peut-être qu'après tout ça, il pourrait tenter de rejoindre une équipe ? Ou, du moins, demanderait-il à Natasha de le faire voler au milieu des Harpies ? Ça lui manquait, définitivement. Le vent dans ses cheveux, la poursuite du Vif d'Or…

Il soupira. Il verrait lorsque le temps sera venu.

Et puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Il n'eut pas le temps de sursauter. Il savait ce que c'était. Il courut dans le hall d'entrée.

Il pensa à Lily, à Harry. Les sauver. Peu importe le moyen. Même sans baguette, il s'en fichait. C'était sa famille, et lui était l'ennemi.

- _Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…_

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il s'en fichait, tout comme il se moqua du rire de Voldemort. Il disait n'importe quoi sous la peur, le stress. Sauver sa famille. Juste sa famille.

Et puis, alors que la baguette était pointée sur lui, il pensa à Peter…

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Il eut le temps de voir l'éclair vert lui foncer dessus. Après avoir, silencieusement, dit à Lily et à Harry qu'il les aimait, il eut une pensée étrange.

L'éclair de la mort était de la même couleur que la couleur des Serpentards.

Et puis il tomba, inanimé, au sol. Mort.

* * *

Lily savait ce qui s'était passé, en bas. Elle le savait, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner de cette maison, les sorts avaient été posés. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'ils seraient prisonniers dans leur propre refuge.

Elle était prise au piège. Elle était prise au piège depuis qu'elle avait décrété que c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ou plus tard, et tout aurait pu être différent… Mais c'était le moment présent, et rien ne pouvait plus changer. Ils étaient à ce moment crucial. Ça y était.

Elle laissa échapper un cri en songeant à James, mort, inanimé, en bas. Puis elle se reprit. Elle n'avait pas de baguette, tant pis, mais elle pouvait essayer de le retenir.

Elle entassa des meubles, tout ce qui lui passait par la main, Harry dans un bras. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il semblait croire que c'était encore un jeu. Elle lui sourit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pleure. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit triste pour son dernier souvenir d'elle. Elle poussa tout. Elle n'avait pas de baguette, mais de toute façon, l'expression disait « Jamais deux sans trois » et non pas « Jamais trois sans quatre ». Et ils s'étaient déjà sortis trois fois d'une bataille contre Voldemort.

La chaise, les boites volèrent. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, mais les avait rouverts lorsqu'il poussa la porte. Elle laissa tomber Harry dans le lit derrière elle dès qu'elle le vit vraiment, et se mit devant lui, pour le protéger. Ce serait surement la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Mais elle devait protéger son fils. C'était son devoir de mère. Et peut-être qu'il se satisferait de sa mort ?

- _Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

- _Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…_

Était-il clément ? Était-il prêt à l'épargner ? Alors, si oui, peut-être serait-il prêt à épargner Harry…

- _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

- _C'est mon dernier avertissement._

Elle s'en fichait. C'était de la vie de son fils dont on parlait. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

- _Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

Et c'était vrai. Elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Tout. Tant qu'Harry était épargné. Elle était mère. Elle devait le protéger, quitte à devenir un objet entre les mains de Voldemort. Mais pas Harry. Pas sa mort. Ça, non.

- _Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…_

Mais elle ne bougerait pas. C'était hors de question. Il ne le comprenait donc pas ? C'était de son fils dont on parlait ! Elle ne bougerait pas.

Et alors, elle voit la détermination nouvelle dans les yeux de Voldemort. Elle voit que ses doigts changent de prise sur sa baguette. Elle voit qu'il va la tuer. Elle s'en moque. Et puis, Harry sera sauf. Elle se rappelle, tout à coup, de ce qu'elle a lu dans un vieux livre de sort, il y a déjà si longtemps… L'amour est la plus grande forme de magie qui existe. Et elle aime son fils, plus que tout, tout comme elle aime James plus que tout. Alors elle reste devant Harry lorsque la baguette s'élève. Elle reste devant la baguette parce qu'elle sait que c'est la seule chose à faire. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais été plus à sa place dans ce monde qu'aujourd'hui même.

Elle attend la mort, qui apparaît dans un éclair vert pour venir la frapper de plein fouet.

* * *

**J'ai des tas de choses à vous dire, mais je ne peux décemment pas vous les dire ici, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait un document spécial pour tout vous dire, ensuite. Je vous y attends, j'espère vous y retrouver ! Il est posté immédiatement, après ce chapitre. Voilà. A tout de suite j'espère !**


	44. Remerciements

Remerciements.

Waaah… J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire, alors que je passe tout juste cette histoire en "Complete"… Quand je pense qu'au début, je voulais faire un truc tout simple, en 10 chapitres (d'où mon intro "J'ai toujours vu l'histoire de James et Lily comme ça") et qu'après avoir commencé à écrire, bien que j'ai laissé cette intro, j'ai changé des tas de choses, j'ai imaginé de nouvelles choses... Wah.

Déjà, je voudrais vous remercier, tous.

Ceux qui sont là depuis le début, ceux qui m'ont rejoint en cours de route et qui m'ont laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre, ceux qui m'ont donné des conseils, ceux qui m'ont fait rire, me faisant passer pour une folle aux yeux de ceux qui étaient à côté de moi alors que je lisais vos reviews.

Je voudrais vous remercier, parce que, sincèrement, quand j'ai commencé à écrire et à poster, je me disais que je serais heureuse avec une review par chapitre. Bon. On a dépassé les 200 reviews, et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas 200 chapitres… Wah. Alors, du coup… On a dépassé les 16 000 views aussi. C'est incroyable, vraiment. Pour tous ces chiffres, qui veulent tout dire et rien dire...

Merci à Tchoupi95, à Rose-Eliade, à nini38, à Echco, à Blowyn, à mes nombreux Guests (Louloute, L, Carlingot sur la fin, Mefao, et à tous les autres !) à L.E.V.W, à Kira Adams, à Floraline, à tous les autres aussi dont ma mémoire et ma flemme légendaire ne me permettent pas de me rappeler.

Merci à ceux qui sont passés une fois, merci à ceux qui sont passés à chaque fois, merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs follows, merci à tous, parce que, sincèrement, ça me faisait tellement plaisir à chaque fois… Quand j'ai vu ma première review, ce genre de choses… Wah. Juste… C'était pas loin d'être _magique_.

Que dire de plus… Merci d'avoir été là, parce que, sincèrement, il n'y aurait pas eu la même saveur sans vous. Mais alors, vraiment pas. J'aurais toujours publié, j'aurais toujours regardé mes stats, je me serais dit que plusieurs regardaient, mais je n'aurais pas cherché plus loin. Là, j'ai discuté avec vous, c'était COOOOOOL. (Oui, c'est le meilleur qualificatif que j'ai pu trouver)

Merci, en plus, de m'avoir soutenu durant mes exams (c'est vrai quoi. Ça faisait grave plaisir !)

Merci de vos commentaires, constructifs, merci de vos reviews qui m'ont faite rire comme pas possible, merci pour tout, merci, merci, MERCI !

Merci d'avoir supporté mes arrangements avec les caractères des personnages, merci d'avoir supporté cette Lily qui semblait avoir de drôles de problèmes parfois, parce que ses réactions en ont surpris plus d'un (et moi aussi, je vous rassure !), merci !

Donc voilà. Je crois qu'après ces remerciements dignes des Oscars (au moins !) je vais pouvoir vous parler un peu de ce que je compte faire après « James & Lily ».

0o0o0o0

Déjà, faut que je change de pseudo. Parce que celui-ci, je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne l'ai pas changé au cours de « James & Lily ». Maintenant, je vais le changer. Promis, vous vous y retrouverez ! Je ne vais pas changer, genre, devenir « BG. du .93 .94. ». J'ai un peu de dignité encore.

Ensuite, j'ai des TAS de projets. Mais pas le temps de les mettre en route. Malheureusement… Enfin, si, quand même, j'ai de quoi vous faire patienter hein !

Déjà, vous pouvez faire un tour sur « Demandes en mariage ». OS/Drabbles selon les fois, c'est un petit truc mielleux tout plein sur les demandes en mariage de nos personnages préférés (ou pas, selon les personnes). Je publie quand je peux, quand c'est prêt, et voilà.

Ensuite, que je vais poster avant dimanche (si j'oublie paaaaaas), j'ai un OS James / Lily (au cas où vous en doutiez encore, c'est un peu mes personnages préférées. Après, je dis ça, je dis rien).

Ensuite ça, j'aurais un petit truc sympa, sans plus, en 3 chapitres, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant !

Après cela, j'ai un GROS OS sur James & Lily. Mais genre, tellement gros (32 pages…) que je crois qu'il va falloir que je le coupe, même si ça ne me plait pas du touuuuuuuuuuut, parce que ça ne marche pas aussi bien s'il est coupé. Snif. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le lire d'un coup risque d'être difficile. Vous en pensez quoi ?! (Sachant que si je le coupe, je le posterais tout d'un coup quand même, parce que ça ne le fait pas du tout sinon, je trouve)

J'ai, depuis, écrit un autre OS sur eux deux, encore. (Je leur voue un culte ou quoi ?!) Donc je vous le posterais aussi :) !

Bref. Suite à cela, je reviendrais avec une autre fiction sur Lily & James.

Tout ça, c'est ce qui est prêt à être posté, ou en cours et que je ne compte pas abandonner (pour les demandes en mariage, par exemple.)

Ensuite, j'ai des tas et des tas de projets. Certains ont été lancés… Un, surtout, me tient énormément à cœur, mais il prendra beaucoup de temps à se concrétiser. C'est une sorte de chroniques sur les 7 années des Maraudeurs et des personnes qu'ils ont connu là-bas. C'est un énorme projet. J'ai des tas, et des tas d'idées en tête, vous n'imaginez même pas, j'ai écrit beaucoup déjà, mais pas tout. Il va me falloir du temps. Car il est prévu que j'écrive un chapitre par mois ou pour 2 mois… Je vous laisse imaginer la charge de travail ! Cela dit, une déjà très grosse partie a été faite, mais surtout au début et à la fin… J'ai un gros trou au milieu, pas du tout pratique, vous vous en doutez !

Ensuite, j'ai un projet d'Univers Alternatif, mais je ne pense pas que je le posterai. Je l'écris pour moi, mais c'est tellement différent de ce à quoi on s'attend avec du Rowling que je ne veux pas spécialement le poster.

Et ensuite… Des tas d'ébauches, des songfics que je dois corriger (dont une avec Sirius & une petite amie, qui peut être sympa, avec un peu de James/Lily en fond…), des projets que je me force de freiner parce que je n'ai décemment pas le temps de me lancer dans tout en même temps.

Voilà. C'est ce que j'avais à dire de plus important.

Je vous laisse à présent, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt, sur d'autres fictions !

0o0o0o0

Et une dernière fois…

MERCI !

* * *

Comme toujours, il y a eu des revieuweurs anonymes. N'ayant plus de chapitres pour leur dédier un commentaire, je me vois obligée de le faire ici, car ne pas leur répondre est tout simplement impensable !

Alors, c'est parti les amis !

**zoulou** : Je persiste à dire que c'est surtout vous qui méritez mes remerciements... Mais je vais accepter les tiens avec joie aussi, parce que ton compliment me fait plaisir ! J'espère bien te revoir sur une future fiction, fidéliser du monde, ça me plait :p ! (Je prends la grosse tête, ça y est). Ah ah, je savais que conseiller cette chanson ferait monter les cours de la bourse des kleenex ! (Je suis désolée quand même, je ne voulais pas faire verser autant de larmes...)

**L** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu que James ait cette pensée. Peut-être parce qu'il a toujours (pour ce que l'on en sait du moins) montré son dédain pour les Serpentards ? Peut-être aussi parce que j'ai toujours trouvé ça "étrange" que le sortilège de mort soit vert et que celui de stupéfixion soit "rouge", soit Serpentard VS Gryffondor. Après tout, c'est un peu l'opposé, ces deux sortilèges. L'un est irrévocable, l'autre non... Je ne sais pas trop. Mais voilà, c'est fait ! Sinon, le but étant que ce soit triste et émouvant, je suis ravie de voir que j'ai réussi ma mission ! Pour le gros OS, je verrais quoi faire quand il sera temps pour lui d'être posté, je prends en note ton conseil ;) ! J'espère alors que tu trouveras cet OS dimanche en le cherchant, une petite review de ta part me ferait plaisir, sois en sure ! Pour mon gros projet, j'ai déjà des tas d'idées, enfin, en gros, mais je garde en tête ce que tu m'as dit, sait-on jamais ! Le code de sécurité, tu ne le vois pas ? C'est un carré blanc, avec des lettres écrites, que tu dois recopier dans le cadre voulu.

**xena **: Waah. Je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à te faire ressentir tout ça ! Je n'aurais pas cru, mais... merci, parce que je le prends comme un sacré compliment ! J'espère que je te retrouverai dans de prochains écrits, comme tu dis si bien, et qu'ils te plairont toujours autant :) ! Merci en tout cas de m'avoir suivi.

**Carlingot **: Merci à toi pour tes reviews, tes commentaires, et tout le reste ! Et pour les compliments, cela va de soi ;) ! Merci pour tes encouragements, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin... Mais je ne me décourage certainement pas ;) !

**Louloute **: Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, qui plus est, tu m'as laissé une review, même si tu ne l'as pas laissé dès la publication du second épilogue ;) ! Merci pour tes encouragements, pour tes compliments et tout le reste, une fois de plus, cela me fait très plaisir, et j'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir, peut-être, sur de futures publications !

**Mefao** : Eh bien, merci du compliment alors ;) ! Ravie de t'avoir compté parmi mes lecteurs !


End file.
